


Toxic Traits

by HeyItsKale



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson x octane x crypto, advanced decoys, cryptaneson - Freeform, poly ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 123,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsKale/pseuds/HeyItsKale
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST:CAUSTICxMIRAGESo thank you for coming to my fic, before we get started I just wanna fill you in on a few things.Firstly, this fic starts Caustic/Alexander as an unfavorable person. I made him homophobic, which I know sounds crazy since this is a gay ship fic OTLBut hear me out, I love giving characters 'Toxic Traits' and then writing them a redemption arc where they become better people and overcome said trait, and thats exactly what I plan to do.Secondly there are some TW I would like to go overI like to torture characters and give them sad backstory or tragic events, so there will be a few things that may trigger people.TW:Childhood abuse/traumaHomophobiaAlcoholismLastly  this is still a work in progress. The first few chapters will be okay, but the further it gets, the better it gets, I promise. This is the first thing I've written in years, and you can see the progression of my writing getting more detailed and well put.Enough rambling, please enjoy the fic!!!Constructive crticism and ideas welcome!
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Makoa Gibraltar/Makoa Gibraltar's Boyfriend, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 125
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST:  
> CAUSTICxMIRAGE
> 
> So thank you for coming to my fic, before we get started I just wanna fill you in on a few things.
> 
> Firstly, this fic starts Caustic/Alexander as an unfavorable person. I made him homophobic, which I know sounds crazy since this is a gay ship fic OTL  
> But hear me out, I love giving characters 'Toxic Traits' and then writing them a redemption arc where they become better people and overcome said trait, and thats exactly what I plan to do. 
> 
> Secondly there are some TW I would like to go over  
> I like to torture characters and give them sad backstory or tragic events, so there will be a few things that may trigger people.  
> TW:  
> Childhood abuse/trauma  
> Homophobia  
> Alcoholism
> 
> Lastly this is still a work in progress. The first few chapters will be okay, but the further it gets, the better it gets, I promise. This is the first thing I've written in years, and you can see the progression of my writing getting more detailed and well put.  
> Enough rambling, please enjoy the fic!!!  
> Constructive crticism and ideas welcome!

In one quick motion, Alexander throws his head back and finishes yet another glass of whiskey. "Woah, slow down there tiger!" Elliot calls from across the room. "I haven't even cracked my first beer yet!" Alexanders only reply is a subtle, unintelligible grumble. "Thanks again for inviting me to your little shindig! I always thought we should hang out more." Elliot turns his back, pouring his first drink of the evening.

'You invited yourself.' Alexander thinks to himself, shaking his head as he stands to pour another glass. 'I would never associate myself with a.. _shindig._ '

Alexander slowly teeters towards the counter that Elliott is standing at, already fairly intoxicated.

Without hesitation, Elliott grabs the bottle of whiskey as well as the glass from Alexander's hand. "Allow me!" Alexander is a little taken aback, but allows his eccentric colleague to pour the drink.

"You really should slow down though, old man. You don't wanna end up blacking out, again!" The trickster flashes his famous grin, sliding the drink over to Caustic. "Just lookin' out for you buddy!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He takes a sip from his glass. "Blacking out would ensure I have no recollection of spending time with you."

Mirages face falls slightly, quickly bouncing back to a smile. "Awww come on. You love me!" He chuckles, playfully punching Alexander's shoulder, backing off when he sees the death glare in the taller man's eyes.

Elliott was unsure, but, was Alex's face getting a bit red?

Of course, he has been drinking so perhaps its merely intoxication making Alexander appear this way.

Without another word, Alexander walks back into his living room, reclaiming his seat in his recliner. He props his feet up on the coffee table, taking another sip before he sets his glass down beside him.

"So.. is this how you usually party?" Elliott stands in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, having poured himself a glass of whiskey as well, but not having touched it yet.

"Party? Do I really strike you as someone who wastes their time on something as menial as partying? Honestly, Elliott. You're not the brightest, but I didn't really think you were so vacuous." He grumbles and picks his glass back up.

Once more, Elliotts expression fell. At the same time his heart was racing, this having been the first time he had ever heard Alexander say his name. He stared down into his glass as he thought.

Alexander glances over, taking a moment to study Elliotts expression before letting out a sigh. "Perhaps that was harsh. My apologies." He looks away, feeling a little bad about what he had said. 'That was unlike me.' He thought. 'I do not have the capacity for remorse.'

"Hey, hey no, man. Don't- dont uh.. dont worry about it." He smiles, a little wider than usual, obviously trying to appear untouched by Alex's words. Elliott expected this, everyone had warned him to not try and befriend Alexander Nox. They all said he was too mean, and too 'out there', and that there's no way anyone could get through to him. But Elliot was, and still is, very determined to crack through Alex's shell. To see a man with no friends, or anyone to talk to, really hurt Elliot. He hates seeing people live that way, so what else could he do but try and befriend his sketchy colleague? Besides, just because he's a little off doesnt mean hes bad. Right? ...Right?

\--------------

"It's such a pity that we cannot find common ground so that we can proceed with our talks. I consider your presence, dear commander, as an expression of our efforts, yours and mine, to..." The television blared, the third in a series of war films playing on the screen. Occasionally there would be the sound of an explosion, or a bomb dropping, and each time, Alexander chuckled.

"Soooo... I take it you're a big history buff, huh?" Elliott attempts conversation, turning to look at the older man.

"False. I simply admire the cacophony of destruction and despair, its...soothing." Nox states, not looking away from the tv.

"Yeah.. Um.. I'm gonna go make another drink." Elliott stands, wobbling a bit as he makes his way to the kitchen. Alexander peers at his own empty glass, sighing and standing. "I might as well make one, myself." Alexander follows suit, stopping at the doorway. He leans up against it and groggily rubs his face before looking to Elliott. Alexander froze. No, not again. These feelings cannot come up again. He slowly looked Elliott up and down, face reddening. He forces himself to look away, trying to collect himself.

"You okay, old man? You're not looking too hot. Maybe you should lie down.." Elliott walks over, concerned, putting an arm around Alexander in an attempt to help him. "Let's get you to bed."

Alexanders heart began to race, pounding so hard he fears Elliott may hear it. He instantly pulls away, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance, and hurrying towards his room.

"I'm fine!" Alexander calls. "Perhaps you should return to your _own_ home now." He then promptly slams his bedroom door, slowly making his way to the bed.

Mirage stares at the bedroom door for a moment, brows furrowed as he tries to figure out exactly what just happened. He knows Nox to be a weird guy, but even for him that was pretty odd. "O-okay buddy. I'll uh... I'll catch you tomorrow!" He calls out, heading out the door.

\----------


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Elliott Witt had managed to weasel himself into Alex’s home and life for four out of the seven days, in an almost obvious attempt to get closer to the older chemist, unable to ignore the growing feeling in his chest. Despite Alexanders softening demeanor towards the trickster, his continued attempts to remove Elliott from his home dissuaded his efforts and lead to the younger man deciding to just give Alexander his space. The three days of the week where Elliott  _ wasn’t _ trying to come over started as bliss, but very quickly became an overwhelming silence that Alexander was no longer used to. The past four days he had wished for nothing but the sweet sound of absolute silence, but after having it, he began to miss the incessant chatter of his colleague.

\--

“Could you just sit still?!” Mirage groans. “Your hair is flat! You can’t be a copy of  _ me _ if your hair is  _ flat _ !” He stands over one of his decoys, messing with its hair and applying several gels to it. “Seriously, how does-” Elliott is interrupted by a brief knock at the door, followed by a letter falling through his mail slot. Intrigued, Elliott walks over, his decoy dissipating as he bends down to pick up the letter up off the ground. 

“Strange… Hey what do you-” Mirage turns around, seeing his decoy gone. “Nevermind.” He sighs, ripping open the envelope and pulling out a once folded card with his name on the front. Elliott unfolds the paper to see a handwritten note, in the most beautiful calligraphy he had ever seen. 

“Sheesh..  _ Fancy _ ..” He notes,raising his eyebrows before reading the letter.

_ Elliott, _

_ Your company was more tolerable than I had initially expected, and your absence has been antithetical. I wouldn’t be opposed to being in your company again. _

_ Perhaps tonight? _

_ Alexander _

  
  


He couldn’t believe it. This was a letter from  _ Nox _ . Not only did Alexander not despise his presence, but he actually wanted Elliot to  _ return _ . His heart began to pound as he traced his fingers over Alexanders signature. 

“The old man’s an artist.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “Was not expecting that.” 

Elliott sighs, reading the letter over and over. “Should I bring something?” He ponders, setting the letter down on his kitchen counter. “It would probably be rude if I didn’t.. But would it be weird?” He wonders aloud, more than used to talking to himself. 

“Someone seems nervous.” A voice comes from the living room. Mirage turns to see himself, sitting on the couch, a sly smile spread across his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elliott counters, defensively, as a second decoy appears.

“C’mon Ell, we’re not dumb.” The second starts, “You seem pretty flustered about that date with Captain Stinko.” The decoys share a short laugh and high five at the nickname they came up with. 

“Wo-woah-woah-woah, hey, hey no one said  _ anything _ about a date!” Elliott only gets redder, waving his arms in an attempt to dismiss the idea. “It’s just two coworkers hanging out. Nothing more.”

“Nothing more?” The first decoy pipes back up. “Are you sure about that?” He smirks, exchanging a look with the other decoy.

“You haven’t stopped thinking about him for over a week, now.” 

“ _ Well _ over a week.” The first decoy chimes back in matter-of-factly.

The second decoy chuckles. “C’mon Ell, we know you better than anyone, so let’s just cut to the chase here. What are we bringing on our date?”

  
  


\--------

  
  
  


Stupid.  _ Stupid _ .  **_STUPID._ ** How could he have done something so idiotic? Alexander paces back and forth, glancing between the clock and the door. Firstly, why did he think it would be a good idea to write a letter to Elliott? Why did he think it would be a good idea to  _ deliver _ this letter? But most importantly, why does he care so much?

Alexander wanders into the kitchen, taking a bottle out of the cabinet and taking a quick swig from it before returning it to its place. He expected Elliott to be here sooner, if he’s even coming at all. For all he knows, Elliott could be showing off the letter to all the other legends, as they laugh and mock him. At this thought, Alexander doesn’t hesitate to grab the bottle once more for another swig, as if trying to wash that thought out of his head. No sooner had he put the bottle back, than he had heard a knock on the door. Could it really be? 

Nox walks out of the kitchen towards the front door, his heart pounding, taking a deep breath as he opens the door, revealing a very eager looking Elliott on the other side, holding what appears to be a plate wrapped in foil.

“Heya-” Elliott pauses for a moment, unsure how to address Alexander.  _ ‘Is Alex too casual? Is Nox too formal? Mr. Nox is waaay too formal. Dr. Nox? Is he even a doctor? Alexander? Damn it Elliott, say something! _ ’ “-Nalox-N-Nalex-ax-axstic-xander-” Elliott stutters, tripping over his words as his face turns a deep pink. “Heya buddy..” He chuckles sheepishly.

“Elliott. I appreciate your… punctuality.” Alexander steps aside, allowing Elliott inside. He feels he could never admit it, not to Elliott, nor to himself, but he adored the young tricksters stutter. 

Alexander walked toward the kitchen, not saying a word as he reaches into the cabinet and pulls out two glasses. Mirage follows behind, setting the plate on the counter before speaking up. “So I uh.. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to bring anything, so I just went ahead and whipped something up real quick.” This got the older man’s attention, Nox now turning to look at him. “It’s a Witt family secret recipe!” He unwraps the plate to reveal several pork chops, still hot from the oven. 

Alexander was taken aback, had Elliott really cooked for him? No one has done that in years. In fact, Nox cannot even remember the last time he had a nice home cooked meal. “I appreciate your benevolence.” He opens up a cabinet containing two plates, he takes them both out and sets them on the table. 

“Are those the only two you have?” Elliott chuckles. “Must not have company much, huh?” He tries to make a joke, met only with a stone face.

“Yes. I haven’t had a dinner guest in.. years.” Nox replies. “I only keep as many as I require. Any more would be pointless clutter.” 

Elliott nods, unsure of what to say. Perhaps he had misread the whole situation, maybe this really was just a friendly thing. Could he even call it friendly? Acquaintance-y? “So,” Elliott starts, desperate to try and start a real conversation. “Nice win this morning! You guys really deserved it!” He gave a smile, only to be met with silence as Alexander set the table. “Setting off your gas trap thingies outside of Gibby’s shield was genius! That way the other team had to push through the gas to get to you-” He trails off, still seeing no sign that Nox was even paying attention.

Alexander looks to Elliott, eyebrows raised. He had gotten so caught up on the fact that Elliott had cooked for him, that Alex had a hard time focusing on Elliott’s words. “Ah, yes. Your input is very much appreciated, Witt. It was an under the wire decision.” Alexander takes a short pause before continuing. “Shall we eat?” He asks, now moving to pour drinks.

“O-oh! Yeah, totally!” Elliott turns, grabbing the plate off the counter and swiftly turning back to set it on the table. “I really think you’ll love them- It’s my moms favorite recipe.” He smiles, a twinge of sadness in his eyes, something Nox definitely notices.

Alexander takes a mental note of this, setting the drinks down on the table before sitting down to eat. Before he could serve himself, Elliott was already doing it, seeming very eager to see Alexanders reaction. Feeling Mirages eyes on him, he hurries up with cutting his food, glancing to Elliott before taking a bite. “Your culinary skills are egregious.” He says, taking a sip from his glass.

“In the good way or the bad way?” Elliott asks, his excitement like that of a puppy. Alexander looks over, a little shocked, unaware that his colleague would even  _ know _ that word. “I-it’s a con-conta-conto-ro-nym-.. a word with opposite meanings.” 

“Contronym.” He corrects, shoving another piece of food into his mouth. “But to answer your question, it’s the former, not the latter.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Elliott hurriedly closes the bathroom door, beginning to pace. ‘What do I do? Why am I even here?’ He panics, running a hand through his hair. When he looks up at the mirror, he sees a decoy standing behind him, startling him. “Hey, shoo-” He turns to the decoy, motioning for him to go away. “Now is not the time.”  
“Oh give me a break, I’m here to help you!” The decoy smiles, putting an arm around his creator and pointing towards the mirror. “Side note: you look spectacular, as always.”   
Elliott sighs, leaning his head on his decoys shoulder. “Thanks.. I just.. Thought this night would be different. But he doesn’t seem interested, maybe we were wrong about this.”   
“Ell, open your eyes. Did you even notice? This place is so much cleaner than yesterday. Also, I think Dr. Stank might have actually showered, for once.” The decoy grins,” I’m serious! Not a single speck of grease in his hair!”  
Elliott hesitates before giving in to himself. “I guess you’re right.. It’s not something he would usually do..”  
"Exactly! So what are you so worried about? Fix yourself up a bit and get back out there!" The decoy bounces from foot to foot excitedly as he speaks.

\---------

While Elliott was giving himself a pep talk, another decoy decided to try and speed things along. Before the bathroom door could close, he slipped out and made his way to the living room. The decoy found Alexander sitting in his recliner, a commercial playing at full volume while he finished off his drink. “Would you like me to get you another?” He asks, a smirk on his face.  
“I would appreciate that.” Nox replies, glancing up at the clone, but unable to tell the difference. The decoy swiftly takes the glass and makes his way to the kitchen, swaying his hips. He looks back to assure Alexander saw, and the red hue of the older mans face told him everything. The decoy gave a wink before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch Nox his drink.  
Did that really just happen? Alexander’s heart has never pounded so hard, it’s almost alarming. His cheeks reddened, burning as he replayed the events in his head. Was he... flirting?  
“Hey, Alexander~!” The decoy calls from the kitchen, in a syrupy voice, maybe a touch quieter than he needed to, “Would you mind showing me where you keep the liquor?” He says, knowing full well which cabinet the bottles reside in.   
Alexander begrudgingly gets up, making his way to the kitchen as the butterflies in his stomach begin to grow. He walks in to see the decoy knelt on the counter, seemingly trying to sit in a sexy position and somewhat succeeding. “Oh here it is!” The decoy picks the bottle up from off the counter. “I found it!” He starts to climb down, attempting to make a little display out of this as well. Nox’s face flushes as he watches, only able to hear the echoing beats of his heart working overtime.   
“I-I advise you to be cautious, Elliott. I do not want anyone to sustain injuries in my home-” He pauses. “Unless, of course, I am the cause of it.”  
“Is that some sort of invitation?” The decoy chuckles, watching the older mans face turn an even deeper shade of pink as he begins to fix a drink. “You can go sit back down, I can bring this out to you.” He adds, hearing Alexanders retreating footsteps soon after.  
“Elli is totally gonna thank me for this.” The decoy chuckles to himself, picking up the drink and delivering it into the living room. Instead of simply handing it to Alexander, as a normal person would do, the decoy takes it upon himself to sit on the arm of the recliner, and hold the glass out in front of Caustic, almost dangling it. “Made it special, just for you, Big guy.” He smirks, leaning back against the chair.  
Alexanders head is swimming now, his body frozen with nerves. Was this actually happening? What is this burning, titillating sensation rising up his body? Why does he like it?

\-------

“So, just go out there and be yourself, yadda yadda, blah blah blah.” The first decoy says, pushing Elliott towards the door. “But mostly, just relax. I mean, look at you! We didn’t win 3rd place in Solace’s Sexiest Man competition for nothing!”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right..” Elliott sighs, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror once more before exiting the room. Elliott walks out of the bathroom and heads down the hallway towards the living room, slightly suspicious when he hears a familiar voice. Rounding the corner, hes greeted with the sight of one of his decoys, basically sitting on Alexanders lap. Doing his best to remain calm, Elliott starts waving to get the decoys attention.   
The decoy turns to look behind him, face paling as he makes eye contact with Elliott. ‘What the fuck?’ Elliott mouths, repeatedly.   
“I-I uh...I.. I just have to stand up real quick and uh- walk behind your chair for a moment-” The decoy says, panicking slightly as he stands up, walking around the recliner. “D-don't think too much on it.”   
Elliott greets the decoy with a glare, whispering angrily. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! I oughta uninstall your ass.” But before the decoy could respond, Alexander clears his throat to speak.  
“You know, Elliott, I have always found your little... Speech impediment, to be quite… charming.” He takes a swig from his glass before setting it back on the end table beside him. The decoy looks at Elliott and smirks, whispering “Thank me later.” before phasing out.  
Elliott attempts to stammer out a ‘thank you’ as he walks around to the couch, his face feeling as if it were on fire. “Most people just tell me it’s expasper-exacer-extab-” he struggles, only making himself more nervous. He takes a seat in the middle of the couch, glancing towards Alexander.  
“Exasperating.” Alexander says, the deep baritone of his voice drowning out the television. “Although the mass may feel as such, I do not.” He stands, stretching his arms above his head, lifting the sides of his shirt. Elliott bites at the corner of his lip, looking towards the tv as a distraction. “I shall return with immediacy.” Nox states, before turning down the hallway, towards the restroom.  
Once the door closes, Elliott lets out a sigh of relief. “Those damn decoys are starting to be more trouble than they’re worth.” He says. Elliott could swear he hears the faint chuckling of his decoys, but perhaps that’s just the nerves getting to him. What else did the decoy do while he was out of the room? All the possibilities swirled around in Elliott’s head, adding to the welling anxiety in his chest. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. ‘You can do this, Elliott.’ He says to himself, his hands fidgeting relentlessly.   
The bathroom door creaks open, filling the hallway with light momentarily, before Alexander flips the switch, engulfing it in darkness once more. Nox makes his way into the living room, grabbing his drink from the end table and finishing it off before he speaks.  
“Care for a drink?” He asks, already making his way to the kitchen, without waiting, or listening for a response. Alexander grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, it being a fancier brand than the one he usually drinks, and far dustier. He grabs a second glass, turning and heading back into the living room. Without a word he takes a seat on the couch beside Elliott, filling up both glasses halfway.  
Elliott can hear his heart pounding in his head, his brain only focusing on the spot where Alexanders thigh is touching his. “So-” He clears his throat. “That bottle looks kinda fancy.” Elliott chuckles.  
“Yes. I reserve it only for special occasions.” Alexander says, grabbing his glass, holding it up for a toast.  
Elliott picks his glass up, smiling softly as they clink their glasses together. “So, that means that tonight's special?”   
“One could infer that from my words, I suppose.” Alexander says, downing half of the glass in one swig, not even flinching. Elliott on the other hand, only took a sip, recoiling slightly at the burn.   
Elliott places the glass down on the coffee table in front of him, leaning against the back of the couch, only to feel the warmth of an arm at his shoulders. Nox flinches slightly at the sensation of Elliott’s touch, goosebumps forming on his arms. The trickster tries to refrain, but quickly finds himself leaning into Alexander, the butterflies in his stomach seeming to spread throughout his entire body.   
As moments pass in silence, Elliott begins to worry that perhaps he had misread a signal and starts to sit up, but is stopped immediately by Alexander’s hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him closer. ‘There’s no way I’m misreading this.’ Elliott thinks, now turning himself slightly towards the older man, before leaning into him once more. He sighs softly, still nervous, but far more relaxed than he was a few minutes prior. After what feels like an eternity, Elliott gathers up the courage to look up at Alexander, only to meet his gaze. They both froze, neither one sure who should make the first move. Elliott attempts to speak, finding that his mouth just won’t form the words he needs, or any for that matter.   
While Alexander and Elliott hesitated, a decoy materializes behind them. “Do we have to do everything?” he decoy mutters to himself, grabbing Elliotts head and pushing him into a kiss with Nox before swiftly dissipating just as quickly as he had arrived.  
Elliott easily relaxed into the kiss, relief washing over him. He could, however, feel Alexander tensing up, clearly unsure of how to react or what he should be doing. Feeling more confident, Elliott decides to lead the kiss, soon moving his hand up to Alexander’s cheek. Upon feeling the sudden touch, Nox flinches and slightly pulls back from the kiss, his face a deep red.   
“Sorry-” The trickster chuckles, flashing a sweet smile to the older man. “I’m a little over aff-affcec-” He pauses. “-affectionate.”   
The corners of Alexander’s lips twitch. “Forgive my puerility, I am unaccustomed to… physical contact.” He leans in, this time being the one to close the gap between them. Now, instead of reaching to touch his cheek, Elliott reaches to grab Alexander’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

\--------------

The morning sun creeps in, managing to find a space between the curtains, where a beam lands perfectly on Elliotts face. He begrudgingly opens his eyes, shielding them with his hand as he sits up. Elliott looks down at a sleeping Alexander, his heart started to race as he recalls the events of last night. Thankfully, it never went further than kissing and cuddling. Elliott had been nervous enough for the kiss, let alone anything more. He smiles sweetly as he jostles Alexanders shoulder in an attempt to wake him.   
“Hey big guy, we have a match soon.” Elliott stands, grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch. “Don’t wanna be late and miss all the good shit!” He chuckles softly, already full of energy.   
Alexander is awoken by an incessant chattering sound, opening his eyes slowly, still fairly groggy from last night. He sits up on the couch and rubs his face, looking around for the source of the sound. His eyes settle on Elliott who is rambling away about today's match, and how they should hurry up. Alexander promptly tunes the younger man out while he attempts to remember the events of the night. He remembers inviting Elliott over, having dinner, and watching a movie, then it starts to get fuzzy. Nox attempts to focus, thinking harder and recalling sitting beside his colleague, recalling the feelings that gave him. He looks up to Elliott, locks eyes with him, and that’s when the rest of the memories come flooding back to him. The cuddling, the vulnerability he had displayed, but most importantly, the kiss.  
“Get out.” He mumbles, scowling at Elliott, who doesn’t seem to hear him, still on a tangent about his strategies for todays game. Alexander stands now, clearing his throat before speaking.  
“Get out.” He says, louder this time, cutting Elliott off mid-sentence.   
“I- what?” Elliott retorts, a little bewildered at Alexanders sudden change. “Alexander, is everythi-”  
“Do not call me by that name. Are you really that much of a dim-Witt? Do I have to spell it out for you? Get out.” He pushes past Elliott, making his way into his bedroom before slamming the door.  
Elliott is left speechless, hesitating for a moment before walking over to the front door, grabbing his shoes and walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Get out.  
Get out.  
GET OUT.  
These words echo in Elliotts head, swirling around, chasing away any other thought that dares to try and occupy the space. Why had Alexander flipped so suddenly? Before they had fallen asleep, Nox seemed fairly content cuddling with him, and even kissing him. ‘Oh god, that kiss’ Elliott thinks to himself, the contents of his stomach threatening to come back up as he feels his nerves tie themselves in knots. One moment they’re happy and content, and the next, he’s shouting at Elliott to get out of the house, seeming repulsed even at the sight of him. ‘What did I do wrong? What-’  
“Hey! Amigo!” Octavio calls out, his voice pulling Elliott out of his own head, getting progressively louder as he gets closer, nearly tackling Elliott when he reaches him. “Buenos dias, amigo!” He chirps, happily. “Are you coming to the post-match party today? Ajay’s making escabeche!” Octavio shouts excitedly, nearly running laps around Elliott as he speaks, slowing to a stop when he realizes his friend wasn’t his usual, perky self. “Que pasa? What’s wrong, compadre?”  
“Not now, Tavi.” Elliott sighs, his voice a little stuffy. “I really don’t want to talk about it. I kind of just want to get this match over and done with so I can go home.”  
“Si, I understand. I’m here if you need me, hermano. See you in the ring!” Octane, knowing better than to try and push him, pats Elliott on the shoulder and smiles at him before speeding off towards the arena.

\-------

Post-match, several of the legends gather outside of the arena, discussing their strategies and how they could improve. As Elliott is leaving the building, he inadvertently listened in on the conversation.  
“I know, I know, all I’m saying is that it’s pretty weird of Nox not to show up.” Anita starts, “I mean, I don’t think any of us have ever missed a match.”  
“Yeah, he’s usually here before any of us.” Renee adds, shrugging. This caught Elliott off guard. It was very strange for Alexander to not show up, he would never miss an opportunity to test out his latest creations. Despite what happened this morning, he felt compelled to check on Nox, getting a growing bad feeling about the situation.  
Without a second thought, he took off running, heading towards Alexander’s home.  
“Wait- are we really going back there?” A decoy asks, running up beside him. “After how he acted this morning?”  
“Is that really the best idea?” A second one asks, running up on the opposite side. “What if he blows up at you again?”  
“Both of you, shut up!” Elliott snaps, “I’d rather have him blow up at me, than any of the scenarios I’m worrying about in my head!”  
The three of them round the corner to Nox’s home, stopping short when they notice the green fumes pouring out. Elliott feels his stomach drop, running for the front door, only to find it blocked by one of Alexander’s gas traps. He looks back frantically to his decoys, motioning for them to come help. The three of them push the door, with all of their strength until the trap finally gives and moves out of the way enough for Elliott to squeeze in. Upon entering the gas filled room, he places his sleeve over his nose and mouth in an attempt to avoid inhaling the fumes.  
“Nox!” He calls, to the best of his ability, coughing immediately after, his lungs burning intensely as he accidentally inhales. He looks around the house briefly before running to the bedroom, noticing that it appears to be the main source of the toxin. He pushes his weight against the door as he tries to open it, the door immediately giving way and causing Elliott to stumble as he enters the room. Elliott looks up to see Alexander sitting on his bed, an oxygen mask in one hand, pressed to his face, and a nearly empty bottle in the other, soon to be added to the other two bottles that litter the floor.  
Elliott wastes no time in locating the source of the gas, rushing to the valve to turn it off, whilst his decoys ran to the windows to open them up.  
“You need to leave.” Alexander says weakly, slurring his words. “It is far too hazardous for you to be inhaling my chemicals.” He momentarily removes the mask from his face to cough, before promptly returning it.  
“What the hell are you doing, Nox?” Elliott shouts, breaking into a cough. “You missed todays match and-and you’re gassing your own house?”  
Alexander sighs, holding out the mask to Elliott. “I desire isolation. Ordinarily, one would not willingly walk into a building filled with noxious fumes, besides, this is primarily just a test run for my new cannisters.”  
Elliott takes the mask, pressing it to his face and taking several deep breaths before speaking. “Don’t give me that. You barricaded your damn door!” He shouts.  
“As I said, I wish to be alone. Yet, here you are. Why you decided to barge into my home after this morning, I shall never understand.” Alexander scoffs and takes a long drink from the bottle in his hand, interrupted by Elliott swiftly swiping it out of his hands.  
“Have you ever considered that, maybe, I care about you?” His voice gets a little shaky. “A-and are you really going to tell me, after last night, you don’t care about me? Even a little?” Elliott sets the bottle down on a night stand, his fingers twiddling with the mouth of the bottle.  
“If only it could be so effortless.” Alexander buries his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes as he speaks. “Do you have any idea… The disgrace I would be.. If anybody found out?” He looks at Elliott, teetering drunkenly. “Th-these-these feelings.. Are repulsive. I would have been disowned-”  
“Hey-” Elliott interrupts, removing the gas mask from his face as the gas begins to clear out. “There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling..” He’s stopped by Alex raising a gloved hand, indicating for him to stop.  
“I was raised differently than you, Elliott. Feelings such as these have been demonized, and condemned, so much so that I just learned to... dissimulate them.” He slurs his words, placing his face back in his hands.  
Elliott takes a seat beside him on the edge of the bed, speaking softly now. “I’m sorry.” He pauses, touching Alexander's arm gingerly, causing a wave of goosebumps to appear. “It wasn’t fair for you to have to grow up like that, and it’s not fair that you feel that you have to hold these feelings back, or pretend they don’t exist.” He gently grabs Alexanders hand, lacing their fingers as he speaks. “When I first came out, a lot of kids would bully me about it, which, you know, sucked, but-” He pauses. “But, one day I told my brothers how the kids at school would tease me, and before I could finish the story, they were demanding names.” He chuckles, recalling the incident. “No one ever bothered me again. They made my life easier, just by being supportive and refusing to let anybody tell me how I felt was wrong.” He turns to Alexander, looking him in the eyes. “Your family sounds a lot like my bullies, but it sounds like you never had anyone to tell you they were wrong for it.” He squeezes Alexanders hand. “I want to be that person. They were wrong. There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, and you have every right to be completely yourself.” His face reddens as he realizes he’s been rambling. Elliott looks away as he trails off, glancing back to Alexander, only to see the very corners of his mouth turned up. Was this.. A smile?  
“Elliott..” Alexander starts, inadvertently squeezing the others hand tighter. "I greatly appreciate your sentiment, and the altruistic nature of your words." He pauses. "However, it is far too late for me." He drops his head into his free hand, shaking it slowly. "I cannot bring myself to accept these abhorrent emotions. Not after how the events of my life have played out." He sighs, staring down at the floor. "What did your bullying consist of?" He asks, not breaking his gaze.  
"Primarily name calling." Elliott says, rubbing his thumb over the others hand. "The typical, 'queer, homo, fairy', and the ever unoriginal 'fag-Witt'." he chuckles softly. "It doesn't even sound right."  
"Was any of it… physical?" Alexander lingers on the last word, tensing up.  
"Like.. you mean-.. did-did anyone hurt me?" Elliott asks, receiving only a nod from Alexander. "Once." He gets quiet for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "That's actually what led me to tell my brothers. I uh… I was walking home from school, and decided to take a shortcut down a side street. I was halfway down the block when I felt something slam into me at full force. I went down like a ton of bricks." Elliott forces a light chuckle to break the tension. "After that it's kind of a blur. The next thing I remember is walking in the house and being ambushed by my two oldest brothers, demanding to know what happened." He looks to Alexander, who has not broken his gaze with the ground. "But hey, those bullies were just assholes who had nothing better to do than pick on some kid. As is anyone who treats others like that."  
After a long silence, Alexander sits upright, staring straight ahead. "I was 10." He starts, his words slurred. "I had come home after spending time with a friend, to find my father on my bed, furious. To this day, I have never quite seen so much rage in another being." Alexander sighs, appalled that he's even recounting this story. "He had found a picture I kept underneath my pillow.." he pauses once more, debating on even telling the rest. Despite his best judgement, he continues. "It was of a rather striking young man, that I had ripped from a catalogue. Nothing tasteless, you know, simply a model from a clothing brand. I hid it away in my pillowcase, assuming he would never look there. He held it up, and I can still feel the disquietude when I think about it." He goes silent, Elliott debating on speaking up, but feeling as if Nox isn't quite done. "Before I could attempt to fabricate a reason for having that-" his voice cracks, which he immediately attempts to cover up with a cough. "He-he had me pinned... against the wall by my neck, screaming in my face about what a disappointment I was… how I shall grow old, being nothing but a lowly disgrace for the rest of my life."Alexander nearly spits the words as he looks Elliott dead in the eyes, all the light gone from his own. "That was the first time he hurt me. But it was not nearly the last."  
Elliott sat speechless, his eyes welling up with tears at Alexander's story. "Nox-" He's cut off by the older man, shaking his head.  
"No. I do not want your pity. I want you to understand that I cannot pursue such feelings. It is something too deeply ingrained in my head. I was raised to feel as if it is wrong, Elliott."  
Elliott furrows his brow as he thinks, placing his free hand over Alexander’s. “No. It’s not.” He says firmly, looking towards the older man. “That may be how you were taught, but that’s not how it is.” Elliott sighs, looking for the right words. “D-did it feel wrong when you put your arm around me last night?” His face goes red, both from embarrassment and frustration as he gently pulls his hands away. “An-and are you really gonna try a-and tell me that kiss felt wrong, too?” Elliott’s voice noticeably cracked, causing him to turn away whilst he cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He clenched his fists tightly, attempting to mask the fact that his hands were shaking. “Because that felt pretty damn right to me.” His voice quavering as he holds his tears back.  
“That kiss felt.. Incomparable.” Alexander sighs, looking down. “I have attempted to disregard that memory, but there has not been a solitary moment all day, where my mind was free from it.” He pauses, biting down on his knuckles as if to refrain from speaking, but unable to hold himself back. “I have been thinking of that kiss all day… and… how badly I wish for it to happen again.”  
Elliott pauses, looking at Alexander, tears threatening to spill. “Alexander-” He says, putting a hand on the others shoulder. Nox slowly turns toward Elliott, his stomach twisting further when he sees the look the trickster is giving him. Without hesitation, Elliott leans in, closing the gap between them, tears now streaming down his reddened cheeks. He grabs Alexander’s face, hands still trembling.  
Nox instantly leans in, snaking an arm around Elliott to pull him closer. A new feeling washes over Alexander, one that he’s sure he has never felt before. It made him feel warm, and somehow full, but at the same time, light.  
After a few moments, Nox breaks the kiss, looking Mirage in the eyes. “Perhaps some things need to change.”


	5. Chapter 5

The heavy gas canister hits the floor with a loud ‘clunk’ as Alexander sets it down with the others. “This was the final one.” He sighs, glancing towards Elliott, who was leaning against the door frame, admiring him. “I would like to express my gratitude for earlier.” Alexander starts, rubbing the back of his neck idly. “Your tenderness is very appreciated.”  
Elliott smiles softly, blushing. “Don’t thank me, Nox. It’s how you deserve to be treated.” He stands up straight, smoothing his hand over his hair. “So, uh.. Would you like to come over to my place? You know, while this place airs out? I-it-it’ll do you some good to get outta here for a bit.”   
A faint smile can be seen on Alexander’s face, despite his best efforts to hide it. “I would very much enjoy that, Elliott.” He says, following the trickster towards the door. “Your company can be… pleasant.”   
As they step outside, Elliott reaches for Alexanders hand, feeling him immediately flinch away. He looks back to Caustic, noticing he seems a little paranoid, perhaps about being seen. He flashes the taller man a smile. “Don’t worry, I get it. Not in public.” He says, understanding Alexanders reluctance to be affectionate where someone else might see. Elliott starts heading towards his house, slipping his jacket on as he walks. “I hope this won’t affect how we compete in the games, ya know? Like, sure- I’d love to go easy on you, but then someone might catch on. My fans would definitely notice something like that.”  
Alexander follows a couple steps behind, rolling his eyes somewhat playfully, I mean, what did he expect? This is Mirage we’re talking about. “I agree, besides, what would be the fun in torturing my subjects if I wasn’t consistently vying to the best of my abilities?”  
Elliot smiles, not really understanding what Alexander was saying, but quietly swooning over the smooth deep tone of his voice; something Elliott has always adored. "Y-yeah, that too!" He chirps, taking his house keys out of his pocket. "Also, I should warn you, my house is just a little messy. I uh- haven't really been home much."  
"My research tells that people often dwell in environments not unlike themselves." Alexander says, pushing his hands into his pockets. "However, I do not really care about the environment, only the one who resides in it."  
It takes a moment for Elliott to understand what Nox means, but once he does, he looks back at the older man with a huge grin. "Awww, are you saying you care?" He teases, letting out a short chuckle that's more akin to a giggle.   
Elliott receives only a quiet grumble as a response, smirking to himself as they reach the front door. "Here we are, Casa del Ell! Or- at least that's what Tavi calls it. I don't really know why he doesn't just call it Mirage's house or something." The keys jingle as he unlocks the door, getting stuck momentarily before an audible 'click' is heard. He swings open the door, revealing a spacious apartment with a funky colored kitchen, complete with a small island. Off to the right, down 3 short steps, was his living room, the colors similar to that of his kitchen. Despite his earlier claim, the place was fairly clean, only a few things seemed out of place. A couple articles of clothing here and there, as if he couldn't decide on an outfit.  
Alexander is taken aback, this home being far nicer than his own. Everything is so neat, and dusted, and it's even nicely decorated! Nox typically didn’t put much effort into his own home, dedicating most of his time to his research and experiments. "Your home is much more… pleasant than I expected it to be." He says softly, taking his time to visually examine the room while Elliott headed into the kitchen.  
"Please, make yourself at home!" Mirage calls out, tidying up a little bit. "Do you want something to drink?" He turns, peeking his head around the corner.  
"No, thank you." Alexander says, waiting for Elliott to turn away before he begins really looking around. He finds himself in front of a wall that is covered ceiling to floor in framed photographs, many of the other legends, several of Elliott and his decoys, and a few various shots of Kings Canyon. Off to one corner, however, Nox finds a group of photos of people he has never seen before. Studying them a little closer he noticed a young Elliott in a few of them, ranging from a child to a young adult, along with a few other boys that seem to have a resemblance to him. 'Siblings?' Alexander thinks to himself, 'I was unaware he had siblings.' He focuses on one in particular, studying the woman in it. Alexander's eyes widen as he realizes who that woman is, turning to look towards the kitchen. ‘It cannot be…’ He glances around the room, seeing another photo of the same woman sitting on the hall table, deciding to pick it up before walking into the kitchen. “Elliott.” He says. “Look at me.”  
With a smile, Mirage turns and faces Alexander, looking a little confused when he sees the taller man holding up a frame, seemingly comparing the two. He chuckles and walks up to him, curious. “What? Did you find an old picture of me or so-something?” He grabs the other side of the frame, tilting the photo towards him to see which picture it is. When he catches a glimpse of his mother's face, his smile drops, quickly reforming, but still managing to look blue. “Hey-” He gently pulls the frame away from Alexander, moving past him to return it to its spot. “I-I would really prefer if you didn’t move this..” He hesitates. “Please. I-It's just.. It’s really important to me.” Elliott adjusts the photo in its spot, using the corner of his shirt to wipe a smudge from the glass before taking a moment just to admire it.  
Alexander watches him, a little shocked and unsure how to proceed. “I-..” He thinks for a moment, trying to find the words. “My apologies, Elliott. I did not intend to disrespect your home.” He walks to Elliott, putting a hand on his back. “I was unaware that you are of that Witt family…” He pauses, moving his arm around Elliott. “I greatly admire your mothers work. I have followed it for years.” Alexander stares at the photo for a moment, realizing just how much Elliott resembles her. Elliott breaks his gaze with the photo to look up at Nox, a happier smile spreading across his face.   
Elliott looks back to the photo and sighs, nodding. “She’s a spet-spactac- wonderful woman.” he pauses, leaning into Alexander. “She taught me everything I know about holograms. She even gave me my decoys- well… the earlier versions, at least. I’ve beefed them up since then. They have a lot better AI now, which is great for matches, horrible for day to day life.” He chuckles. “I’ve been meaning to go see her soon. Within the next couple of weeks, hopefully, when we get our break from the games.”  
"I'm sure that she will be delighted to see you." Alexander looks over, rubbing Elliotts shoulder lightly. Elliott nods slowly, sighing.  
"I hope so." He says, staring longingly at the photo for a moment longer before stepping away. "How about I show you my pride and joy?" Elliott says, desperate to change the subject, walking to a door in the hallway next to the front door. "It's my workshop." He takes his keys out once more, unlocking the door and pushing it open before he flips the light switch. He walks in, followed closely by Nox, who was all too eager to see what the tricksters 'workshop' could possibly consist of.  
Alexander's jaw would have dropped if he had less control, even a simple glance at the room shows the walls absolutely covered in various schematics and research.  
"This is where I work on my decoys." Elliott starts, walking to his desk and flipping on his lamp. "It’s a mess but, hey, I still know where everything is." He lets out a chuckle, putting his hands on his hips as he looks around the room. "I've put a lot of time into all of this. I'm constantly trying to improve my boys."  
Nox wanders around the room, taking his time looking over the various diagrams and blueprints, far more impressed than he could ever admit. He feels his heart speed up slightly, attracted to the thought of Elliott being smarter than he knows, and even working on scientific things! "I had no idea you were a man of science, as well." Alexander says, coming to the desk. "Had I known, perhaps we would have been acquainted sooner. "  
Elliott smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not know that I'm a hologram engineer? I spent a great deal of time working with my mother. Not to mention who do you think was running diagnostics? These boys don’t manage upkeep on themselves!" He chuckles. "Also, keeping the software up to date, and making minor improvements here and there. Oh! I also upgrade their artfif-atri-artificial intelligence!"   
Alexander's eyebrows raise, nodding along as Elliott speaks. "Please, go on." He says, enamored by the tricksters words.  
"Well, my most recent update was a major one. It made them more lifelike than ever! They have a little bit more of a free will, which can get annoying from time to time, but in the long run it's been a great help! Sure, now they can deploy any time they please unless I screen Admin restriction against it, but they can also do more things during matches, like opening doors to run into buildings! Or jumping up somewhere! I've been waiting to debut them in the games." He moves to the desk, grabbing a stack of papers and leafing through them before handing one over to Nox. "See? These are the formulas I started with. Fairly rudimentary now, but back then?" He lets out a long whistle, grabbing a different sheet, handing this one over as well, this one being far more detailed and expertly written. By now, Nox is internally swooning so hard that the diagrams might as well be love letters. "But these are the ones I'm working with now. 'Lot less bugs and errors now. They're also tangible- er- the decoys, that is! They can hold things, pick them up, anything really! However, they still dissipate when they get shot, but now it takes a few extra bullets." He beams at the taller man, proud of his own work. "Plus, they're so good, you couldn't tell the difference yesterday." He says matter-of-factly, giving a wink."When I went into the bathroom, one of them came out to bother you- w-without permission- but hey! They're better than they were so.." he shrugs.  
"Oh really?" Nox starts. "So at what point was I in the presence of the real you, again?" He looks at Elliott, eyebrows raised.  
"When my decoy made some dumb excuse for getting up off your chair." He chuckles. "I would have come up with something a lot better than that."   
"Hmm.. so all those.. theatrics were merely the decoy.. interesting." Alexander looks away, almost smirking as he teases Elliott.  
"The-the what?" Elliott asks, afraid to actually know what his decoy did. "What do you mean?"  
Nox lets out a single chuckle, shaking his head. "Perhaps you should ask one of your decoys. I am many things, but a snitch is not one of them."  
Elliotts face twists, a pout forming on his face. "C-C'mon Nox.. seriously." He says, biting at the inside of his lip. "Please tell me what they did.."  
"But then how else would I relish the delight of your anguish?" Alexander steps forward, lifting Elliotts chin with his finger, gazing deeply into his eyes.   
Elliott pauses, his face turning a bright red color. “I-I-I-” he stammers, lost for words. “P-please?” The more anxious Elliott becomes, the worse his stutter gets.  
“Is it truly that important to you?” Alexander asks, his thumb stroking gently under Elliotts pouting lips. The trickster nods, his eyes fixated on Alexander, who takes a moment before speaking. “All it your decoy did was attempt to be alluring. Swaying it’s hips and such, nothing too.. Audacious.” He assures, a bit curious as to why it even mattered so much to him.   
Elliott nods, clearing his throat before speaking. “Thank you- a-and what do you mean attempt? Are you saying he didn’t succeed?” He smiles softly, quickly dissolving back into his usual self. “Because I sure don’t believe that.”  
“I never claimed that it failed.” Alexander says, before letting go of the shorter mans chin, and resuming his inspection of the room. “I would very much love to pick your brain, Elliott.” He states, reading a few diagrams on the wall. “I have never seen this much dedication put into a project… well... Besides my own.”   
“Thanks, big guy!” He smiles, excited that somebody finally recognizes that he isn’t just some dumb jokester, and that he’s actually fairly smart. “I-It’s my baby. I’ve put my heart and soul into these guys.. They’re all I have.” Despite his sad remark, he still has a wide smile spread across his face. “I don’t know what I’d do without them!”  
“I can tell from my assessment of this room that you are very devoted to your holograms, I can appreciate your hard working demeanor." Alexander notes, still taking his time looking around.  
"I am, more than anything." He nods, watching the taller man, paying close attention to his expression. Though Alexander does his best to hide it, Elliott can tell he's impressed. "You're uh-.. you're the only person who's ever been in here. Well, besides me, and all the other me's."   
"Really?" Alexander asks, looking to the younger trickster with his eyebrows raised. "I suppose that would make me… your first?" He turns back, clasping his hands behind him as he looks.   
"Don't get carried away now." Elliott says, wagging his finger as he speaks. "I never said anything about that, besides, you're a little late." He chuckles softly before walking to the door. "I'll be right back, feel free to look around- just don't move anything."   
Alexander nods in response, not looking away from the blueprint he's been focusing on. "Marvelous." He says to himself. "The potential of our two minds working together is profound." Nox moves on to another diagram on the wall, this time it's the original schematic of the holo devices Elliott uses. He moves closer to read some of the fine print noticing, in the corner, a slightly smudged message addressed to Elliott from his mother. He squints his eyes, unable to make out what it says. "My dearest Elliott.." he says, that being the only thing he can read properly.  
"You are my pride and joy." A voice comes from behind him. Alexander turns to see a decoy leaning against the wall, unsure for a moment on whether or not it's the real Elliott, until a second one appears beside the first.  
"All I want is to see you happy-" the second one says, walking toward Nox.   
"And for you to follow your dreams." The first chimes in.  
"So I want you to take these holo devices-" a third pops up, sitting on the desk.  
"And become the Apex champion." The three say in a hushed unison, exchanging looks before all looking to Alexander.   
Alexander looks around at all three of them before looking back to the message, a solemn look on his face. "How… endearing." He says softly. "It would appear their bond is very amaranthine."   
All three of the decoys nod, taking turns speaking. "We don't really know what amthamanamine means-" one starts, being interrupted by the next. "But we'll assume it's a good thing." The third pipes back up, crossing his legs. "But yes, they are extremely close."  
"Inseparable, even!" A fourth pops up, sitting in the desk chair.   
"Especially since the war-" one says. Immediately getting swatted by two others.  
"What do you mean?" Alexander says, looking at the decoy who made the claim.   
"O-oh wow! Would you look at the time, I'm late for uh… uh…" the decoy panics, quickly phasing out. Alexander looks to another decoy, who, upon making eye contact, also vanishes. The other two follow suit before the taller man could attempt to ask them as well.  
"Typical." Alexander says, now moving to look at the bookcase. Scattered along the shelves are various knickknacks and odds and ends that Elliott has seemed to gather over the years, along with tons of books, the subjects mostly pertaining to holotech, with a few random books mixed in. He decides to pull one out, leafing through it to find a fair amount of holo jargon that he can't quite understand. Are these really the kind of things that Elliott can understand?   
"Find anything good?" Elliott asks, reappearing in the doorway. He walks over to Alexander, flipping the cover of the book to see the title. "Oh hey this is one of my favorites! I've read it a few times." He says, slightly bragging. "Its second only to-..." he draws out the 'o' as he drags his finger across the spines of all his books, coming to a stop at a red one. "This one!" He pulls it off the shelf and holds it out, smiling wide. A  
Alexander takes the book, noting that while it's very well taken care of, it's also very worn out from repeated reading, many pages are dog-eared at the top or bottom, and there are several bookmarks and sticky notes peeking out. "I did not peg you as much of a reader." He says, handing over the other book to look at the new one in his hand.  
Elliott takes it, putting it back in a specific spot on the shelf as he chuckles. "Yeah, no one does. Truthfully, I love to read! It's a favorite past-time of mine."   
Alexander flips through the pages, many of them having notes written in the margins, and some covered in post-its full of sketches and ideas. He can easily tell this is a very beloved book, that it has been read repeatedly over the years, so much so that he wouldn’t doubt the trickster knew it by heart. When he finishes skimming the book, Alexander closes it, reading the cover, ‘Advanced Holo-Tech.’ When he sees the author, he can instantly tell why Elliott treasures it so much. ‘Evelyn Witt.’ He reads to himself, handing it back to Elliott. “It seems as though you adore this particular book. Perhaps I should read it sometime.”   
Elliott smiles wide, excited to share his favorite hobby with someone. “Y-yeah, anytime! I’d actually be delighted! No one has ever seemed interested in my devices before. A couple questions here and there, but if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were impressed.” He says, a smug look on his face. He’s putting on a brave little act, but on the inside he’s melting at the idea of impressing a scientist as smart as Nox with his work.  
“You seem to be eager for my assent.” Alexander says, smirking at the shorter man. “But if you desire to hear it so deeply… yes. I am quite impressed with your work, and I am elated you decided to share this with me.” His freckled cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, never thinking he would say anything like that.   
Elliott is beaming now, his cheeks also flush as butterflies fill his stomach. “Thanks, Nox!- I-It means a lot coming from you.”   
“Please, Elliott. If we are to try this out, perhaps I should allow you to call me Alexander.” Nox says, looking away. "I apologize for any animosity I showed. The way I yelled at you was unfair, and cruel."  
"Alexander," he says, "it wasn't right, but-.. I understand why you acted that way. I can forgive you." He takes Alexander's hand and squeezes it gently. "I promise." He assures him, being sincere with his words. Between hearing Elliott say his name, and the gentle contact, Alexander's heart is trying to pound right out of his chest, making a valiant effort.  
"I appreciate your kind heart." Nox says, squeezing his hand back. “I am fortunate for your patience.”   
Elliott shakes his head, a sweet smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it.” He says, gently letting go of Alexander’s hand. “It’s getting a little late… After the match I promised Tavi I would come to the post party tonight.”  
“Post… party?” Alexander asks, curious.   
“Oh yeah, sometimes we have a little get together after the match! Usually at Ajay and ‘Nitas! Sometimes Koa hosts!” Elliott says enthusiastically, heading toward the office door and motioning for Alexander to follow.  
“Ah, so is it only the few of you?” He raises an eyebrow, following Mirage out of the office and towards a closed door.   
“Oh no, no, no, it’s all of us! Tavi, Koa, ‘Nita, Ajay, sometimes Hound shows up, Renee, Pathy, the whole crew!” He smiles, pushing open his bedroom door. “‘Scuse the mess.” He says, referring to the few articles of clothing thrown across the floor and bed. “Usually once a week.” He opens up his armoire, looking through it for something to wear.  
“I see…” Alexander says, his face stoic. “I’m sure they are fairly enjoyable.” His tone shifts.  
“Have you never been? Everyone’s invited!” He looks back, smiling and pulling an outfit out, tossing it on his bed and beginning to look again.   
“This is the first I’ve heard of any such party.” Alexander says, watching Elliott, who promptly stops and turns to look at him.  
“Wait, really?” Elliott asks, only receiving a nod in reply. “Shit- I-I’m sorry, I always assumed you were invited, I-” He’s interrupted by Nox holding a hand up, shaking his head now.  
“I did not intend to disquiet you.” He starts, “I do not cognate myself with frivolous things such as parties. So had I received an invite, I would have declined regardless.” He assures, genuinely seeming unbothered.  
Elliott looks at him for a moment, looking a little worried as he nods. “I’m still sorry, big guy. You’re always welcome if you’d like to come by!” He pushes a smile, going back to looking for something to wear. “We would love to have you!”   
Alexander does not reply, simply watching Elliott, admiring him silently as he picks something to wear. From what he can see, the wardrobe is full of tons of colorful and loud outfits, typical for someone like Mirage. He watches the trickster set out a second and third outfit on the bed, looking back over them.   
“I’m always so incedisive-Indecisive-” He chuckles, turning back and pulling a fourth outfit back, putting it alongside the others before stepping back. “Alright, let’s see.” He says, four decoys appearing, one in each outfit. Elliott looks them over, a hand on his chin as he thinks.  
Alexander’s eyes widen slightly, finding everything the decoys can do to be impressive now that he knows all of it is due to Elliott. “Marvelous.” He says, walking over to look at each of them. One is wearing a light blue pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie, the second, in a pair of designer black sweats and a white t-shirt, the third wearing a black floral sweater and black skinny jeans, the fourth in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red button up.  
“Any input?” Elliott asks, looking to a red faced Alexander and smiling. Nox looks each one up and down, his heart pounding as they wink at him.   
“This one-” He says, pointing to the third one. “I think that would look positively… enchanting, on you.” Alexander looks to Elliott, who is ready to melt, his face a bright pink. All four decoys disappear, knowing full well which outfit their creator will be picking.  
“You really think so?” He asks, picking it up and looking at it. “I haven’t been brave enough to wear this.” Elliott says, feeling the material of it.  
“Of course,” Alexander starts, “But why are you apprehensive about wearing it? I find the pattern will suit you nicely.”  
“I-It’s a little feminine-” Elliott says, quickly being cut off.  
“So?” Alexander says. “Regardless, you will look charming in it. I’m sure your friends will agree.” Alexander tries to sound encouraging, not sure if he’s doing it right, but knowing that it’s how he should be.  
Elliotts stomach fills with butterflies, having been dying to wear this, but always far too nervous. He tries to hold his smile back, failing miserably as he walks towards his joined bathroom. He steps in and closes the door, biting his lip as he looks to the mirror, a wide smile spread across his sweet face. Elliott undresses quickly, eager to step back out and show Alexander the chosen outfit. He pulls the pants on first, pulling them all the way up and buttoning them before turning to check how his ass looks in the mirror. “These pants will never do me wrong.” He smirks pulling the sweater over his head, it falling just above his hips. Once it’s on he gazes at his reflection, smiling softly as he teeters and turns, admiring himself. Elliott takes a moment to fix his hair, making every curl just right, before spraying himself with cologne and opening the door.   
As soon as the door opens, Alexander picks his head up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stays silent for a moment, looking Elliott up and down several times before he stands, walking over to him. “Perhaps ‘enchanting’ was an understatement.” He says, smirking softly and trying to ignore how hard his heart is racing. “Divine would be more felicitous.” He leans in, nervous. Alexander weighs kissing Elliott, but out of nerves simply opts to kiss his forehead instead, unaware that this will drive the trickster far crazier.   
Elliott feels his face heat up, having not felt a sweet gesture like this in years. Before he could attempt to stammer out a ‘thank you’, Alexander began to speak.  
“Shall I take my leave, so that you may head to your party?” He asks, admiring Elliott as he waits for a response.   
“Y-y-yeah sure.” Elliott says, clearing his throat. “ I-I can walk you to the door.”   
Alexander smirks, relishing the fact that he’s made Elliott so flustered. He follows to the door, his eyes fixed on the trickster. “Your hospitality is appreciated, Elliott. I look forward to my return.”   
Elliott pauses in front of the door, turning around to face Alexander. “I look forward to it, too.” He smiles, his stomach doing backflips as he works up the courage to give Alexander a kiss goodbye. “M-maybe after the match tomorrow?”   
Alexander leans in close, raising a hand to stroke Elliott’s cheek. “It’s a date.” He says, kissing the shorter man tenderly, the other hand slinking around Elliotts waist and pulling him closer.   
Elliott kisses back, both hands sliding up to Alexander’s cheeks as he allows himself to relax into the kiss. They both seem to lose track of time, the only thing that matters right now is the two of them. After several minutes, the kiss gets interrupted by a blaring ringtone coming from Mirage’s phone. They separate, panting softly and gazing at each other longingly. “I-I-I sh-..” He pauses. “I should probably get that-” Elliott grabs his phone from his pocket, reading Ajay’s name on the screen. He swipes his finger along the screen before placing it to his ear. “Hey Ajay-” He says, the loud sound of a party coming from the other end. “Yeah-yeah, I’m coming, I just got uhh-” He pauses, looking at Alexander. “I got a little sidetracked!” He chuckles a little. “You know me!” He attempts to play it off. “I-I’m leaving now, I’ll see you soon.” He hangs up and moves away from the door, his face beat red.  
“I shall see you tomorrow, Elliott.” Alexander says, opening the door and stepping out.  
“See you then, big guy!” He smiles, watching Alexander until he’s completely gone from view. Elliott grabs his shoes and slips them on, heading out the door and locking his door before heading off in the direction of Ajay’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

The front door of Ajay’s house swings open, Elliott walking in, a bottle of alcohol in each hand. “Now this party can get started!!” He shouts, receiving scattered cheers and replies from his friends.   
“Finally!” Lifeline says, putting her drink down. “I thought you’d neva’ get hea’!” She stands up, hurrying over and giving him a big hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She squeals, dragging him to the kitchen table to put his bottles down. “Make ‘yaself at home, Elli. Would you like anythin’?”  
“I’ll make a drink.” He smiles. “Otherwise I think Im good.” Elliott says, grabbing himself a cup. He tries to keep himself collected, but there’s no hiding the glow of joy that is surrounding him.   
“So, who was sidetrackin’ you?” Ajay asks, a knowing smirk on her face, even more confident when she sees Elliotts face turn a charming shade of pink.  
“I-I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” He says, trying to appear confident. “I never said it was anybody.” He chuckles, attempting to lie, even though he’s sure Ajay can see right through it. He pops open a bottle and pours a portion of its contents into his cup, topping it off with one of the several bottles of juice on the table.  
“Uh huh.” She says, sarcastically. “Is that why you’re blushin’ so hard?” Ajay playfully punches his shoulder, leaning back against the counter. “I know you.”  
“That’s prepop-prespos-pres-preop- crazy. Me?” He lets out a bit of a forced laugh. “Oh Ajay, you are just too funny!” His laugh dies as he quickly takes a long sip of his drink.  
“Elliott Witt!” She says, using his full name for emphasis and giggling. “You have it bad for someone. I can tell! You have to tell me!”  
Just as shes saying this, Anita walks in for another drink, raising her eyebrows when she hears the topic. “Oh really, Witt?” She smiles, walking over to pat him on the back. “Congrats, man!” She proceeds to pour herself a drink, nodding softly. “I’m happy for ya!”  
Elliott only turns redder, shaking his head. “N-n-no, no! No i-i-it’s not like that I-” He’s cut off by Ajay, who can’t contain her excitement for this news.   
“C’mon, we’re best friends!” She pleads. “You know you can always tell me!”   
Elliott weighs this for a minute, knowing he can’t just out Alexander without talking about it first. “I-I...I can tell you about… them.” He says, fidgeting and looking for the right words, but struggling. “They are um..-” He takes a sip of his drink to try and buy himself a moment. “They’re a very smart person.” Elliott says, smiling softly. “A-and a lot of people seem to judge them really easily, but when you get to know them, you find that they’re actually fairly nice, just… misunderstood, and in need of some guidance-” Elliott stops himself, afraid of saying too much.   
“I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy, Witt. Seriously, you’re practically glowing!” Anita chimes in, beaming with happiness for her friend.  
Ajay nods along while Anita talks, visibly excited. “We’re so happy for you! You should have brought them tonight so we could meet them!”  
“Oh no, I-I couldn’t.. See-..” He bites his lip, trying to make sure he explains it right. “They aren’t… comfortable with letting people know about us yet. I-It’s the uh.. The paparazzi! Yeah, they don’t want all the publicity of dating a celebrity.” He says, figuring this is a better excuse, keeping it vague for Alexanders sake. “A-at least not so early..”   
The two girls nod, smiling at each other. “That’s still so wonderful, Elliott!” Lifeline says, pulling him into a hug. “It’s so nice seein’ you happy again.”  
“And don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone. It’s your relationship and if you want to keep it private for now, that’s perfectly fine.” Anita says with a warm, friendly smile.  
“I-I appreciate it. Thank you, ladies.” He smiles, his face still a rosy pink color. “Maybe I’ll bring them with me some time! But for now, I don’t think they’d be comfortable.” Elliott says, relieved that he wasn’t pushed to discuss his relationship, not even sure if they’re in one anyway.   
“Whenever you guys are ready.” Anita says, topping off her drink before kissing Ajay’s head and heading back to the living room.  
“Can you tell me who?” Ajay asks once her girlfriend is out of the room, hoping Elliott is more inclined to tell just her.   
He shakes his head before she can even finish asking the question. “Nope. Sorry Ajay, I won’t budge on that one. They’re very adma-adamant about their privacy.”  
Ajay huffs in defeat, giving a playful pout. “Fine, but I expect to meet them at some point, that way they know what’s coming to them if they hurt you.” She smiles, motioning for them to head into the living room. He grabs his drink and follows her, taking a seat on the couch between Makoa and Tavi.   
“Amigo!” Octane says, excitedly. “I like your suéter! Es muy bonito!”   
“Tavi! Thanks buddy!” He’s unsure whether or not his face was turning red again, or if the hue had even faded in the first place. “I was a little iffy on it at first, but I’m really starting to dig it!” Elliott smiles, pulling the sweater taught to show off the pattern.  
“It definitely suits you, brutha.” Makoa chimes in, nodding. “What didn’t you like about it?”  
Elliott hesitates, shrugging his shoulders. “I wasn’t sure if it would be a bit too feminine for me, or if it would look weird.”  
“No such thing.” Makoa says, smiling. “You wear what makes you happy. My husband, he loves the big floppy sun hats, and he was nervous to wear one in public, so I looked at him, and I said ‘Aloha’ia, you love this hat?’ and he nodded, so I say, ‘then nothing else matters.’”  
Elliott smiles, fidgeting with his hands. “Thank you, Koa. I really appreciate that.” He says sincerely, crossing his legs and sitting back. “It means a lot.”  
“You know we always got your back amigo!” Octane chimes in, patting Elliotts shoulder. “Speaking of which, how are you doing?” He asks, still worried about how he found the trickster earlier that day.  
“Great! I’m doing really great, actually.” He maintains his smile, receiving a raised eyebrow from his suspicious friend.   
“Are you sure about that? Are you sure nothing is wrong?” Tavi asks, not quite believing him.  
“I promise, Tavi. I was in a bit of a funk this morning but, eh-” Elliott shrugs. “Everything worked out fine.”  
Octane stares at him for a moment more before accepting this answer, nodding. “Okay okay, amigo. I believe you… for now!” He warns, letting out a chuckle.  
Elliott rolls his eyes, letting out a short laugh. He takes a big sip of his drink, staring into the cup and allowing himself to drift off in thought for a moment. He hasn’t even been here an hour and he’s already missing Alexander, wishing it would be possible for him to come along. Perhaps he will in time? The idea of Alexander being comfortable enough to do so makes him feel warm, smiling softly to himself. “So-.. this-..this kind of has to stay on the down low… a-and I mean it guys. You can’t tell anyone.” Elliott starts, looking to both Makoa and Octavio, both of whom are now leaned in a little closer, intrigued by the sudden secrecy. Both of them nod impatiently, eager to know what kind of secret they’re about to learn.  
“Okay..” Elliott says, his voice a little more hushed now. “I um.. I kind of… found someone.” He pauses to look at their reactions, both men instantly beaming at their friend.  
“¿Cómo se llama? What’s their name?” Octavio asks, bouncing in his seat. “Do we know them?”  
“No-... They um.. Well, you see, they asked me not to tell anyone yet, since we sort of just got together, so I-I can’t say anything. But I’m just so happy I have to say something, you know?” Elliott says, rushing through his words nervously, a little worried about being pressed but feeling relieved because he mentioned his relationship.  
“So, what can you tell us?” Koa asks, resting his arm along the back of the couch.  
“Well-... They seem to think very highly of me.. I-I found myself being me around them… but- it’s only been a couple of days of really knowing them-” Elliott starts, being interrupted.  
“Hey, that’s a good thing!” Koa says. “The fact that you can be you so quick, really says something.”  
“Yeah!” Elliott says, unable to help the smile growing across his face. “I found myself starting to open up a bit, and they were super interested, seeming to hang on my every word… They’re actually the one who encouraged me to wear this outfit..” His face gets redder as he looks away, the butterflies in his stomach going wild.   
“Felicidades! Congratulations, amigo!” Tavi says, smiling. “Everyone deserves someone who makes them happy!”  
“Thanks, guys. I-I really appreciate this,” Elliott smiles, his hands fidgeting while he talks. “I-It’s just been so long since anyone has had an interest in me.. Even longer since they’ve been serious about it.” He lets out a chuckle, checking his phone momentarily. Before they knew it, sour sweet smell wafted through the air, the source coming from a large puff of smoke around a few other legends. Elliott looks over, holding a hand up as he calls over. “Hey! Don’t forget about your favorite bamboozler!”   
Ajay rolls her eyes and laughs, motioning for them to come and sit with everyone else. “Come hea, then!” Without hesitation, the three get up and sit on the other couch, packing it with legends. “I think we just about fit!”

…….

Over the course of a couple hours, the group proceeded to drink and smoke to their heart's content, gossiping and complaining about what happened during that days game, and overall just bullshitting about whatever they feel like. As the night grew later, and Elliotts headspace became more and more clouded, he began to feel a bit lonely. Despite being surrounded by all his friends, it can’t change the fact that he misses Alexander, and would rather be with him right now.   
Elliott stands and heads toward the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he walks. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the screen, squinting at how bright it is. “Fuck.” He mutters, rubbing his eyes and walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. After relieving himself, he walks to the sink and washes his hands, looking up at his reflection. “Hello handsome!” He winks, checking himself out in the mirror and fluffing his hair a bit. Elliott admires himself for a moment, before a familiar voice calls from behind him.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” A decoy teases, vanishing as soon as Elliott spots him in the mirror.   
Elliott chuckles and opens his camera. “Good idea.” He leans against the wall beside the mirror, focusing on his phone screen as he adjusts the angle. He takes one, sticking his tongue out and flashing a peace sign, then a second, smirking softly this time. He taps his thumb on the previous picture, opening it up and giving a short whistle. “Definitely one of my best.” He says, his words a bit slurred. He stares at the picture and bites his lip softly in thought as he opens up a new message, attaching the picture to it. Elliott begins typing a name, ‘C-a-u-’ then quickly deletes it, biting his lip a bit harder and typing it out again. He stares at the number he selected, finger hovering over the send button as he tries to work up the courage to press it. “Okay Elliott, you can do this. I-It’s just a text message. It’s fine.” He says, encouraging himself before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and hitting send. "Wait-Wait no stop-" he says, suddenly filled with anxiety about how Alexander may react, but unable to stop the message from sending. "Well fuck.." he says, now shifting his weight from foot to foot as he anxiously awaits an answer.  
After a few minutes of fidgeting and staring at his phone, Elliott decides to just put it away and return to the party, knowing he shouldn’t worry himself like this. He walks out of the bathroom and down the hallway, rounding the corner to the living room to see that most of the party has cleared out, only leaving himself and Tavi, who was currently helping to clean up. “Hey- uh, do you guys need any more help?” He asks, running a hand through his hair.   
Ajay peeks her head out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. “No no, no worries Elli, I think we got it! Are you heading out?”  
Elliott nods, a soft smile on his tired face. “Yeah, I’m really tired- but listen, thanks for having me, I’ll catch you guys tomorrow!” He says, taking turns hugging each one of his friends before heading out the door.  
He decides to take the long way home this time, enjoying his late night stroll and admiring the city. About halfway through his walk, Elliott feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, his stomach dropping at the realization that it might be Alexander. He swallows hard, pulling his phone out and pressing the side button to open the screen. Before he even unlocks it he can see that the new message is indeed from Nox, in fact, there’s two. He hesitates for a moment, his stomach knotting itself up. Elliott enters his password, his mom's birthday, and opens up his messages. He clicks on the conversation, his free hand trembling with anticipation.  
‘Absolutely stunning.’ The message reads, the time stamp showing 20 minutes prior. ‘How is the party?’ The second one reads, this one being from just moments ago.   
Elliott breaks into a huge, goofy grin, as he decides how to reply. He types several messages, deleting each one before he can finish them.   
'It was great!' He starts, twiddling his thumbs as he thinks, his walking pace now slowed while he types. 'I actually just left, I'm a little beat.' He reread this several times before hitting send, watching the conversation as he walks up the steps to his house. Elliott unlocks his front door, stepping in and flipping the lightswitch on before promptly closing and locking the door behind him. He wanders into his bedroom, sets his keys down on his dresser and then begins to undress, tossing his dirty clothes into the nearby hamper, before grabbing his phone, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
Elliott starts a playlist on his phone, then sets it down on the counter while he turns the shower on. While waiting for it to warm up, he pulls out a medium sized, square wicker basket from one of his shelves, placing it beside his phone and setting up his usual nightly routine. Once everything is set up, he steps into the shower and closes the door, now enveloped in the warmth of the water. Elliott takes a minute to just enjoy the sensation, letting himself truly relax for the first time in a few days. He goes through the motions; shampooing, then conditioning it, always making sure he allows it to set, and finally, washing himself down. He tries to keep it short, eager to get to bed and sleep for the night, or at the very least, try. Almost as soon as he steps out of the shower, the music from his phone stops and is replaced with an upbeat jingle. Elliott quickly wraps himself in a towel before picking up the phone, not even bothering to check the I.D.  
“E-Elliotts phone, Elliott speaking!” He says, grabbing a hand towel and wiping away the steam from the mirror.   
“Elliott..” A deep voice on the other end says, instantly recognized by Elliott.  
“A-Alexander-” He pauses, having not expected Nox to be the one to call. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, holding back a smile as he puts the phone on speaker and grabs his face wash.   
“I wanted to assure you had made it home safely. I had not heard back from you-” Alexander stops himself and clears his throat, his face beat red.   
“Oh, yeah! Yeah, I-I got home okay.” Elliott chuckles. “I’m still a little, uh- under the influence.” He lathers the wash in his hands, rubbing it thoroughly over his face before rinsing it all off. “I actually just got out of the shower as you called!”  
“Shall I assume you enjoyed yourself?” Alexander asks, his voice tired.  
“It was a pretty good time, they usually are! You should come next time.” Elliott says, patting his face dry. “Everyone would love it if you came!”  
“That I highly doubt, however, I will consider it.” Alexander says, not quite keen on the idea of attending the party, but still wanting to appease Elliott.  
“I think I went a little hard this time.” He chuckles again, applying a moisturizer to his face. “I had a few drinks and ended up making them for everyone else. That’s the life of being the mixologist friend, you know?” He works the cream into his skin, staring at his reflection as he does so. “How was your night?” Elliott asks, now putting his products away.   
“Nothing atypical, burying myself in my research and savoring the serenity. Currently preparing to go to sleep.” Alexander says, holding the phone away from his mouth to yawn.   
“That sounds nice,” Elliott says, taking Alexander off of speaker and holding the phone up to his ear as he talks, taking the towel from his waist and using it to dry his hair. “That actually reminds me, I have some work I should probably get done.” He looks at the time, realizing it’s actually quite late.   
“Perhaps I should let you go then?” Alexander asks, now laying down, one arm behind his head.  
“Oh- uh yeah, that’s probably a good idea...” Elliott asks, a little bummed that their call was so short-lived.   
“I am highly anticipating my time with you, tomorrow,” Alexander says, his tone different, sounding almost happy. “Good night, Elliott.”  
“Good night… Alexander.” Elliott smiles, biting his lip as he ends the call, dramatically flopping himself onto the bed. “How the hell did I end up like this?” He chuckles to himself, shaking his head. “Me and the stinky man… who would’ve thought?” He sits up, looking around the room briefly before standing and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his wardrobe, slipping them on and heading into his office to work.  
Elliott doesn’t bother to turn on the overhead light, only the small lamp on the desk, taking out his notebook and a pencil. He opens up the two books on his desk, going straight to the bookmarked pages, then opens up his notebook, flipping through it to find the page he had left off on. Elliott admires the diagram he has been working on, rereading some of the notes he had left for himself. He flips between this and several pages of notes, as he begins to copy certain passages from either book, this being his primary way to study material. He barely gets 3 paragraphs in when he stands, walking to his shelf and pulling another book out, sitting down with this one and opening it to a specific chapter, setting it down over his notebook as he begins to read it. Elliott takes out a pen, removing the cap and making a few notes in the margins of the pages, occasionally putting an asterisk beside a sentence or two, and at times, taking a highlighter to a sentence. At some point, unbeknownst to Elliott, a decoy walks in and places a tall glass of water beside him, assuring it's in a spot Elliott won't bump into. As soon as the glass set down, the decoy vanishes, still unnoticed by the trickster. This usually happens, Elliott being up all night working, too focused on his projects to notice anything happening around him. As he’s reading, his other hand is idly doodling hearts in his notebook. When he finishes the chapter, Elliott looks to the clock on the wall, the time reading 3:47am. “Fuck.. it’s late.” He says, sitting back in his chair, slipping his pencil behind his right ear and rubbing at his eyes. He takes a sip of his water before sitting upright again, now looking around his desk. “Wait, where did I put my pencil?” He says aloud, quickly giving up his search and pulling a new one from his pen holder.   
Elliott stands, putting away two of the books he was using, and grabbing one more. He returns to his desk and starts up his computer, signing in and opening the web browser. He starts off in one, just checking the news, looking for articles on any recent holotech research or breakthroughs. He skims numerous articles and pages, saving any that he thinks may be of use later, and occasionally copying a few things into his notebook. He opens up a couple other tabs to cross-reference what he’s reading, eventually getting lost in his research, continuing to take as many notes as he can, highlighting a few when he’s done. He clicks on one of the other tabs, placing his pencil behind his left ear as he starts reading. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he grabs his glass and drinks some of his water, placing it down half-full. He feels around for his pencil on the desk, still caught up in reading, waiting until he finishes the paragraph before looking down. “Again? How do I always keep losing my pencils?” Elliott checks under all his books and papers, unable to find it. He grumbles and takes a pen from the holder, using it to copy a few lines from this article, leaning his head against his hand. Eventually his hand gets tired from writing, causing him to switch hands and almost seamlessly continue his notes, leaning his head against the opposite hand.   
After a couple more pages, Elliott decides it’s time for bed, sluggishly turning off his computer, and then his lamp, the room now illuminated by the rising sun.  
“Shit.” He says. “I did it again.” He sighs and walks to his room, slipping himself in bed, barely getting under the covers before he begins to doze off.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliott is jolted awake by the sound of three voices yelling, all of which are his own. 

“Thank god!” One decoy shouts, waving his hands dramatically.

“Finally!” The second says, rolling his eyes. The third just sighs and vanishes, knowing how typical this is.

“I-I-I’m up!” Elliott shouts, springing out of bed to look at his clock, panic set in when he sees he only has 15 minutes until drop. “Fuck-” He says, grabbing a tshirt off the floor and slipping it on as he rushes to the front door, sliding his feet into his shoes as best he can before running out the door, not even bothering to close it because he knows the decoys will. 

Elliott runs as fast as he can towards the Apex Arena, his throat on fire and his legs feeling as if they may give out. He makes it with 6 minutes to spare, running into the locker room and slipping his outfit on, grabbing his shoes and accessories before sprinting for the dropship. No sooner than Elliott can sit, does the door to the ship close. As he sit there, panting, he’s oblivious to all the other legends staring at him, some annoyed and some concerned. As the ship begins to take off, he begins slipping his shoes on, tying them up as tight as he can.

“So- uh.. How’s everyone’s morning?” Elliott asks, looking up to see all eyes are on him. “Hey, quit staring! I-I know I’m handsome but please, control yourselves.” He says, the only bit of laughter being his own. 

“You okay, amigo?” Octavio asks, sitting across from the trickster. “Did you run here?”

Elliott nods, panting softly now. “Yeah, I-I had a late night last night.” He smiles a bit and shrugs, putting his goggles on his head and pulling out a compact mirror to check his hair. “I slept in a little too late, woke up with 15 minutes to get on the ship, so I booked it.” He looks around, making brief eye contact with Alexander, who was on the opposite end of the ship.

“You can’t be stayin’ up so late, Elliott. It’s bad for ya’ health.” Lifeline warns, wagging her finger towards him. 

Elliott nods in response, in the middle of fixing his hair. “I know, I know. I don’t do it all the time.” He argues, closing the mirror and putting it away. “I promise, I’m fine.”

Before Ajay could reply, an announcement comes on the loudspeaker, announcing their imminent drop, accompanied by the monitors kicking on, displaying the teams for the match. 

The first of the teams is: Bangalore, Octane, and Wraith, the second consists of: Bloodhound, Pathfinder, and Gibraltar, and finally, the third is made up of Lifeline, Caustic, and Mirage. Each team boards their platform, Ajay standing between Alexander and Elliott as she peeks at the map, trying to decide where to drop. Elliott looks to Alexander as the platforms begin to lower, flashing him a sweet smile before looking down at the arena below. Alexander blushes, thankful for his gas mask for hiding it, smiling back, even though it cannot be seen.

“How do you boys feel about droppin’ at The Tree?” Ajay asks as the ship nears the location, looking back and forth between them. Both Alexander and Elliott nod, the trio immediately jumping and heading for their destination. 

When they land, Ajay heads straight for the middle, while Alexander and Elliott focus on the other buildings. Caustic wastes no time finding a blue body shield, and a spitfire, loading it up as he throws a trap down in front of the door. He collects a few miscellaneous medical supplies, blocking every entrance he passes with a gas trap, listening closely for any nearby enemies.

“I don’t think anyone dropped with us.” Elliott’s voice suddenly comes over the radio, causing Alexander to jump as he breaks the silence. “We’re safe.”

“Extra backpack here!” Lifeline calls, pinging the item as she dashes down the walkway, opening the next supply crate.

“Oh hey, I could use that!” Elliott calls, hurrying over. “Do you need anything? I have a select-fire and a shit ton of heavy ammo.” He offers, running up to the crate and taking the backpack. “Thanks Ajay!” 

“No problem!” She shouts, already onto the next crate.

“Do you require that heavy ammo?” Alexanders smooth, deep voice plays from the radio, causing Elliotts face to turn a bright pink. 

“N-no, not at all buddy. I’ll bring it to you!” Elliott offers, turning and running towards the building Alexander is in, holstering his R-301. He sprints in the door, closing it behind him before dropping to his knees and slipping his backpack off to look through it. “Let’s see..” He says, rummaging through his bag to pull out 6 boxes of heavy ammunition. “Here you go!” Elliott chirps, smiling as he hands them over.

“You have my gratitude.” Alexander says, putting the boxes in his own backpack. He tries to avoid eye contact, a gesture that would usually upset Elliott, if he hadn’t noticed the rosy tint to the older man's cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it!” He smirks, winking and hurrying back out of the building in time to see the ring approaching in the distance. “Hey guys! Rings comin’ in hot, we should probably get going.” Elliott looks at the map, pinging the half of Fuel Depot that’s within the ring. Without hesitation, his two teammates agree, the three of them holstering their weapons and heading for the marker.

“First blood.” A voice comes on the loudspeaker, announcing the first kill of the match.

“Shit, I wonder who it was.” Ajay says, checking the progress of her care package. “I’m about 50%, then I can drop a gift for ya!” 

Elliott stops to loot a supply crate, snickering when he opens it up. “Hey I found you an ultimate accelerant! Come get yo’ candy!” He calls, bursting into laughter, causing Lifeline to turn back and head over to him, picking it up and using it immediately.

“Thank you, Elliott! Let’s get to a safe place before I drop this.” She says, the both of them heading towards fuel depot, attempting to catch up with Alexander who didn’t bother to wait up.

“I’m defending this building.” Caustic says pinging the house closest to the entrance of Capitol City, tossing a few traps down behind the doors, ensuring there’s no way an enemy could enter without him knowing about them. “I’ll be on the second floor.” 

“Copy that!” Elliott calls, looking around the depot as he heads toward the house, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand on end. “Hey, I’m not sure we’re alone..” He says, the two of them darting into the building and closing the door. Once they’re in, Alexander moves a trap in front of that door, the trio growing silent as they listen intently.

They feel as if an eternity goes by, the silence remaining unbroken by even the slightest sound. 

“Maybe I was wrong.” Elliott admits. “I could have sworn I-” He’s quickly cut off by an arc star sailing through the window, just missing his face as it lodges in the wall behind him.

“Arc star! Watch out!” Alexander calls, ducking away from the explosion, the other two following suit, only sustaining minor damage. He tosses out another gas trap, using this one to obstruct the window while his team heals.

“I’m gonna get on the roof and try to take ‘em out with my sniper.” Ajay says, taking the back door out, closing it behind her and climbing atop the building, crouching and looking through her scope for the enemy.

This time, a thermite grenade flies in blocking the door Lifeline had just used with a wall of flames, scorching Elliott who frantically jumps out of the way, ducking by the bunk bed. With a loud ‘CLANK’, a gas trap is tossed in front of Elliotts face.

“You don’t want to risk them having a shot on you.” Alexander warns. “Always assume you are more visible than you think.” He ducks behind a wall as the sound of gunfire is heard. Suddenly, the trap by the far door goes off, creating a thick cloud of smoke as the enemy begins to kick the door. Caustic pulls his spitfire out, peeking from behind the wall. “Enemy on me.” He relays into the radio.

Elliott shifts back before he stands, moving to the opposite side of the room from Alexander and drawing his R-301. The door smashes into pieces as the now empty trap gets recalled, Bloodhound stepping into view, their eyes glowing red. Without hesitation, the pair unleash a barrage of bullets on the intruder, determined to win.

Bloodhound goes down, retreating through the door before they could be shot further. “Knocked one!” Alexander calls, tossing another trap at the door. 

“H-Hey, big guy-” Mirage says, sitting on the ground and clutching his side. “I-I got hit pretty bad. Do you have a medkit?” 

Caustic looks back, rushing to his teammate and taking his backpack off, unzipping it to look for some meds. 

“Comin’ in on ya!” Lifeline calls from the roof as the sound of footsteps grow close, shooting at them several times, breaking their shield as they enter.

Alexander pushes the bag to Elliott, turning to focus on the new target, Gibraltar, his most recent trap now going off, the air filling with a thick green smog. He gets three shots off, the enemies health low as he reloads. But before he can do so, Caustic is knocked, falling in front of Elliott, who is still attempting to heal. Without a second thought, Alexander throws up his purple knockdown shield, backing against Mirage in an attempt to keep him safe. “I’m down!” He calls, watching Gibraltar replenish his shield.

As Gibraltar points his gun toward the pair, Lifeline lands behind him, spraying him with her devotion. In an instant, a death box sits where Gibraltar just was. “Last one, I guess.” Ajay says, rushing to Alexander, throwing down D.O.C as she picks him up. “Are you okay?” She asks, moving on to Mirage immediately after.

“I’m good. Just a little scratch, you know.” Elliott chuckles, soon wincing as Ajay helps him up, checking his injuries. “Thank you, both of you.” He says, opening up his map.

“We would benefit from pushing to Capitol city.” Alexander says, looking over to see where the ring is headed. “It’s just us against three others.”

“Sounds good!” Lifeline says, “But first lemme drop this care package!” She darts outside, calling a care package to their location and waiting by the steps.

Alexander zips his bag up, putting it back on and looking to Elliott, speaking quietly. “Are you quite sure you are alright?” He asks, hiding his concern, knowing they all just respawn anyway, but a little shaken from seeing Elliott in so much pain. 

“I’m fine, big guy!” Elliott smiles, patting Alexanders shoulder and walking past him towards the door. “Takes a lot more than a few bullets to keep Mirage down!” He chuckles, walking outside just in time to see the care package drop.

Alexander hesitates for a moment before following suit, exiting the building and descending down the steps. He watches his teammates open up the care package, the only item of value being a golden helmet, which obviously went to Lifeline, the other two being a shield battery and a medkit. 

“Caustic!” Ajay says as he approaches them. “There’s some health items if you need any!” She smiles, gesturing over to the drop. 

“I appreciate your camaraderie.” Alexander says, taking both items and placing them in his bag, turning to see that the closing ring is not too far off. “Perhaps we should make haste, lest we get caught in the ring.”

“Good idea, buddy.” Mirage says, heading toward the pass that leads to Capitol City. Lifeline and Caustic trail behind, keeping their guard up as they run. Elliott sends a decoy out, instructing him to run a different direction. 

“You got it boss! Oh- and might I say, you’re looking handsome, as always.” The decoy smirks, running off.

Alexander watches the decoy dart West, while they diverged East, impressed at its ability to understand instruction, as well as respond. He’s amazed, unable to believe he had never noticed these things before, despite having played thousands of matches with him in the Apex Games.

“Let’s keep away from these construction buildings!” Lifeline shouts. “You guys know how much people like to hide in there.” She notes, pinging a three floor building up ahead.

The trio rushes in, closing the double doors and sealing the middle with a gas trap. They take refuge in the middle floor, setting a trap next to both staircases. Alexander stands back in the corner while Ajay and Elliott peek out the windows, watching out for enemies. 

“We have maybe two more rings left..” Elliott says, quietly walking towards the staircase, peeking down. “Granted they don’t find us first.”

Ajay reloads her gun, ducking underneath the window to avoid being hit. “We got this!” She says, a bright smile on her face as she moves to the opposite staircase, peeking up. “I’m gonna sneak up here and see what I can find.” She hurries up, being as quiet as she can, leaving Alexander and Mirage alone.

Elliott sends one of his decoys to patrol downstairs, peeking out the window once more before his eyes move to Alexander, meeting his gaze. Nox instantly looks away, pretending like he wasn’t just caught eyeing the trickster. Elliott snickers to himself, swooning over the idea of someone just admiring him like that. 

Before either one could attempt to speak, Lifeline was back, holding open her map. “Next ring is comin up, we should get movin’” She says, peeking out the window one last time before rushing downstairs.

Elliott and Alexander follow suit, the three of them ducking into the building closest to the epicenter, immediately checking their map again when the ring closes in, seeing the building they’re in is where the next ring will end. 

“Perfect!” Elliott says. “Alexander can toss out some traps and we can hold this bad boy down!” He holsters his weapon, looking around and looting any ammo he can.

Without a word, Alexander repeats his process, placing a trap at any point an enemy could enter into the building. When he’s done, he positions himself by the window, keeping a lookout for any enemies.

‘Alexander?’ Ajay thinks to herself. ‘Since when does he call Caustic by his name?’ She eventually shrugs it off, chalking it up to Elliott just being his usual weird self.

“Ajay!” Mirage calls, sprinting over to her. “I found this for you!” He says, beaming as he hands over a golden guardian backpack, looking very proud of himself. “Since you’re our healer, you’re the best to wear it.”

“Thank you, Elliott!” She says, dropping her backpack to put the new one on, packing it with all her items. “You’re too sweet.” 

“Least I could do after you patched us up!” Mirage explained, leaning up against the wall as he attaches a magazine to his R-301, reloading it as he speaks. “Maybe next match we should swing by the Mirage Voy’age! I hear it’s pretty awesome.” He raises his eyebrows, nodding. “Dancefloor, full bar, hot tub, all the porkchops you can eat, and best of all, the staff are all super handsome and pretty funny too!” 

Ajay stares at him for a moment before giving in. “Okay fine,” She says, playfully rolling her eyes. “But I get to start the party this time.” 

“Deal.” Elliott says, barely letting Ajay finish, excited enough to agree to whatever terms she would suggest.

Alexander watches on, simply enjoying their playful interaction. Suddenly, he feels his stomach drop, a weird sensation overcoming him. “I don’t think we’re alone.” He whispers, listening intently for any sign of life, aside from his team. The three wait, holding their breath and listening, the silence deafening. They jump at the sound of a door opening below them, now knowing for a fact that they are not alone anymore. 

They each take a position, determined to take down anyone who dared to come up. The trio could hear the sound of footsteps travel all over the lower floor, back and forth, before the silence resumed. Had they left? Were they listening as well?

Elliott opens his mouth to speak, quickly being cut off by smoke grenade flying up the stairs, filling the middle floor with a thick white cloud. 

“We have to go up-” Lifeline says, trying not to be too loud as she leads her teammates up the staircase. They hear the gas trap by the stairs go off, followed by the sound of several pairs of footsteps rushing up. The trio misses a spray of bullets by mere inches, taking cover in the third floor while Caustic lays a couple more traps as a precaution. 

“Thermite grenade out!” They hear a familiar voice call, before a line of flames ignite in front of them, the gas traps going off as the enemy team rushes the room. Alexander flanks, heading out the back door to loop around on the balcony, coming up behind the enemy squad in time to see them laying into his team. He wastes no time barraging them with a wave of bullets from his spitfire, ducking behind the door to reload.

Elliott activates his ultimate ability, six copies of himself spawning as he grabs Ajay’s hand and pulls her to the side as his decoys begin waving their arms in an attempt to distract the enemies. Ajay drops D.O.C, crouching as she replenishes her shield and peeks around the wall. A loud ‘clank’ and ‘hiss’ is heard as Alexander tosses his smoke bomb, instantly blinding the enemies as they begin to cough, unable to breathe in the cloud of toxic gas. Elliott sends out a singular decoy into the smog, it instantly being shot at, telling them that the enemy had not yet retreated. He rounds the corner, seeing a portal around the corner from the staircase and aiming at it, waiting for someone to phase through it.

Alexander, on the other side of the room, around the corner, is watching the portal from another angle, both determined to win. The second Wraith comes through, both men unleash their guns on her, knocking her instantly, but unable to eliminate her before she can make it back through the portal.

“Now, let’s push! They’re gonna be picking her up!” Elliott calls, rushing into the portal, followed closely by Ajay, both getting phased to the second floor, where they had been holed up minutes prior. Before following, Alexander drops a trap beside the portal, just in case they try to come through again to escape. 

The three come in to see Bangalore reviving Wraith, unable to pull out her gun before Elliott sprays her, breaking both her helmet and shield. She stops trying to pick up her teammate, whipping out her gun and licking off a few shots before ultimately getting downed, backing into the corner with Wraith.

“One more…” Alexander says, looking around. “It’s the fast one. Silva.” Nox peeks down the stairs, seeing no one and immediately doing the same for the other set. “I’m going to check the upper floor.” He declares, rushing up to look around for the remaining enemy.

“I’ll go down.” Elliott says, his cheeks turning red. “Stairs! Stairs.. I-I’ll go downstairs…” He corrects himself, hurrying down the staircase and checking the perimeter for Octane.

Ajay looks down to Bangalore, a playful pout on her face. “I’m sorry darlin’, looks like we’re gonna win!” She giggles, teasing before hurrying upstairs after Alexander.

“Found him!” Caustic calls, chasing after the speed demon, wasting a round of ammo trying to hit him. Lifeline goes towards the balcony in time to see Octane jumping off, going two times his usual speed, followed by Nox.

“Mirage! He’s down by you!” Ajay calls into her radio, rushing down the stairs and colliding with her girlfriend, who was now up and healed, thanks to a golden knockdown shield and several healing items.

“Sorry princess.” Anita smirks. “Looks like we might just clutch this.” She cautioned, stepping back as Wraith appears at the top of the stairs, getting a headshot on Ajay with a triple take, knocking her. 

As Lifeline hits the floor, fire opens up on the bottom floor, both Alexander and Elliott attempting to hit Octane, only getting a few shots here and there before the speedster exits the building to loop around. Bangalore rushes to the stairs, tossing a smoke grenade down before she runs in, coming up behind Nox and blasting him with an Eva-8, knocking him down as Wraith phases past her. 

Wraith runs to the opposite end of the room, spying the trickster and immediately opening fire on him, only to see him vanish. “Fucking decoys.” She mutters before the real Elliott runs up, laying into her with his prowler. She jumps out of the way, turning and spraying bullets towards him before phasing, running out of the building under the cover of the smoke. 

Elliott ducks behind a desk to reload, his shaky hands fumbling with the magazine. 

“Where are you, Witt?” Bangalore taunts, looking around and ready to shoot. Elliott holds his breath and checks his ability, seeing it’s already ready again. He quickly activates it, six more decoys popping up. 

“Here we are!” They shout, standing almost in a line to allow Elliott to sneak behind them, giving him the chance to dash up the stairs before Bangalore can realize he left. 

Elliott sprints around the corner, coming upon Lifeline, who has mere seconds left. “Shit- I-I-I got you-” He says, picking her up as quickly as he can, nervous. 

“Elliott!-” Lifeline says, eyes wide as Wraith runs up behind them, unloading a magazine into Mirage, eliminating the entire squad.


	8. Chapter 8

“Haha yeah, good game guys!” Mirage calls after the Octane and Gibraltar as they leave the locker room. He hangs his outfit up in his locker, closing it with a sigh as he sits on a nearby bench, putting his head in his hands and taking in the silence of the empty room.

“You seem rather down.” Alexander says, appearing in the doorway to the locker room, the sudden sound causing Elliott to flinch. “My apologies.” He states, after seeing the boy jump.

“Just the match. I could have gotten us that win if I hadn’t stopped to pick Ajay up.” Elliott lamented, shaking his head. “It really stressed me out.”

“Do not waste time worrying about things that  _ could _ have happened.” Alexander consoles Elliott, walking closer as he speaks. “Simply analyze what has happened, and use the data you collect to improve yourself next time.” 

“Thanks, buddy.” Elliott sighs, standing up and grabbing his bag from the floor. “You still coming by?” He asks quietly, slinging it onto his back. “I was planning to make a couple drinks and unwind.

“Of course,” Alexander starts, pulling his jacket on and zipping it up. “I would be delighted.” He follows Elliott out, hands in his pockets as he walks. 

The pair heads to the tricksters house, the walk being mostly quiet, but not uncomfortably so. The wind suddenly picks up, howling and whipping through the streets, catching both men off guard.

“How unusual…” Alexander says, slipping an elastic band from his wrist before he gathers his hair up, twisting it into a bun behind his head, eager to keep it out of his face. “We aren’t due for a storm until tomorrow.”

Elliott watches him, a goofy smile on his face, not even caring about how messed up his own hair is getting right now. Alexander doesn’t seem to notice, eyes fixed forwards as he walks.

When they reach the door, Elliott goes to unlock it, finding it open already. “Damn it.” He mutters, walking inside to see about 6 decoys who are all in the middle of cleaning up the house, each in a cute stereotypically frilly apron. Almost as if on cue, all six turn to look at the couple, then begin frantically finishing up the task they were doing, phasing away immediately after.

“They seem… practical.” Alexander notes, chuckling very softly. Elliott raises his eyebrows, did Alexander just… laugh?

“Y-Yeah, they’re pretty good at keeping up with the housework and stuff.” He smiles, walking to his kitchen island and rifling through some of the cabinets underneath, pulling out a few fancy looking bottles of alcohol, each adorned with a pourer. “A-anything in particular you like?” He asks, taking two glasses out.

“Whiskey, neat.” Alexander replies, sitting on one of the stools at the island. He watches Elliott pour the drink, noting how he stops precisely at two ounces. The trickster slides the glass over the short distance between him, flashing a smile before making himself a simple sangria, even going as far as to garnish the glass with an orange slice. “Fancy, are we?” Alexander asks, smirking as he sips his drink.

“O-only a bit.” Elliott smiles, tasting his drink and tweaking it a little bit. “But it’s from being a bartender.” He shrugs. “It ends up just being a force of habit.” He takes a sip of his drink, nodding as he takes another. 

“How did you come into that profession?” Alexander inquires, taking another sip and setting the glass down, his eyes fixed on Elliott.

“W-Well…” He clears his throat, biting his lip as he tries to figure out the words he wants to use. “My.. My brothers, th-they um… went off to fight in the war.” He starts, taking a deep breath and trying to keep himself together as he speaks. “So, i-i-it was just me and mom for a while, you know? I needed to help her with the bills, and I found a pretty good gig back home, working with an old friend.” He flashes a half smile, sipping his drink. “She taught me how to mix drinks, convinced me to get my bartending license, and ten years later, here I am!” He shrugs, setting his glass down. “Not such an exciting story.” 

Alexander nods, picking his glass back up. “Not every tale can be riveting. However, they are just as crucial as the ones that are.” He takes another sip, gazing at Elliott.

The trickster smiles, also grabbing his glass and drinking from it. “Most people brush off that story.” He recounts, twiddling his fingers as he speaks, shaking his head. “But anyway, did you hear that we’re getting a couple new legends soon?” 

“Ah- yes, I have. I’ll be forthright and say I’m not too enthusiastic about welcoming new competitors. It only adds to my workload, and increases the amount of people I have to avoid.” Alexander explains, finishing off his drink and setting the glass on a napkin. “But I am intrigued.” 

“I just wish they’d tell us about them, something,  _ anything _ ! We know nothing e-except that there’s two of them!” Elliott groans, shaking his head. 

“I would not dwell on it, there are far more important matters to be concerned with.” Alexander replies. “Could I trouble you for another glass?” He asks, sliding his empty cup over.

“Of course, man!” Elliott beams, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring Alexander some more. He hands over the glass, taking his phone out and fiddling with it before some upbeat pop music begins to play from his stereo. Elliott adjusts the volume and sets his phone back on the counter, locking the screen and turning his attention to Alexander. “So… It was really sweet seeing you try and protect me today.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean..” Alexander clears his throat, his cheeks turning a soft pink. 

Elliott rolls his eyes playfully, sipping his drink before replying. “D-do you really expect me to believe that? You popped your shield and backed against me when you got knocked.” He chuckles, leaning against the counter.

“Preposterous.” Alexander retorts, bringing his glass up to his lips. “That would suggest I show partiality towards you over… our other teammate.”

The trickster nods, not believing Alex one bit. “Uh huh. Sure, buddy.” He flashes a wink at the older man as he sets his glass down. “I’ll be right back.” He laughs, walking to his bedroom and closing the door over behind him.

Alexander stares down into his cup for a moment in thought, looking back up to see a decoy at the kitchen counter, hastily scribbling something into a marble notebook He watches it, curious as to what it could be writing, or why. As he begins to speak, the decoy vanishes, leaving the journal behind on the counter. His curiosity easily gets the better of him, causing him to stand and make his way over to the counter the decoy was at. Alexander reads the cover, seeing ‘E. Witt’ in the center, surrounded by little doodles. 

Nox reaches out to open the book up, only for the decoy to reappear and grab it, quickly scurrying into the office and closing the door behind him. Alexander sighs and walks back to the island, standing on the side Elliott was on, grabbing his glass and taking another sip from it.

Meanwhile, Elliott is changing into fresh clothes, having slept in these pants the night prior, and pulled his shirt from the floor. He pulls on one of his favorite pairs of jeans, buttoning and zipping them before turning to check himself out in the mirror. With a wink he grabs a red, long sleeved button up, holding it up to his chest for a moment before taking it from the hanger and slipping it on. He looks himself up and down as he buttons it up, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and just admiring himself. “Perfect.” He mutters, heading for the bedroom door.

Alexander turns his head, hearing the door creak as it opens back up. His heart speeds up upon seeing Elliott, having not expected him to come back dressed up. Nox averts his eyes and pretends to be distracted, looking off at a decoration on the wall as he sips his drink.

“Sorry, had to change out of those gross clothes.” Elliott chuckles, picking up his drink and taking a long sip from it. “I was getting sooo uncomf-tor-uncor-uncomfortable.” 

Nox looks over, looking him up and down, an action that will not go unnoticed by Elliott. “That color suits you.” He notes, avoiding eye contact as he speaks, setting his drink down. “Quite complementary to er.. your complexion.”

Elliott doesn’t even try to hold back his smile, stepping closer to Alexander and gazing up at him. “You think so?” He asks, slightly pushing his bottom lip into a pout as he teases Nox, placing his glass down on the counter. 

“Indeed.” Alexander states, feeling his face heat up as Elliott seems to get closer and closer. “It is a bold color, very similar to yourself.” 

The trickster places his hand over Alexander’s, staring longingly up at the taller man, hesitating before he speaks. “I-I.. I really like spending time with you, Alexander.” He draws closer, slowly easing onto his toes so that he doesn’t have to strain to reach Alex. “I hope we get to do this often.” Elliott adds, a soft smile spread across his face.

“As do I, Elliott.” Alexander mutters, quickly turning his head away, clearing his throat. When he turns back, he sighs softly and gazes down at Elliott, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek. “It would be… enjoyable.”

Elliott leans his head into Alexander’s warm hand, reaching his own hand up to hold Alexanders in place, enjoying their moment. “Would you.. Maybe like to stay over tonight? O-or i-i-is that too soon? I-” He stutters, being cut off by Alexander.

“I would, however, I cannot stay tonight.” Alexander starts, rubbing circles with his thumb against Elliott’s cheekbone. “Perhaps another time?” He suggests, weakened by the growing pout on Elliott’s face. 

Elliott shoots him a smile, shrugging. “Hey, no problem. We can always do another night!” He boldly moves Alexander’s hand from his cheek, to his waist, causing the older man to turn a deep red color. Elliott slinks his arms up around Alexander’s neck, a move that causes him to flinch initially, but that he quickly eases into. “Sorry…” Elliott mumbles.

Alexander shakes his head, pulling Mirage a little closer. “No, no, it is not you.” he reassures, his gaze fixed on Elliott. “It has been… a while… since I have had physical affection. Especially in such  _ large _ quantities…”

“A-Alex… would you prefer i-if we took things a bit slower?” Elliott gently strokes Alexander’s cheek, as he had done earlier. “We can, i-if you want.” 

“I appreciate that, Elliott. But-... I quite like where we are, currently.” For the first time in ages, Alexander allows a small smile to form on his lips, sending butterflies rushing through Elliott. “I would like it if we could remain this way, for now. I am... enjoying the affection.” 

A wide smile spreads across the tricksters face as he nods, his eyes flickering from Alex’s eyes to his lips. Before Elliott can close the distance between them, Alexander is already leaning in, kissing him on the forehead instead of the lips, and causing the shorter man to turn a bright pink as the butterflies intensify. “I-I-I’d like that too.” Elliott stutters, one hand slowly moving from Alexander’s neck, to his cheek.

This time, instead of flinching away from his touch, Alexander leans into it, closing his eyes.  _ ‘This isn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be…’ _ He thinks to himself, slowly opening his eyes back up to look at Elliott, greeted with the same sweet smile he was starting to adore.  _ ‘Perhaps I can do this…’ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PSA: as of 3/24/2020, I have added an addition and revisions to chapter two that are important to the story, so if you read it before then, I'd suggest just taking a little peek at the beginning to make sure you're caught up! Thanks <33

Alexander groggily lifts his head, opening his eyes and attempting to focus on the clock below the TV,  _ 2:47 AM  _ it reads. Once his eyes adjust, Alex turns his gaze to Elliott, who is cuddled right up to him, sound asleep. Alex feels reluctant to wake him, knowing how little sleep he had gotten the night prior, but unable to get up if he doesn’t.

“Elliott…” Alexander whispers, slowly starting to sit up as he gently shakes the sleeping man’s shoulder. “...Wake up.” 

It takes a couple shakes before Elliott sits up, rubbing his eyes and also looking at the clock. “Oh shit, it’s really late, I’m sorry.” He stands, stretching a little and turning to look at Alex. “I-I can walk you out.” 

Alexander stands as well, looking down at Elliott, who looks as if he could fall back asleep where he stands. “Are you positive? You are clearly fatigued, perhaps I should show myself out.”

Elliott nods, tiredly making his way to the door. “I’m good, man. I was up a little too late working last night, so I’m just a little tired.” He turns around, meeting Alex’s gaze. “I-I-” He is quickly cut off by Alexander’s lips meeting his, an impulsive move on the older man’s part. An arm slinks around him, pulling him closer as they part.

“Good night, Elliott.” Alexander says, a faint smile on his lips. “Perhaps we could do this again, later this week?” He suggests, pecking Elliott on the forehead and opening the door to leave. 

“Y-yeah! That would be great!” Elliott replies, trying not to sound too eager, but doing so anyway. “Make sure you get home safe, Alexander.” He smiles, looking up at Nox. 

Alexander’s smile grows slightly as he walks out into the night, being kept safe from the chill in the air by a growing warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Elliott closes the door behind him, lingering for a moment before turning and walking towards his bedroom, barely able to keep his eyes open. He crawls into his bed, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders, and lays his head on the pillow, quickly falling back asleep.

\-------

The morning light radiates through the broken spaces of the blinds, landing directly in Alexander’s face. He grumbles, pulling his blanket up over his head and turning over, checking his alarm clock to see that it's nearly lunchtime. Begrudgingly, Alex sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up, grabbing his finger prosthetic and putting it on as he begins slowly making his way into the kitchen, making coffee as if he’s on autopilot, barely awake. 

As he waits for the pot to heat up, he takes his phone off its charger on the counter, unlocking it and checking his notifications.  _ ‘Zero messages. Can’t say I expected anything different.’  _ Alexander switches to the news, scrolling through the science section, unable to find anything worth reading, at least until he scrolls past an article on none other than Evelyn Witt. With piqued interest, he clicks it, opening up the full article, and coming face-to-face with a photo of Elliott’s mother.

Alexander studies the photo for a moment, seeing the similarities between Evelyn and Elliott; the same nose, same goofy yet loveable smile, and the same bright spark in their eyes. He cracks a smile, scrolling to read the headline:  _ ‘Holotech Heroine Evelyn Witt!’ _

Nox begins to read the article, becoming so engrossed that he doesn’t even hear his coffee machine beep. He learns that she is responsible for helping research of Machine Learning delve into Deep Learning and bring science closer to its goal of Artificial Intelligence, as well as being a pioneer in  Photorealistic Stereoscopic 3D Imaging. “Impressive.” He thinks aloud, an eyebrow raised as he sets his phone down, grabbing a mug from his cupboard. Alexander grabs the pot of coffee, his eyes flickering between the screen of his phone and the mug as he pours. "Here I thought I knew most of her feats. Seems I am quite ignorant to some of her accomplishments."

He sets the pot down, picking his phone back up with one hand, and grabbing his mug with the other. Alexander makes his way into the living room, sitting in his recliner and leaning back in it as he continues to read, setting his coffee on the end table beside him. 

Through the rather lengthy article, he learns about many of Evelyn's inventions and efforts in the technological world, such as the very holo-tech that Elliott uses, along with various interfaces, programs and devices for creating and programming holograms. It takes him longer than anticipated to read it all, mostly due to switching tabs frequently to look up certain terms he was unfamiliar with. Nox can barely believe  _ he _ is having to constantly look up things in order to keep up with the article.

When he inevitably reaches the end, Alexander is presented with links to several more articles on Evelyn Witt, sighing and slowly rising to his feet, grabbing his mug and starting for the kitchen. "I suppose it would be wise of me to get my energy up, if I am to bury myself in my studies." He notes aloud, something he is fairly used to doing. Alexander takes a big swig of his coffee before setting it on the kitchen counter, fishing a TV dinner out of the freezer, puncturing the film and popping it into the microwave. He uses the three minutes he has to exit the kitchen and walk over to a tucked away door near the back of the house. 

Alexander opens the door and flips the lightswitch to reveal his lab, pristine and perfectly organized, unlike the remainder of his house, which lay in disrepair and disorder. He looks down at his phone, still on the same article. With one swift flick upwards, the article moves from the phone, to Alexander's desktop across the room, splaying across the second of his three monitors. Satisfied with having set up for his minor research, Alexander heads back to the kitchen, just in time to hear the appliance beep, alerting him that his food is done.

Alexander grabs a fork, yanking open the microwave door and taking his now hot food out, not even bothering to close the door as he makes his way back into the lab. He sits at his desk, peeling the remainder of the film off before tossing it into the trash, it landing atop a pile of film from the previous microwave dinners he's had. Nox stirs his food for a moment before shoving a large forkful of it in his mouth, his attention now turning to his middle monitor. He right-clicks on the other articles, opening them separately and sprawling them across all three screens.

The computer chair creaks as Alexander leans back, idly stirring his food as he reads. “Fascinating…” He mutters, shoving another large bite of food into his mouth. “It’s no wonder Elliott lionizes his mother so immensely.” His eyes never leave the screens, his focus flickering between all three. As soon as he finishes a couple articles, he utilizes that screen to search for a more formal biography on Evelyn, now intent on learning more about her scientific prowess. Unfortunately, he is only able to find excerpts from her books, unable to find a full copy of any of them online. 

Alexander sets his food down on the desk, looking over to his cell phone to see the tiny notification light blinking, his stomach filling with butterflies, already knowing who it is. Who else would text him anyway? He sits up properly and grabs it, quickly entering his password and tapping the notification bubble. Alexander is immediately greeted with a selfie of Elliott, Pathfinder and Octane, all sitting atop the skyhook, a new zipline visible behind them. ‘Playin’ hooky!’ Alexander reads, scoffing at the juvenile pun. 

His thumbs linger over the keys as he ponders his reply. ‘Please be cautious, Elliott’ Alexander types, ‘A fall from that height would be fatal.’ his brow furrowed in concern for the trickster. Nox sets his phone back down, leaving his conversation open, keeping the photo in his view as he returns to his studies, interrupted almost immediately by a subtle buzz, indicating he has another message. 

Alexander raises an eyebrow, once again picking his phone up to read it. ‘Are you busy tomorrow night?’ It says, followed by a little smiley face. As he begins to type a response, a second message comes in. ‘I was thinking maybe we could have dinner @ my house?’ Alexander’s face becomes hot, his cheeks a bright red color. 

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he replies ‘That would be lovely.’ his stomach twisting further with anticipation. Nox bites his lip for a moment, debating on even bothering to type out his next message, rewriting it over and over in his head. ‘Would you be so kind as to recommend some literature on hologram technology? I found myself quite fascinated with the subject after our talk.’ Alexander presses send, finding himself staring intently at the phone as he waits for a reply.

Minutes pass, two turning to five, then to seven before Nox forces himself to set the phone down, his face reddening when he realizes just how long he had focused on his screen. Alexander promptly turns his attention back to his monitor, typing several keywords into his browser, eyes flickering to his phone screen between every word.  _ ‘Calm yourself.’ _ Alexander thinks to himself, feeling his heart pound.  _ ‘What has gotten into you?’ _

Alexander picks up his now cold food, taking another bite as he returns his attention to the articles. He takes a few more quick bites before tossing the tray in the garbage, setting the fork on his desk and leaning back in his chair with a sigh. 

Alexander allows himself to get reabsorbed in his studies, seeming to lose time until the sudden buzz of his phone jolts him back into reality, causing him to jump and place a hand over his heart in shock, feeling it pound harder than it should.  _ 'Get a damn hold of yourself, Alexander.'  _ With shaky hands, he picks up the phone, chewing on the corner of his lip as he reads.

'Of course! I have all the holotech books you could ever read!' The message reads, followed by two little smiley faces. 'I know the perfect ones! I'll give them to you tomorrow!'

Alexander let's a smile form on his face, albeit small, it's there nonetheless. He's quick to text back, deciding to keep it short and sweet with a simple, 'Thank you, Elliott. I appreciate it.' Then placing his phone back down and trying once more to focus on his work, realizing it may be harder than he thought to keep his attention on  _ just _ his studies. He scrolls down one of the pages, finding a link at the bottom of the page to an old podcast Evelyn had done between 2691 and 2725, with an acute focus on holo-engineering.  _ ‘Perfect, I can listen to this while I get some actual work done.’  _

He selects the playlist and presses play on the first episode, a subtle buzz of microphone static pouring from his speakers for a moment before a cheery feminine voice fills the room. “Hello! Welcome to Holo- _ Jam _ ! Get it?” Followed by a familiar sounding giggle, akin to Elliott’s, causing Alexanders heart to speed up. “My name is Evelyn Witt. I am a Holo-Tech engineer, and have been working in the Holo-Tech industry since 2689, at the ripe young age of 22! Which, as you may know, was only two years ago...” Evelyn chuckles sheepishly. “So I’m glad you could join me on my journey through the world of Holo-Tech!”

A warm feeling washes over Alexander, one that he cannot explain, but he decides to just ignore it, turning and heading over to his lab tables, flipping a switch on the wall to turn on the bright overhead lights. He spends a few minutes rummaging through the cabinets beneath the tables, pulling out various test tubes, racks, and eventually chemicals, placing them on one table. Alexander then heads to the other side of the room, grabbing a thick, worn, yellow notebook off of the counter. He brings that and a pen back to the table, opening it up to a page towards the back and dragging his finger along the page as he reads his previous research.

Alexander pauses to grab a test tube rack and some empty tubes moving them in front of him. He then grabs several chemicals, each one coinciding with the ones written in his book, and pours each into a different tube. After double checking his work, Alexander begins to cautiously mix the chemicals, meticulously writing down every reaction and lack thereof. Before he knew it, he finally had his full attention on his work, so much so that he didn’t even hear his phone buzzing to alert him of the response he got from Elliott. Not even when it happened a second time, or a third. 

Well over an hour passes, consisting of Alexander recording the chemical reactions, as well as testing the effects of each concoction on separate pieces of organic material, seeming to focus on any that cause harm or decay. Once that portion of his work is finished, he labels the tubs properly and plugs them, putting them back on the test tube rack, which Nox then sets on his counter. Suddenly, the background buzz of Evelyn’s voice becomes sharper, and clearer, ringing through Alexander’s ears.

“Welcome back to the Holo-Jam! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the previous few episodes! I really appreciate all of your kind words.” Alexander turns to look at the screen, just in time to see Evelyn’s sweet smile grace the camera, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she parts her lips to speak. “I have wonderful news, and I would really love to share it with all of you.” The camera pans outward as she stands, turning to the side to reveal a sizable bump. 

He’s not sure how or when it happened, but Alexander finds himself standing back at his desk, eyes glued to the screen.  _ ‘Could it be?’  _ He wonders, blindly grabbing for his chair and sitting down.

“Last week, I found out that this precious angel is going to be my beautiful baby…” She pauses, allowing the tension to build up before speaking her next word. “Boy.” Alexander begins to smile at the possibility of this including Elliott, curious to see how he was. “His name will be… Ellias.” She giggles, bouncing from foot to foot with joy. “I can’t wait for you all to share this beautiful journey with me.” Evelyn blows a kiss to the camera, a wide smile plastered across her face. “Something else I can’t wait for, is to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back!” She says hastily, chuckling as she hurries out the door, letting the podcast continue in silence while shes away, having left it unedited.

“Ellias?” Alexander says aloud, furrowing his brow quizzically.  _ ‘Hm, so I suppose he was not the first to be born.’ _ He shrugs lightly, leaning back in his chair, taking his gloves off and rubbing his face with his hands, letting out a tired sigh. When he pulls his hands away, he notices the light on his phone blinking, lazily grabbing it and opening it to read the three messages Elliott had sent while Alexander was working.

‘Of course!’ The first message said, with a simple little heart at the end. The second one, sent twenty minutes later, was a photo. When he clicks it, Alexander feels his stomach drop and his heart begin to race. It’s a stunning photo of Elliott, obviously taken by somebody else, of him sitting on the edge of the skyhook, with the sun illuminating his gorgeous honey brown hair, and giving him an almost angelic glow. The way the light hit made Elliott’s eyes sparkle, he truly looks perfect. 

Alexander is snapped out of this trance by his phone buzzing a fourth time, decidedly closing the picture and scrolling to look at the next messages. The third had come ten minutes after the photo, seeming to be a belated question. “What do you think?” and now, a whole hour later, the final message says “Lol sorry about that nvm”

Confused, Alexander types back. “I am not sure what ‘nvm’ means, but that photo of you is absolutely mesmerizing.” Followed by a simple message to apologize, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he may have upset Elliott. “My apologies, Elliott, I got wrapped up in an experiment and was unable to utilize my phone.” 

“That’s okay!” Elliott responds almost immediately. “Haha, no ones ever told me that before.” A second message says, littered with red and pink hearts.

Alexanders fingers freeze above his phones keyboard as he attempts to formulate a proper response. “Perhaps I should take to saying it more often then, hm?” After reading and rereading this, he gathers the courage to hit send, feeling his already warm face get even hotter. Alex turns to his computer, unable to focus on whats on the screen in front of him. Instead, he’s stuck wondering what he should bring along to Elliott’s tomorrow, if anything at all.  _ “Which would he prefer? Wine or champagne?”  _ He thinks, idly scratching at his beard.  _ “Flowers?” _ Alexander pauses for a moment before shaking his head.  _ “No, no, it’s far too soon for that.. Right?” _


	10. Chapter 10

“He’s going to be here in less than an hour, a-and the chicken isn’t even done cooking yet!” Elliott blurts out, slightly frantic knowing how little time he has to prepare dinner, as well as get ready himself, before Alex arrives.

“We know, El.” A decoy responds firmly, setting plates and silverware on the island counter, adjusting everything to make sure it looks perfect. “Calm down, it won’t be the end of the world if it still has to cook for a few minutes when he gets here. Besides, chicken doesn’t take all that long.” He walks over, peeking over Elliott’s shoulder. “Maybe you should go get ready, let us handle things out here?” 

“I-I.. I just want everything to be perfect, you know?” He turns back to look at his decoy, an unintentional pout on his face. 

Nodding, the decoy gently guides him away from the stove, pushing him in the direction of his bedroom. “I know, Elliott, that’s why you should go get yourself dressed and ready. I’ll finish the paella.” 

“Thanks, you’re right.” He flashes a half-smile to the decoy before he enters his bedroom, heading straight through and into the bathroom, flicking on the light and walking to look at himself in the mirror.

Elliott begins by brushing his teeth, using his free hand to gather up the few products he plans to apply to his hair and face, as well as his best cologne. “This oughta do the trick.” He mutters as he brushes, soon rinsing his mouth out and drying his face before getting to work on his routine.

As the trickster prepares himself, the decoys are hard at work making sure every inch of the house is clean and presentable. While one focuses on cooking the meal, another is hastily vacuuming, and a third is playing with the dimmer lights, seemingly trying to find the absolute perfect romantic lighting. 

The three decoys chat amongst themselves as they wait for Elliott to finish getting ready, knowing it will probably take a while. “I really hope this goes well..” One mutters, taking a seat at the island, looking over to the decoy by the stove. “Elli seems pretty happy, happier than we’ve seen him in… in…” He stops to think.

“I’m not sure if we’ve ever seen him this happy.” The third chimes in, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. “Not to say he hasn’t been, just not since we’ve been around.” He shrugs, looking between the other two, who are nodding in agreeance. 

“I would have never expected Caustic to be the one he falls for.” The first decoy speaks as he checks the paella pot. 

“ _ And _ for Stinky to reciprocate!” Another jumps in. “I figured he had no capacity for affection.” The decoy shrugs, getting a chuckle from the other two. The trio is interrupted by Elliott, who clears his throat, choosing to ignore that comment.

“What do you guys think?” Elliott asks, turning to show off his outfit, which is likely a bit too fancy for just dinner at his house, but hey, why not? He’s dressed in a mint floral button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into a pair of white jeans. “It might be a bit much, but-”

“Elliott, you look fantastic!” A decoy calls out, mouth agape in shock, looking his creator up and down. He furrows his brow and takes a step closer, his lips now twisting into a smirk. “Makeup?” He asks, pointing to Elliott’s eyes.

The trickster looks away sheepishly, forcing a nervous smile as he stutters out his reply. “Yeah, I-I really wanted to- i-it’s only mascara, you know. I-i-it’s not like I did a full face.. Does it look dumb? I-it probably looks-” Elliott sighs and turns to walk back towards his room. “I’m gonna take it off.” He states, quickly stopped by the other two decoys.

“It looks great on you, El.” One says, smiling and putting his arm around Elliott. “And I’m sure Alex is going to feel the same.” 

“Yeah, you just need to relax. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night!” The second encourages, a wide smile spread across his face.

Elliott stays quiet for a moment, his mind racing with every single thing that could possibly go wrong tonight. “I-” He starts, quickly delving back into his thoughts as he tries to form the words he needs. Before he could get a sentence out, he hears a knock at the door, causing his brain to scramble further. “I-I’m not ready..” 

“Yes, you are.” All three decoys say in unison, giving him a stern look as one gently pushes him towards the door. Before Elliott can retaliate, the decoys vanish, causing his nerves to get worse. He takes a deep breath, shaking his hands lightly and trying to give himself a moment to calm down.

“You got this.” He mutters to himself before putting on a smile and opening the door, stepping aside to let Alex in. “Hey!” Elliott says, trying to sound excited but worried the nervousness he’s feeling will shine through.

Alexander enters the house, dressed better than usual, but not nearly as well as Elliott. He’s wearing a mustard yellow long sleeve shirt, a color that he seems to favor, along with a dark pair of jeans, and surprisingly, dress shoes. However, Elliott notices that Alexander has a glove on one hand, not unlike the ones he wears in the lab, just less bulky. “Hello Elliott.” He turns to face the trickster, holding a small flower pot filled with little blue flowers. “I brought you a gift..” He offers, holding it out to Elliott.

The tricksters smile gets wider, taking the plant from Alexander and looking closely at it. “Forget-me-nots..” He commented, admiring the flowers and bringing them up to his nose to smell them.

“Otherwise known as  Myosotis sylvatica, one of my personal favorites.” Alexander began, looking away in an attempt to hide the smile forming on his own face, the sight of a happy Elliott being too much for him. “I would have liked to bring a bouquet, or something more formal, but I have always found the gift of a plant to be far more personal. Besides, picking a flower only ensures its demise, giving a short period of time in which you can enjoy its beauty. However, if you give the plant nourishment and care for it, you could admire it for the rest of your life.” 

Stunned, Elliott stares at the plant for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up. Audible only to him, is the sound of a decoy somewhere in the house, muttering the words, “Oh my god, marry me.” Apparently a response to Alexander’s little spiel, only causing Elliott to redden further.

“Th-thank you, Alex!” Elliott smiles at the taller man, looking back to the plant as he walks toward the kitchen, followed by Alexander. “This is really really thoughtful of you!” He places the plant on the counter, keeping it against the wall for the time being to assure it doesn’t get knocked over. Elliott walks over to the stove, taking the lid off the pot and checking the progress of the dish.

Alexander takes this time to look the trickster up and down, raising an eyebrow as he speaks. “My, you look marvelous, Elliott. Did you really get all dolled up for dinner?” The scientist smirks, idling by the island for a moment before making his way over to Elliott, taking one of his hands and gently guiding him to turn, looking him over once more, watching Elliott’s face flush. Alexander lets out a soft chuckle, intertwining their fingers as he speaks. “Now I feel vastly underdressed.” 

Elliott attempts to stutter out a thank you, but fails miserably, causing him to look away momentarily in embarrassment. “Y-you look really good too.” He acknowledges, glancing back and shooting a nervous smile, his grip on Alexander’s hand tightening. “Yellow really suits you!” he bites the inside of his lip, his eyes briefly locking with Alexanders before the scientist turns his attention over to the pot on the stove.

“Whatever you have made smells absolutely delightful.” Alex complimented, leaning over slightly to peek. “May I ask what it is?” He looks back to Elliott.

“I-it’s chicken paella!” Elliott beams. “My dad’s recipe, actually. Chicken, rice, some peas, lemon and a whole bunch of different seasonings. It’s probably one of my favorite things to make.” He turns the heat off on the stove and grabs a large serving spoon out of a nearby drawer. “W-would you mind grabbing the plates?” He asks, stirring up the ingredients in the pot.

Without a word, Alex walks to the island, picking up both plates and bringing them back to Elliott. He takes one and places it on the counter, placing a nice big scoop into Alexander's plate, then doing the same with his own. 

“I have never had this before.” Alex admits, taking his plate and sitting down at the island counter. “I find that I am not often adventurous with the culinary arts.”

“Cookings not for everyone! Some people enjoy it more than others. I happen to absolutely  _ love _ cooking!” Elliott sits across from Alex, glancing up at him to see his reaction to the food. “I-I don’t know how much you like spicy food, so I kept it pretty mild.”

“I was always too wrapped in my experiments to bother learning properly.” Alexander conceded, cutting into the chicken on his plate as he speaks. “I have grown content with what can be made in the microwave, expeditious and effortless.” He eagerly takes a bite of food, his pleased expression telling all. “You are very talented, Elliott. Your culinary skills, as I have seen thus far, are immaculate.” He quickly takes another bite, having gotten so used to tv dinners that he had almost forgotten what real food tastes like.

“Thank you! I’m glad you like it! I-it’s actually been a long time since I’ve cooked for anybody. It’s usually just me and the decoys.” He lets out a soft chuckle before he begins to eat. A silence falls over the two as they eat, seeming to both be enjoying their food. The silence, however, doesn’t feel awkward like one would expect, both men being perfectly content with the lack of conversation.

“Your eyes look exceptional tonight.. Did you do something different?” Alexander inquires, noticing Elliott’s demeanor shift.

“Ah.. i-it’s actually a little bit of makeup.. I-” Elliott starts, unable to explain himself before Alexander interjects.

“I like it.” Alex smiles softly, his eyes locked on Elliott. “I look forward to seeing you experiment further.” He notes, looking back down to his food as he takes another bite, unaware of the positive impact his encouragement will have on Elliott.

“Thank you- I feel like I’m saying that a lot.” Elliott chuckles. “I was a little nervous about what you would think, I-I didn’t know if it’s something you’re cool with, you know?”

“I may be a man of science, but that doesn’t mean I cannot appreciate art.” Alexander takes another bite, happy to be eating a home cooked meal instead of his usual frozen dinners. “I have been meaning to ask, how are the updates for your holograms coming along?” Alex inquires, showing genuine interest towards his work.

“Great, actually! I’m currc-curret- _ currently  _ working on a pretty massive personal update for my home decoys.” Elliott begins, not realizing how big his smile gets. “I-it’s going to help stabi-bilize their tangibility, as well as enhance their emotional responses to make it so they respond more...a-app-appropriately to situations, i-it’ll also help them to have a better sense of emotions and expression.” He runs a hand through his soft brown curls, looking off to the side. “I’m almost done, thankfully.”

“Intriguing.” Alex remarked, taking a mental note of how well Elliott had done with his words, despite using ones that would normally seem more difficult for his impediment. “It appears that you are attempting to make them akin to humans.” He takes a bite of his food, looking to Elliott.

Elliott throws his head back with a relieved sigh. “Finally! Someone gets it!” He chortles, locking eyes with the scientist. “Everyone always asks me why I would want to do that, usually saying something along the lines of ‘won’t that just make them more work?’, which, yeah of course, but it also makes them more of a person. These guys are my family, you know? I really love them, and I want them to be the best they can be.” He looks into his plate, scooping some rice onto his fork before promptly putting it in his mouth.

Alexander pauses for a moment, lingering on the tricketsers words.  _ “Family? Are they truly that important to him? But what about his kin?”  _ He wonders, leaning forward slightly. “That’s really quite lovely, Elliott.” He flashes a gentle smile. “I admire your passion towards your work, it is exemplary.” Watching Elliott’s face turn from a tawny brown to a bright red, caused the butterflies in Alex’s stomach to wake. 

“Oh, stop.” Elliott teased, beaming at the praise. “You’re sweet..” he comments, attempting to look away to hide his face. “I-I just really  _ love _ holotech, it’s important to me.” He pauses, fidgeting in his seat. “Hey, uh didn’t you want to borrow some holotech books?” Elliott looks back to Alexander, idly stirring his food around his plate with the fork.

“Ah.. yes. I found myself in a research rabbit hole, reading countless articles on the history and development of holographic technology, and even found a podcast that I have been enjoying. I was able to find ample information, but I am a bit antiquated in the sense that I prefer to gather my knowledge from physical books as well.” Alexander replies, his freckled cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. 

“ _ You  _ were researching holo-tech?” Elliott raises an eyebrow. “Am I rubbing off on you that much?” He smirks at Alex, watching his cheeks as they take on a much redder hue. “I’d be more than happy to lend you some books! I-I can also answer questions, o-o-or help clarify something if it doesn’t make sense.” He pauses for a moment. “N-not that I don’t think you wouldn’t understand! Just that I-I know it can be a bit confusing or difficult at times-” He’s stopped by Alexander reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, rubbing a thumb across the tops of his fingers. 

“I would appreciate that, Elliott. Perhaps we could peruse your reading material after dinner?” Alexander inquires, smiling softly at the trickster, receiving a nervous nod in return. “I will certainly be needing your help through my studies.” He lets out a short chuckle, setting his fork down beside his now empty plate.

“Do you want more?” Elliott offers, ready to get up. “I-I can get you more if you’d like!” 

Alex’s smile grows warmer as he shakes his head. “No thank you, this was fairly filling.” He laces his fingers with Elliotts, watching their hands as he does so. “Thank you for dinner, Elliott. It was absolutely delectable.” 

“Of course! I-I really love to cook, so you’re always welcome to come for dinner.” He smiles sweetly, taking the last bite from his own dish and standing. He grabs both his and Alex’s plate, along with the utensils, heading to the sink to wash them.

“I suppose I’ll have to take you up on that.” Alexander teases, watching Elliott, just admiring him. “However, I am afraid that I am not skilled enough to reciprocate.” He chuckles, lacing his fingers together and resting his head upon them. 

“You don’t need to! I-I never expect anything in return. I just love cooking for people, you know? Plus, I-I haven’t gotten to in so long, so.. Having someone to cook for is enough rec-pip-rocation for me.” Elliott says, not turning around as he washes the dishes. 

“I shall find a way.” Alexander comments, rising to his feet. “Do you require assistance? Anything I could do?” He asks, walking over to Elliott. 

“Nah.” Elliott says, turning off the water, drying his hands on a nearby dish towel. “I can do it later!” He turns to Alex, nodding his head towards his office as he starts to walk. “Do you wanna pick out some books?”

“I would love that.” Alexander replies, following closely behind. “I’m quite curious to see what your favorites are.” He notes as they come up to the office door.

“Oh boy, that’s gonna be a  _ long _ list!” Elliott chuckles as he opens the door, taking the few steps down into the room. He walks over to his bookshelf, momentarily admiring the dozens of books in his collection. “These are all the books I have on holotech, and anything that is useful to learn for holotech.”

Alex steps forward, hands clasped behind his back as he reads the spine of each book. “Which ones would you recommend?” He asks, glancing to Elliott momentarily before continuing to browse.

The first book Elliott pulls out is a familiar red book, the one he had shown Alex previously. “Unsurprisingly, there’s this one.” He hands the book to Alex, a fond yet melancholic expression passing over his face as he squats down to look through a few titles on one of the lower shelves. “I have a couple others that would be really good for beginners.” He takes a few books off the shelf, seeming to compare them before putting two back, and handing the remaining one to Alex. “This one is more so a history book, but it has a lot of useful information in it.” 

Alex looks between the two books in his hand before setting the two atop Elliott’s desk, his eyes wandering the shelf. He glances down at Elliott, a soft smile spreading across his face as he watches him pick out books. He watches Elliott flip through a composition notebook, before standing up and holding it out for Alex.

“This isn’t an official book but uh… i-it’s a journal of mine from not too long ago.. It’s just a bunch of notes and stuff I took on holotech.” Elliott remarks, shrugging. “I figure it might help too.” 

“Thank you very much, Elliott. I am eager to indulge in these books.” Alex replies, picking the other two back up and carrying them under his arm. “I’ll be sure to regale you with all that I have learned.” He smiles at the trickster, his eyes momentarily flickering to Elliott’s lips. 

“I-I can’t wait!” Elliott chirps, smiling up at Alex, not noticing the look the older man gave him. “I could talk about holotech for hours.” He makes his way towards the door, lingering for a moment while Alex follows. There's a brief silence as they make their way back towards the kitchen, both men still visibly a little nervous. Elliott eyes the plant Alex had brought, picking it up from the counter and holding it in his arms. “I should probably put this with the rest of my plants. I-it’s really nice out, maybe we could sit outside for a bit?” Elliott offers, smiling sweetly.

“That would be marvelous!” Alexander agreed, stepping forward and opening the sliding glass door for Elliott, motioning for him to go first. “After you.” The corners of his lips turn up into a slight smirk as he follows behind, enveloped by the darkness of night.

Elliott puts the weight of the pot into one arm as he fumbles for the light, turning it on to reveal a rather sizable greenhouse, filled with a handful of plants, but not nearly enough to fill all the standing planter boxes he has set up. While Alex stands there in awe, Elliott walks to each planter, seeming to try and decide where he wants to place the pot. He finally settles for sitting it between two other potted flowers, turning it slightly and stepping back to admire his garden. He looks over to Alexander, who is having a hard time concealing his shock. Elliott chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair, causing his curls to recede and swiftly bounce back into place. “I-I-I really love gardening.” He blurts out, his face tinted a soft shade of pink. “I-it’s a really good stress reliever for the games.” He bites his lip softly, waiting for a reaction.

“You do not cease to amaze me, Witt.” Alex lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he looks around, moving from where he stands and walking between the few planters, admiring each plant he sees. He comes to a stop in front of what appears to be some type of pepper plant, several red peppers hanging across the stems. “Ah, and what do we have here?” Nox inquires, taking one of the tiny peppers in his hand, but not breaking it off. 

With a smile, Elliott walks over, eager to talk about another one of his hobbies. “I-it’s actually a ghost pepper plant. They used to be one of the hottest in the world, but since then there’s been so much plant breeding that it barely compares.” He shrugs. “It’s a shame, really. They’re still absurdly hot, though. Even  _ I _ can’t use a lot of it in my cooking, because a little bit really goes a  _ long _ way.”

As Alexander continues looking around, Elliott takes a seat on a small stone bench against the wall, watching Alex as he examines each plant. After several minutes, Alex takes a seat beside him, seeming content with his rounds. “There is far more to you than meets the eye, Elliott.” He begins, a sweet smile spread across his face, one that Elliott had never seen before. Hell, Elliott barely sees a smile from him anyway. Sure, he’s smiled at Elliott, but never like this. His smiles are always small, usually just being the corners of his lips turned, instead of a whole hearted smile, but this time it’s different. “You are far different than how you act on the field.” Alex continues, his gravelly voice echoing off the walls of the silent greenhouse as he seems to be searching for the right words. “As if, you downplay your intelligence, and take on a rather….er,  _ ditzy  _ guise. Forgive me if I seem to be reading too far into it, these are simply my observations.” He watches Elliotts expression shift as he thinks.

“No.. no you’re pretty spot on.” Elliott sighs softly, idly tapping his finger against his leg as he speaks. “People just.. They seem to take better to the pretty and dumb type than they do to the pretty and intell-tectual type. Plus, some people assume anyway, that-that with how often I joke an-and how goofy I can be, that I must not be intellg-intellell-integil-... smart.. So I kind of just rolled with it. The st-stut-uttering also doesn’t help.” He shrugs, looking away as he thinks. Elliott’s thoughts are soon interrupted by Alex’s thumb and forefinger grabbing his chin, gently turning Elliott’s head to look at him.

“Those people are the ones who are truly unintelligent, Elliott. You should never hide parts of yourself, or feel the need to change simply to gain the admiration of people.” Alex’s words were soft, and gentle, and everything Elliott had needed to hear.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Elliott says, a smile starting to form on his face. “I-I mean I don’t mind playing the role in the ring, because it’s fun! But… i-it’s really nice to know that there are people out there who can appric-apprep-appreciate me for who I really am.”

The two men spend a moment in silence, Alex’s fingers still keeping their gentle grip on Elliott’s chin, his thumb now gingerly stroking the trickster's jawline. As he leans into the touch, Alexander leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Elliott’s lips. Before Elliott can react and kiss back, Alex pulls away, face reddened. “I have very grossly misjudged you, Elliott. I am truly sorry.”

With a scoff, Elliott shakes his head, dismissing the idea. “Don’t be. I completely get it. You judged me based on how I prestent-presten-” He pauses and takes a breath to calm himself. “ _ Present _ myself. Besides.. You… actually took the time to get to know me, and if we’re being honest, I misjudged you too.” They lock eyes, causing the pair to turn red. “But.. I am  _ so _ happy that I took the chance to get to know you, Alexander.”

Alexander lets out a single chuckle, admiring Elliott’s formality. “Please, Elliott, while I appreciate the use of my full name, you are more than welcome to call me ‘Alex’ if you would like.” He reaches his hand back out to stroke Elliott’s cheek, this time using his gloved hand, having not thought about it prior. “And, for what it may be worth, I too am ecstatic that we have connected. While I may be apprehensive to all of this, as it is so new to me, and something that I had been..” Alexander clears his throat before he continues. “Trying to dismiss my whole life.. I am very happy that I have given this a chance. I just hope that you are able to grant me your patience, for I know this will not be terribly easy on me.”

“Hey, hey..” Elliott starts, putting his hand over Alex’s, able to feel the contours of the prosthetic through the glove. “I completely understand. I know it won’t be easy.. But.. you’re not going to be going through it alone. I’m here for you, Alex.” He offers a gentle smile, receiving a similar, yet sadder one in return. “Plus, y-you’ve been doing really well! I-i-it seems like this is natural to you.. I-if that makes sense.”

“Well..” Alexander begins, his face red as he attempts to get out his next words, feeling the nerves almost overwhelm him. “Being in your presence just feels so.. Effortless.” He takes a pause, gathering his words and courage up. “It feels  _ right. _ ”

This time, Elliott is the one to lean in, their lips colliding gently, but with more passion than either man had ever felt in a kiss. As he moved to pull away, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and back into the kiss. Elliott loosely drapes his arms around Alex’s neck, running a hand through the man's soft hair as the kiss continues. 

They completely lose track of time, both lost within the passion and ecstasy of their kiss. When they part, both men seem to be slightly out of breath, realizing they may have gotten a bit carried away. Elliott smiles through his soft panting, shifting to sit on his knees before suddenly placing himself on Alex’s lap, straddling him and attempting to go in for another kiss. Nervous, Alexander kisses back, unsure of what to do with his hands now, assuming he should be holding Elliott’s waist. As soon as he does so, Elliott takes this as a sign, and grinds slightly against the older man, causing Alex to break the kiss, his face redder than Elliott had seen thus far. 

A smirk falls upon Elliott’s lips, retreating as soon as it had arrived once he sees the discomfort on Alex’s face. Without hesitation he climbs off, his own face beginning to heat up. “I-I’m.. I’m really sorry.” He apologizes, looking away and mentally kicking himself for what he had just done. Right after Alex had mentioned needing his patience too. “I-I-I misread y-your-” He gestures to Alex. “Your body language a-and-” 

“Elliott.” Alexander interjects, the deep baritone of his voice enough to send a shiver up Elliott’s spine. “There is no need to apologize. However, I do think that matters such as that should perhaps wait for a while. I do hope you understand.” He finishes his statement by leaning over and placing a kiss on Elliott’s forehead, feeling the young trickster relax some.

“I-I understand.. I-I’m sorry.” Elliott apologizes again out of habit and anxiety, fearing that he may have messed something up. He curls his hands into fists, trying to prevent them from shaking so damn much, something that is immediately noticed by Alex. He takes the tricksters hands, making him unclench them before lacing their fingers together. As soon as he releases his fists, they begin to tremble once more, something Alex definitely noticed.

“Relax, Elliott. I assure you, I am not upset.” Alex attempts to reassure him, feeling the tremble lessen, but remain. “I would just prefer we wait to engage in such activities. Please do not think I am cross with you, I was just taken aback is all.” 

Elliott nods, allowing himself to calm down further, it taking a couple minutes for his hands to completely stop shaking. “I can wait.” He says, forcing a small smile as he tries to quell the anxiety that still resides. Unexpectedly, Alex pulls his hands away and pulls Elliott into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder. The young trickster wastes absolutely no time melting into Alex, feeling all his worry and anxiety suddenly fade, as if they had never been there in the first place.

They seem to spend an eternity like this, not that either of them would complain, with Alex’s hand slowly rubbing circles on Elliott’s back as they sit in silence. Surprisingly, the first one to break the silence is Alexander, not moving from their embrace. “I do not wish to end our time together, but it is getting fairly late and I really should head home.”

Elliott nods and reluctantly pulls away from the hug, meeting Alexanders gaze and momentarily getting lost in a sea of emerald green. “Yeah, you’re right.” He agrees, standing to his feet. “Maybe I could see you again soon?” He asks, immediately feeling needy, something which Alexander found adorable, but would not be so quick to admit.

“‘Maybe’ implies that it may or may not happen. I will definitely be seeing you again, Elliott.” Alex can no longer hide his smile, standing to his feet as well and once more kissing Elliott’s head, following him towards the door. “Are you busy after tomorrow’s match?” He inquires, met with a defeated expression.

“Yeach, actually, sorry. There’s another post-match party, w-which you’re still welcome to come to!” Elliott offers. “B-but no pressure!” He adds, heading towards the front door.

“I will have to politely decline, unfortunately. I am not quite comfortable with the other legends just yet, and fear I may be out of place at such an event.” Alex follows. “Perhaps I will accompany you one day, but as of now I do not think it would be in my best interest.” He places a hand on the doorknob. “However, if it would not be too much trouble, I would appreciate a message when you arrive safely back home.”

A sweet smile dances across Elliott’s lips when he hears that, nodding excitedly as he agrees. “O-of course! They sometimes run a bit late though, I-I don’t know if that’ll be an issue?”

Alexander shakes his head in response, moving his hand once more to Elliott’s waist. “Not a problem in the slightest. I simply care for your wellbeing.” He notes, his face once more turning pink as he realizes how soft he’s coming off. What has gotten into Alexander Nox? “I shall see you soon, Elliott.” He leans in, hesitating slightly before kissing his lips, keeping it brief. “Have a good night.” His hand slowly pulling back and moving to grab the doorknob once more. He swings the door open, flashing a smile before heading off into the night.

“G-goodnight Alex!” Elliott says excitedly, closing the door behind him as the butterflies in his stomach start to take over. He sighs happily and leans back against the door, unable to stop his smile from spreading.

“Almost went south there, huh buddy?” A decoy says, appearing in the doorway of the office.

“Gotta stop thinkin’ with the wrong head Ell.” A second one chuckles, appearing across the hall in the doorway of Elliott’s bedroom.

Elliott rolls his eyes, standing straight and walking past both decoys and heading towards the living room. “C’mon guys. It’s an honest mistake, one that I’m pretty embarrassed about, so I would really appreciate you guys  _ not  _ ganging up on me.” He says sternly, turning to instead walk into the kitchen, cleaning up the remnants of the night's meal. 

“Oh come on, Elliott.” The first decoy says, rolling his eyes and following after. “We’re just teasing, you know that better than anyone.” 

Elliott brushes off his decoys words, packing up the rest of the paella into Tupperware and putting it in the fridge, deciding to leave the pot for the morning. “I really just want to forget that moment happened. I misread a signal, I apologized, and I really don’t want to harp on it.” He turns and walks out of the kitchen, walking through both of his decoys, who had been standing there and watching him.

“Rude!” the second one says, looking to the first. “Why does that always feel so weird?” He asks, receiving a shrug and a shake of the head from the other.

Without another word, Elliott retires to his bedroom, eager to get some sleep and forget the one awkward moment from an otherwise perfect night.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander bolts upright in bed, panting and sticky with his own sweat. He looks at his clock, the bright red numbers informing him it was only ten to six. Alex lets out a frustrated groan, knowing there is no way he will be able to get back to sleep, and if there is one thing Alexander Nox  _ detests _ , it is waking up before he needs to. While, as a young adult perhaps he had preferred that, now that he’s older, he would much rather get to enjoy every moment of sleep he can. Begrudgingly, he stands to his feet, walking over to his closet and getting dressed into his casual clothes, figuring whilst he was up, he might as well get started on his day. 

He grabs a black backpack from beside his bedroom door, pausing before walking out, and looking over to the little red book on his bedside table. Alexander stares at it for a moment, walking over and picking it up, slipping into the side pocket of his bag. He forgoes his usual morning coffee, knowing he typically plays better while he’s irritable and grumpy.

During the fifteen minute walk to the Respawn center, Alex has plenty of time to think. His usual thought process consists of various equations, chemicals, ideas for enhancements to his gear and traps, but today, he cannot bring himself to think of anything but Elliott. From the way his sweet and luminous eyes gaze at Alex whilst he speaks, to the way the trickster trips over his words, and his smile? Oh god, his smile. Alex feels as if he could damn near die every time Elliott flashes a smile at him. Even the thought of it is enough to send him reeling, of course, he could never admit this to anyone, not that he would have anyone to tell. Originally, he had found the trickster to be more of an annoyance than anything, but as they grew closer, he realized he is anything but. In fact, he finds Elliott to be an absolute delight. 

Alexander is pulled out of his thoughts by an all too excited ‘Good morning Dr.Caustic!’ from one of the Respawn technicians who was standing inside the dropship, working on some last minute adjustments for the ride. He dismisses her with an annoyed grunt, walking past as if he hadn’t even seen her. The tech appears a bit bummed, but otherwise unfazed, having expected nothing less from the brutal trapper Caustic. 

Arriving at his quarters, Alex sets his bag down underneath his desk, taking a seat and leaning back with an exasperated groan. He rubs his face in a feeble attempt to wake himself up, eventually sitting back up to survey the contents of his desk. He dare not keep anything too important here on the ship, in fear that any of his other competitors may attempt to rifle through his documents. Realizing he doesn’t have any work to keep him busy, Alexander groans once more, this time with more irritation in his voice. “How unfortunate.” He mutters to himself, turning his desk chair around slightly to peer at the small cot behind him. Sure, he  _ could _ sleep if he really wanted to, but Nox is far too wary of the other legends to allow himself to become so vulnerable in a place where they could happen upon him. Turning back, his eyes fall upon the red book sticking out of the side pocket of his backpack.

“I suppose a bit of light reading would be enjoyable enough.” Alexander sighs, reaching down and pulling the book out, setting it in front of him. Before he opens it, Alex runs his hand over the worn book, while still in good condition, he could tell this book had been read countless times, even before he flips the front cover. He adjusts himself in his seat, getting comfortable and leaning back as far as his chair will allow, grabbing the book and opening it up to the very first page. He’s immediately greeted with a few scribbled notes on the title page, mainly formulas he hasn’t seen before, or short little math problems. He flips the page to the dedications, being greeted with a handwritten note that seems to be copied into the book. 

_ ‘Dedicated to my dearest Elliott, my proofreader, my editor, my inspiration and my beloved son, without whom this book would not have come to fruition.’ _

“Charming.” He notes aloud, allowing a brief smile to dance across his lips, flipping through the next couple of pages until he gets to the beginning of the first chapter. 

Alexander is barely able to finish the first chapter before a deep, hearty laugh booms down the hallway, interrupting his focus. With a scowl, Alexander turns his head slightly, now leaning forward and resting his head upon his fist as he reads. Within moments, Makoa Gibraltar steps into view, towering over Bloodhound, who’s following closely. 

“Ey Brudda! How’s it goin’?” Gibby calls out, waving to Alex and offering a smile, only receiving a shrug in response. Without faltering or dropping his smile, Gibby just nods and continues walking. “Maybe later!” He calls out again, then looking to Bloodhound who could only shake their head in pity, lowering their voice to whisper to the taller legend.

“I do not know why you keep trying, Félagi.” The tracker notes, sighing. “I admire your endeavors, but people do not change their behaviour, unless they acknowledge their actions.  If anything, the older one gets the more set one is in their ways, not less.” They lamented, trying their best to keep their voice down.

“Sometimes the meanest people are really just the loneliest ones, Kaumeá. Maybe Dr. Caustic just needs a brudda to be nice to him.” Makoa shrugs, their quiet conversation becoming even more so as they retreat towards their own quarters.

Alexander rolls his eyes, having heard most of that conversation, despite both legends attempts to be quiet. Before he could try to get back into his reading, he hears the voices of several other legends entering the ship, knowing that his peace and quiet was officially over. He stands, walking to the wall of his cabin and untying the curtain he had hung up, pulling it across the open space of his room and effectively blocking himself from the rest of the ship.

Despite the noise, Alexander sits back down to read, unable to focus on the subject of the book, but instead only on the plethora of handwritten notes that have been taken in the margins of every page. He assumes this to be Elliott’s handwriting, as it isn’t similar enough to the one in the dedication. Upon turning the page, Alexander’s eyes immediately snap to a red heart in the upper corner of the page, the letters ‘E+L’ written inside of it. He stops, staring at the heart for a little too long before closing the book and placing it right back into his backpack.

Alexander unzips the main part of his bag, digging around in it to look for his prosthetic. When he is unable to immediately find it, he begins to take everything out, placing each item on his desk, quickly reaching the bottom of the bag to find he had not packed it. Frustrated, he slams a fist onto his desk, lazily shoving the contents back into the bag. Alex looks behind him to the clock on the wall, debating on whether or not he has time to run back and retrieve it. Just then, the dropship starts up with a loud whirr, which quickly quiets into a mere hum. “Wonderful.” He says in a huff, wondering how this day could possibly grow more tiresome. 

Nox stands, walking to his wardrobe to fetch his gear. He swings the double doors open, every component of his costume neatly hung up in its own spot. Alex strips down to his underwear before he grabs a thin jumpsuit from one of the lower shelves, stepping into it and zipping it up. Next, he puts on a pair of dark grey pants and a matching colored long-sleeved shirt, attaching a pair of black suspenders to the back of his pants, pulling them up and over his shoulders and clipping them to the front. Alexander takes his boots from the very bottom rack, sitting down and gently slipping them onto his already tired feet. “This never ceases to be absurdly tedious.” He grumbles, knowing he could very well change up his suit any time he wished, he was far too pleased with how it looks to bother. Alex grabs his yellow tunic, lifting it with a soft grunt, almost regretting how thick and heavy he had made it. After he manages to get it on, he spends the next ten minutes strapping his canisters around him, double checking each one to make sure they’re secure. Next, he grabs the gas mask that hangs from the highest hook, running a thumb over its smooth surface before pressing it to his face and using his other hand to fasten the straps. 

Alexander reaches behind him, grabbing the tubing from his oxygen tank and attaching it to his mask, taking a few deep breaths as a test. Once he finds it satisfactory, Alex dons the final component to his outfit, the gloves, stretching his fingers out in the thick material, content with how without his prosthetic, his gloves still manage to hide the fact that he’s missing two of his fingers. Almost as soon as he finishes getting dressed, he hears a familiar sound over the loudspeaker, alerting the ship that they are nearing the arena. 

In one swift motion, Alexander yanks the curtain aside, hurriedly leaving his room and immediately colliding with someone. The already apparent scowl on his face grew as he turned to see who had bumped into him, preparing to give them a piece of his mind. However, when his emerald eyes meet a beautiful pair of brown ones, he stops, thankful for the gas mask on his face, because otherwise the whole ship would be able to see how red it had become. 

“Oh- s-sorry buddy!” Elliott says, his own face a little red as he gives the scientist a sheepish smile. “I-I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

Nox hesitates, part of him wanting to apologize profusely to Elliott, and the other wanting to get out of there before anyone can notice how he’s looking at the trickster. He quickly looks away, stepping away from Elliott and in the direction of the loading platforms, starting to walk for a moment, only getting a few steps before he turns, only glancing at Elliott momentarily. “My apologies, Witt.” He comments, hastily continuing on his way to where the other legends have gathered.

Elliott stands there, a little stunned, but ultimately understanding Alexander's attitude. He watches Alex walk further and further down the hallway, only snapped out of his trance by a pair of mechanical footsteps, rapidly approaching him. He nearly falls when the excitable adrenaline fiend jumps on him, laughing. 

“Amigo! Did I really just see that?” Octavio asks, his wide-eyed expression evident, even through his goggles. “Did Caustic _really_ just apologize to you?” He inquires, bouncing from foot to foot as he speaks. 

Attempting to deflect the issue, Elliott begins to walk away, being trailed closely by Octane. “Eh, you know, maybe he’s just having a good day.” This statement causing the speedster to crack up once more, shaking his head.

“Jaja  _ suuuuure _ .” Tavi says, his voice heavy with sarcasm, rolling his eyes, not that anyone could see. “That old grump has  _ never _ had a good day. Maybe he’s coming onto you~” He teases, jabbing the trickster with his elbow. 

Elliott feels his face heat up, looking away from Octavio as he speaks, forcing a chuckle. “Yeah right! He’s straight as a board.” He comments, wanting so badly to tell his friend about how happy he’s been of late, and why, but knowing he couldn’t possibly out Alex like that. “Anyway,” Elliott starts, trying to change the subject. “Are you coming to the party tonight?” 

Tavi nods. “Of course, amigo! You know I would never miss a party!” He playfully swats Elliott’s arm, chuckling softly. Once the boys reach the main room of the ship, they look to the large screens, waiting for them to load today's teams. 

As the screens illuminate, all 9 of the legends wait in anticipation to see who they will be fighting with. Alexander’s face twists into a scowl when he sees he’s teamed up with Octane and Pathfinder. Pathfinder he could easily deal with, sure he didn’t understand how this robot could be happy all the time, but Caustic still found him to be a solid teammate. However, Octane is one legend he cannot  _ stand _ , his overwhelming amount of energy is far too much for Alex to handle.

Elliott, however, is fairly happy being paired up with Bangalore and Bloodhound, as he is with any legend really. “Good luck guys!” He happily calls out to the other legends, walking with his team over to their platform.

As the ship nears the arena, three of the platforms lower, each one carrying a team of Apex Champions. It sets a path straight through the middle of the arena, each legend deciding amongst themselves who will be the jump master and where they should land. Elliott’s team is the first to jump, followed by Wraith’s, and lastly, Alex’s.

  
  


\-------------------

Alexander touches down into one of the ruined buildings of Fragment East, rushing to one of the three supply bins that lay in front of him. With a grunt, he hoists one open, displeased when all he finds is a frag, two boxes of light ammo, and one box of energy ammo. Disgruntled, he picks up the light ammo and the grenade, knowing they may be of use anyhow, opening the next supply bin, only to find a P2020, another grenade, and 4 syringes. “How inconvenient.” Regardless, he picks up the gun, grenade, and the syringes before moving onto the third bin, luckily finding a level two shield, a shield battery, and a Peacekeeper, along with a single box of shotgun shells. 

Grabbing the shotgun, he swiftly loads it, then grabbing the shield and battery. He hears the sound of local gunfire, followed by the sound of a teammate's voice coming over their radio.

“I’m taking fire, friends!” Pathfinder calls out, the sound of his zipline being heard as Alex sees the robot vault across the street in front of him, quickly realizing just how close the enemy is. He hears footsteps below him, turning and dropping down to the floor below, listening closely. The door below him opens and he can hear someone rushing out of the building, presumably towards Pathfinder.

When Alex turns to drop off the exposed back edge of the building, he’s greeted by Bangalore shoving a Spitfire in his face and promptly pulling the trigger, breaking his shield instantly. Alexander jumps back and fires at her, landing a shot and seeing she's equipped with a gold shield. He ducks into the elevator shaft, dropping to the floor below and quickly exiting the doors, throwing a trap in front of it to prevent a chase. Nox rushes across the street, heading into the building he saw Pathfinder go in. Just as he makes his way through the door, he hears Pathfinder call out that he’s down.

_ ‘Where the hell is our teammate?’  _ He thinks, heading up the stairs only to be met with the barrel of another Peacekeeper, a loud crack echoing off the walls as he’s downed as well. 

“A little fucking help here, Octane!” Alexander calls into his radio, the last thing he says before the enemy Bloodhound eliminates him. 

Alexander wakes up inside of a respawn chamber, looking to the little screen on the door to see the status of the match. He looks just in time to see his banner time out, while somehow Octane had managed to grab Pathfinders. With a grumble, Alex steps out of the chamber, angrily making his way to the waiting room of the ship, sitting in front of one of the many screens that are currently showcasing the match.

He picks up a remote and flips through each POV, too annoyed to watch his own ‘team’. Alex spends a moment spectating Bloodhound, always able to admire someone so ruthless and determined to get the kill. He switches once more and finds himself watching Elliott, immediately enamoured by the sight of him, his heart beginning to race slightly. _‘What has gotten into me?’_ He wonders, not quite sure if he even truly cares. Alexander's eyes are glued to the screen as he watches the trickster send a decoy out in the opposite direction from where he was turning, almost immediately phasing out as it’s showered with a barrage of bullets. 

Elliott immediately pings the enemies, ducking behind a large rock for cover. “Over there!” He calls out to Bangalore and Bloodhound, reloading his weapon before peeking out and firing a few pot shots in their direction, managing to hit one. Once his ability is recharged, he ducks down and sends a decoy out to distract them.

Bangalore pops a smoke grenade on him, allowing Elliott to run from cover over to his teammates who were stationed behind a building. As the enemy draws near, Bangalore tosses her second smoke grenade, this time on the enemy, cloaking them in a huge cloud of smoke. Just as it lands, Bloodhound activates their ultimate ability, Beast of the Hunt, allowing them to see the two remaining teammates in the smoke, successfully taking down Pathfinder with an R301 before he has a chance to zipline out. Next, Bloth turns to Octane, who was now unknowingly running towards Elliott, a stim stuck into his leg. Without a moment of hesitation, Elliott aims his Eva-8 at Tavi and pulls the trigger, firing off two rapid shots with the help of a Double Tap. Octane goes down, but doesn’t die just yet. While Mirage stands over Octane, Bloodhound finishes off Pathfinder, keeping a watchful eye for an assumed third teammate. Bangalore has now taken a vantage point hidden on top of a building, on lookout for anyone else that may come up. 

Elliott takes a moment to walk away from Octane, looking around himself for a hidden teammate, but to no avail. He suddenly hears the all too familiar sound of a golden shield being put to use, quickly turning and firing off four shots toward Tavi, eliminating him and winning the match.

Without realizing, a smile dances across Alexander's face, butterflies forming in his stomach.  _ ‘I must remember to congratulate him on his win, and the final kill, no less.’  _ He thinks to himself, standing and heading back to his quarters to work on some important research.

\-----

Alexander sits at his desk, wearing the casual wear he came in with, typing away a research paper he’s doing on his own toxic gas, compiling all his findings thus far. It has been roughly 45 minutes since the match ended and the ship had docked back at the respawn center, by now all the legends should be off and heading to their respective homes, or so Alexander thought.

Nox is startled by the sound of something sliding under the curtain he has drawn across the room. He looks down to see what appears to be one of Elliott’s holo-devices, but before he could pick it up, a decoy phases up from it, only further startling him.

“Heya Alex!” He chirps, a goofy smile plastered on his face. “Ell was wondering if he could come in! Everyone else is gone so-” He shrugs, rocking from foot to foot as he speaks.

“Yes, of course he may.” The corners of Alexander's mouth tug upwards ever so slightly, always enjoying an encounter with the decoys, each time giving him further insight on just how advanced they can be. As the decoy fizzles out, Elliott peeks from behind the curtain, smiling softly and walking in, making sure the curtain is closed over.

“Hey..” Elliott says, bending down to pick up his tech, shoving it into the pocket of his sweatpants. “I uh.. I have a few hours before the party starts.” He begins. “I figured I might see if you were busy.” Elliott looks to Alexander, noticing he’s working on something. “I-I can always come back later if you are..”

Alexander smiles at him, turning his chair to face the younger man, patting a space on the cot behind him. “I have time, Elliott. But first..” He starts, standing to his feet and walking over to Elliott, wrapping him in a sudden hug. “I wanted to congratulate you on your win today. I saw the whole thing!” Alex comments, pulling away from the hug to look at Elliott. “Even down to you getting the winning kill. I am very proud of you-” He compliments, his face immediately turning red when he realizes what he says, then clearing his throat and sitting back down in his chair.

A wide, and somehow goofier smile plays on Elliott’s face. “Th-thank you!” Is all he can manage to get out, being far too flustered to attempt anything further. He sits down on the edge of the bed, looking over to the computer screen. “So, uh, what are you working on?” He inquires, watching Alex turn halfway back as he scrolls along the page.

“This is a research paper I have been writing on my chemicals. Their compounds, how they react with organic and inorganic materials, lasting effects, any information I can gather on them, really.” He rests his left hand on the arm of the chair, seeming to forget he was wearing neither his prosthetic nor his gloves to cover up his lack of a pinky and ring finger. 

Elliott leans over, trying to get a better view of what it says, but unable to understand all the chemical terms that are being used. “Wow! That’s pretty impressive.” He chuckles, leaning his arm on the back of the chair.

Nodding, Alexander looks back to Elliott. “Thank you, it has taken me quite some time to write thus far.” He turns back to his laptop, ensuring the document is saved before he closes his laptop, turning his attention to Elliott. Alex catches him staring at his left hand, a somewhat heavy feeling settling into his chest as he slowly pulls his hand into his lap, covering it with his other hand.

Elliott’s face turns red as he attempts to stutter out an apology, feeling genuinely guilty for having stared at him like that. “I-I-I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t mean-” He stops when Alex looks at him, their eyes locking.

“The only person who has ever seen my hand was Miss Che, when she was fitting my new prosthetic during the first season of the games. I have never allowed anyone to see me without my gloves on, let alone without my prosthetic.” He admits, allowing Elliott to see a moment of weakness within him, hinting at his discomfort with the matter. 

“I-is it rude to ask what happened?” Elliott inquires, immediately kicking himself for asking when he sees Alexander look away from him. Before he could open his mouth to apologize again, Alex spoke.

“It was a result of the accident in my old lab.” He says curtly, not meaning to quite snap as he had, but immediately recognizing his mistake. “I am sorry, I did not intend to respond in that manner..” He starts. “I dislike discussing the incident.”

Elliott responds by laying a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, unsure of what he should say. “I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about it, I-I was just curious.”

Without a word in return, Alexander puts his right hand over Elliott’s, sighing softly. They sit in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say. The silence is broken by Elliott, surprisingly, who clasps his other hand over Alex’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I.. I really like you, Alex.” He starts, his face already searing hot with nerves. “ A-and I hope we can really get to know each other." He fidgets, his thumbs anxiously stroking Alexander's hand. "Even i-if it takes a while, I wanna be someone you feel comfortable talking with." Elliott looks away, always feeling stupid when he pours his heart out, but his emotional nature hinders him from holding it back. 

The two share a long, nearly uncomfortable silence before Alexander speaks up. “I appreciate you, Elliott. Perhaps more than I am capable of expressing.” He turns to Elliott, pulling his hands into his lap, hesitantly placing his left hand over Elliott’s, visibly uncomfortable with doing so but attempting to push himself. “I feel as if I am undeserving of your magnanimity, and I am certainly not the most ideal person to associate yourself with.” 

Elliott scoffs playfully. “Says who? Definitely not me.” He teases, squeezing the trapper's hand. “Besides, everyone deserves someone.” Elliott shrugs, his expression softening. “Especially if that someone treats them right.” He takes Alexander’s left hand, causing the older man to flinch, bringing it up to his lips and kissing each finger, then the spaces where his other two would be. 

A warm smile spreads across Alexander’s lips, one that had not graced him in years. “How fortunate I must be,” He starts, watching Elliott, an oddly peaceful feeling washing over him. “To have the delectation of getting close with someone as kind-hearted as yourself.” The silence returns, but this time it’s not awkward or weird, instead, it’s comfortable. Neither of the men knew how to continue their conversation, so they decided to just enjoy the silence, lacing their fingers together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter one
> 
> big day for them tomorrow!!!!

Roughly three beers and half a blunt into the party, Elliott finds himself out on the back porch, staring up at the night sky. In a daze, he is nearly oblivious to the feeling and sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket, and would have not noticed if it were not so persistent. He shifts his weight, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his phone, taking a couple attempts to unlock it before being greeted with several messages, a few from friends at the party, sending funny pictures to their group chat. However, there was one message in particular he focused on, the one from Alexander. 

_ ‘How is your evening?’ _ It reads, Elliott being quick to try and type back.

_ ‘Prettty good!’  _ It starts,  _ ‘I’m sitting out in the back yard.’  _ He continues, having to retype it several times.  _ ‘What about u?’ _ Without thinking, he sets his phone down in his lap, leaning his head back against the cushion of the chair. 

“Elliott!” Ajay calls out, stepping out the back door and almost immediately spotting him, slightly staggering as she makes her way onto the seat beside him. “I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you!” She giggles, taking a sip of her drink.

“Sorry.” He chuckles softly, looking at her. “I’ve been out here getting some fresh air, enjoying the night, you know?”

Ajay glances to his phone, immediately noticing the green and yellow hearts where the name should be. “Oh? Is that the person you've been talkin’ to?” She teases, leaning over to try and get a glance at the screen, to which Elliott promptly replies by locking his screen, already red faced. 

“Hey hey hey, no peeking!” He stammers, seeming slightly irritated. “That’s private!” 

Holding up her hands in a sort of surrender, Lifeline chuckles again. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just  _ dying _ to know who it is! Can’t you just give me a hint?” She pleads, leaning into him. “ _ Pleaaaase?” _

Elliott sighs, shaking his head. “I would if I could, Ajay. But right now I really can’t tell you, but when I’m ready you’ll be the first to know, I promise.” He holds out his pinky finger, giving her a serious look.

She hesitates, narrowing her eyes at him before locking her pinky with his, rolling her eyes. “You’re a piece of work, Witt.” She laughs, receiving a laugh from him in return. However, Elliott almost immediately begins coughing after he laughs, bolting upright momentarily. “Woah, that doesn’t sound too good, Elliott. You should come to the med bay tomorrow, I’ll take a look at ya’.”

Elliott is quick to shake his head, dismissing the idea that anything is wrong. “No, no, i-it’s just from smoking earlier, no big. I promise I’m okay.” Ajay raises her eyebrows at him, causing him to further insist that everything is fine. “Really, I’m okay. I-if I wasn’t I would have come to you, first thing.”

“If this keeps up, I’m bringing you into the med bay whether you like it or not.” She warns, wagging a finger at him. “I have my ways.”

This strikes a bit of fear into Elliott, mainly because he knows she’s not joking around. “I know, I know. But really, I-I’m fine.” He takes a sip of his drink, clearing his throat. 

“Amigos!” Octane yells, coming out the door with Pathfinder and Gibby in tow, holding up a freshly wrapped blunt. “You guys up for round two?” He chuckles, sitting on the little loveseat across from them.

“Always, Tavi! What kind of guy do you think I am?” He chuckles, fishing around in his pockets for a lighter. He pulls out a yellow one, tossing to his overly excitable friend. 

Gibby takes a seat beside Octavio, setting his drink down on the coffee table between them. “How’ve you guys been?” He asks, his words a little slurred. 

“Pretty good!” Elliott starts. “Been working on a lot of new updates and fixes for my decoys!” He smiles, taking another sip of his drink.

“I can’t complain.” Lifeline shrugs, sitting back in the chair. “‘Nita and I have been redecorating the past few days.” She adds.

Octavio manages to get the blunt properly lit before hitting it twice and passing it to Gibby, who does the same, passing it to Lifeline. Ajay takes it and only takes one hit before she passes it to Elliott, who takes two long drags, blowing out a solid cloud before handing it over to Octane to restart the cycle. 

“So, Elliott, when are you gonna tell us about this person you been seein’?” Gibby asks, resting his arm on his knee as he leans forward. “We need to know who’s ass to kick if you get hurt.” He bursts into a hearty laugh. 

“I can tell you guys who it is when I’m ready to, okay?” Elliott offers, a little exasperated but laughing at Gibby’s statement nonetheless. 

“Can’t you tell us  _ anything _ about them, amigo?” Octavio pleads, taking a long drag before passing it to Gibraltar once more. “We wanna know what’s been making you so happy!”

Elliott bites his lip in thought before sighing. “Well, I-I shouldn’t say too much.. He’s really shy and- .. fuck!” Elliott shouts, covering his face with his hands.

“He?!” Ajay exclaims, moving to sit on her knees, facing him. “Okay, now we’re gettin’ somewhere.” She smirks at him, urging him to say more.

“Is it someone we know, friend?” Pathfinder chimes in, a question mark replacing the smiley face on his screen. “Perhaps another legend?”

“No!” Elliott is quick to shut down this idea, his face turning a bright shade of pink. “No, no, no, i-it’s not anyone you guys would know. I-I met him at uh..” He pauses for a moment, clearing his throat while he attempts to think of a lie. “He’s a frequent patron at my bar. I-I met him on one of my recent trips back to Solace, a-and we kinda hit it off.” He looks around to each one of his friends, trying to read their faces for the slightest hint that they either believe his story or not.

“Hey brudda, that’s great!” Gibraltar declares, raising his drink as if to toast to him. “We’re glad you’re happy!”

“Maybe you can bring him around sometime!” Ajay adds, smiling softly at him now. “He could always come for a party!” She offers.

“I-I could ask! Just not sure how often he’s gonna be able to come around.” Elliott takes the blunt as it’s passed to him, taking a hit before he continues speaking. “But I will definitely ask, for sure.” He takes a second hit, passing it back to Octane.

Anita steps out of the house, giving a nod to the other legends before looking at Ajay. “It’s getting late, I think I’m gonna head home, do you wanna come with me or stay?” She asks, walking over and placing a hand gently on Ajay’s shoulder.

“I’ll come wit’cha!” Ajay says, standing up, wobbling slightly but steadied by her girlfriend. “I’m pretty tired anyway.” She giggles, leaning on Anita and looking to her friends. “Good night everyone! I’ll see you tomorrow! Thank you for havin’ us Makoa!” She blows kisses out to all her friends, receiving mixed goodbyes, turning and heading out with Anita.

“You ladies get home safe!” Gibby calls out after them, taking one last sip of his drink before tossing his can into the nearby bin.

“Hey, I think I should get going too.” Elliott stands up, instantly becoming dizzy but managing to hide it well. “I had a great time guys, but I really should get to bed.” 

“I’ll catch you tomorrow, amigo!” Octane chirps, now only passing between Gibby and himself. “Get home safe!”

“Good night friend! Thank you for hanging out with me!” Pathfinder’s screen flips between a smiley face and a heart icon as he waves goodbye.

“See you, brudda!” Gibby calls after him as Mirage heads for the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. 

Elliott steps out onto the sidewalk, slipping his jacket on and pulling his phone out to check his messages. He spends a good minute trying to read the one he received from Alex, but unable to get his eyes to focus on it. “Fuck it, I’ll just call him.” He sighs and hits the call button, holding the phone to his ear. 

The idea of it being unreasonably late had entirely escaped Elliott’s mind, that is, until he heard a very groggy Alexander on the other end. “Mhh, Hello?” He answers the call, propping himself up on his arm as he speaks.

“Ohhhh shit, it’s late isn’t it?” Elliot speaks, his words slurred and a little delayed. “I-I’m sorry, I should have ‘axed’ first.” He slows his walking, stumbling slightly. “I’m just walking home and wanted to call you.” He hears a soft chuckle on the other end, causing his heart to speed up and butterflies to fill his stomach. 

“It’s quite alright, Elliott… are you intoxicated?” Alexander inquires, sitting up now as he attempts to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

“Haha..  _ yeaaaahhh _ .” Elliott chuckles. “I kinda had a bit to drink, and a  _ lot  _ to smoke. I’m tryina’ get home right now, but I’m jus’ a  _ liiiiittle _ wobbly, and I forgot just how far I live from Gibby.” He snickers, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you need me to come get you?” Alexander’s voice is filled with a tone Elliott had not once heard, in the almost year and a half they had been competing together, concern. “I’ll go get my coat.” He says, not even waiting for a reply. “Where are you now?” Elliott can hear Alexander shuffling around and presumably getting ready to head out.

“Oh no, no that’s okay, I-I’m okay! I’m not too far from my house, I’m actually a block away from you, so that’s not far.” Elliott slurs, a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone in his voice.

“Elliott, you live almost fifteen minutes away from me. I’m coming to get you.” Alexander declares, exiting his house. “Which block are you on?” He asks, looking either direction before getting a response.

“Uhh.. the one that starts with a ‘C’, the really big one, I-I can’t read it right now.” Elliott stops and leans up against a telephone pole to help keep his balance. “Y-you really don’t have to-”

“I see you.” Alex interjects, the phone line promptly disconnecting as he makes his way over to Elliott.

Dumbfounded, Elliott stares at his phone wondering why Alexander hung up, looking up to see the scientist walking toward him. “O-oh, hey.” He chuckles sheepishly, standing up straight to greet Alex, swaying slightly. “That.. that was really quick. I didn’t expect that.”

Alex quickly moves to Elliott, putting his hand on the small of his back, sending shivers up the tricksters entire body “Easy.” He takes Elliott’s hand, leading him the short walk back to his house. “You may stay with me tonight, if you wish.” Alexander offers, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

“A-are you sure?” Elliott asks, leaning into Alex as they walk. “I-I don’t wanna be any trouble.” He looks up at Nox, his vision blurry.

“Don’t be foolish. I would prefer it, as this way I can be sure you’re safe.” Alexander comments as they reach his front door, opening it wide. He helps Elliott inside, closing the door behind them and leading him into the living room. Alex sits him on the couch, disappearing into his room and returning with a pillow and a blanket. 

“Wow, I-I really appreciate this.” He moves to take the items from him, only for Alex to set them down beside him.

“These are not for you. They are for me.” He comments, motioning for Elliott to stand, which he does so, still off balance and stumbling slightly. Alex leads him into his bedroom, which is much tidier than Elliott recalls, and it smells like a fresh candle, instead of the pungent chemical stench of the Nox gas. “You are a guest of mine, so you may sleep in my bed, and I shall take the couch.” 

Elliott sits down on the bed, his face red, redder than it had been just from his intoxication. “Alex, no, I-I can’t do that. This is  _ your _ bed.” He whines, his protests being completely ignored by Alexander, who is now rifling through his dresser, producing a shirt and pajama bottoms, tossing them beside Elliott. 

“These may be a bit large on you, however you are welcome to sleep in them if you wish.” He walks over to Elliott and tenderly kisses his forehead. “I will be out in the living room, should you need anything.” Alex turns to walk out, immediately stopped by a smaller hand grabbing his, turning back to see Elliott looking up at him.

“Would you lay with me?” He asks meekly, his face flushed. “I-if that’s okay, I mean..”

Alexander sighs softly in response, squatting down to be closer to eye level with Elliott. “Perhaps another time, Elliott. As much as I would love to do so, I feel as if I am not quite ready for something so intimate. I do hope you understand.” 

Elliott nods in return, grabbing the pajamas set beside him. “I understand. We can take this as slow as you want!” He offers a smile, placing his hand on Alexander’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. “It’s all worth the wait.” He leans forward, lightly pecking Alex’s lips.

Nox kisses him back, trying to refrain from cracking a smile. He pulls away, standing up and grabbing the book from his night stand. “Good night, Elliott. I hope you sleep well.” Alexander walks out of the room, closing the door over behind him and heading for the couch. He takes a few minutes to set up the couch how he would be most comfortable, before turning off the light and settling into his makeshift bed.

Elliott’s smile remains as he undresses, allowing his clothes to fall on the floor. He slips the t-shirt on first, admiring the way it fits him, having always loved how small he appeared under oversized shirts. He decides he doesn’t need the pants, since the shirt falls so low anyway. Elliott climbs into bed and settles underneath the top blanket, resting his head into the pillow and immediately being enveloped in the smell of Alexander’s cologne. It doesn’t take long at all for the trickster to fall asleep, curled up, and with his face buried into a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://etihpax.tumblr.com/post/616355941031526400/a-piece-ive-decided-to-do-for-my-good-friend
> 
> Please check out the lovely art that my friend Adam drew for the fic!!! It's a scene from later in this chapter. Don't worry, it doesn't contain spoilers ;^)

“Elliott!” Alexander calls out, knocking on the bedroom door before entering. “I made breakfast, would you care for some?”

The trickster slowly opens his eyes, the hazel orbs meeting a pair of bright green ones. He looks around for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Y-yes, please.” Elliott smiles, standing to his feet and stretching, the dark grey fabric of the shirt curling up to reveal the bottoms of the red boxer briefs he’s wearing underneath. Slightly dazed, he follows a reddened Alexander into the kitchen, where a beautiful breakfast was laid upon the table. Two omelettes set on either plate, paired with a fresh glass of orange juice, along with a couple ramekins of fruit.

“The only thing I feel I can make without fail is a french omelette.” Alexander comments, taking his seat at the far end of the table, Elliott sitting across. “I hope you enjoy it.” He gives a sincere smile, picking up his own knife and fork.

“I-it looks amazing!” Elliott exclaims, shifting to sit on his foot. “Thank you for letting me stay last night.. That was really sweet of you.” He cuts into the omelette in front of him, smiling sweetly at Alex. “No one’s ever been so considerate towards me before. I-I hope I wasn’t too annoying.” He chuckles, taking a bite of his breakfast and resting his aching head in his hand.

“No, not at all. On the contrary, you were still as pleasant as always.” Alexander comments, then taking a drink. “I much preferred knowing you were safe here, as opposed to allowing you to stumble your way home so late.”

Elliott’s face turns bright red as he continues eating, his heart racing at Alex’s words.  _ Does he really care this much? _ “You know, this is really good!” Elliott compliments, taking another bite, a lot hungrier and more hungover than he thought he would be. “Thank you, Alex.” 

At the mention of his name, Alexander perks up, a smile forming on his face once more. “It is my pleasure,  _ Elliott _ .” His usually gravelly voice, now more like a purr as he speaks. “Would you care to spend the day with me today?” He inquires, keeping his focus on Elliott.

The trickster seems to ponder this for a moment, biting his lip. “I have some work I need to do today..” He starts, noticing Alex’s expression fall slightly. “But i-it can be done on my laptop. I’d just have to go get it, if you’d like to sit with me while I run some boring diagnostics?” Elliott chuckles, scooping another forkful into his mouth.

“Truthfully, it does not matter to me what is done, I simply enjoy your company.” Alex turns a little red, still unaccustomed to being so open with how he feels. “I also have some reading I could get done while you do your work.”

Elliott lets out an accidental giggle, covering his mouth with slight embarrassment. “That… would be lovely.” He smiles at Alex before taking another bite. “I can go right after I eat! I do have to warn you, though, sometimes when I work, I sort of tune everything else out and get absorbed into it.”

“That’s perfectly fine, I have a tendency to be the same way.” Alex starts, taking the last bite of his omelette before standing and bringing the plate and utensils to the sink, starting to clean up the kitchen from when he had cooked. “I am quite the workaholic, I could spend all day in my lab, if not for my older age.” He chuckles, keeping his gaze to the sink. “Alas, I cannot stay up late like I used to.”

“I have my days. I’m either in bed by nine, or I fall asleep at sunrise.” Elliot comments, finishing up his plate and walking over to the sink. “Sometimes I don’t even notice how long I’ve been up, until I look out my window and see the sun.” He chuckles.

Alexander takes the plate from Elliott’s hands, placing it in the sink, and taking a mental note of Elliott’s words. “I recall many nights with an old friend of mine..” Alexander starts, hesitating on the word ‘friend’. “Him and I would stay up until the early hours of the morning, working on various projects and experiments. Now I’m lucky if I am capable of making it to midnight.” He chuckles softly, turning off the sink and drying his hands off with a paper towel. Alex turns to Elliott, leaning against the counter and beckoning him closer with the wave of a finger.

Like a dog, Elliott obeys, immediately stepping closer and finding himself wrapped up in the scientists strong arms. He melts into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Alex as well and leaning into the taller man. “Thank you for breakfast..” He mutters, face half buried in Alex’s chest. “I-I don’t think anyone’s ever made me breakfast before, o-other than, you know, my mom or occsas-os-occasin- _ occasionally  _ my brothers. I-it was really sweet of you.” 

“Hopefully I will get a chance to do this more often.” Alexander says, his cheeks flush. “It has been ages since I have cooked for someone, I quite enjoy it.” He plants a gentle kiss on the top of Elliott’s head, allowing his lips to linger for a moment before pulling away. “How about you run and get your things?” He smiles, running a hand through Elliott’s soft brown curls, something he would usually detest had it come from absolutely anyone else. If there’s anything Elliott is vain about, it’s definitely his hair.

“Yeah, i-it shouldn’t take me too long.” Elliott smiles up at Alexander, getting on his toes to lean in for a kiss. Alexander wastes no time pulling the trickster close and giving him the kiss he desired. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Elliott says, pulling away and walking toward Alex’s room. “I should probably put some pants on though.” He chuckles, stepping into the room and closing the door over as he slips his jeans from the previous night back on. He leaves Alex’s shirt on and slips his shoes on, picking up his shirt and jacket from the floor, walking back out to Alex, whose attention he immediately captures.

Alexander had never before had the pleasure of seeing a significant other wearing his clothing, and he has been absolutely relishing it since Elliott stepped out of his room this morning. It caused butterflies to riot within him, in a way they hadn’t before. “Marvelous..” He mutters under his breath, believing it had been too quiet for Elliott to hear, but being quickly disproven by the tricksters sly smirk.

With a new little burst of confidence, he sways his hips as he makes his way over to Alex, getting on his toes once more to kiss Alex, but this time going for his cheek. He leaves a little peck and smiles, pulling away and heading towards the door. “I won’t be too long, I promise.” He blows a kiss and hurries out, determined to get home and back as fast as he can.

With an elated sigh, Alexander watches Elliott depart, quickly getting to work on cleaning up his apartment. In the short span that the trickster is gone, he manages to dust and vacuum most of the living room, even going as far as to light a few candles to make the room smell more pleasant and opens the windows, allowing a nice breeze to flow through the area.

-

Elliott rushes in his front door and into his bedroom, tossing his laptop bag onto the bed and making a beeline for the bathroom. He frantically digs through his hair care supplies, pulling out a bottle from the bin. Elliot squeezes out an adequate amount of oil from the bottle, rubbing his hands together and thoroughly applying it to his hair. Once the oil is properly worked into his hair, Elliott washes his hands and dries them off using a nearby towel, before reaching into his medicine cabinet and pulling out his cologne, spraying a generous amount along his neckline. 

“And just where have you been all night, young man?” A voice comes from behind Elliott, _his_ voice to be precise. “Out partying?” He jeers, raising his eyebrows, eliciting an eye roll from Elliott.

“I got drunk and Alex let me crash at his place.” Elliott responds, walking past the decoy to look around the bedroom for his laptop, finding it beside his bed. He grabs the laptop and it’s charger, stuffing them into his bag and walking out towards the office, still being trailed by a decoy. 

“Oooooooooh?” The decoy mocks, in a very juvenile tone. “And what happened?” He asks, two other decoys instantly popping up and surrounding him.

“Did you finally seal the deal with the gas man?” Another one inquires, making an obscene gesture that Elliot chose to ignore instead.

“No. We didn’t do anything like that. He slept on the couch and gave me his bed for the night.” Elliott explains to his three nosy decoys, each of them exchanging looks as Elliott speaks. “But, he did make me breakfast!” Elliott smiles slightly, causing a wave of ‘awww’s to come from the three holograms as he picks up his notebook and a few assorted writing implements, heading back to his room and grabbing his medication, taking out a dose and popping it in his mouth. Hurriedly, he picks up a water bottle he keeps on his dresser and takes a sip, eager to get back to Alex’s.

“Wow, Stinky’s really making you wait, huh?” One chuckles, earning a swat from another decoy. “Sorry..” He mutters.

“You should bring us with you! Never know when you might need us, you know?” The third asks, leaning against the doorframe while Elliott packs his laptop bag up and throws it across his shoulders.

“Ha!” Elliott lets out a laugh. “Not a chance. Not after last time. You guys are basically grounded.” He says sternly, heading for the door.

“Awww come on man, we  _ helped _ you! It led to all this, didn’t it? Otherwise neither of you would have made a move.” The second one argues, the other two decoys nodding at his point.

“Look, I appreciate that, despite how humiliating it was for me to go back and watch it, but I think I should handle it this time. I’ll see you guys later.” Elliott leaves without giving them a chance to say anything further, rushing back to Alex’s.

-

When Elliott arrives back, he gently knocks on the door, hearing Nox call out for him to come in, from another room. Hesitantly, Elliott opens the door and walks inside, looking around for Alex. He immediately notices how much cleaner the space seems, figuring Nox must have tidied up while he was gone. Elliott takes a seat on the couch, against the arm, and pulls out his laptop, starting it up while he waits for Alex.

Moments later, the scientist emerges from his lab, being careful to close the door right behind him. He’s carrying a couple of books with him, one notably being the red one Elliott had lent him. “Forgive my absence, I had to fetch some materials.” Alex sets the books on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch half a space away from Elliott. 

The trickster smiles, turning to face Alex and sitting with his back to the arm of the couch. “No worries, man.” Elliott comments. “What’cha reading?” He inquires, trying to peek at the books he set out, a smile crossing his face when he notices his mother's book at the top, a bookmark more than halfway through the pages already. 

“I am still working through the books you have been generous enough to lend to me, as well as a novel I picked up while on a day trip to Hollygrove.” He looks over to Elliott, flashing a soft smile to him. “I am very much enjoying your mother’s book.” He states, his voice gentle. “I’m on the chapter where she discusses the utilization of holographic landscapes, and how they can help those who are sick or otherwise unable to travel. I genuinely had no idea the depth that there was to holographic technology, I am truly in awe at what I have learned as of late regarding its various uses, both domestically and abroad.” 

Elliott’s smile grows, not only has Alex shown an interest in his hobbies, but was paying attention to everything he read, and even willing to talk about it! He gets lost in this small moment of happiness, nerves creeping in when he realizes he hasn’t responded. “O-oh- Sorry, th-that’s great! Yeah, Holo-tech has a lot of different uses. People tend to overlook how helpful and important it can be! I-I’ve watched it change lives…” He pauses. “In-including mine.” 

“I am looking forward to hearing all about how it has impacted you, Elliott.” Alexander returns his gaze to his pile of books, picking one out of the pile and sitting back in his seat, getting himself comfortable before opening up the book. 

Without a word, Elliott slips his legs across Alexander’s lap, glancing at him as he does so, as if to check if Alex is okay with it. To his surprise, Alexander doesn’t react negatively, and in fact, gingerly places a hand over his legs, his thumb idly stroking Elliott’s calf as he reads. Elliott gets flustered, his whole face overtaken by a pink hue, causing him to attempt to hide his face behind the screen of his laptop. When Alex isn’t looking, Elliott takes out his phone and silently snaps a photo of his current view, capturing a very content Alex.

They spend almost half an hour in a blissful silence, as they allow themselves to get absorbed into their respective works, the only sounds coming from either are the clacking of keys and the flutter of pages turning.

Absentmindedly, when he’s done writing, Elliott slips a pencil behind his ear. He takes a few minutes to type something up on his laptop before looking around for his pencil, giving up quickly and pulling a pen from his bag, jotting something down in his notebook. Alexander notices this, but stays quiet, glancing over to Elliott several times. He observes as Elliott does the same thing, putting the pen behind his ear and typing once more, then proceeding to look for the pen. Alex couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the trickster's confusion, making the young engineer’s attention snap to him. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks, chuckling a little himself to try and mask his slight embarrassment. 

Alexander points to his ears. “Your pen and pencil.” He clears his throat before continuing. “You put them behind your ear and forgot about them, twice. It was...endearing.” He smiles, returning his attention to his book.

This time, Elliott doesn’t even try to hide his reddened face, cracking a small smile himself. Wanting to now be closer to Alex, he moves his legs off of the older man’s lap, and sits beside him instead, leaning his head on the scientist's shoulder as he works. Once he’s settled in his spot, Elliott opens up the program he uses to modify his decoys, several windows popping up across his screen.

Intrigued, Alex looks on as Elliott works, seeing huge walls full of complex coding, portions of which he watched the younger man type. ‘ _ Brilliant..’  _ Alexander thinks to himself, finding his eyes glued to the screen. 

Elliott looks back to Nox, smiling when he notices the man’s interest. “I wrote a lot of this myself.” He clears his throat before speaking further. “I-it starts with my moms coding, but since joining the games I’ve upgraded it a  _ lot _ .” Feeling Alexander shift, Elliott sits forward, allowing him to get comfortable. What the trickster didn’t expect was for Alex to snake his arm around his shoulders, pulling Elliott in close. 

“Please, tell me more?” Alexander requests simply, closing his book and setting it on the cushion to his right. He takes a moment to just admire Elliott, the way his bright chestnut colored eyes stayed so focused on his work, or how well he’s keeping up with his multi-tasking, switching between several different tabs and programs. But what amazes Alexander most of all, is just how incredibly intelligent Elliott is, even more so that he seems to be the only one to notice.

Excitedly, Elliott begins to explain the various chunks of code, what they mean and any impact they have on the decoys or the software, as well as what he has to do in order to get the software to do what he wants it to. Alexander listens intently, attempting to absorb as much of the information as possible, able to understand a decent amount of what’s being explained to him. He’ll occasionally chime in with a question or two, reassuring Elliott that he’s been listening, or even comment on the work. Just as Elliott was getting to his favorite part, the bug fixes, his phone starts ringing. He pulls it out to see ‘Ajay’ written across the screen. 

“Sorry, I-I should take this real quick..” Elliott apologizes, swiping the green accept button and putting the phone to his ear. “Hey Ajay, what’s up?” he asks, hearing a very frantic Lifeline on the other end.

“Elliott, are you busy right now? D.O.C’s shield is malfunctionin’ an’ I’ve tried everything.” Ajay explains, sighing. “Is there any chance you could come over and give me a hand?” 

The trickster bites his lip and looks over sheepishly to Alexander, not wanting to leave but also wanting to help out his friend. Nox silently motions for him to go, wishing to assure him that he won’t mind. After a brief back and forth with Alex, making sure he’s truly okay with it, Elliott responds. “Y-yeah, of course! I-I’ll be right over!” 

“You’re the best!” She beams, a little louder than expected. They quickly say their goodbyes before hanging up, Elliott promising to be there as soon as he can.

When the call ends, Elliott closes his laptop, slipping it into his bag and zipping the pocket up. He packs away his pencils and his notebook as well before turning to face Alex. “A-are you sure you don’t mind? I-I feel kind of bad just leaving, you know?” 

Alexander pulls Elliott closer, moving a hand to his cheek. “I’m sure, Elliott. The bonds we share between friends are some of the most essential in life, and I highly encourage you to indulge in them.” He feels Elliott’s cheek heat up underneath his hand, eliciting a soft chuckle from the taller man. Both men lean in, pressing their lips together as Elliott eagerly slips his arms around Alex. They allow themselves to get completely absorbed into the kiss for a moment, neither of them wanting to pull away, but knowing Elliott should be going, Alex is the first to do so, causing an involuntary whine from the trickster. Defeated hazel orbs gaze up at Alexander, causing every nerve in his body to go wild and before he knew it, he was leaning right back in for another kiss. 

_ Bamboozled again. _

This time they’re interrupted by the chime of Elliott’s phone, presumably a text from Ajay wondering if he’ll be there soon. He sighs softly, gazing up into Alexander’s eyes, met with the most captivating shade of green he had ever seen. “I-I’m sorry.” Elliott mutters, almost too quietly as he moves to stand. He picks his bag up, tossing the strap across his shoulder and heading for the door.

Alexander follows behind, opening the door for Elliott as he speaks. “I cherished the time we spent today, and I cannot wait to see you again, Elliott.” He offers a warm smile to the trickster, getting a brief kiss in return.

“Definitely soon.. I-I’m really enjoying spending time with you too. Maybe if I finish up quickly, I could head back?” Elliott suggests, raising his eyebrows and grabbing his coat, draping it over his arm.

“I would love to,” Alexander starts. “But I do have some work I should really get to tonight, and as much as I would love your company, it is a very dangerous set of chemicals I’ll be working with, and I do not wish to expose you to them.” He gingerly kisses Elliott’s forehead, instantly hit with the sweet fruity aroma of his hair product. 

“There’s always another day. Tomorrow after the match? I-I’ll be working in my quarters pretty late to install the patch to my decoys, you could always swing by after everyone leaves?” Elliott offers, a soft smirk spread across his lips.

“I would love nothing more.” Alex says simply as Elliott steps out the door. “Please be safe, Elliott.” He requests, watching him retreat down the walkway.

“I-I will! I’ll see you later!” Elliott calls out, pulling out his phone to find he was correct to assume it was Ajay who had texted him, the message only consisting of a string of question marks. He texts her back to apologize and let her know he’s only a few moments away, trying to allow himself to calm down before he gets there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted to end this one here for better spacing, that way I can dedicate the entire chapter to what's about to unfold >:^)   
> Stay tuned!!!

“O-okay let’s try it now.” Elliott states, unplugging Ajay’s D.O.C drone from the computer. “I uninstalled the software for the shield, made a few adjustments to it, and reinstalled it. If this doesn’t work I’m not sure what to do.” He says honestly, handing D.O.C over to Ajay.

Worriedly, Lifeline pats the top of her drone, whispering a few encouraging words as she starts it up. “I really hope this works, otherwise I don’t know what to do for the match tomorrow. I can’t just not have my shield!” With a whirr, D.O.C starts right up, floating right in front of Ajay. “Here goes nothing.” She sighs, hesitantly pressing a button on the top of the drone, her face lighting up as the shield pops up as it normally would. “Elliott! You’re a lifesaver!” She exclaims, rushing over to hug him. 

“Hey, look at that!” Anita calls out, walking through the door. “You guys got it working again!” She beams, coming over to the pair as they part.

“It was all Elliott.” Ajay confesses. “He’s like magic, I swear it.” She disengages the shield, pulling D.O.C into a tight hug, causing the drone to let out a series of happy beeps. 

Chuckling, Elliott shakes his head. “No, no, i-it’s nothing. I’m always happy to help!” He stands to his feet, clearing his throat as he does so and quickly having that turn into a full blown cough. He lets out a small gasp between coughs, quickly regaining his composure and trying to immediately act like that hadn’t just happened.

“Hey Witt, that doesn’t sound too good. You okay?” Bangalore looks to Ajay, knowing she's definitely about to try and make Elliott stay for some tests.

“Yeah, yeah I-I’m fine! I uh.. I just choked on spit.. That’s all.” He tries to lie his way out of the situation, gathering his bag.

“Are you sure about that?” Ajay persists, hands on her hips. “That’s what you said yesterday,  _ and _ you said it was because you were smoking. Somethin’s goin’ on, I know sick when I see it.” 

“I’m fine, Ajay, really.” Elliott tries to persuade her, knowing he has no chance. “I-I promise if it doesn’t get better by tomorrow, I’ll come to the Med Bay after the match. Okay?” 

After an intense silence, Ajay sighs and nods. “Okay Elliott. But I’m gonna hold you to that! Even if I have to drag you down there myself.” She warns, playfully glaring at him.

“Watch it, Witt. She’s serious about that. ‘Jay doesn’t play around when it comes to your wellbeing.” Anita adds, turning to exit the room. “I’m gonna go start dinner. Elliott did you wanna stay?”

Elliott debates for a moment, knowing if he stays, he’ll only be further questioned by Lifeline. “I-.. I would, but I have plans tonight. Thank you though! I-I really should get going, anyway.” He heads for the door, visibly nervous.

Ajay crosses her arms as she watches him head out, chuckling softly. “I’ll be seein’ you tomorrow, Elliott. Be safe!”

“Bye, you too!” The trickster calls, rushing out before Ajay can further inquire about his condition.

\---

_ Thirty-three years. _ Alexander had repressed these feelings for thirty-three years. For thirty-three years, he was convinced that how he felt was wrong, he felt like he was trapped, and he was unhappy. Although he had only been involved with Elliott for a short while, Alexander can already see that this is the absolute happiest he had been in those past thirty-three years, and despite how much he was told this was wrong, he knows that there’s no way a feeling like this could possibly be anything but right.

As he lay in bed, Alexander allows his mind to wander, the only thing capable of occupying his brain, however, was the very cause of his newfound happiness.  _ Elliott _ . No matter how much he thinks it over, Alex still cannot believe that not only has he found companionship in Mirage of all people, but that such an intelligent, handsome, charismatic young man also reciprocates his feelings. He welcomes the butterflies that come creeping in, for the first time in ages, allowing himself a moment to truly bask in this wonderful feeling that has overcome him.

_ ‘Is this truly what it feels like?’  _ Alexander sits up, glancing over to his clock to assess the time, figuring he should shower before it gets too late. Begrudgingly, he stands to his feet and makes his way into the bathroom.

He turns the water on, turning the temperature up, nearly as hot as it can go. As he waits for the shower to warm up, Alexander undresses, starting with his shirt, slipping it off with ease and dropping into a nearby hamper. Next, he unbuttons his pants, slipping them off with his underwear and tossing them with his shirt. He briefly tests the water before stepping in, allowing himself to become enveloped in the warmth. Alex takes a minute to just enjoy the feeling of the water rushing over him, his aching body finally starting to relax. He grabs the bottle of cheap hair wash off the shelf, pouring a little too much into his hands before vigorously distributing it throughout his hair, lathering it up and very promptly rinsing it right out. 

_‘I wonder what he’s up to.’_ Alex grabs the bar of soap out of its dish, lathering it between his hands before he starts to wash his body. _‘Would it be too late to ring him?’_ Alexander’s heart speeds up at the mere prospect of talking to Elliott, hearing his smooth, playful voice, his absolutely captivating laugh, the way you can hear his smile as he talks, all of it. Absolutely _all_ of it. _‘Me? Enamoured?’_ He chuckles aloud, shaking his head. _‘The probability of such a thing to occur..’_ Alexander turns the heat of the water up, steam beginning to rise up, slowly filling the room. 

_ ‘When was the last time I felt this way?’  _ Alexander pauses, feeling the hot water rush down his body.  _ ‘Have I ever?’ _

  
  


\-----

The bright morning light shines in through Elliott’s large bedroom windows, the room now engulfed in radiant sunshine. A lazy smile crosses his face as he feels the warm rays dance across his thin frame. Mornings like these have always been his favorite, they remind him of the warm summers of his childhood, playing outside with his brothers, picnics at the park with his family, and the sweet smell of the various desserts his mother would bake from time-to-time. Elliott sits himself up, stretching his arms over his head as he lets out a soft yawn. He climbs out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and noticing he was still wearing Alex’s t-shirt. He takes a minute to admire himself in it, despite it being rather large on him, he loves the way it looks, and loves it even _more_ because it’s Alex’s.

Elliott goes through his normal morning routine, relieving himself, a quick shower, and of course, and his lengthy hair and skin care routine. A legend’s gotta look his best, right? 

The bathroom door opens up suddenly, revealing a rather anxious looking decoy. “Hey, do you want breakfast? You don’t have long until the match and you really should eat something.”

“I-I’m fine, thanks.” Elliott doesn’t tear his eyes away from the small makeup bag in front of him. “Not really hungry.” Without protest, the decoy shrugs and exits the room, closing the door right behind him.  _ ‘Is today the day?’ _ Elliott wonders, unzipping the bag and looking at the few contents inside. He didn’t own much in the way of makeup, only a singular tube of mascara, an eyeliner pencil, a gloss and a cheap eyeshadow palette that doesn’t really have any suitable colors. Elliott purses his lips into a pout as he decides to zip the pouch closed once more.  _ ‘Maybe tomorrow.’  _

Elliott walks back into his bedroom, opening up his wardrobe and taking out his gear for the match. Usually he would dress in his quarters, but since he’s running late, Elliott finds it best to just get everything on now. He dons everything except his holo-projectors, having kept those in a safe in his quarters on the ship. Once he’s done, Elliott rushes out the door, calling out a quick goodbye to any decoys that may be lingering around the house.

\-----

Our beloved trickster approaches his quarters, met with a smug looking Ajay waiting for him. “Don’t forget ya appointment after the match, you hear me, Witt?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He chuckles, rolling his eyes at her persistence. “I won’t. I know you won’t let me forget either.” Elliott walks over to his safe, using his body to shield the view of the combination from Ajay. “I just can’t stay too late, I-I have plans after the match.” 

“Yeah, plans to see me.” She insists. “Ya can’t play around wit’ ya health.” Ajay walks into the room, sitting at the chair to his desk. “Besides, it shouldn’t take too long anyway!” 

Elliott pops open his safe and pulls out the harness that holds all of his holo-projectors, closing the door to the safe. He slips into the harness, struggling to reach a buckle on the back and subsequently looking to Ajay for assistance. She motions for him to come over to her, which he quickly does, so she can then buckle and tighten the straps for him.

“Thanks, Ajay.” Elliott walks over to a full body mirror, assuring every single strap is flat and as tight as it can be. He grabs his goggles from the top of his locker, being extra careful as to not mess up his hair. “Sorry I-I’ve been weird the past couple days.

Lifeline shrugs, watching Elliott for a moment before diverting her attention to a few incoming legends. “No more than usual. I also understand some people are just afraid of doctors, perfectly normal!” She smiles at him, standing up. “I’m gonna find ‘Nita, good luck today!” 

“You too, Ajay! Good luck!” He returns the smile as she walks out into the hallway, disappearing from view.  _ ‘As good a time as any to head to the drop-off, I guess.’ _ Elliott sets his phone on his bed, never daring to take it into the arena, knowing full well that he’s bound to drop it, especially going across a zipline. He takes a moment to retie his shoes before exiting into the hallway and heading for the bay. 


	15. Chapter 15

“No ‘buts’.” Ajay leads a complaining Elliott down to the Med Bay, intent on finally figuring out why he’s been coughing so much lately. “I know ya don’t want me to check ya, but I’m worried, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I get it. I-I just really don’t think anything is wrong with me. I-I feel perfectly fine!” Elliott insists, following Ajay through the double doors of the Med Bay and into her office.

“Then if ya really not sick, this will be a quick visit.” She walks to the sink to wash her hands, nodding her head towards the exam table. “Take a seat, either on the table or a chair, whichever is more comfortable.”

Without a second thought, Elliott takes a seat in the chair beside the exam table, removing his goggles and nervously scratching the back of his head. He watches as Lifeline walks to one of the many cabinets in the room, pulling out a rather large case and walking it over, setting it on the exam table with a ‘clunk’. She undoes the latches, opening the case and pulling out the apparatus inside, setting it on the medical cart beside her. From what Elliott can see, there’s maybe some sort of oxygen mask? Also tubing. A  _ lot _ of tubing. She goes through the whole process of sanitizing and hooking up whatever this thing is, before coming back over to Elliott and holding out the strange apparatus.

She holds up an oxygen mask, just as Elliott thought. “I’m gonna have ya wear this. I’m gonna test ya breathin’, then take a sample to run some tests.” Before Elliott could give the okay, Ajay begins putting this mask on him, much to his disdain. 

“S-samples? Samples of what?” He begins to try and stand, being stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Ajay twists the valve on a nearby oxygen tank, allowing a small oxygen flow into the mask. “Just saliva, don’t worry. I wouldn’t do anythin’ bad to ya!” She grabs her stethoscope, adjusting it in her ears before pressing the round end to Elliott’s chest and instructing him to breathe. She requests for him to take several deep breaths as she listens to different areas, nodding slowly when she’s done. “Okay, ya breathin’ doesn’t sound bad, a little too wheezy for my likin’ though.” Ajay stands up and walks over to a station to grab a couple things she may need. “I want ya to cough for me, right into the mask, I can collect it easiest that way.”

Hesitantly, he forces a cough, that one suddenly turning into an entire fit. Ajay rushes back over and sets all of her supplies on the exam table before patting Elliott on the back until he stops, now gasping slightly for air.

“That’s no good, Elliott.” She sighs and helps him take the mask off, immediately ripping open a sterile swab and swabbing the inside of the mask. She wastes no time walking over to a machine in the corner of the room, seeming to fiddle with the settings before inserting the swab and pressing a large green button. After this, she goes into her personal fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, bringing it over to Elliott. “It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“A-and what is ‘it’ exactly?” Elliott takes a big swig of the water, keeping his eyes locked on that weird machine.

“An analysis machine. I put in a swab and it tests everything on it, and will give me a list of every single component of the sample, right down to the cotton!” She smiles and goes over to her desk, taking out a key and turning to the large medicine cabinets behind her. Ajay takes out a bottle and brings it to her desk, closing and relocking the cabinet before she sits down and fills out some brief paperwork. 

Elliott’s eyes nervously flick between the machine, Ajay, and the clock, wondering how much longer this could possibly take. He reaches for his phone, figuring he could just text Alex that he might be held up. Elliott pulls out his phone, only to see that he has no signal down here, defeatedly slipping it back into his pocket. After several excruciatingly long minutes, the machine beeps, instantly sending a document to the printer on Ajay’s desk. He watches her as she takes the paper and begins to read it, her expression shifting from that of confusion, to pure anger.

“I’ll kill him.” Ajay stands, shaking her head. “I’ll fucking kill him.” Elliott had never seen Ajay so mad, fearing what the results say. “Elliott.” She says sternly, walking up to him with the paper held tightly in her hand. “I need ya to be completely and totally honest with me. Okay?” 

Her tone mixed with the seething rage that Elliott could literally feel emanating off of her, disallowed him the use of words, only allowing him to nod in response. She gets on eye level with him, maintaining eye contact as she speaks.

“Did Caustic try and hurt you? His gas residue is in your lungs, and the respawn system purges us of those chemicals after every match. So either the system is malfunctioning and it has to be addressed  _ now _ , or Caustic gassed you on the off hours.” Her words make Elliott’s skin crawl as he comes to the realization that it must be the residue from Alexander’s gas trap that has been causing him to cough. His eyes grow wide and he finds himself, once again, struggling to speak. Ajay takes this as an affirmation of her fears, standing and heading towards the door.

Elliott musters up every bit of courage he can, knowing he cannot let her leave. “Wait! I-I can explain, wait.” He stands to his feet, rushing over and grabbing her arm. “I-I promise i-i-it’s not what you think. Please, let me explain.” He gestures back to where they had been sitting, gently tugging on her arm in an attempt to get her to sit back down. “Please, Ajay.” He looks her in the eyes, frantic and growing increasingly anxious.

She looks him up and down, noticing how panicked he appears and deciding to hold off on her manhunt until after she gets an explanation. Ajay follows him back to the chairs, sitting how they once were as she waits for him to talk.

“O-okay, I… I need you to keep an open mind here.. You probably won’t believe me.” He bites his lip, knowing he has to tell her the truth, otherwise she might try and hurt Alex. “A-and you can _not_ repeat this to anyone.” He holds his pinky out to her, receiving an eye roll in return. “I-I’m serious, Ajay.” She hesitates before locking her pinky with his.

“Whatever you tell me, stays just between us, I promise.” She seems a bit calmer now, at least on the outside. Inside she’s going absolutely ballistic at the idea that Caustic has possibly hurt Elliott, her mind racing with how she’s going to handle it.

“He didn’t gas me...i-it’s a really long story.” Elliott sighs, taking a sip of water as he prepares to unwillingly spill his most important secret. “So Alex’s house-”

“Alex? Like… Alexander? Like Caustic?” Ajay wonders why he’s suddenly on a first name basis with a cold blooded killer like Alexander, her suspicions only growing.

“Yes. Him. I-I was walking past his house a-and… and I saw green smoke flowing out, and I panicked, okay?” He tries to end it there, but the expression Ajay is giving him won’t allow him to.

“Why would ya bother going in? Why not call security, or somebody who could have gone in there  _ safely _ ?” She crosses her arms and sits back, watching Elliott.

“Aww, c’mon Ajay you know me! I gotta be a hero!” He smiles at her, that smile quickly dropping when he realizes she can see right past his lie. He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tries to find the right way to explain it. “Okay… okay..” His leg starts bouncing as he thinks. “I-I.. I care about him.. A-a lot.” He watches her expression shift as he talks, unable to read her properly. “A-and you know, he seems to care about me and-”

Ajay holds her hand up, sitting forward to lean on her knees. “Hold on, are you trying to tell me that  _ Caustic _ is your boyfriend?” She raises her eyebrows, not at all believing what she’s hearing. 

“Well.. we.. we haven’t really l-labeled it.. I-I don’t wanna jump the gun and say that.. But.. we’ve been…” He looks around as he tries to think of a way to explain their current status. “We’ve been seeing each other… n-not like around, or at matches, like-like seeing as in.. i-involved.. With.. each other.” Elliott offers a nervous smile, terrified of how Ajay will react, if she even believes him, that is.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Ajay responds bluntly, looking almost a little insulted. “You’re a terrible liar, Elliott.” 

“No-no, I-I’m serious!” He can tell Ajay doesn’t believe a word of what he said, frantically pulling his phone out once more. “I-I can prove it.” Elliott pulls out the picture he had taken the day prior, while they were sitting together on Alex’s couch, gazing lovingly at it, admiring how at peace Alexander was in that moment, causing a wide smile to cross his face. He quickly hands his phone to Ajay, watching her eyes widen when she realizes he was telling the truth. “I-I know it might be a lot to take in.. I-I wanted to tell you sooner, but he’s…” He lowers his voice, a sad expression taking over his face. “He’s really insecure, a-and isn’t ready for people to know about us yet. So...so please,  _ please _ don’t say a word about this to anyone. I-I really want to respect his privacy.” He watches her as she continues to silently stare at the photo, not looking away. “He.. makes me really happy, ‘Jay. Like... _ really _ happy.” Elliott bites his lip while he waits for her to say something,  _ anything _ . 

“You… and Caustic.” Ajay tears her eyes away from the screen, her gaze now fixed on Elliott. “This is.. This is very far from anything I could have expected.” She hands the phone back, shaking her head. 

“I-I know..” He looks down, not sure how to take her reaction. “I didn’t expect it to happen either, a-and I can tell you more- I-I  _ want _ to tell you more, just.. I can’t yet. But I promise, he didn’t hurt me. I-it’s a long story, and I can elbabor- _ elaborate  _ another time, but please, keep this just between us.”

Ajay stares at him for a moment, seemingly stuck in thought. “Your secrets are always safe with me, Elliott… I’m happy for ya, I really am. Just kinda shocked, ya know?” 

He nods his head, breathing out a sigh of relief as he drops his head into his hands. “I-it’s been killing me, not being able to talk about it.. But I-I didn’t wanna just...out him like that..” Elliott stands, slipping his phone into his pocket. “I-I think I should get going, I told him I would see him after the match.”

“Okay, okay.. I need some time to take this all in, anyway.” She chuckles, still absolutely dumbfounded as she makes her way over to her desk, putting the medications she had measured into a paper bag, hanging it to Elliott. “This should clear you up in a few days, it’ll force all that bad stuff out!” 

After taking the bag, Elliot surprises Ajay by pulling her into a tight hug. Despite being caught off guard, she immediately hugs him back just as tight, putting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Ajay. I really appreciate you.” His voice is soft, both in tone and in volume. “I-I’m sorry again..”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand.” With a smile she pats his back, gently pulling away from the hug. “But sometime this week, I gotta steal ya so I can hear all about this, okay?”

He returns the smile, nodding and walking for the door. “Of course, I really can’t wait to tell you.” Elliott chuckles. “I-I’ll catch you later, Ajay. Thanks again!” He hurries out the door, taking his phone out and watching his signal icon until he reaches an area where he has signal. 

Elliott’s phone starts going off repeatedly, all his missed messages finally coming through. He sifts through them, only really focused on answering one person right now, becoming disappointed when he doesn’t have a message from Alexander. He makes his way back to his quarters, taking this time to read and reply to every other message he got, mostly just compliments on the day's game from various legends and friends. Upon reaching his room, Elliott plops into his desk chair and starts up his computer, preparing his holo-tech to be hooked up. He connects the proper cables and opens up his hologram software, initiating the download of his newest update. While it processes, Elliott leans back in his chair and takes a look at his phone, still not seeing any new messages. 

While he has so much idle time, Elliott’s brain begins to wander, replaying his conversation with Ajay over and over and over in his head. How could he have not told her? What choice did he have? He groans and flops forward onto his desk, hiding his head in his arms as he attempts to focus on anything else. After a few minutes, Elliott picks himself back up and looks around his desk for something to do, eventually settling for going back on his phone. He goes through his various social medias, closing most of them almost as soon as he opens them. Elliott finds himself on an online clothing store, clicking through the various apparel options until he comes to the shoe section, instantly drawn in. He must spend nearly half an hour scrolling through the website, flipping back and forth from the store to his bank app, trying to decide on whether or not to make a purchase. Glancing up, he sees the download has finished, excitedly putting his phone down and installing it onto his tech and taking a moment to watch the progress.

While he waits for _that_ to finish processing, Elliott returns to his shopping, picking out a few pairs of shoes he’d like to purchase, and eventually checking out. By the time his little shopping excursion is done, so is the installation. 

“Finally! Can’t wait to test these boys out!” He jumps up, suddenly full of energy and excited to test out this new decoy update. Elliott unplugs the device from his computer and hooks it back up to his suit, two decoys almost instantly spawning in front of him. “You guys couldn’t wait either?” He chuckles, grabbing a nearby notepad and scrawling a few things down on it. 

“Of course not, Ell!” One chirps, looking over to the entrance of the room. “And looks like we just so happen to have an audience!” 

Elliott turns to see Alexander standing a little awkwardly outside of the room, seeming to be a bit nervous. “Hey Alex!” He’s careful to keep his voice low, lest anyone hear them. “You can come in! A-and close the curtain behind you, please.” He smiles, looking back to his decoys, both of them smirking at the reddened engineer.

Alexander cracks a smile and walks towards Elliott, closing the curtain as he was told. “Have I interrupted something?”

“Not at all, you’re actually just in time! I-I just updated them and I was about to run some tests!” He bends down to pull up something on his computer, taking a quick moment to read something before standing upright and looking back to the decoys. 

“Ah yes, I was fairly excited to see the results.” Alexander admits, admiring the decoys. Each time he sees them, he’s in awe of just how perfect they look, not a singular flaw in any of them, and he’s amazed how well they perform, just like real people! 

“Wanna take a picture there, handsome? It’ll last longer.” The second decoy teases Alexander, winking at him. Alexander turns a deep shade of red and averts his eyes from the three of them.

“Hey, watch it.” Elliott chuckles, pointing a finger and getting a pout from the decoy in return. 

“Awwww come on Elli, he’s cute when he’s flustered!” The first decoy protests, also pouting. “What’s the fun in giving us emotional upgrades if we can’t have fun with them?”

“You can take a seat if you’d like, Alex.” Elliott ignores the last comment made and opens up his desk, grabbing something out and walking to the other side of the room before turning to face his decoys. Meanwhile, Alexander takes a seat on Elliott’s small couch, eyes glancing between the decoys and the original. All eyes fall to Elliott as they wait for him to do something, wondering when he’s going to start testing them. 

“Catch!” Elliott says, giving little warning before hurling a tennis ball towards the two holograms, one of them reaching out to catch it and able to snag it out of the air with ease. Elliott throws his arms up in excitement, then motioning for him to toss it back. “Hell yeah! One more time!” He catches the ball and winds up, this time throwing it a lot harder, the other decoy catching it this time, holding it firmly in his hand. 

Alexander watches Elliott, a sweet smile coming to his face as he watches the young engineer dance around, seeing how happy such a simple thing made him. “Were they unable to catch things before?” 

“Well, they  _ could _ , sort of.” Elliott begins, walking back over to his desk and picking up the notepad once more, recording the success of that minor test. “But not anything fast. If I tossed something, probably, yeah. Nothing that's garnered any sort of velsos-velslos-veslocit-” He sighs. “ _ Velocity. _ ” Once he’s done writing notes, Elliott walks over to a closet and pulls out a few small weights, one being 5lb and the other being 10lb. “Next, I’m going to see how well they fare with actual weight. Before they couldn’t really handle anything over two pounds, but now it should be at least twenty.”

One of the decoys holds his arm out, being handed the 5lb weight, and once Elliott sees he’s holding it well, he replaces it with the 10lb. Elliott beams when the decoy doesn’t falter in the slightest, even adding the other 5lb. 

“This is very impressive, Elliott.” Alexander rests his head in his hand, watching the trickster as he walks to the closet to collect two more 5lb weights. “I was unaware holograms could bear any sort of weight.”

“Previously, no. B-but holotech has come such a long way since holograms were first created! Now they’re capable of so much more than people give them credit for!” He places another 5lb in the decoys arms, unable to hide his excitement when the decoy still holds the weight with ease. “Think you can do five more?” 

“Easy! Hit me!” The decoy challenges Elliott, taking a playful fighting foot stance before Elliott lays yet another 5lb weight in its arms, him and the second decoy cheering when they see the first handling the weight so well. 

Alexander smiles as he sees how excited Elliott gets, feeling the butterflies return to his stomach. He absolutely  _ adores _ the sweet, charming smile of the younger legend, something he thinks about often. He stays quiet, just enjoying his time with Elliott, watching him take notes, and even putting the extra weight on top, making that 25lb in the decoys arms, more than what had been expected. Elliott and his two decoys proceed to cheer even louder, exchanging fist bumps and praise.

After he takes a few more notes on this test, he takes the weights away, putting them one by one back into the closet. The decoys exchange looks as they look at Alexander, noticing the lovestruck expression on his face while he watches Elliott. “Oh, I’m saving that.” One mutters to the other, smirking softly.

“Oh definitely, I think Ell would  _ love _ to see that.” The second responds, nodding his head. 

“That’s all I really need to do for the initial tests. Any other data I need should be gathered from monitoring them post-update.” Elliott sets his notepad down on the desk, removing his holo gear from his suit and situating it back in his safe before flopping down on the couch beside Alexander, looking up to the two decoys. “That means you guys can go now.” 

“Awwww come on, Elliott! Is four too much of a crowd?” One asks, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“We could always make it five!” The second chimes in, taking a seat on the other arm. “Or six, seven, one-hundred…”

“Or maybe we could make it zero.” Elliott’s voice is stern, his expression, while not outright angry, bore into the decoys, causing them to hastily phase out. Alexander lets out a chuckle, having it quickly develop into a cough.

“Pardon me-” He leans away and coughs into the crook of his arm, causing a look of concern to cross Elliott’s face.

“Hey- a-are you alright, Alex? That doesn’t sound too good.” Elliott puts a hand on Alexander’s back.  _ ‘Wow, this must have been how Ajay felt.’  _

Nodding, Alexander clears his throat, turning to Elliott but not looking at him. “My apologies. I’m fine, I have been living with some breathing issues since I began working with chemicals.” 

“That’s.. That’s not good. Maybe you should see a doctor. Lifeline is usually in the Med Bay before and after every game.” Elliott puts a hand on his shoulder. “I-it just doesn’t sound good.” 

The corners of Alexander’s lips turn up slightly, unacquainted with the feeling of someone being concerned for him. Alexander intends to decline the idea, but when met with such beautiful brown eyes that plead otherwise, he realizes he cannot possibly say no. “When I find the time, perhaps I shall make my way down there.” 

Elliott flashes a cute smile toward the older man, moving his hand from Alex’s shoulder to his cheek, his smile growing as Nox leans into his touch. He feels the scientist's arm slink around his torso, pulling him closer and resting a large hand in the center of Elliott’s back. “I must say, I am fairly impressed with your skill.” Alexander begins, leaning slightly closer. “I was unaware that holograms were capable of so much, and yours are  _ exceptional. _ ”

Elliott sighs, content. “Man, I-I cannot tell you how great it feels to have someone recognize my intellt-inell-int-intellect.” They both lean in, pressing their lips together and melting into each other momentarily, their kiss soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Alexander is quick to pull away, the panic visible on his face despite his efforts to hide it. He only begins to calm down when the sound starts to recede, suggesting the culprit had only been passing by the room. Elliott takes Alex’s hands in his, tenderly stroking the tops of Nox’s hands with his thumbs. “Hey, i-it’s okay.. Probably just a tech or something.” His smile returns half-heartedly as he tries to be comforting towards the older man. 

Alexander clears his throat, looking elsewhere. “Perhaps we should be somewhere that does not risk our colleagues seeing us.” It’s easy to tell he’s flustered, made uncomfortable solely by the idea of possibly being seen, understandably so.

“Yeah, o-of course.” Elliott’s smile grows warmer as he stands, gathering the few things he needs from his quarters, slipping a jacket on and heading to the curtain, peeking behind it to make sure no one is around before pulling it back.

“Since it is getting late, shall I just walk you home?” Alex offers, his tone low and sweeter than usual. “I would like to assure you arrive safely.”

“I would really like that.” Elliott turns off the lights, his smile remaining as they make their way through the ship and out into the streets, their respective homes only being a short walk from the Respawn Center.

They don’t exchange many words throughout their trip, it’s mostly Elliott going on about his tech, and a very smitten Alex lingering on every word, his cheeks flush. Nearing the end of their walk, Alexander finally gets up the courage to reach over and link his little finger with Elliott’s, a small gesture, but one that causes Elliott to beam. Seeing the joy in the trickster's face made every shred of anxiety completely worth it, the rest of the world seeming to fade away as they reached Elliott’s front door. As soon as they step onto the stoop, the outside lights turn off, seemingly the work of the decoys attempting to give them more privacy. 

“Though short, I enjoyed my time with you, Elliott. I appreciate you being kind enough to allow me to watch you test out your decoys. I am still amazed at how advanced they are.” Alexander smiles, taking Elliott’s hand for a moment, hesitating slightly before bringing it up to his lips, tenderly kissing Elliott’s fingers. “I cannot wait for the next day I get to see you.” 

Elliott’s face turns a deep shade of pink, causing the older man's smile to widen, wrinkling the corners of his eyes. He attempts to stutter out a response, finding that he can’t quite form words right now and sheepishly going silent. Alexander lets out a soft chuckle before pulling Elliott into a tight hug, gingerly kissing the top of his head. In return, Elliott wraps his arms around Alex, his head ending up curled into the crook of Alex’s neck. They stand like this for what feels like forever, neither one wanting to let go of the other, and Elliott able to hear how rapidly the others heart is beating, much to Alexander’s dismay. 

“As much as I hate to leave, I really must head home.” Alexander sighs, not yet pulling away, his thumb gently caressing Elliott’s shoulder. “I hope you have a good night, Elliott.” They slowly part, Alexander using this opportunity to peck Elliott’s lips, his smile returning almost immediately.

“Good night, Alex. P-please get home safe!” Elliott smiles up at Nox, feeling as if he’s being consumed by butterflies when Alexander kisses his forehead this time.  _ ‘Who knew Alexander Nox could be so affectionate?’ _

They part ways, Elliott watching Alex disappear down the walkway before excitedly running in his house so he can gush to his decoys about his time with Alex.

\----

The sound of his footsteps echo off of the walls of the empty dropship as Alex makes his way towards the Med Bay.  _ ‘Perhaps I should turn back, and simply go another day.’ _ He turns the corner, hesitantly continuing on his walk.  _ ‘Why am I even going?’  _ Alexander wonders.  _ ‘Oh.. right. Elliott.’ _ How had he managed to convince Nox to go see Ajay? If he recalls correctly, which he does, Alex hadn’t even put up a fight and was easily persuaded by his colleague. He  _ is _ a trickster after all.

He approaches the door to the Med Bay, his hand hovering over the handle for a moment before he pulls it back.  _ ‘No, no.. I’ll come back tomorrow..’  _ Alexander decides, turning to walk off but instead almost colliding with Ajay. Perfect. 

“Good mornin’ Dr. Caustic.” The medic starts, most legends accustomed to referring to him by his sobriquet, instead of his _real_ name, most too afraid of his reaction. “Did ya come down here to see me?” She smiles, adjusting the stack of paperwork in her arm. 

“Well, it appears you’re rather busy, I should not concern you with-” Alexander is quickly cut off by the wave of Ajay’s hand, motioning for him to follow her as she opens up the door, walking inside.

“I’m never too busy to help!” She chirps, walking into her office, trailed hesitantly by Alex, who was visibly out of his comfort zone. “Is it ya hand again? Do ya need me to fix somethin’?” Setting the papers down, she turns to look at Alex, who was lingering in the doorway. He had been here only a dozen times before, all to have his prosthetic fixed due to various damage as a result of the games. 

He shifts his weight to the opposite foot, avoiding eye contact with Lifeline. “Actually, Miss Che, I am here about my breathing issues.” He pauses, unsure of how to exactly proceed with this. “I.. have been having some difficulties, and was wondering if there was anything that could be done.” 

Her smile grows slightly, having noticed these issues of his since the beginning of the games, but her offers to help had always been declined by Nox. “Of course! I’d be more than happy to help ya out.” She motions over to the exam table. “Take a seat, I have a couple things to prepare.” She grabs a clipboard off her desk, flipping the top page and scribbling some things onto the second. 

Alexander grunts as he hoists himself onto the table, resting his hands in his lap. He watches Ajay as she goes through the same routine she had the day before, retrieving the oxygen mask, sterilizing it and hooking it up to a tank. She brings the mask over and hands it to him, knowing that he would much rather put it on himself. As he slips the mask on, securing it onto his face, he hears a prominent hiss, followed by a rush of oxygen into the mask. He takes a few deep breaths, well, as deep as he can considering his condition, a warm sense of relief washing over him as he finds breathing a little easier.

“I just need to get a good listen, and we can figure out where to go from there.” She puts on her stethoscope, waiting for Alexander’s silent approval before pressing the end to his chest, listening to several of his breathing cycles before removing them once again. She stands and grabs her clipboard, writing a few more things down as she walks over to her desk. “Just a moment, if ya don’t mind.” She goes into her medicine cabinet, pulling a couple things out, neither of them the same that she had given Elliott, knowing Nox would need something stronger and better suited for a more serious condition.

She receives nothing more than a soft, approving grunt from the scientist, not that she expected more than that. Ajay begins writing down various instructions for Alexander, occasionally glancing up at him, and deciding to break the silence in an attempt to get him to open up a little. “So, how are things goin’?” She begins. “Anything new happenin’?” She offers up a smile, trying her best to be friendly knowing that this is her best friends… partner? 

Alexander shrugs, his eyes wandering around the room as he begrudgingly engages in her conversation. “Nothing has changed from my previous visit.” He says, his voice firm. “My life is quite uneventful.” He adds, hoping this will be the last of the conversation, but quickly disappointed when Lifeline starts talking once more.

“Elliott came in here yesterday.” She watches his reaction, not even seeing the slightest shift from his usual stoic expression, in fact, he doesn’t even acknowledge that she says anything at all. “Hey, ya know, if ya hurt him, ya gonna answer to me.” She chuckles, attempting to be playful with him, this time being met with an intense stare, quickly dropping her smile and trying to backtrack. “I-I mean-” She stands, her voice a little frantic as she understands what she has done. “Like-.. Like when-”

“Enough.” Alexander says, his voice low, but not in the sweet way that it is when he’s talking to Elliott, no, instead it was hard, immediately full of rage when he realizes just what Ajay’s comment  _ means. _ He nearly rips the mask off of his face, allowing it to clatter to the floor as he makes his way to the door. “We are done here.” Before Ajay could further protest, Alexander was out the door and now storming his way through the dropship.

Alexander can feel the heat of his face, and the veins in his forehead about to pop, but worst of all, he feels betrayed. The first person he had dared to trust in nearly a decade, and Elliott decided to break that. As he passes through the hallways, his rage is tangible, causing any legend or staff member to quickly turn away, lest they be the one to set him off. From down one hallway, he hears faint laughter, recognizing it immediately as Elliott, nearly going blind with rage as he makes a beeline for the trickster. 

Elliott is obviously scrolling through some sort of social media on his phone, laughing away at various posts that come up. He glances up, his eyes landing on Alexander who was seemingly headed straight for him, a smile coming across his face, dropping quickly when he notices the look on Alex’s face. Suddenly, it’s as if a gaping black hole opens up in his chest, a sinking feeling enveloping his entire body.  _ He knows _ . Elliott can feel himself start to shut down before Alexander can even walk up to him, squeezing his hands into fists in a futile attempt to stop them from shaking.

Before Elliott knows it, Alexander is inches away from his face, something that would usually cause butterflies, now only striking fear into him. This isn’t Alex. It takes the scientist a moment to speak, his breath hot as it hits Elliott’s face, speaking as quietly as he can muster as to not alert the other legends. “How  _ dare _ you.” He spits his words, almost like venom. “I should have never made the mistake of believing a loud mouth such as yourself could ever keep it shut.” He steps closer, causing Elliott to back up, attempting to say something but physically unable to speak, something that tends to happen when he gets overwhelmed. The best he can muster is panting out Alex’s name as he tries to catch his breath, engulfed in anxiety. This action is met with a disgusted reaction from the scientist as he looks down upon the trickster. “Whatever... _ thing _ we had here, is done.” He looks deep into Elliott’s eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. “I want absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with you, Witt.” With those words, Alexander pushes past Elliott and heads for his own quarters, leaving the poor trickster alone in a now dead silent hallway, the only sounds being that of his shaky breathing.

“Wow!” He hears a chuckle from behind him, a cheery looking Octane walking out of his quarters, not having heard the conversation, but very clearly having seen the rage on Alexander’s face. “Guess I was wrong amigo! Looks like he didn’t have a thing for you after all! I guess he really _was_ just in a good mood the other day.” He pats Elliott’s back, chuckling softly once more before looking at Elliott's face, his expression immediately dropping when he sees the hurt in the trickster's eyes and the tears that were now streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong amigo? What did he say?” Without a word, Elliott takes off running towards the Med Bay as fast as his feet will carry him, doing his best to ignore the hot burning in his lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I am so  
> so  
> so sorry
> 
> please forgive me aaaaaa
> 
> but also, stay tuned ;^)


	16. Chapter 16

The door to Ajay’s office slams open, a very distraught looking Elliott barging through the frame. “How could you?!” He shrieks, his face red, both from crying and from anger. “I-I-I spefic-specfif-spefifcially asked you not to tell a-anyone, a-an-an-and you tell the one fucking person that you _really_ should not have told!? Really??” 

Ajay looks up from the cracked oxygen mask in her hand, her own face puffy and swollen. “E-Elliott…” She starts, sniffling and wiping at her eyes as she stands, hurrying over to him. “It was an accident-” 

“A-an  _ accident _ ?” He interjects, shaking his head. “You call  _ that _ an accident?” He scoffs, running a hand through his hair to unstick it from his wet face. “S-s-spilling something is an accident, Ajay. You just  _ ruined _ my relationship! H-he-he said he wants nothing to do with me any-” He lets out a sudden sob, his previous anger devolving into pure grief as he tries to explain the situation. “I-I.. I can’t believe this..” He takes a seat right where he stood, finding that sitting on the ground greatly helps his more severe anxiety attacks. Ajay is quick to drop beside him, pulling him into a tight hug, surprised when she feels Elliott hug back, his head on her shoulder as he sobs, his entire body trembling as he tries to calm himself down. Before he can say another word, an announcement comes across the loudspeaker, urging all legends to congregate at the loading bay and prepare for drop. This only incites further panic in Elliott, knowing he can’t possibly be seen by the other legends looking how he does, and wondering how the hell he’s going to compete when he can’t even stop shaking. 

“It’s going to be okay, Elliott.” Lifeline says, her voice cracking slightly as she tries to compose herself, overwhelmed with guilt over having broken the promise she made. “You can do this.” She slowly lets go of him, standing and helping him up. “I-I’m really sorry, Ell. It was genuinely an accident. I would never do that on purpose, I-”

“I-I know you wouldn’t. I know.. But.. you still did it, and it still happened and-” He sighs, burying his face in his hands. “I need time. I really just.. I-I need some time.” He looks back at her, pain in his otherwise cheerful brown eyes. “But at the same time... You’re the only one who I can talk to about this.” 

Ajay nods, her gaze fixated on the floor as she speaks. “I understand, Elliott. We can figure this out together, I’m here for ya.” Ajay looks up to Elliott, forcing a half-hearted smile. “But we really should hurry so they don’t drop without us.” She motions towards the door with a nod, grabbing D.O.C from her desk and walking out, Elliott lagging behind her. 

There is almost nothing Elliott hates more than being seen crying, it makes him too self-conscious of what the others may think. He doesn’t want any of the other legends to see him like this, knowing not only will they worry, but he’ll get questioned to no end about it. He pulls his goggles over his eyes, fixing his hair and hoping that no one will be able to see that he’s been crying.

When the pair arrive at the loading bay, they see all the other legends waiting at their positions. Elliott and Ajay look to the monitors to find that luckily they were put on a team, their third being Anita, much to Ajay’s excitement. The two stand with their teammate as the platforms begin to lower, each team deciding where they want to land, and subsequently jumping. 

\----

Alexander takes a deep breath, holding it while he aims down his sights, attempting to get a more steady shot. Both the other teams were fighting rather close to the building Alex chose to hole up in, fully intending to take advantage of the fact that they’re distracted fighting each other, in order to get a few headshots with his longbow. The pressure was only increased by the fact that their trio had become a duo, Gibby’s box getting lost to the zone during round three, much too far in for either legend to risk. He zeroes in on two other legends fighting, the first one that he recognizes being Octane.  _ ‘Insufferable.’  _ He exhales, inhaling once more and holding it as he lines his shot up. When he peers back through the sights, he sees that Octane is standing victorious over the downed enemy, zooming in a little further to see that the enemy in question is Elliott, who is laying on the ground and clutching his side. Seeing his face, Alexander is almost immediately enraged once more, his finger ready to pull the trigger, but finding himself hesitant. Instead, he turns his sights on Octane, who for once was standing still, seeming to taunt Elliott as he prepares his finisher. Alexander takes one more deep breath, pulling the trigger and instantly knocking Octane down, immediately preparing another shot. 

Before Alex could finish off Octane, he hears the hiss of a gas trap on the bottom floor, switching out his longbow for a flatline and quietly changing his position, moving to a more tactical spot in the room. After a few seconds, the gas trap disengages and the sound of rapidly clattering feet can be heard on the floor below. Alex activates his radio, keeping his voice low. “Enemies in my building. Throwing a gas grenade in the bottom floor.” He takes his gas grenade out of one of his pockets, pulling the pin and tossing it down the stairs, at least two people being caught in it, one getting knocked almost instantly. A third teammate runs in, their coughing echoing up the stairwell as they attempt to help their teammate.  _ ‘Ah. Music to my ears.’ _ Alexander grins, peering down the stairs as he prepares a frag grenade. As he’s about to pull the pin, Bloodhound’s screech can be heard as they activate their ultimate ability, a cue for Alexander to rush down. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he finds Lifeline attempting to pick up Bangalore, with her back stupidly turned to him. Without a shred of hesitation, he lays into her, knocking her with ease and letting out a chuckle. “You’re welcome.” Before he heads outside to assist Bloodhound, Alexander pulls the pin from a frag grenade, tossing it between the two and shutting the door behind him. 

“New kill leader.” The announcement across the loudspeakers reverberates throughout the area, Alexander’s grin widening as he hears his name follow suit. 

He steps out just in time to see Bloodhound finishing the last enemy teammate, Elliott. The trickster, hearing the door of the building, looks over, only to see that Alex was now looking away from him, this being the last thing he sees before waking up in a respawn chamber. With that, Alexander’s team is named the champion squad.

\-----

As the crowd of legends make their way back onto the ship, everyone is congratulating the champions, well… at least Gibraltar and Bloodhound, it’s rare for the other legends to do so for Alex. 

Almost as soon as the entrance to the ship opens up, Alexander is rushing inside, hurrying straight to his room, something noticed by a few of the other legends, but quickly dismissed due to Nox being rather  _ off _ anyway. He hastily pulls the curtain across the room, wishing to close himself off from the rest of the legends as quickly as possible. Alexander removes all of his heavy equipment, placing it in the appropriate spot before taking a seat on his bed, burying his face in his hands as he tries to think.  _ ‘You’re weak, Nox.’  _ He lifts his head, staring across the room absentmindedly.  _ ‘Even after what he did? You still chose to spare him? Pathetic.’  _ Hearing a faint buzz, Alex looks over to the nightstand where he left his phone, seeing Elliott’s name in the notification bar. His lip curls up in anger, as if he were snarling, deciding to ignore the message but unable to believe Elliott would have the audacity to attempt to contact him after their exchange this morning.  _ ‘I am astounded that I allowed this to happen. I mean, what was I thinking? Him, of all people.’  _ He’s interrupted once more by another buzz, coming from his phone.  _ ‘It had better not be him.’  _ Alexander picks his phone up this time, now seeing the number two beside Elliott’s name. In a sudden spike of rage, he takes his case off, ripping the back off of his phone and taking the battery out and impulsively throwing it across the room, hitting the wall right beside the curtain, which was now opening up. 

Ajay peeks her head in, startled by the projectile almost hitting her, but not waiting for any sort of permission before walking in, immediately being chastised by Alex. “What do you think you are doing? Get out.” His tone is stern, and full of anger, his eyes giving a similar vibe.

“Dr. Caustic, please, I need to talk to ya.” She pleads, setting a white paper bag down on the desk beside her.

“I do not wish to talk with you, so please leave, Miss Che. If you do not, I will have to remove you.” He stands, attempting to use his height and large stature as a means to intimidate her. Ajay, however, is not a woman who is easily intimidated by anyone and is usually the one doing so.

“Then don’t talk. Listen.” Her tone serious, and stern as his was. “You need to know what  _ really _ happened.” She stands her ground as Alexander moves closer, his footsteps slow, his movements akin to a wild predator stalking its prey, and although the very idea of being in this room terrified Ajay, she didn’t let that show. “Ya can’t be mad at Elliott.” This phrase earned a soft chuckle, followed by a scoff from the older man. 

“Ah, I don’t recall requiring your permission for such things. The way I see it, I can be angry at whomever I please.” His eyes are burning holes into her, the air in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“It wasn’t his fault.” She starts, shaking her head and trying her best not to raise her voice. “He was  _ sick _ , Nox.” The use of his real name caused his stare to intensify as he took another step closer. “He came in for testing, and I found  _ your _ gas residue in his lungs. I basically forced him to tell me, otherwise, I was going to come and beat ya for hurting him.” Ajay refuses to back down, even as Alex gets right up in her face. “He begged,  _ begged  _ for me to not say a damn word to anyone, because he respects your privacy, and that ya make him incredibly happy and he really didn’t want anything like this to happen.” Ajay stares right back, all the hairs on her body standing on end as a chill runs through her. “If ya gonna be mad at anyone, it should be me.”

“It’s time for you to go.” Alexander says firmly, reaching over her and pulling the curtain aside. “I am done with this conversation, and if you’re smart, you won’t try and pull a stunt like this again.”

Defeated, Ajay retreats back through the curtain, her heart pounding in her chest as she makes her way back to her office. What else could she possibly do? Was there any way to get through to him?

Alexander’s eyes flicker to the white bag that had been left on his desk.  _ ‘What could this possibly be?’ _ He picks it up, examining the blank outside before ripping open the stapled top, peering in to see the medication Ajay had gathered for him earlier. He stares at it for a moment before hastily shoving it into his bag and leaving his room, heading back home. 

\------

“Do you want me to kill him?” A decoy asks, visibly angry as he stomps around the room, his steps quiet despite how heavy he walks. “Because I have no problem killing him. I’m a hologram! They can’t arrest me!” He huffs, pacing back and forth while Elliott lay curled up in his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“No.” The trickster mouths, having attempted to actually  _ say _ it, but no sound coming out. He buries his face into the pillow, a couple of weak sobs shaking his entire body as he tries to collect himself. 

“Ell..” Another decoy sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out and rubbing soft circles onto Elliott’s back. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but everything will be okay.” He moves closer, looking to the first decoy, heartbroken for his creator. 

“You don’t need him, Elliott.” The decoy sighs heavily, still pacing as he speaks. “He’s absolute trash for treating you that way!” He throws his hands up, gesturing wildly as he gets progressively more heated. 

“Hey, calm down. He doesn’t need this right now.” A third decoy appears, lingering at the end of the bed and looking at the first decoy, hands on his hips, only receiving a huff in response.

The second decoy, refocusing his attention on a trembling Elliott, deciding to just lay down with him, curling up behind him and wrapping his arms around the trickster. “I’m sorry, Ell. I’m really sorry.” He says softly, feeling Elliott’s body jerk as he sobs, only meager whines escaping him. The other two decoys look on as the second tries to comfort Elliott, both their expressions softening up at this sight, realizing just how much Elliott needs them. They walk over to the bed, both of them climbing in and cuddling up to Elliott, one in front of him, and the other resting his head on Elliott’s legs. “This is the worst part. I promise. Today will be hard, but every day after will be a little bit better than the last.” 

After a long, painful silence, Elliott lifts his head from the pillow, his usually cheerful eyes now empty chasms, void of light. “I-I…. I really love you guys.” His voice cracks as he speaks, his lip quivering as more tears roll down his cheeks, soaking the already wet pillow beneath him. “Please don’t leave.” 

“Ell…” The third decoy says, reaching up to grab the trickster's hand.

The first decoy reaches out, brushing Elliott’s hair out of his face. “We would never leave you, Elliott…” The three decoys all inch as close as they can, holding Elliott tight as he starts sobbing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you kind folks who are reading and leaving kind comments and kudos! I appreciate each and every one of you.  
> I'm sorry again for the pain I have just put you through, but I promise it gets better! (just not without some hurt)
> 
> If you have any ideas or headcanons you'd like me to include, please feel free to drop it in a comment or a message!   
> You can also send me an ask on Tumblr! <3


	17. Chapter 17

For Elliott, the next couple of days are nearly the same, not that he’s even keeping track. He spends most of both days in his bed, a large poofy comforter bundled up around him as he tries his best to sleep as much as can. When he’s not asleep, he’s still in bed, either spacing out as he gets too lost in his thoughts, or lazily browsing online forums, the only thing he really has the energy to do. In this time, he had barely gotten up out of bed, save for a few bathroom breaks, let alone showered. Despite how adamant Elliott is about his hair and skin routines, he hadn’t even thought about them, even taking his medication had been pushed to the back burner. His decoys try time and time again to get him to eat, most offers of food being immediately rejected or ignored completely. However, the decoys manage to finally get some food in him around dinner on the second day, only succeeding because they had forced him to eat, and not out of his own will. Twice he was able to get himself up, deciding he should attempt some holo-tech work in order to get his mind off of Alexander, and both times, he immediately slumped into his chair and put his head on the desk, having absolutely no motivation to do anything. 

One thing he fails to notice, due to his mind being cluttered and his nerves being shot, were the strange little glitches that seemed to develop in his decoys. Nothing major, of course. Every so often they would display a minor visual glitch, such as appearing to be overlaid with noise or static, misplaced squares, and even rough, jagged lines appearing across them. Normally Elliott would notice something such as this as soon as it happens, and have it fixed within a couple of hours, but he hadn’t so much as looked at them in days. Miserable would be a vast understatement to describe his state, the poor trickster alternating between immense grief and just nothingness. 

On the other hand, Alexander had decided the only way he could purge himself of his intrusive thoughts, was to work nonstop, not even sure what he was trying to accomplish most of the time, just doing anything and everything he can to keep busy. He has barely left his lab since returning home after the match, from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed, all he did was conduct various experiments and peruse various scientific articles for two whole days.

At one point he had decided that he needed some ambient sound, in order to distract himself, quickly regretting this when he unpauses his media player, the room filled with the cheery voice of Evelyn Witt.  _ Of course _ . Alexander had forgotten the last thing he had listened to was an episode of Evelyn’s podcast, something he had been binging since discovering it. He had shut it off almost immediately upon recognizing the voice, deciding against playing anything at all now. No matter what he did, or how he attempted to block them out, Alexander could not stop his thoughts. His mind raced, recalling word for word his conversation with Lifeline, both of them for that matter, the words he had said to Elliott replaying over and over, and worst of all, the look on the young engineers face as he suffered Alexander’s seething rage. Could it really be true? Could Elliott really have only told her out of necessity?

Alexander is torn, still feeling hostility towards Elliott for telling someone his private business, the trickster knowing full well how imperative it was for Alex to keep this secret. However, he also  _ deeply _ missed Elliott. There’s still a part of him that knows Elliott did not intend to hurt him, but Alex cannot look past the fact that he  _ did _ . He feels an aching in his heart and a pit in his stomach, unlike anything he had ever felt, but he cannot discern just what this feeling  _ means _ .

\------

After those two days, the pair are forced to leave their respective homes, due to their obligation to the Apex Games. 

Elliott spends his time in the Med Bay with Lifeline, not wanting to be alone anymore, neither of them making conversation, Elliott perfectly content with simply being around someone . Ajay understands her friend's grief, allowing him to sit in her office with her as she does paperwork, keeping her eye on him and making mental notes on his behavior. She notices that he hasn’t taken his eyes off of his phone since he sat down, not really seeming to be doing much on it. Instantly, Ajay understands that he’s waiting for a text, one that will likely never come.

“Hey Ell…” Ajay puts her pen down, leaning forward slightly. “Maybe it’s best to put that away. There’s no use watchin’ and waitin’ for a response.” She’s met with silence, the trickster hesitantly locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at the floor, unsure what to do with himself. Lifeline frowns, her heart aching for Elliott. “I’m sorry.” She rests her head in her hand and shifts her gaze on the work in front of her. “This is all my fault… I-”

“No.” Elliott shakes his head, slowly lifting his head up to look at her, his misty eyes meeting with hers. “I-i-it’s mine. I… I can accept that. I-I shouldn’t have told you-” His voice cracks, silencing him momentarily while he takes a deep breath and tries to collect his thoughts. “It…” He sighs. “It wasn’t my place to tell anyone. He was raised to feel ashamed of his feelings a-and… he’s…” Elliott struggles for a moment to find the right words, looking around the room as if they’re plastered on the walls. “Alex is afraid of being out…a-and I knew telling someone would hurt him-” His lip quivers slightly as tears threaten to spill.

“Elliott..” Ajay stands up, walking around her desk and leaning over him, pulling Elliott into a tight hug. “I understand. I was afraid too.” She rests her chin on his shoulder, feeling his arms loosely wrap around her as well. “But this was a situation where ya  _ needed _ to tell someone, because your health was at risk.”

“I-I could have just lied. I could have told you anything else.” His voice cracks once more as he feels the hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks, spilling onto Ajay’s shoulder.

Ajay feels him tighten his grip, pulling her closer as he starts to tremble. “Ya have to consider your own feelings too, Elliott.” Her tone is soft and gentle, attempting to soothe her grieving friend. “It’s also not good for you to bottle up all these feelings. Good  _ or _ bad.” She warns, feeling him shake as he lets out a single sob, tenderly resting a hand on the back of his head. “He shouldn’t be forced to come out, but you shouldn’t be forced to stay quiet about your happiness.”

Elliott nods, taking a deep breath before he speaks. “I know, Ajay.. and.. Thank you, really. I-I don’t know what I would do without you.” He pauses, taking another deep breath to try and calm himself further. “You’re right. I-it’s just… it’s really not fair on either end and I-” Elliott is cut off by an announcement coming over the loudspeaker, informing all the legends that they only have 10 minutes til drop, and should make their way to the loading bay. “I guess we’ll have to talk about it later.” He forces a chuckle out, at least trying to brighten the mood. They slowly part from their embrace, Ajay stopping with her hands on Elliott’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes as she speaks.

“I love ya, Ell. I’m here for ya and I always will be, okay?” She smiles, said smile widening when she sees Elliott return a sincere one. 

“I love you too, Ajay. Thank you.. A-and I’m also really sorry for snapping at you, I-I was just-” He’s cut off by Ajay holding her hand up, shaking her head.

“It’s okay, Elliott. If I was in your shoes, I would have yelled at me too.” She pulls away from him and goes over to her desk, quickly cleaning up the paperwork before motioning towards the door. “Let’s get goin’ before they jump without us.” She giggles softly, the pair making their way out of the Med Bay and down the hallway.

As they come up to the loading bay, Elliott freezes when he looks at the team lineup, feeling his heart sink and get twisted up in the knots that were forming inside of his stomach. Pathfinders banner was to the left of Elliotts, but on the right stood the looming image of the malevolent man, Alexander Nox, who somehow seemed more resentful than usual despite the image being over a year old.

“Hello best friend!” Pathfinder calls across the room, excitedly waving his arm in the air to signal Elliott over. “We are on the same team, isn’t that wonderful?” His screen lights up with a small icon of him and Elliott. 

As if on autopilot, Elliott’s feet carry him over to the platform, forcing himself to keep his gaze locked to the floor. He takes his spot beside Pathfinder, a numb feeling washing over him as the platforms begin to lower.

“Would either of you friends like to be the jump master?” Pathfinder offers, getting no response from either of them, immediately looking to the map to decide on a place. “Looks like I’m the jump master! This is gonna be fun!” 

  
  


\----

Throughout the entire match Elliott had tried his best to be strong, keeping it together a lot better than he expected to. In a futile effort to get Alex’s attention, Elliott had pinged anything and everything he thought might be useful to the trapper. Knowing his preference of gun, Elliott had sought it out, going through every single supply crate he could in an attempt to find and ping it, not even receiving so much as a ‘thank you’ when Alex took the item. Elliott even offered him the golden shield he had found, while stuck with a blue one himself. 

The trio finds themselves in the middle of the epicenter, crouched in the room below and a couple gas traps at either entrance. It was just them and one other squad left at this point, having emerged victorious from their fight with the third squad, Alexander having gotten two kills, and Pathfinder getting the other, making Alex the current kill leader. Elliott, however, had gotten downed almost immediately, too distracted by the current discourse between him and Alex and having to wait on his teammates to get a chance to come pick him up.

“I’m going up top to scout, friends! Be safe!” Pathfinder chirps, a heart appearing on his screen before he runs out of the building, ziplining up to the top of the building and subsequently leaving Alexander and Elliott alone. 

Elliott crouches beside one of the doors, peering out into the distance before sending out a decoy, hoping to bamboozle any nearby enemies. However, Elliott is appalled when he sees the opacity of his decoy flickering, the hologram wavering from perfectly solid, to translucent, allowing the trickster to see straight through him. “What?” Elliott mutters, his heart racing slightly at the thought of his decoys being bugged out. He waits until his tactical reloads, immediately deploying another decoy, but this time keeping it inside the building. Much to his dismay, this decoy is  _ also _ showing a few visual glitches, several jagged lines rippling up and down the hologram, slightly distorting him. “No…no, no, no, no… no th-this can’t be happening…” 

Alexander peers back at Elliott, wondering what all the commotion is but unwilling to break his silence to ask.  _ ‘How peculiar.’  _ He notes, resuming his watch of the other door while Elliott attempts to assess what happened. 

He mutters something akin to ‘Fuck this’ under his breath before deploying his ultimate, six glitching decoys appearing before him, his eyes widening. Elliott wasn’t even upset at this point, he was _pissed_. First, Alexander blows up and refuses to talk to him, not even thanking Elliott for helping him fully kit himself, and _now_ his decoys are malfunctioning? 

“If you expect to win, I highly suggest you refrain from making such a spectacle. All it takes is-” Alexander starts, quickly quieting himself down when the sound of approaching footsteps grows louder and louder. Hearing this, Elliott grips his Peacekeeper so hard that his knuckles turn white, shooting a scowl towards Alexander, not that he noticed. 

_ ‘That’s all he can say to me?’ _ Elliott feels his anger growing, his heart speeding up as he hears footsteps coming up to his doorway. Without thinking, he jumps out, blindly firing his gun where he heard footsteps and managing to catch Octane off guard, breaking his shield, earning a chuckle from the legend as he jumps out of the way of the next shot. Elliott pulls out his Wingman, dodging the oncoming bullets of Octane’s Spitfire before firing twice, landing a body shot and a fatal headshot, knocking a very surprised Octane. The sound of gunfire can be heard above them before Pathfinder calls out that he’s been downed, barely being able to finish his sentence before the assailant executes him. 

Hearing the enemy jump from the tower, Elliott rushes over, coming up behind Bloodhound. He switches back to his Peacekeeper and pulls the trigger, landing another headshot and immediately knocking the tracker as well. Alexander rounds the corner, making brief eye contact with Elliott before the trickster turns away, reloading his gun and heading towards the scaffolding where he hears the last enemy. As he runs up, he takes fire from one of the upper levels, looking to see a very smug Bangalore before sliding into cover underneath her. Of course, she jumps down to chase after him, being greeted with a blast from Elliott’s shotgun, knocking her back and damaging her shield. She’s able to get a couple meager shots on him before he fires back, completely breaking her shield this time. Bangalore pops a smoke grenade, dodging to the side just in time to miss a third shot. When she sees Elliott’s figure in her smoke, she takes action, immediately unloading her mag into him, only to watch him dissipate into thin air. Before she has a chance to react, Elliott is behind her, firing off one last shot and securing the win for his team, all while Alexander looks on in shock, unable to believe what he just witnessed.

“New kill leader.” 

\------

As Elliott re-enters the dropship, he’s greeted by most of the other legends congratulating him profusely on such an amazing win, and how he had effortlessly taken out the final team himself. 

“Bruddah that was amazing!” Gibraltar says, patting him on the back. “You were a beast out there!” 

“I usually don't congratulate people on killing me, Witt. But that was some of the best marksmanship I’ve ever seen! Great job!” Bangalore smiles at him before her and Ajay walk off towards the Med Bay. 

After thanking all of his friends for their kind words, Elliott heads for his quarters, allowing his fake smile to drop as soon as he closes the curtain. More than anything he wants to just lie in his bed and cry, this time out of pure frustration at this situation, but knowing his decoys aren’t working to their best ability is far more of a priority to him. He spends the next three hours doing absolutely everything he can to try and fix them, uninstalling and reinstalling the update, running diagnostics over and over in the hopes that something new will show up. Unfortunately, no matter what he does, every test comes back saying that they’re perfectly fine, and that there’s absolutely no issues with them, which Elliott knows is a lie. 

He has five decoys deployed in his work station, monitoring all of their various glitches and trying to come up with anything, anything at  _ all _ that has even the slightest chance of improving this.

“Please work.” He whines, frustrated and pacing around in front of his holograms, all of them watching defeatedly, also unaware of what could possibly be causing their issues. “Please, I-I’ll do anything.”

“Ell, we have  _ no _ idea why this is happening to us.” One in the middle pipes up, a frown on his face. “We only know as much as you do.” 

Elliott groans, running a hand through his messy hair in exasperation. “There has to be  _ something _ . Y-you guys can’t just be bugging out for no reason.” The printer beside his computer prints out another diagnostic test, being grabbed by Elliott before it could fully finish printing, the ink at the very bottom being dragged down the page. He grows more and more frustrated as the document repeats everything that every other test had, finally throwing himself to his knees and burying his face in his hands. “Why won’t you just work!?” He shouts, lifting his head to see that all five decoys were looking towards the entryway, various emotions painted across their faces. He follows their gaze until his eyes settle on Alexander, who had peeked his head through the curtain, a somber look on his face. Elliott quickly looks away, pulling his goggles down in front of his eyes in case he ends up crying, knowing his emotions tend to get the better of him. “Can I help you?” He says, much quieter than anticipated. 

“Elliott…” Alexander steps into the room, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He unintentionally takes a long silence, unsure of how to start. “Miss Che.. she.. She told me the real reason that you informed her about... _ us _ … was because of your health…” He watches Elliott as he nods slowly, not even bothering to give a verbal response. “If it is any consolation, aside from Miss Che telling me off, I got an absolute earful from Silva. However, it appears as if he is completely unaware of the situation, at least based off of the half that was in english.” When Elliott doesn’t respond this time, he moves closer, now only standing a few feet away.

Without hesitation, two decoys take a step further, intending to be intimidating, but seeming to forget they’re still holograms. Regardless, Alex takes a step back, not wishing to further upset either Elliott or his decoys. “Elliott, listen-”

“Why should I?” Elliott’s gaze snaps to Alexander, a mixture of anger and heartbreak on his already reddening face. “I-it’s not like you listened to me!” He stands up, facing Alex now, thankful for his goggles as the tears begin to well. “You just stood there and  _ berated _ me without even letting me explain my side! Y-you know this all could have been avoided i-if you had just let me talk.” Without realizing it, he raises his voice, all the frustration of the past two days finally catching up with him.

“You’re right.” Alexander’s voice is low, his tone saddened, his words surprising Elliott. “I cannot deny that I vastly overreacted to the situation, and was far too harsh on you. You did not deserve my wrath.” He looks down and away for a moment, shaking his head before looking back up to Elliott. “I am a man who does his best to harbor no regrets, but I greatly regret how I treated you, Elliott.” The trickster stares, his lip quivering, both due to his impending tears and a lack of words, having never expected Alexander to apologize. “I am not a great person, and I know that I have proven that to you…” He takes a deep breath, searching for the right words. “I-..” Alexander sighs, putting his head in his hand, shielding his eyes out of embarrassment. “I care for you, Elliott. Very deeply.” His face turns a bright shade of red, something he cannot hide. “I have never felt anything quite like the joy you bring to me, and these past two days have been some of the worst I have ever endured.” 

The two decoys take their step back as Elliott takes a step toward Alex, his expression filled with too many emotions to read properly. It takes a moment for him to gather up the words to speak, but when he does, his tone is firm and doesn’t hold the same playful charm as it usually does. “You.. you hurt me, Alex. You really really hurt me, a-and I understand why you were so upset, I-I really do… it wasn’t fair of me to say anything, but it was also my health, a-and my best friend who deserves to know how happy I am.” He shakes his head and lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair once more as he thinks of his next words. “I really care about you too, Alex, but.. But I can’t be hurt like that again.”

“Elliott..” Alex steps closer once more, reaching out and grabbing Elliott’s trembling hand. “I never wish to do anything to hurt you ever again. Seeing the pain in your eyes…it..” He pauses. “It… breaks my heart.”

The trickster squeezes Alexander’s hand, feeling the anxiety in his chest begin to quell. “If we’re going to try and move on from this..” He begins, Alexander hanging on every single word. “I need you to be more understanding, a-and actually talk  _ to  _ me if something is wrong.” Alexander opens his mouth to speak, immediately stopped by Elliott. “And if you ever say that we’re over, o-or that you want nothing to do with me, again, then that’s it.” His voice cracks at the end, trying to cover it up by clearing his throat but knowing that Alex had heard it. 

Alex doesn’t hesitate to pull Elliott into a tight embrace, the trickster melting into him as he lets out an inadvertent sob, all of his emotions just spilling out. “I’m sorry, Elliott. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you, ever again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” Alexander never thought he would say those words to anybody, but wants nothing more than to be back in Elliott’s good graces.

Elliott pulls away from the hug, looking up to Alex, tears managing to leak out of the bottom of his goggles. “I can forgive you. But what you did is not okay.” His tone is stern as he stands his ground, wanting to make sure Alex fully grasps the severity of his actions.

Slowly, Alexander lifts the mask from Elliott’s face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that begin to spill out. “I understand, Elliott. You have my word.” He leans forward and gently kisses Elliott’s forehead, pulling away to see the corners of his mouth slightly turned up. “Is there any chance you would allow me to walk you home?”

After a moment of thought, Elliott nods. “Yeah.. uh.. Let me just get my stuff.” He flashes a half smile, still pained, but visibly better than before. When Elliott turns his back to gather his things, Alexander looks over to the glitching decoys, each one conveying a vastly different emotion. One of them is absolutely fuming, shaking his head and not even bothering to look at Alex, while the next one over is trembling from head to toe with anxiety, being comforted by the one beside him, who has tears streaming down his face as he tries to hold back sobs. The fourth one in the line is just numb and staring blankly at the floor while the fifth does his best to try and get the fourth's attention, very obviously worried. One by one they all dissipate, each one making eye contact with Alex just before they go, causing his stomach to twist into knots knowing that they must all be showcasing _Elliott’s_ emotions. 

Elliott turns around, flinging a backpack over his shoulder before shutting down his computer and grabbing his phone, shoving it into his pocket before heading for the exit and turning off the lights.

As they make their way to Elliott’s, Alexander reaches for the trickster's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight as he tries to make conversation. “I would greatly enjoy your company tomorrow night, if you’re available.” He smiles, looking towards the trickster who halfheartedly returns the smile, drained from the array of emotions he went through today.

“I-I would love to.. But I really need to figure out what’s wrong with my decoys. I’m gonna be in my workshop all day.” He sighs, gently squeezing Alexander’s hand in return. “Maybe another day.”

“Very well, whenever you’d like.” Alexander’s smile drops slightly, desperate to make it up to Elliott. “If you require any assistance.. I could always come by.”

“I-I’ll let you know! Just.. just right now I-I really can’t talk about this. I’m sorry.” Elliott sighs, using his free hand to rub at his puffy eyes. “I’m really drained, a-and I just need some sleep.” 

“I understand, Elliott. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you.” As they approach Elliott’s door, the young trickster pulls out his keys, fumbling to find the right one, hearing the lock click from the inside. 

For the first time in two days, Elliott lets out a sincere chuckle. “Right, decoys.” He turns back to Alex who was standing on the bottom step, making the two men eye level and as if in sync, both of their faces turn a bright pink hue. Elliott steps forward, placing a hand on Alexander’s cheek, only for Alex to immediately place his own hand on top, as if he’s afraid that Elliott may let go. They gaze deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the pain that resides within, both of their hearts hurting for the other. Alexander waits for Elliott to lean in, nervous that he may be rejected if he tries to kiss him. Almost as if he had read the scientist's mind, Elliott leans closer, tenderly pressing his lips to Alex’s.

A wave of relief washes over Alexander as he kisses him back, his strong arms wrapping around the trickster and pulling him in close and hugging him tightly. He feels Elliott’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling himself closer to Alexander. They lose themselves in each other, neither one wanting to be the one to pull away first. It’s not until the porch light starts rapidly turning on and off that they decide to part, their lips still being mere centimeters apart. “I-I’m sorry, my holograms can be assholes sometimes,” Elliott chuckles, having said the last part a little louder, only causing them to flicker the lights faster. “Okay, I guess that’s my cue.” He gives Alex one more brief kiss, pulling away and watching Alex lean forward, as if to chase the kiss, causing a soft smile to dance across Elliott’s face. “Please get home safe.” 

“Of course, Elliott, you too-” Alexander pauses, his face turning red as he lets out an embarrassed chuckle. “Good night, hopefully I shall see you soon.” They reluctantly part ways, Alexander turning back in time to see the front door closing and the light turning off for good. 

\--------


	18. Chapter 18

Shortly after lunchtime, not that he ate, Elliott finds himself out in his garage, leaving the large door wide open to let in air and sunshine while he's rerunning diagnostics on his decoys in hopes that the higher grade machine he has at home would pick up something the other couldn’t. Still, several tests come back indicating the decoys are fine, only further adding to Elliott’s stress. What else can he do? Obviously his decoys aren’t fine, but at the same time none of his software can detect any sort of issue. Stressed, he peers at his cellphone, anxiously chewing at his lip as he thinks.  _ ‘I wonder if it would be a good time to call?’  _ He picks his phone up, staring at it for a moment before unlocking his phone and going into his call history, selecting a fairly recent number and putting the phone to his ear as it rings.

After three rings, a pleasant voice plays through his phone's speaker, causing a wide smile to form on the trickster’s face. “Elliott! I’m so glad you called.” He could hear the smile on the other end, a warm feeling encompassing his body.

“Hey mom! I-I miss you.” He starts, shifting a few things around on his workspace, pulling out his most recent journal and opening it up to a blank page.

“I miss you too, honey. How have you been? How are the games going?” Evelyn inquires, overjoyed to be hearing from her son again. 

“Great! Things are.. Great.” He remembers the past few days, unintentionally going silent for a moment, only brought back by his mother saying his name, snapping his attention back to the phone call. “Oh, sorry.” He tries to laugh it off, adjusting himself in his chair. “The games have also been great, in fact, I-I won us the game yesterday!” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! But it doesn’t surprise me,” She giggles softly. “You’ve always excelled at everything you do, so I don’t doubt you’re the best legend that place has ever seen!” Evelyn praises him, always holding her son in the highest regard. “How are the boys doing?”

“Actually, that’s partly why I’m calling.” Elliott fiddles with one of his holo-projectors to keep his hands busy, turning it over repeatedly as he speaks. “They started glitching out yesterday. I-I don’t know why, a-and every test I run comes back perfectly fine, I’ve tried everything and I can’t figure out what to do.”

“Hmm… how bad is it? Can they still function?” Her concern can be heard in her voice, knowing how dearly Elliott holds his holograms.

“Yeah, i-it’s only minor visual distortion. But honestly at this point it would probably be easier to fix if it was anything else.” He exams the object in his hand, rubbing his thumb across a dent, assuming it must have happened during a game. “I’ve tried everything. I rebooted the system entirely, uninstalled and reinstalled pretty much everything, rebooted  _ again _ , I asked them nicely…. Then not so nicely.” He chuckles, placing the small disc down. “I tried hooking them up to different projectors, thinking it might just be the devices, nothing.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. If you’d like, you can bring them by next time you come visit, and I can try and take a look at them?” She offers, not really knowing what else could be done that Elliott hadn’t tried already.

“If I can’t fix them by then, I’m gonna have to. I hope it doesn’t take that long, though, I need them for the games.” He sighs, feeling defeated and torn, unsure of what he’s going to do. Sure the glitches are pretty minor, not affecting the stability of the decoys, but bad enough that it would immediately inform an enemy that the decoy is just that. How could he possibly bamboozle if all the other legends could tell him apart from his decoys? “I’ll figure something out though, enough about this, I wanna hear about how you’ve been, mom!” He smiles once more, keeping his full attention on the phone call.

“I’ve been good dear.” Evelyn starts, something about her tone shifting, but Elliott can’t seem to place exactly what it is. “I’ve been writing and drawing a lot recently, but that’s not very exciting.” Elliott smiles when he hears this, knowing how much his mother loves creating art, happy to know she's been working on her hobbies again. “Oh, Elliott, have you heard from Ellias recently?” The mention of his eldest brother causes Elliott’s stomach to drop, not quite sure what the best way to respond is.

“I-...I haven’t. May-maybe he’s just busy! I’m sure it’s important, you know how he is, always absorbed into his work…” He drops his head into his hand, having thought that maybe her condition was improving, but now not being so sure. 

“The twins haven’t even bothered to call me either.” She states, her voice saddened. “You’re the only one who bothers to call or visit me, anymore.” Evelyn tries to cheer up her tone, not wanting to upset Elliott. “But at least I get to hear from my baby.” Rustling can be heard in the background, as if she were moving something. “It was lovely talking to you, sweetie, but I should get going, I have a few things I need to get done.”

“Okay mom! No problem!” He forces a smile, mainly for himself, thankful that Evelyn can’t see him as he knows she would see right through his fake smile. “I love you, a-and I’ll make sure to keep winning! Just for you!”

“I love you too, Elliott. Make sure you take good care of yourself, and I hope you fix your decoys.” She blows a couple kisses over the phone, something she usually does to Elliott when saying goodbye, which he immediately returns, a more genuine smile coming onto his face. “Good bye, dear.” 

“Bye mom..” As the call ends, Elliott drops his phone onto the desk, burying his head in his arms. He’s unsure of how long he’s laying like this, only snapped out of it by the sound of a car door closing, assuming it’s one of the neighboring legends getting home. Well, he assumes this is the case up until he hears the sound of someone walking up the driveway, turning around to look behind him and seeing Alexander pausing in the doorway, a large brown paper bag in his hands.

“I apologize, Elliott. I hope I didn’t startle you.” He starts, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. “I usually do not show up anywhere unannounced, however, I recall you mentioning how absorbed you get into your work, and wanted to make sure you remembered to eat something today.” His face turns a slightly pinker hue, realizing that this probably seems a little odd to Elliott.

Conversely, he found the gesture endearing, his heart warmed at the fact that Alexander remembered such a small detail, let alone thought to do something so sweet.

Elliott cracked a smile, despite the tears welled in his eyes from the previous conversation, motioning for Alex to come in. “That’s really sweet of you.” He stands up, turning to face the approaching scientist. “Also really spot on.” He chuckles, his face lighting up. “I actually haven’t eaten today… or yesterday for that matter…” 

When Alex gets closer, and gets a better look at Elliott, his expression softens, shifting to one of concern. “Elliott, are you alright?” He tilts the tricksters chin upwards with his thumb and forefinger. “Why are you crying?”

Elliott gently pulls his head away, chuckling nervously as he tries to divert the subject. “”Nothing, I-I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me.” He flashes a smile towards the older legend. “What’s in the bag?” He steps closer, trying to peek inside the bag Alex is holding.

Alexander places the bag down on a nearby table, brushing Elliott’s hair out of his face, his hand coming to rest upon his cheek. “Elliott…” Alex looks deep into his eyes, watching as the tears in the engineers eyes pool, spilling down onto his cheek and Alex’s hand. 

“It’s... “ Elliott sighs, knowing he shouldn’t keep bottling things up, but also knowing that he might end up crying even further if he tries to explain. “I-it’s… a few things.” He looks away from Alex, his face reddening from crying and the embarrassment it causes him. “I-I’m still not in a great headspace from.. You know… but more importantly, my decoys haven’t been functioning properly. They won’t stop glitching a-and I can’t fix it.” The trickster holds the importance of his decoys far above that of his mental state, caring about them and relying on them too much to allow them to glitch and falter. “I-I called my mom to see if she had any advice… and.. She started talking about my brothers and... “ he feels his throat tighten as his face scrunches up, trying to prevent the inevitable sobs that he can feel welling in his chest. “I just...” His body trembles slightly, unable to control the flood of tears that made their way down his face. Without another word, Alex pulls him into a tight hug, holding Elliott close to his chest, allowing him to let his emotions out and feeling his smaller frame shake with every sob. Elliott hates how emotional he’s been the past few days, but with all the stress he’s endured the past few days he can’t help it.

“I-I-I’m sorry… I-I” Elliott tries to choke out an apology, his words muffled as he buries his face in Alex’s chest and wraps his arms around the taller man. He feels a large hand come to rest on the back of his head and gently start to pet him, something Elliott finds very soothing, evident as he begins to calm down. “I’m sorry..” Elliott sniffles, the trembling subsiding everywhere except his hands, which he balls into fists against Alex’s back. “I’m sorry..” He keeps repeating, each time getting quieter than the last.

Alexander breaks his silence, pulling away enough to look at Elliott’s face with his hand still resting on his head, leaning down slightly to look the shorter man in the eyes. “Elliott, there is absolutely no need to apologize to me.” He feels his chest tighten as he sees the distraught, tear stained face in front of him, unsure of how to deal with someone else’s emotions, but wanting nothing more than to help Elliott feel better. “I’m very sorry. Both for the sadness I have caused, and the grief over your brothers and decoys.” Once again he brushes Elliott’s hair from his face, the trickster’s now wet curls clinging to his cheek. “I just wish to help you.” He leans forward and gently presses his lips to Elliott’s forehead, feeling the heat from his face. The only response the trickster can muster is a weak nod and a quiet ‘Thank you’, using his sleeve to dry the tears that were starting to dry on his cheek as the pair slowly part. “Perhaps we should get you inside, Elliott. I think it would be best for you to eat something and relax for a while.” Alexander grabs the bag he had set on the table, determined to make sure Elliott eats something before he leaves.

“Yeah..” Elliott sighs softly, walking around Alex to lower the garage door, having to get up on his toes to reach the handle. Once he manages to close it, Elliott twists the lock, tugging on the handle to assure it locked properly. He heads over to the door that connects his house to the garage and opens it, stepping out into the kitchen and holding the door open for Alex, knowing it has a tendency to swing shut. “I-I’ll be right back. I need to freshen up a little bit.” Elliott heads into his bedroom, grabbing his medication off of the dresser before making his way into the bathroom, closing the door over and walking to the sink, staring into the mirror.

“ _ Yeesh _ .” A decoy appears beside him, draping an arm around Elliott’s shoulder as he looks at his creator's reflection. “You, my friend, have seen better days.” He sighs, shaking his head. “But with what’s happened, I can’t say I blame you.” The decoy flickers, becoming momentarily translucent as he speaks.

Elliott nods, opening his meds and taking out a dose, popping it in his mouth and chasing it with a small cup of water. “It’s just a lot.” His voice is low, a solemn tone to it. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Another decoy appears, pointing a finger in the direction of the kitchen, referring to Alex. “His.” He crosses his arms, shifting his weight to one foot. “And you’re just letting him back in to do it again.” 

Both Elliott and the first decoy shoot him a look, Elliott’s seeming a little more irritated. “That’s not true. Sure, he fucked up, but so did I.” He turns to look back at the mirror, grabbing a washcloth and running it under cold water before pressing it to the puffy areas under his eyes, hoping to lessen the swelling. 

“Besides, I think it’s kinda clear that he doesn’t always know how to handle things like this.” The first decoy comes to Alex’s defense, facing the second decoy and putting his hands on his hips. “I really think he learned a lesson from this, honestly.”

Elliott nods, his gaze fixed on his reflection. “I-I know he’s not always the best guy, but he’s trying to be and it’s eviven-ediven-evidne-” He sighs, tossing his head back in exasperation. “It’s clear. I can tell he’s  _ really  _ trying to be better...a-and I want to give him a chance to show me that he  _ can _ be.”

“You said Lucie was trying to be better too, and just look how that turned out!” The second decoy argues, rolling his eyes.

The first decoys eyes widen as he watches Elliott slowly turn to face the two of them. “We don’t talk about her.” He says sternly, making sure to emphasize his words. He wrings the washcloth out and hangs it on a nearby towel ring to dry, walking out the door without another word to his holograms.

When he arrives back in the kitchen, Elliott sees that Alex had set out the food and was sitting and waiting at the island counter. Two takeout cups sat in front of him, along with a small bakery bag and a couple of plastic spoons. Elliott smiles softly as he takes the seat across from Alex, looking up at him and smiling a little wider. “This was really...  _ really _ sweet of you, Alex. Thank you.” 

“There is no need to thank me, I was simply concerned about you, and wanted to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” Seeing the way Elliott’s face lit up caused his to do the same, giving him hope that everything will get better for the two of them. Alex slides both cups to the center of the island, pointing to one and then the other. “This is an onion soup, and this one is a squash bisque. I wasn’t sure which one you’d prefer, so I figured you could pick first.”

Elliott reaches out and grabs the cup of onion soup, pulling it towards him. “Thank you, Alex. Where did you go to get this?” He pulls the top off, watching as the hot cheese that had stuck to it flowed back down into the cup in strings.

“It’s a small bistro in town that I frequent.” Alexander starts, opening the lid to his own soup. “The onion and the bisque are two of my personal favorites.” He smiles, digging his spoon in. “I hope you like it.”

Elliott picks up his spoon and uses it to scrape at the cheese that had stuck to the lid, popping it in his mouth. Next he dips his spoon into the soup, making sure to get a little bit of everything. The various ‘mmm’ sounds that come from him are more than enough to let Alex know he was enjoying the meal.

“My mother..” Alexander clears his throat, stirring his soup as he speaks. “Whenever she was having a bad day, she would make a nice big pot of soup.” He chuckles softly, looking up at Elliott. “I’m not quite sure how it had started, but it was always her  _ thing _ . She believed that a nice hot bowl of soup could cure any sorrow.” He smiles fondly, shifting his gaze. “I have many memories of sitting in the kitchen of the orphanage with her, listening to her sing little songs as she cooked for the children. She always seemed at her happiest there.” 

“Your mom worked in an orphanage?” Elliott asks between bites, eating a little fast because he hadn’t realized how hungry he would be. 

“Actually, she  _ owned  _ it. I spent many years of my youth helping her care for the children that would come and go.” There’s something about the way that Alex talks about his mother that sends a warm feeling throughout Elliott, his sweet smile causing butterflies to flutter around inside him. “It was more like a home than our house was, and we would often spend the night as neither of us didn’t really wish to go home.” Alexander’s expression softens for a moment. “She’s a lovely woman, perhaps the most kind-hearted and selfless person I have ever met, and despite everything she went through, she continued to be a ray of sunshine day in and day out. I miss her dearly.” His smile returns, somewhat saddened. 

“That’s… really, really amazing, Alex.” Elliott smiles at him, reaching a hand across the table to grab Alex’s, lacing their fingers together. “She sounds wonderful, a-and I’m really glad you’re telling me about her.”

“As am I, Elliott. To be truthful, I have not talked about her in years, it feels…gratifying.” Alexander gently squeezes Elliott’s hand, feeling a sense of peace as he gazes into the tricksters eyes. The two quickly finish their meal, Elliott standing to toss out the empty containers and wipe down the counter. Alexander grabs the bakery bag, raising an eyebrow playfully at Elliott. “Care for dessert?”

Elliott turns back to look at Alex, raising his eyebrows back as he hurries back over, glancing between Alexander and the bag. “Depends… Whatcha got?” He chuckles, watching Alex pull a chocolate eclair from the bag, unwrapping the parchment paper from the outside. “Oh man, there’s no way I can turn  _ that _ down!” He smiles and opens up the cutlery drawer beside him, taking out a knife. He sets the eclair on the paper and cuts it right down the middle, the filling oozing out. They each take half, raising their pieces and touching them together like a toast before they take a bite.

“I would like to apologize again for coming by uninvited, it is quite unlike me, and rather rude given the circumstances.” Alex takes a second bite, grabbing a napkin to wipe the cream that had smeared on his mustache. 

“No, don’t be. Actually, I-I’m really glad you came.” Elliott stops to take another bite, swallowing and wiping his own face before he continues. “You have really impcecc-impepa-ipme-... you have really good timing.”

Alex smiles because he genuinely adores Elliott’s stutter and especially the cute blush that comes after. The pair finish up their pastry, cleaning up the bags and the cream that had dripped along the countertop. When everything is clean and done, Alexander walks up to Elliott and places his hands on the trickster's waist, making sure to stay within modesty as he kisses the top of Elliott’s head. “However, I should get going. I really do not wish to overstay my welcome.” 

“Do you have to?” Elliott gazes up at Alexander, his big, sweet brown eyes being far too much for the scientist to handle. How could he possibly leave? “I-I mean-”

“Would you like for me to stay, Elliott?” Alexander runs the back of his index finger down Elliott’s cheek as the trickster nods.

“Yeah… i-if you don’t mind, that is.” Elliott turns a light shade of red and wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck, his fingers starting to play with the ends of Alex’s hair.

The feeling of Elliott’s touch sends goosebumps all throughout Alex, his heart speeding up as he leans his forehead against the shorter man’s. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big things are coming!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry this one took so long!!! I was working very hard on one specific scene for DAYS bc I wanted it to be perfect!  
> Enjoy!!!!!

The pair part lips, breaking the kiss and leaving both men panting softly, their cheeks tinted a soft pink and a wide, goofy smile plastered on both of their faces.

“I absolutely adore that smile.” Alexander keeps his voice low, their lips nearly touching as he speaks. “I could admire it for hours.” Elliott immediately pulls him back into a kiss, running a hand through the scientist's shaggy hair. They inevitably break the kiss once more because neither of them can stop smiling, both of them breaking out into a soft fit of laughter. 

“How do you expect me to kiss you if you don’t stop smiling?” Elliott teases, pulling away enough to properly look at Alex.

“I could very well ask you the same thing.” Alexander teases back. “However, I suppose I could always…” He suddenly kisses Elliott’s forehead, then leans down and proceeds to plant several soft kisses on his cheek, eliciting a giggle from the trickster.

“Man, what has gotten into you today? Hm?” Elliott happily accepts the affection given to him by the older man, feeling Alex’s grip on him tighten as he gets pulled closer.

Alex leans close to Elliott’s ear, lightly pressing their cheeks together as he whispers. “I’m very happy to have you back, Elliott.” He pauses, gathering his thoughts momentarily. “I will never do anything to jeopardize that again, I promise.” Alexander isn’t used to expressing his feelings like this, but something about Elliott seems to draw it out of him. 

They enjoy a comfortable silence as they embrace each other, the world around them seeming to fade away. Elliott continues to lightly run his fingers through Alexander’s hair as the older man continues to gently peck his cheek, wide smiles still plastered on their reddened faces. 

It takes a long while for either to pull away, neither of them wishing to let go of the other. But eventually, they part and gaze longingly into each other's eyes before either of them speaks. “I’ll see you soon?” Alex kisses his forehead once more before letting him go and opening the door to leave.

“Not soon enough.” Elliott chuckles softly, the sound stirring up the butterflies that Alexander had finally managed to quell. “Please get home safe.” He watches Alexander leave, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he walks to his car. Elliott waits until Alex is in his car before finally closing the door, unable to contain his happiness as he walks to his bedroom.

  
  


\------

Slowly, over the course of four days, things begin to improve. Alexander and Elliott gradually get back into the habit of talking again, at times more than they had previously, despite not getting to see each other due to conflicting schedules. Aside from that, Elliott’s decoys had greatly improved and the glitches had nearly disappeared, much to his confusion. He had also resumed his hair and skin care routines, tending to neglect them whenever he feels down. Elliott spent these few days caring for himself and letting himself finally relax after the brutal onslaught of emotions he had endured. He made sure to keep on top of his medication during this time as well, his mental health beginning to improve as well as his physical health, his cough being nearly gone now. The attitudes of his decoys also appeared to get better along with his own, his positive outlook reflecting on them.

As for Alexander, he spent this time to reflect on the past events as he worked diligently in his lab on various projects. He came to the realization that he needs to change his ways if he’s going to pursue Elliott, knowing full well he can’t subject such a sweet boy to someone like himself. Alex knows he’s been far too happy in the presence of the trickster to lose him again, the few days during their argument being absolute torture and not something he ever wishes to experience again. He had also spent some time doing chores around his home and taking proper care of himself, even taking the medication Ajay had given him and finding that it has been helping him, even if only a bit. 

After these few days passed, Alex had decided he missed Elliott far too much and took some time early in the day to text him, ensuring he was free later on that night but refusing to tell him why, only telling him to be ready by 8PM.

At 7:45PM, Elliott was rushing around to finish getting ready while his decoys settled on an outfit for him. As he finishes applying mascara to his lashes, two decoys walk in with different outfits on, the respective outfits being in their hand. 

“Which one?” The first decoy is dressed more simple, wearing a white fitted t-shirt with a dark blue pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. The second one, however, is in a fairly loud print yellow button up shirt that’s only halfway buttoned, revealing a white tank top underneath, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans. Elliott turns to them, thinking for a moment before pointing to the second one and taking the outfit from him, hastily undressing and putting on the clothes he picked.

“Maybe you should wear your new shoes with that!” The first decoy chirps as he gestures to a couple of new shoe boxes in the corner of the room. “I’m sure the big guy would  _ love  _ to see you in those.” He teases, winking at Elliott. 

“Nooo… no way.” Elliott shakes his head. “I am definitely not ready for that. I’m just going to wear the sneakers from the other outfit.” He checks his phone to see a text from Alex to let him know he’s on his way, prompting Elliott to finish up what he was doing and get ready to walk out the door. He does a few last minute checks of his hair, makeup and outfit before stepping outside to wait for Alex. Since all of the legends live in the same community, as paid for by the games, Alex is there in no time, pulling up in front of Elliott’s house and promptly parking the car. 

Smiling, Elliott hurries to the car, surprised when he sees Alexander get out to walk around to the passenger side, opening the door for him. Elliott is momentarily taken aback at the sweet gesture, his smile getting a little wider as he greets Alex and climbs in. The older man closes the door and walks around to the other side to get in, making sure they’re both buckled up before driving off.

“Are you ready to tell me where we’re going?” Elliott looks over to Alex, seeing a small grin spread across his lips. “Awww c’mon, not even a hint?”

“You’re rather persistent, you know.” Alexander chuckles softly, shaking his head and keeping his eyes locked on the road. “I promise it will not be a long wait.”

Elliott pouts playfully and crosses his arms, only causing more laughter from the scientist because of how absolutely  _ adorable  _ he finds the trickster. The pair sit in silence for a few minutes before Alex turns the radio on, keeping the volume moderate as he flips through the channels and settles on an oldies station. 

After some time, Elliott adjusts himself in the seat and turns to look out the window to watch the scenery, trying to see if he can get an idea what this surprise may be. He realizes that despite having lived here for almost a year and a half, he really hadn’t explored much of the surrounding area, being very unfamiliar with the buildings they pass. Soon, the view of various shops and restaurants begins to lessen as they leave the town, now being surrounded by tall trees along the sides of the road, gradually thickening as they drive further. 

“Have you made any progress on repairing your holograms?” Alexander inquires, glancing over quickly to Elliott, meeting his gaze before setting his eyes back on the road. 

“I think? They seem to be getting better, but I don’t know what I’m doing that could be working. I’ve been just repeating the same things that I had been doing, and it seems like they’re a little better every day…” Elliott sighs. “I don’t know. A-at least they’re better, you know? That’s better than nothing!” He smiles a little and looks at Alex, his smile returning as he admires the scientist. 

“That is fairly peculiar, but perhaps it was just a kink that had worked itself out.” Alex comments, taking a turn down a neglected looking road in the middle of being overtaken by grass that had forced its way through various cracks. “But your attitude is meritorious. I find that a positive outlook can greatly improve your odds of success.” 

“I just really hope I can figure it out in case it happens again, but I don’t like that they’re glitching and I don't know why.” Elliott shrugs his shoulders and peers around, taking in his surroundings as they continue down the long broken road. It takes ten minutes before Elliott sees any change at all in the scenery, a large, aged wooden gate coming into view in the middle of the road, very little being able to be seen past that. Alexander rolls to a stop at the gate and turns his car off, engulfing them entirely in darkness, then undoing his seatbelt and getting out. He walks over to the trunk while Elliott gets out, retrieving a large folded blanket from the back, laying it over his arm and promptly locking the car. 

“I hope you don’t mind a short walk.” Alexander walks around the gate, looking back at Elliott as the younger man slowly follows suit. He reaches out and takes Elliott’s hand, feeling the trickster squeeze tightly as they begin their walk.

Elliott’s voice is shaky as he sticks close to Alexander’s side, feeling his anxiety begin to rise slightly. “Not at all, but I-I can’t really see so well.” He squints, peering out into the seemingly endless darkness, unable to see so much as a hand in front of his face, let alone any of his surroundings. Within seconds of saying this, Alexander pulls out a small pocket flashlight, illuminating a small circle of the path to reveal the crumbling asphalt, progressively deteriorating as they venture further into the forest, eventually wearing away until they find themselves on a dirt road.

They enjoy the calm silence of the woods, walking hand in hand down the road and soon seeing a light at the end of the trail. Upon reaching the end, the pair find themselves in a large clearing in the trees that looks like it had come straight out of a fairytale. The grass is a remarkably bright, vibrant green, speckled with tiny, colorful wildflowers and endless patches of clovers. Alex glanced over to look at Elliott, seeing the younger man smiling from ear to ear at the sight before him and causing Alexander to do the very same. It takes a couple tugs of Elliott’s hand for him to follow Alex, the trickster being dazed at the beautiful landscape as well as the fact that Alexander had  _ brought _ him to such a lovely place. Alexander leads him to the center of the field, unfolding the blanket he had draped over his arm and laying it out on the grass. 

“I thought it would be nice for us to watch the stars together.” Alexander takes a seat on the blanket, looking up at Elliott. “I feel as if we could both benefit from a nice peaceful night, away from everything else.” He offers a sincere smile as Elliott takes a seat beside him, laying back and folding his arm behind his head in place of a pillow. 

“That’s…  _ incredibly _ thoughtful of you, Alex.” Elliott’s smile softens at the scientists kind words as he feels the butterflies in his stomach start to wake. He lays beside Alex and gazes up at the sky, his olive skin bathed in the bright light of the moon as all of his features are perfectly highlighted.

For a moment, Alexander could swear it had been Elliott glowing himself, absolutely enamoured by his radiance.  _ ‘Is this a dream?’ _ Alex feels his heart speed up as he takes in the absolute beauty of the man beside him.  _ ‘How is it possible that someone so breathtaking even exists?’ _ His cheeks heat up and turn a soft pink, akin to the shade that was gracing Elliott’s face.  _ ‘And however I managed to get such a lovely person to be interested in me is an even bigger mystery.”  _ Alex doesn’t even realize that he’s staring until Elliott turns and looks at him, a slightly concerned look on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” Elliott’s voice is soft and gentle, as if he’s afraid to be too loud and disrupt the tranquility of the forest, his big coffee-colored eyes meeting with the striking green of Alexander’s.

A sweet smile dances across Alex’s face as he stretches his free arm out, an invitation for Elliott to cuddle up beside him. Elliott quickly takes him up on this offer and moves closer, laying his head back on Alex’s arm, their sides pressed together. “Actually Elliott, everything is perfect.” He pulls Elliott closer, tenderly kissing the top of his head before turning his attention to the sky. “Forgive me for staring.” Alex starts, his face getting noticeably redder as he speaks. “You’re just…” He pauses for a moment as he tries to gather up his courage. “So…  _ beautiful _ .” The word leaves his lips in the form of an elated sigh, a warm feeling taking over his entire body.

“You… you think I’m beautiful?” Elliott can’t stop the goofy smile that tugs at his lips, nor the nervous giggle that follows. “Really?” He gazes up at Alexander, both of their faces flushed. 

“Extraordinarily so.” Alex returns his focus to Elliott, immediately locking eyes with him as the trickster places a hand to his cheek, slowly leaning in until they could feel each other’s shaky breath on their faces. Alexander freezes as every nerve in his body starts to go crazy, his skin tingling beneath Elliott’s touch. A thousand and one things run through Alexander’s mind in this moment; the disbelief that such a beautiful, kind, intelligent man has even given him the time of day, the residual fears that still haunt him from the traumas of his youth, the elation of the freedom he feels now that he’s able to start being himself, and most predominantly, the unequivocal, comforting, almost soft feeling that arose within him every time he found himself in Elliott’s presence. The gap between them slowly shrinks as Elliott slips his free hand behind Alexander’s head, his fingers finding their way into his long brown hair as their lips finally meet. The initial contact sends sparks throughout the pair causing a shutter to ripple through their bodies. Once again both men find themselves unable to stop smiling during their kiss, soft chuckles escaping each of them as they turn to face each other, inching closer and closer as a strong arm slinks around Elliott’s waist followed by a hand coming to rest on his lower back.

Elliott could feel the older man shaking. Shaking with the unbridled nerves that came with breaking out of his shell, with the unrelenting trepidation stemming from the events of his past, and with the implacable desire that he felt towards the young engineer. He knew, he really knew, that Alex didn’t want to fuck this up again. The scientists' fear of ruining this was almost palpable. 

Alex only begins to calm down when he feels Elliott’s hand gently start to caress his cheek, his fingertips lightly tracing his jawline when Alexander pulls him even closer, a certain neediness becoming apparent as both men lose time, completely and utterly lost in one another as they kiss, detached from the world that surrounds them. It’s a good long while before either of them part, out of breath and their heads spinning with a flurry of emotions as their eyes settle on each other. They lay panting beside each other, unable to break their gazes as they frantically search each other's eyes, finding everything they need within that moment. Alexander now knows, with absolute certainty, that no matter how much his insecurities or the fears instilled in him may try to hinder his life, that this is exactly where he should be. 

As their individual breathing begins to calm down, a wide smile returns to both of their faces, the pair breaking into joyful laughter once more as they’re overcome by a wave of pure ecstasy, pulling each other into a loving embrace. 

Neither are sure quite how long they’ve been laying like this, but they do know that it is not nearly enough to satiate either of their desires. They stay curled up together on the blanket for what feels like an eternity, before the temperature in the air begins to drop, inducing a chill to run through Elliott’s body and causing him to curl up closer to Alex.

“If you would like to, we can head back to the car.” Alexander’s voice is low and soft, the deep baritone ringing throughout the serene field. Elliott mutters a quiet ‘yes’, muffled by the fact that his face is buried into the crook of Alex’s neck, before both of them slowly sit up, untangling themselves from each other and standing to their feet.

Elliott wraps his arms around himself, frantically rubbing his hands against his upper arms in an attempt to warm them up, unfortunately not making too much of a difference. He looks to Alex to see the older man pulling his sweatshirt up over his head, causing the long sleeved shirt underneath to rise up as well, revealing a scarred midsection spattered with clusters of freckles and wiry hair before Alexander had the chance to cover back up. 

Alexander holds the sweatshirt out to a shivering Elliott, waiting as he hesitantly takes it and slips it on, drowning in the oversized warm material. A smile comes to the scientist's face as he takes a moment to admire the smaller man, then moving to shake out and pick up the blanket he had laid down prior. “Thank you.” Elliott’s voice is nearly a whisper as he speaks, keeping his eyes on a very red Nox as he folds the blanket up. “This is honestly the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” He chuckles softly, tucking the stray curls behind his ear.

_ Romantic? Alexander Nox… romantic? Couldn’t be. _

Alex slowly walks towards Elliott, each step causing the younger legend's heart to race just a little bit faster, almost coming to a dead stop when the scientist stands over him, something that would strike fear into anybody else, but not Elliott. Alexander leans down and gently kisses Elliott’s reddened nose, his thumb and forefinger coming to rest underneath the trickster's chin, tilting it upward and tenderly kissing his lips. “And there shall be many more nights like these.” He smiles and takes Elliott’s hand, leading him back towards the trail as they set off for the car, their fingers intertwined.

With a click, a small beam of light shines from the flashlight in Alexander’s hand, illuminating the ground in front of them. The walk back to the car seems a lot shorter than the walk to the clearing had been, likely a trick of the light, or lack thereof. Elliott feels another spike in his anxiety once they’re encompassed by the dark once more, despite the flashlight, he still felt a twinge of fear whenever he gazed out into the unknown. Noticing the sudden shift in his companions' demeanor, Alexander squeezes Elliott’s hand, his next words causing butterflies to soar throughout the younger man.

“You’re safe, Elliott.” His voice takes on a soothing tone as his gentle words seem to subdue Elliott’s fears, even if only for the moment. Elliott has heard this many times in his life, but now was the only time he had ever truly believed them. “I can assure you, I would never allow anything to happen to you.” He brings Elliott’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. 

As they approach the vehicle, Alexander fishes through his pockets to retrieve his keys, pressing the button to unlock the doors, the prominent ‘click’ resonating throughout the area. Elliott hurries to get inside, adjusting himself in the seat and buckling up while Alexander tosses the blanket back into the trunk, then getting in himself and doing the same. With the little space he has, Alex somehow manages to make a three-point turn on the narrow trail and straightens out as he slowly continues down the long, dark road. 

Alexander glances over to Elliott, noticing that he seems a little... _ off _ as he stares out the window. Wanting to try and reassure him, Alex reaches out and grabs Elliott’s hand, met with a flinch as the trickster sheepishly turns to look back at him.

“Sorry..” Elliott chuckles nervously, taking Alex’s hand and holding it in his lap. “I-I kinda spaced out.” His thumb idly rubs circles into the back of Alexander’s hand, eyes flickering between Alex’s hand in his, and the window. 

“You’re more than welcome to talk about it, if you’d like.” Alex keeps his eyes on the road, the darkness in front of them appearing never-ending.

“Talk about what?” Elliott furrows his brow, now turning his focus completely to Alex.

“Your fear of the dark.” Alexander is blunt, but his tone is still just as loving as before.

Elliott scoffs, rolling his eyes. “My _whaaaat_?” He draws out his words, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “No, no... I-I don’t have-” He shakes his head, shrugging as he tries to deny the accusation. “Th-that is _ridiculous!”_ Alexander stays silent as Elliott protests, knowing with certainty that his assessment is correct. In less than a minute, Elliott lets out a heavy sigh and looks off to the side. “How did you know?” He glances back to Alex when he hears the scientist chuckle, amused at how quickly Elliott had given in.

“I am fairly observant, Elliott.” Alex turns to look at him for a moment before taking a left and heading in the direction of the Apex Community. “No need to be so flustered, nyctophobia is actually far more common in adults than most people think.” Alex cracks a sweet smile as he pauses, giving his companions hand a squeeze. “While I don’t have it myself, I completely understand why one would fear the dark. Unable to assess your surroundings, unaware of what may lie within, unfamiliarity… I find it to be one of the most sensical phobias, truthfully.”

Elliott thinks for a moment. “Do you have any fears?” He looks at Alex, attempting to read the blank expression on his face. 

Alexander pauses as he considers how to answer. “I did.” He sighs, keeping his gaze fixed in front of him. “But I faced them.” Unintentionally, Alex tenses up a bit, something that does not go unnoticed by Elliott.

“Would.. You also like to talk about it?” The trickster asks softly, feeling a sort of tension hanging in the air. “I-It’s okay if you don’t-”

“Loss.” Alexander blurts out, gathering himself before continuing. “I greatly feared losing those I care about.” He squeezes Elliott’s hand as he speaks, clearly a bit nervous to talk in detail about this topic. “However, years of loss have seemed to desensitize me to the issue.” He quickly clears his throat before attempting to change the subject. “But I do not wish to sour the night. I had a lovely time with you, Elliott.. I would really like to do this again.”

Elliott gets the hint, understanding that this is likely just a touchy subject for the older man. He flashes a smile towards Alex, bringing the older man’s hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. “So would I. Maybe next time we could even watch the stars!” Elliott teases, raising his eyebrows dramatically as he speaks, earning a chuckle from Alex. 

“Perhaps. However, I would not be opposed to a repeat of tonight.” Alexander smirks, looking at Elliott as they pull up to a red light. Was Alexander Nox really  _ flirting  _ right now? And  _ confidently  _ for that matter. 

“Oh really?” Elliott smirks back now, turning the upper half of his body to face Alex and watching as the older man’s face reddened. “I’m sure we could make that work.” He winks, enjoying how flustered Alexander immediately gets once his flirting succeeds. Before Alex could start to formulate a reply, Elliott nods his head towards the light, which has now turned green.

_ How was this young man so capable of completely stealing away all of Alexander’s attention like that? A man who prides himself on being focused, having that focus broken so simply by a charming smile and a wink?  _ Without a word, Alexander continues driving, his face still a deep red which is something Elliott wouldn’t ignore.

“So you dished it out, but you can’t take it?” Elliott keeps his position, facing Alex as he continues to tease him. “You can flirt with me, but when I flirt back, you get all red and flut-fus-fsus-e-embarrassed…” Elliott pauses, leaning in slightly as he pouts his lips a little. “How cuuuuuute~” Elliott draws out the ‘u’ as much as he can, relishing the adorably goofy smile that was forming across Alex’s lips.

The older man found himself unable to respond, knowing he can’t defend himself because, truthfully, Elliott is right and he knows it, as proven by the smug look on his face. The car comes to a stop and the young trickster is surprised to see that they have arrived at his house. Alexander steps out, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door for Elliott as he did in the beginning of the night.

“After you.” Alex smiles as he watches Elliott climb out of the vehicle, the long fabric of the sweatshirt falling easily to the man’s thighs as he stands. The pair make their way up to Elliott’s front door, lingering on the porch.

“Would you like to come in? I-I could make us some drinks?” Elliott offers as he reaches up to slide his arms around Alex’s neck, having to stand on his toes to achieve this. 

Alexander takes a long pause, looking off to the side as he thinks. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline tonight.” He kisses the top of Elliott’s head. “I’m sorry, perhaps another night we could spend some more time together?” 

Elliott looks up at him and nods, pouting his lips momentarily before breaking back into a smile, getting up on his toes and tenderly kissing Alexander. Two large hands take hold of Elliott’s waist, pulling him in closer as they kiss and holding him tightly. They barely get a minute before there’s a tap on the glass, an impatient looking decoy pointing to the spot on his wrist where a watch would be. 

“Seems like I have kept you out past your curfew.” Alexander chuckles, laying several kisses upon Elliott’s cheek before pulling away. “Go get some rest, Elliott. I’ll see you soon.” He pecks the younger man’s lips once more before they part, wishing so badly that he could stay, but unable to allow himself to do so. 

“Get home safe.” Elliott chirps, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear as he steps inside and locks the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, I have such fun plans for the next chapter!!! Thank you for all the love!!!

“How about this one?” Ajay steps out of the dressing room wearing a short, baby pink and white sundress, twirling around in it before striking a little pose. 

Elliott looks up from his phone, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “That looks great on you!  _ Much _ better than the green.” The pair had decided early in the day to take a trip to the mall, deciding that after their argument they really need some quality time together. They had spent the last half hour trying to pick out something for Ajay to wear on an upcoming date, having gone through several different outfits before they came to an agreement on this one. After thoroughly checking herself out in the mirrors, Ajay disappears back into the dressing room to change back into her own clothes, soon exiting with an armful of rejected outfits in one hand and the pink dress in the other. She hangs up all the clothing she didn’t want as they proceed to the checkout.

The cashier is all too happy to ring them up, being in the presence of Apex Legends and all. She engages Ajay in a short conversation about her shopping experience and if anyone had helped her, all the while Elliott kept his focus on his cellphone, his cheeks a bright pink as his smile widens. He’s kept in this daze until Ajay lightly swats his arm, gesturing towards the cashier, suddenly realizing he’s next in line. 

“Oh! Sorry!” He offers the cashier a bright smile, setting the few items he picked out onto the counter, glancing back at his phone. 

One by one, the cashier rings up the clothing before folding it and putting it in a bag. “Wow! Your girlfriend must be one lucky lady!” She grins, her bubbly attitude being almost contagious. 

Elliott thinks for a moment, knowing if he responds the way he  _ wants  _ to, he’ll be seeing tabloids pop up about his mystery man, but also knowing the buzz that would generate if he let on that they were for him instead. “Nah, I’m really the lucky one here.” He keeps his smile, handing over his card to pay for the items. They take a few more minutes in the store, taking a picture with the cashiers before heading out into the rest of the shopping mall.

“Woulda’ loved to see the look on her face if you told her.” Ajay chuckles, making sure they’re well out of earshot before speaking. 

“Me too, but fame, you know? If I had, I’d get hounded for weeks about who it could be, and I don’t wanna risk giving them a lead to follow.” Elliott sighs, hanging his bag off of his wrist.

“Fair.” Ajay looks around as they walk, trying to decide where they should go next. “You hungry?” She glances to Elliott, who was already fixated on the empty food court. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They share a short laugh as they make their way over, making their rounds through the food court to see what options they had.

The two split up, each going to a different vendor to purchase something to eat. After they get their food, they meet at a table in the back of the food court and take their seats, placing their bags on the empty chairs. Elliott opens up a container of salad, only pouring half of the dressing on top before closing it and shaking it up. Ajay, on the other hand, got something cheap from a fast food stand. 

“Look at ya, eatin’ healthy!” Ajay teases, unwrapping her food. “Anita doesn’t like junk food, so this might be my only chance to indulge in it.” She laughs, putting a few fries in her mouth.

“I’ve had takeout the past couple of nights, I figured I should at least  _ try _ and eat a little healthy today.” Elliott shrugs and sets his phone on the table, taking a bite of his food. He unlocks his phone and his face immediately lights up when he sees a couple new messages from Alex.

Ajay smirks when she sees the look on his face, loving to see her friends happy. “So, tell me about him.” She prompts him, the trickster immediately looking up with reddened cheeks. 

“Huh?” He looks at Ajay, seeing her motion down to his phone. “Oh! Right.. I-I have  _ really _ been wanting to talk to you about him.” Elliott chuckles, a little nervous, but in the good way. He takes a second to reply to Alex before locking his phone and turning his attention back to Ajay. “Well… where do I begin?”

“The beginning.” She teases, an adorable giggle following suit when she sees Elliott roll his eyes.

“Ha ha ha.” Elliott takes a sip of his water, thinking of what he wants to say. “I-I’m really not sure quite how it started, honestly. I sort of invited myself over one day, you know I really try to be as friendly as I can, a-and I wanted to try and be nice to him because he usually seems kinda down and distant from everyone, a-and everyone needs a friend and-” He stops himself, realizing he’s rambling a little too much. “So I went over, a-and there was a weird tension that I couldn’t really place. As I go to make a drink, he follows me, and I turn to look at him and he’s red- like…  _ really _ red. I ask if he’s okay and try to help but he just sort of snapped at me and told me to go home. I-it was a little weird but I kinda chalked it up to him just being drunk and cranky.” He laughs a little bit, pausing his story to continue eating. “Then after a day or so I asked him if I could come back over, and surprisingly he said yes! We kinda flirted a little? I think? I-I’m not too sure… and then that happened a couple more times, where I went there but wasn’t sure if he was coming onto me… then he sent me a letter asking me to come over, which was really sweet and pretty, a-and I went over and we had a couple drinks, one thing lead to another and-”

“You guys fucked?” Ajay says, shocked, her eyes widening. Elliott quickly motions for her to lower her voice, putting a finger to his lips.

“Shhhhh! Shhhhhhh! Don’t say that so loud...but.. No. We made out a little and ended up falling asleep on his couch.. And..” He looks away for a moment, furrowing his brow. “In the morning, he kinda freaked out and yelled at me, made me get out… a-and later that day I-I walked past his house and-” He sighs, pausing to eat again, also to gather his thoughts. “I already kinda told you that part… but I sat and talked to him a-and... his father was really really homphobic, and raised him to be the same, basically forcing him to hate himself. His dad hurt him, Jay. He really hurt him.” Elliott’s expression softens, his face twisting with sadness. “He was raised to think his feelings were wrong...and he’s really insecure and scared and just-... my heart aches for him. He tries not to show it, but.. I can tell.” He chases a tomato around the plate with his fork, resting his head on his hand momentarily but then immediately springing back up. “But let me tell you about some… happier news.” He feels bad about turning the tone of the conversation south, trying to make the talk a little better. 

Ajay smiles, reaching across the table to place her hand on top of his. “I told ya I was here for ya, don’t feel bad for talking about things. Okay?” 

Elliott nods, returning the smile. “Okay, thank you Ajay.” He closes his lunch, stuffing it back into the bag and wiping his face with a napkin. “So… he took me on a really sweet date a few nights ago…” His smile grows wider as his cheeks redden. “He picked me up and wouldn’t tell me where we were going… a-and it wasn’t too far of a drive, but we went into the woods, l-like really into the woods, like- seriously, this path looked like it hadn’t been touched since it was paved, and we got out at a gate and walked the rest of the way to this  _ beautiful _ field, there were little flowers  _ everywhere! _ We laid under the stars for a while, kissed a bit… kissed a  _ lot _ actually… we.. kinda kissed the whole time.” His face grows redder as he lets out a nervous chuckle. “A-and like I’ve kissed people before, a lot of people, but.. I-I’ve never felt anything like this.. With him it’s just… so  _ different _ , you know? And I know that sounds cliche but… I’m so serious, Ajay. I-I actually  _ feel  _ something when I kiss him. It’s like how they describe it in movies! Like-like sparks, o-or something!” Elliott’s cheeks almost start to hurt from how wide and goofy his smile is as he rambles on about his lover. “And he’s  _ sooo _ sweet! A-aside from the time he got mad at me- but we’re not gonna talk about that. He’s definitely resource-recourse-...remosr-” He pauses for a moment. “Sorry. He’s definitely really sorry about that. I-I can tell he doesn’t wanna fuck up again, you know? But really, he’s so sweet, last week he brought me lunch out of nowhere, because he remembered me saying that I-I get really absorbed into my work, a-and he wanted to make sure that I ate, which was a really good call because I hadn’t eaten in… in a while at that point, and he told me a little bit about his mother, and started opening up, a-and he was really really trying… and-.... And I really like him. I.. I haven’t felt this way in years. Not since I got with… well…  _ you know _ . But it’s so much different… a-and better! Like that feeling but times-...like… ten!” He bounces in his seat as he talks, clearly over excited to talk about Alex. “This just feels so... _ right _ .”

Ajay’s voice is soft and sincere as she takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m really happy for ya, Elliott. It’s so apparent how much happier you’ve been, lately.” She gives him a smile, then proceeds to clean up the wrappers left over from her lunch. “And it’s so good to see a genuine smile on ya face again.” Elliott follows suit and cleans up his place as well, the both of them gathering their things and heading to the garbage cans to discard the trash. 

“Yeah… it’s… it’s really nice being happy again.” Elliott smiles warmly as they continue their walk through the mall, trying to decide where to go next. “And you know what else? He actually appreciates how smart I am! Like-.. Like he asks about my decoys, and remembers even the little things I tell him! He asked to borrow some of my holo-tech books last week, a-and he’s trying to take an interest in it because he knows that's my  _ thing _ .” Elliott rambles on, talking a little faster and stumbling over his words. 

“Sounds like the old man is fallin’ pretty hard.” Ajay teases, bumping him with her elbow. 

“I-I really hope so, because I sure know I have.” They both share a small laugh as they head into another clothing store, heading straight to the back to look at the shoes. Elliott lingers around the heels, admiring several pairs but not daring to pick any up. 

“So… not that it’s my business or anything, but have you guys..  _ You know _ ?” She winks at him, laughing once more when she sees how red his face gets. 

“A-actually, no. Not yet. He’s… really hesitant to. I-I think it has to do with what happened when he was younger. How his dad reacted and stuff.” Elliott keeps his voice low, not wanting anyone to listen in on their conversation. “O-or maybe he’s insecure? Both? I-I don’t know.”

“He could also just be old fashioned.” She notes, shrugging. “I’m sure he just needs time!” Ajay smiles as she peruses the stock, not really able to find anything she likes, then deciding to walk over and see what Elliott was looking at. She studies the expression on his face, quickly recognizing it as a yearning. “Why don’t you try a pair on?” She suggests, the smile remaining on her face. “I’m sure they have a size that’ll fit ya!” 

Elliott is quick to refuse, shaking his head and chuckling nervously. “Noooo… nope. No way. I-I’m not exactly.. Comfortable with other people seeing me in stuff like that yet…” He looks away as Ajay places an arm on his shoulder.

“One day at a time, Ell.” She meets his gaze when he turns to look back at her, the pair sharing a smile before they continue to browse. “I just want you to do whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“Thanks Ajay. I-I’m also really nervous about what Alex is gonna think about stuff like that. I mean-... he seems pretty okay with me in makeup and stuff.. So I-I don’t know why I’m so worried. I’m afraid to go further with it though.. I mean.. I thought  _ she _ would have been okay with it.. A-and all she did was make me feel bad about it.” He sighs, walking to a different section as if that may help him get his mind off of that.

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned her today… are you alright?” Ajay is filled with concern, knowing her friend doesn’t often like to talk about his past relationship, so for him to do so twice is a fairly big deal. 

Elliott goes silent for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain it, if he wishes to at all. “I… I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about her a lot lately. I-I hadn’t thought about her in months.. Then shortly after I get with Alex, she just… gets back into my head somehow.”

“Do you still.. Have feelings for her?” She asks gently, immediately regretting it.

“No.  _ Nooooo _ . Not a fucking chance.” His tone is sincere, his head shaking dramatically. “It’s not a matter of still having feelings.. I.. Maybe it’s just because that was my last serious relationship? Or because I’m happy now and my brain  _ loves _ to torture me with bad memories?” He shrugs. “I don’t know, but I really hate it. It’s even little things, sometimes. Hearing my phone buzz on my nightstand keeps getting to me, i-it reminds me of that morning, a-and it’s such a normal, every-day sound, you know? Like-like how can I escape that?” They soon exit the store, having not found anything they really like and deciding to start making their way back to Ajay’s car, having spent a few hours shopping already. 

“Trust me, I get it. Sometimes really insignificant stuff can make ya remember something bigger.” She tries to console her friend as they climb into her car, taking a few minutes to put on some music before driving off towards the Apex community.

\----

Elliott fumbles with his keys, several shopping bags hung on his arm as he tries to unlock his front door. It takes him a minute, but he eventually gets the door open, making his way into his bedroom to start putting away the plethora of new clothes he purchased. About halfway through the pile of folded clothes, a decoy pops up, startling Elliott.

“Ell!! Great news!” He chirps, bouncing from foot to foot as he speaks. “Twenty four hours! Twenty four  _ whole  _ hours without a single glitch!” 

“Wait- for real?” Elliott’s face lights up as he turns to face the hologram, inspecting every inch of him before pulling him into a hug. “That’s great! I-I can’t believe it!” When he pulls away from the hug he immediately picks up his phone and unlocks it. 

“Someone’s excited to share the big news~” The decoy teases, winking at Elliott. “Tell him I said hi~”

Elliott responds only by rolling his eyes and dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear. It only rings twice before a deep, gravely, yet cheery voice comes through the speaker.

“Elliott, what a pleasant surprise. How are you doing?” Alex sets down his pen and leans back in his computer chair, taking a short break from his work to give his full attention to Elliott.

“Alex! You’ll never guess what happened!” His wide smile is evident through his tone, causing Alex to crack a small smile as he listened to his companion. “One of my decoys just came up and told me the best news! They-they haven’t glitched in an entire tenty-.. Twenty-four hours! I-I don’t know what’s been working but I’m so happy right now!”

Hearing this, the small smile he once had, is now a smile almost as wide as Elliott’s, overjoyed to hear the trickster so happy. “Darling, that is absolutely  _ wonderful  _ news! I’m so happy for you!”

Elliott pauses, feeling the butterflies well up in his stomach as his brain processes what Alex had just said. “What.. what did you just call me?” He hears a long silence, prompting him to check that Alex was still there. “Alex?”

“Sorry-... I-” Alex stops himself, a little embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to-.. I mean-”

“I-I like it.” Elliott says abruptly, his smiling cheeks a warm rosy hue. “I… wouldn’t mind you calling me that.” He chuckles out of pure nervousness, running a hand through his curls. “I-it’s cute.” 

“I suppose it’s fitting then.” Alex begins to relax a little, his face still red. “But I am ecstatic to hear about your decoys!” He attempts to switch the subject. “Perhaps we should celebrate, hm?”

“Yeah! Yeah, totally! Would.. You maybe wanna come over tonight? Maybe 8? We can have a couple drinks or something!” Elliott smiles as he already starts to pick out an outfit.

“I’d absolutely  _ love _ to.” Alex grins, standing up and beginning to clean up his work. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight..” Elliott beams, hanging up the phone call and hugging the phone to his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex and Elliott clink their shot glasses together in a toast before they each knock it back, Elliott’s face twisting at the taste while Alex remains stone faced, save for the smirk that forms when he sees how Elliott handles his alcohol. 

“Are you sure you’re capable of keeping up with me?” Alexander teases, his words starting to slur ever so slightly. “That’s only the second shot, and you’re already making faces.” He chuckles, grabbing his glass of water to take a sip.

“Oh  _ please _ ~” Elliott teases right back, leaning his elbows on the island counter as he looks at Alex. “I’m a bartender, I drink like… like way more than this on the nights I work.”

“Ah, yes. But if memory serves, your bar is on Solace.” Alex chuckles softly. “Somewhere you haven’t been in quite some time. Perhaps it is safe to say you’ve diminished your tolerance?” 

“Shhhh…” Elliott shushes him, immediately grabbing the bottle to pour two more shots. “I party at  _ least _ once a week! My tolter-told-.. Todler-...tol..tolerance! Tolerance! Yeah that’s-that’s the word...my tolerance is fine.” He effortlessly pours two more shots, the pair repeating their little toast before downing them once more. This time, however, Elliott doesn’t make a face and instead sticks his tongue out at Alex. “Told you.”

“Very well, I concede.” Alexander chuckles once more, resting his head in his hand as he listens to the soft music Elliott had put on. “You know, Elliott-” Alex looks up at the trickster, who was picking at the snacks he had put out. “I could have never expected this to be where my life would go. But truly, I don’t think I have ever been more at ease.” He smiles, sitting up properly and motioning for Elliott to come over to him, to which he happily obliges, walking into the scientists' open arms, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

“I-I’m really happy too.” Elliott hugs him back, words starting to slur a little as he speaks. They spend a moment in each other's embrace before Elliott pulls away, kissing Alex’s nose and grabbing the bottle of liquor. “More?”

“I’ve never been a man to turn down a drink before.” Alex smiles, keeping an arm around Elliott as he pours the shots, his hand loosely draped onto Elliott’s hip. “But how I’m going to be getting myself home tonight is well beyond me.” Alex chuckles a little as he leans his head on Elliott’s arm.

“You.. could always stay?” Elliott turns slightly to look at him, raising his eyebrows. “I-I mean I could do what you did for me, and like-...I sleep on the couch, and-and you can take my bed?”

Alexander takes a moment to think about this, his intoxicated state helping to ease the nerves he had towards the idea. “Hm… I… suppose I could.” When he sees Elliott’s face light up, his does the same, the joy of his companion being contagious. 

“Really?” Elliott beams as he pours the two shots, his excitement clear on his face. 

“It would be the safest option.” Alex takes one of the shot glasses, watching as Elliott takes the other. Once again, they toast their shots, but this time, before they clink the glasses together, Alexander speaks up. “To us?” 

Elliott can’t contain the smile or the excited giggles that come along with hearing this, holding his glass up. “To us.” They toast their glasses together, knocking back their shots before playfully slamming them back onto the counter in unison, both bursting out laughing almost immediately. Elliott teeters a little, turning to look Alex in the eyes when their laughter eventually dies down. “I.. am so happy.” He starts snickering again, taking a sip of his water and clearing his throat before he resumes speaking. “I’m just so happy.” He repeats, placing a hand on Alexander’s cheeks, his heart warming as the older man leans into his touch.

“I would like to keep it that way.” Alexander smiles as his eyes close, enjoying the tingling sensation he feels any time Elliott touches him, goosebumps rising all over his arms and neck, visible only because he typically wears long sleeves, but today he had decided on a short sleeved t-shirt which allows Elliott to see the reaction clearly.

It takes Elliott a moment to notice, his voice filling with concern. “Hey, do..do you want me to t-turn the heat up? You look cold.” 

Alexander chuckles softly as he shakes his head, pressing his face lightly into Elliott’s hand. “No, no. I’m fine, I assure you. I am quite embarrassed to admit…” He thinks for a moment, having issues finding the right words. “Before you, it had been quite some time since I have felt another's touch.” He sighs, more content than anything else. If not for his inebriated state, he likely would not be admitting to this. “Especially in such a tender manner.” He starts to slur his words a little more, feeling the alcohol start to really affect him. “Which sometimes results in a physical reaction across my skin.” 

This statement both breaks and warms the young engineer's heart, loving that he can incite chills throughout the older man with a simple touch, but hating the reason why. He smiles softly as he raises his other hand to run it through Alexander’s hair, feeling the scientist lean into his touch once more. After a moment, Alex finds himself leaning his head into Elliott’s chest, nearly mesmerized by the repetitive motion of Elliott’s dainty fingers playing with his hair. 

Alexander's other arm slips around Elliott’s waist and pulls him closer as he enjoys the small acts of affection, a large hand slowly traveling up the trickster’s back, then right back down, repeating this several times before he tilts his head up to look at Elliott, met with the warmest puddles of hazelnut brown he had ever seen. Nox can’t help the smile that comes to his face, no more than Elliott can help his own. 

“Think you can handle another one?” Elliott smirks, gingerly brushing Alex’s hair out of his face while he waits for a response. 

“Can you?” Alexander smirks right back, the look he gives Elliott causing the trickster to nearly shudder from the swarm of butterflies that have invaded his insides.

“Oh really? Guess I’ll have to prove it, old man.” Elliott teases, chuckling as he pours another two shots, nearly spilling some already, a bit more splashing out when he feels Alex pull him closer again, a hearty laugh escaping the larger man. “Woah!” His words are slurring, a laugh escaping from Elliott as well.

“ _ Old man? _ ” Alex laughs a little harder, taking the shot glass off of the counter. “This old man could drink you under a table, Witt.” He holds up the glass once more, gesturing with it as he talks.

Elliott picks his glass up as well, having completely lost track of how many shots they’ve done, but enjoying their drunken time together. “ _ Prove it _ .” Suddenly, Alexander stands, wobbling slightly but managing to quickly steady himself, holding the shot up to Elliott.

Elliott raises his shot glass and taps it against Alex’s before they both knock their glasses back again, the trickster's face twisting as it had before. Alexander laughs again, the smile on his face being enough to make Elliott’s heart race.  _ How was this man so damn cute? _

Before he knew it, the taller man was almost looming over him, but not in the typically intimidating way he’s been known to do, moreso in a protective way, tenderly pressing his lips to Elliott’s forehead repeatedly, both hands firmly set on Elliott’s midsection while the shorter man loosely hangs one arm around Alexander’s neck, the other hand placed on his cheek.

Silky, chocolate colored curls framed Elliott’s rosy face, the red being partially his intoxication, but mostly, there was just something about Alex that made it hard for his face to be any other hue. Elliott stands on his toes, almost losing his balance if not for Alex holding onto him and keeping him steady. 

Alex gently trails a couple of kisses from Elliott’s forehead to the tip of his nose, smiling as he leans in to kiss his lips. The kiss is brief, but very passionate as both men pull each other close, tasting the prominent sting of whiskey on each other's lips. When they pull away, they take a moment to gaze deeply into each other's eyes before actually parting, the younger man grabbing the bottle and shot glasses, nodding towards the couch, “Wanna go sit down? Maybe watch a movie?” He smiles, staggering over and taking a seat on the couch, Alex following closely behind and sitting beside him.

  
  


\--------

By the end of the short movie they had picked, both men had downed a few more shots and were thoroughly intoxicated, curled up together on the couch as the credits rolled. 

“I-I don’t get it. Like.. like he was just...  _ Dead  _ the whole time? That-that doesn’t make any sense. Like… so the kid could see him.. But no one else?” Elliott rambles, his words slurring as he lifts his head off of Alex’s arm, looking up at the older man with tired eyes. “How didn’t he notice it sooner?” 

A soft chuckle escapes Alexander as he shakes his head, looking down at the trickster. “I’m honestly not sure. Perhaps the chain of events was simply convenient? Then again, who would think to assume themselves dead?”

Elliott stares blankly past Alex as he tries to process the words, his eyes narrowing as he starts to understand. “Hmm.. yeah.. Yeah I guess that makes sense..” He purses his lips in thought, eventually shrugging and leaning back into Alex with a sigh.

"I think it is about time to sleep, you seem very tired, Elliott.” Alexander gently pets Elliott’s head, amused at the pout that forms on his lips. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I-I’ll go get my bed ready for you.. An’ maybe grab a pillow n’ a blanket for out here.” Elliott sits up, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hand before standing to his feet, wobbling a little before regaining his balance and making his way towards the bedroom, motioning for Alex to follow him.

“Are you really sure you’d rather sleep out on the couch?” Alexander inquires, feeling his face heat up ever so slightly as he follows Elliott, lingering in the doorway as the younger man walks over to the closet, opening it up to look for a spare blanket. Alex took in the beautiful room before him, much nicer than his own. The colors of the walls were very neutral, a light gray that matches the comforter on the neatly made king sized bed that sits in the middle of the wall, pillows stacked all along the headboard. The first thing to catch his eye, however, is the large ceiling to floor window that’s on the opposite side of the room, far too dark to see what scenery lays outside. Also, the room is immaculate, likely the work of Elliott’s decoys, ensuring their creator won’t get embarrassed over the typically messy state of his room.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Elliott pulls a small blanket out of the closet, closing the door with his free hand. “Gotta be a good host, ya know? I-I wan’ you to have the comfy spot, and I can sleep on the couch.” 

“No, I meant…” Alexander’s face reddens further, something he could pass off as a side effect of their drinking, but both of them would know that wasn’t the case. “Are...are you sure you’d rather sleep on the couch.. And… not beside me?” 

Elliott stops what he’s doing, quickly looking to Alex as he feels his own face heating up. “I-I… I.. are.. Are you serious?” He cracks a smile. “Like… we can sleep together-” He stops, getting redder than before. “N-not like-like..  _ Sleep _ together, like… you know, but like.. Sleep... next to each other?” 

“If that is alright with you.” Alexander chuckles softly as he leans against the door frame, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “If not I-”

“That’s fine! That-that’s great, at-tually!” Elliott’s tone is almost reminiscent of a puppy, overexcited and nearly bouncing around despite how tired he looks. “Let me just go change, an-and I’ll be right back. Feel free to uh.. To make yourself comfortable, lay down, do whatever.” He can’t contain his smile as he rushes over to his dresser, grabbing some pjs from the top drawer and hurrying into the bathroom to get changed. 

Shortly after the door closes, a decoy appears in the room and hastily begins closing the curtains across the large window, knowing that Elliott would freak out if he were to wake up to the darkness in the middle of the night. Alexander watches him do this, dissipating immediately when the curtains are fully closed. 

Alexander takes off his prosthetic and sets it on the nightstand before he hesitantly climbs into the bed, instinctively laying on the side closest to the door, and gets under the covers, laying his tired head onto the extraordinarily soft pillows, consumed by a sweet scent that was a mix of the fruitiness of Elliott’s hair products, and the musky smell of his expensive cologne. Upon settling into what is the absolute  _ softest, _ most comfortable bed he had ever been in, Alex feels himself already beginning to drift off, impeded only by the sound of the bathroom door opening up, a teetering Elliott making his way out. 

Elliott stumbles over to the dimmer switch, lowering the lights almost all the way, leaving enough light for him to be able to just see around the room. He walks around to the free side of the bed, nervously climbing in beside Alex. “Hey, you stole my favorite side.” He jokes, getting underneath the covers. “No fair.”

“I suppose it is just a habit of sleeping closest to the door.” Alexander mutters, his drooping green eyes barely able to focus on the trickster beside him, opening his arms. Happily, Elliott scoots over and places himself right in his lovers arms, turning around and pressing his back up against Alex. Immediately, the larger man pulls him close, his arm slinking around Elliott’s waist as he kisses his shoulder, noticing that he was wearing the shirt Alex lent him. “This looks lovely on you.” His voice is quiet, clearly on the verge of falling asleep already.

“Mmm, thank you.” Elliott takes Alexander’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I-I wear it to bed a lot.” Despite not being able to see Alex, he can tell that the older man cracks a smile at this statement, the strong arm around his waist giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“Good night, darling.” Alexander kisses his shoulder once more before allowing himself to succumb to his drowsiness. 

“Good night, Alex.” Elliott pulls Alexander’s hand up to his lips, kissing it softly before holding it to his chest and beginning to drift off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this chapter is so short!!!! Big big things are coming next chapter!!!! I'll be super hard at work on that!!!! (And new season orz)

Alexander’s eyes slowly open to see that his face is buried in a sea of sweet brown curls, a fruity aroma tickling his nose. He gently picks his head up to take in the beauty before him, seeing they had woken up in nearly the same position they fell asleep in, however, now they seemed to be closer and curled together. He took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Elliott looks in the bright sunshine that is pouring through the now open curtains.

Feeling his companion shift, Elliott turns to look back at him, a soft smile gracing his face. “Mornin’~” He mumbles, rolling over towards Alex and curling back up into him. Instinctively, Alexander pulls Elliott closer, softly kissing his forehead as his hand slowly travels up and down the tricksters back, his fingertips lightly grazing the soft fabric of Elliott’s shirt. “Mmm… what time is it?” 

Alex looks over towards the alarm clock on Elliott’s nightstand, reading the bright red numbers displayed on the face. “Almost one o’clock. I have not slept in this late in ages.” His chuckle comes in the form of a low rumble, shaking him slightly. 

“Oh shit, it’s late. Guess we partied a little  _ too _ hard last night, huh?” Elliott snickers, burying his face into Alex’s chest with an elated sigh. “You hungry? I can make breakfast.” He snuggles just a little closer, feeling secure in the big strong arms that surround him. It had been so long since he had felt such a warm, comforting embrace, and he didn't want to ever leave. 

“That would be lovely, Elliott. But I assure you, you do not have to do that for me.” Alexander keeps his lips against Elliott’s forehead, intermittently giving him soft kisses. 

“Mmm, it’s no trouble. I love cooking. Plus, I can make my favorite hangover food.” Elliott smiles, tilting his head to look up at Alex. “My decoys are already prepping everything.” 

“Helpful, aren’t they?” Alex muses, reaching a hand up to run it through Elliott’s hair. 

“Eh, for the most part, yeah. Sometimes they cause a bit of trouble but, hey, they’re me so I can’t really blame ‘em.” Elliott chuckles as he props himself up on his elbow. “I-I’ll go get started on cooking, feel free to sleep in a little bit more if you want.” He leans in and softly kisses Alex’s lips before begrudgingly climbing off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

Alexander listens to the soft patter of his lovers retreating footsteps, promptly burying his face into the pillow as he takes a moment to evaluate his life as of late. How is it possible that he’s so happy in a relationship that his father would have condemned? Arthur had burned into his brain the notion that this lifestyle was horrid and resentful, but if that were true, why did Alexander feel so good, and so genuinely happy every single time he so much as thought about Elliott? Alex knew now that his father was wrong to preach such hateful things to him, and he also knows how difficult it will be for him to break his anxieties and learned behaviors that stem from his father. That wretched man. 

Nox spends a few more moments enjoying the comfort and fruity aroma of the bed, before slowly getting up and making his way into the bathroom. After freshening up and relieving himself, Alexander wanders out into the kitchen to see Elliott cooking at the stove as a decoy neatly sets two places at the island counter behind him. A sudden urge to hold Elliott overwhelms him and he decides to do just that, walking up behind the trickster and wrapping his arms around Elliott’s waist.  _ ‘How could this be wrong?’  _

“Hey!” Elliott turns slightly to look at Alex, a warm smile spreading across his lips. “I-it’s almost done, just a few more minutes.” Alexander rests his chin on Elliott’s shoulder, looking over him to see what he was cooking.

“It smells delightful.” Alex comments, his voice tired. He happily watches as Elliott cooks, admiring even the most miniscule things in his routine. Alex hangs on everything Elliott does, from things as simple as the little song he seems to hum as he cuts up the potatoes, to the look on his face while he focuses on is tasks, everything, absolutely  _ everything _ this man does it just so…  _ adorable. _

“And it’s gonna taste even better!” Elliott beams as he covers the skillet, unintentionally pulling from Alex’s embrace as he moves down the counter to chop up an onion. “I-I make huevos rotos all the time! It’s really just potatoes and eggs, but it’s the perfect hangover cure!”

Alexander takes a seat at the island counter, pulling his phone out to check it, quickly growing bored since the only person he really talks to is currently cooking him breakfast. Life had been lonely for Nox in the decade that he has been legally dead, unable to contact anyone from his past in fear of being found out, even if he could he wouldn’t know what to say to any of them, and all the rest are long gone by now. However, since finding himself in Elliott’s company, Alex feels a lot less alone and far happier than he ever had before. He feels a drive that he had never felt before, the motivation causing him to strive to be better, for Elliott.

“Alex?” Elliott turns to look towards the scientist, causing the olderman to snap out of his daze and come to the realization that Elliott had been talking and he had been too focused on his thoughts to even hear him. “Are you okay?”

Alexander looks up, his face reddening when he noticed he hadn’t heard a single word Elliott said, even worse is that he didn’t even realize Elliott was  _ talking _ . He clears his throat before speaking, trying to offer a sincere smile. “Ah, my apologies. Seems I was a little lost in my thoughts. Would you mind repeating what you said?”

“It uh, it wasn’t all that important. Are you okay?” Elliott’s face is engulfed with concern as he sets down the utensils he was using, looking at Alex.

“I’m fine, Elliott, I assure you.” Alex smiles softly. “In fact, I have never been better.”

\-----

“Yeah a-and to make matters worse, he didn’t even have any pants!” Elliott cracks up laughing as he washes the dishes left after their meal, retelling a story. 

“Hm, seems being a bartender is an interesting profession.” Alex chuckles as he wipes down the counter, helping Elliott clean up what little mess they had made. “You must meet quite an array of interesting folk.”

“Ohhh yeah. Interesting would be putting it lightly.” Elliott snickers, drying his hands on a towel hung on the oven door. “Man, the-the stories I could tell  _ you _ .” 

Alex stands to his feet as he prepares himself to leave. “I’d love to hear every single one.” He smiles sweetly, taking a couple steps toward Elliott before leaning forward to kiss him. “Perhaps another day? I have some work I really must be getting to.”

Elliott returns the smile as he walks Alexander to the door. “Yeah! Definitely, yeah. Hopefully soon.” The two linger by the door for a moment before Elliott reaches out and grabs Alex’s hands, lacing their fingers together. 

“Definitely soon.” Alexander leans in and pecks his lips, pulling back and looking into Elliott’s eyes. “Thank you for having me, dear. I’ll see you soon.” They share one last kiss before Alexander makes his way out, his companion waiting in the doorway to see him off. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 1k HITS  
> I LOVE AND APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE VIEW, KUDOS, AND COMMENT!!!!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH

It has been several days since Elliott and Alex saw each other, both finding themselves busy with projects or previously made plans but making sure to keep in touch regardless. Now, they stand 15 feet away from each other in the rec room of the drop ship as they wait with the 7 other legends to meet their new colleagues. When the door opens, everyone's attention snaps to the entryway, catching the facility manager off guard.

"Oh- hello everyone. I hope you're all doing well." She offers a warm smile that is returned by most of the legends, looking around the room before she continues, now turning her attention to the clipboard in her hand. “I’m sure you’re all very excited to welcome our two new  _ friends! _ ” She leafs through the documents in front of her, maintaining a bubbly smile. “Right after they’re done speaking with the supervisor I’ll bring them in.” Without waiting for any sort of response, she turns on her heel and exits the room, closing the large double doors behind her.

“I wonder what kind of people they’re gonna be.” Makoa speaks up, looking around at the other legends. “Or what abilities they’re gonna be workin with.”

“Maybe anotha’ medic.” Ajay chuckles softly as she uncrosses her arms, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat beside Renee and Makoa. “A girl can dream.”

“Yeah we could use a second medic.” Elliott chimes in. “Plus, I’m sure Ajay’s arms hurt from having to carry us all.” He starts laughing, a few other legends cracking up as well.

Ajay faux flexes her arms, winking at Elliott. “That’s why these are the most OP guns on the field!” She lets loose a flurry of giggles as she settles back into the couch. 

“Oh yeah! Definitely and-” Elliott is quickly cut off by the double doors opening back up to reveal two new legends. The first was a taller Korean male with short black hair and some sort of augmentative device lining his jaw. He keeps his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he glances quickly around the room, enough to survey the face of the legends before looking away and keeping his gaze fixed elsewhere. 

“Bonjour everyone!” The second pipes up, a medium sized blonde female stands beside the first legend, already going over to the other legends to greet them. She has on a white, somewhat puffy, cropped jacket over a pink turtleneck with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her bright blue eyes and cheery disposition immediately light up the room. “I’m Natalie! It is so lovely to meet all of you!”

“Natalie?” Alexander’s voice is heard from the very back of the crowd as he makes his way to the front, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Is that really you?”

When Natalie finally catches a glimpse of who had said her name, she lets out a shrill gasp and rushes towards Alexander. “Oncle!!!” They pull each other into a tight embrace, much to the surprise of every other person in the room. Was this sweet bubbly young lady really hugging Caustic?  _ The _ Alexander Nox? 

“ Natalie, chérie, comment ç a va?” (“Natalie, darling, how have you been?”)Alexander says, further shocking their colleagues with his knowledge of the French language. 

“Bien! Bien! Et toi?” (“Good! Good! And you?”) Natalie hops excitedly as she reconnects with Alex, the rest of the legends looking on at this display.

“Aller mieux. Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre parler de ton père.” (“Getting better. I am so sorry to hear about your father.”) Alexander's expression shifts to sadness momentarily, met with Natalie’s unwavering smile and unable to keep his frown. “Nous devons rattraper un jour.”(“We must catch up sometime.”)

“Oui! Je-” Natalie turns a light pink as she looks around to the other legends to realize that all eyes were on them and that she had completely ignored them in favor of Nox. “Sorry! How rude of me!” She looks back to Alex with a sweet smile. “Ce soir?” (“Tonight?”) Without a word he nods, watching her as she flits from person to person making her introductions to each. 

Natalie comes up to Elliott and Octane with a huge smile on her face, extending her hands to shake theirs as she speaks. “Hello! It is lovely to meet ze both of you!” She points to Elliott first. “Mirage! Ze great bamboozler!” She giggles softly before pointing to Tavi, unintentionally giving him a small shock as she shakes his hand. “And I could never forget Octane! I am such a big fan!” Her face turns a little redder as she says this, quickly moving on to introduce herself to Wraith and Gibby.

Octane watches her walk away, his red face hidden by the mask he’s wearing on the lower half of his face. “Dios mío!” He whispers to Elliott. “Did you hear that? The new girl likes me!” He snickers, jabbing Elliott with his elbow excitedly. 

“ _ Suuure  _ buddy.” Elliott teases, somewhat annoyed but doing his best not to show it. 

Tavi rolls his eyes and gives Elliott a short chuckle, keeping his eyes on Natalie, until, of course, he meets the gaze of one Alexander Nox, who is staring daggers into him. Octavio quickly turns his back to Nox, looking directly at Elliott. “Man, I wonder what Caustic’s deal with her is. Hombre aterrador.” (“Scary man.”)

Elliott shrugs, looking over toward Alex only to see his attention being held by the perky little defender, who was currently the center of attention. He doesn’t even notice the Korean man coming up beside him, nearly jumping when he speaks.

“Hyeon Kim.” The man says, his voice low both in tone and in volume, looking back and forth between the two men, waiting for a response. “Codename: Crypto.”

“Pfft- ‘codename’?” Elliott chuckles, turning to face Crypto with his hands on his hips. “Wh-what’re you? Some kinda spy?” He laughs a little harder, looking over to Octane who seems to be enthralled by this tall man before him. 

Crypto narrows his eyes, keeping his now seething gaze locked onto Elliott for a moment before lightening his expression and looking to Octane, raising an eyebrow. 

“Octavio Silva!” Octane chirps, all too excited to make the acquaintance of this newcomer. “Lucky you caught me when I’m standing still! Otherwise you’d only see a blur!”

Crypto chuckles softly and cracks the slightest smile, meeting Tavi’s gaze. “Lucky indeed.” He moves on to the next group of legends, making his rounds introducing himself as Natalie had done.

“Mierda.” (“Fuck.”) Octavio runs a hand through his hair as he looks over at Crypto, then back to Elliott. “Did you see  _ that _ ?” Octane chuckles, shaking his head. “Man, looks like this might just be my season!”

“Why? Just ‘cause a couple of new people were nice to you?” Elliott jokes.

“Sounds like somebody is jealous, hermanooo~” Tavi teases, returning his gaze to the two new legends.

Elliott smiles softly as he looks over at Alexander, catching the scientists gaze and seeing him attempt to conceal a smile. “Nah. Not possible.”

\----

“Yeah it was a little strange, I’ll give ya that.” Lifeline leans back in her office chair as she listens to Elliott ramble on. 

“Like-Like…  _ French _ ? How did he not mention he knows  _ French _ ???” Elliott groans in frustration as he paces back and forth. “A-and what is with him and this girl I-I just-” 

“Don’t go blamin’ her, I’m sure it’s innocent. She  _ did _ call him uncle. Or at least something that sounded like it.” Ajay shrugs, watching Elliott as he wears a line in the floor. 

“I-I mean I don’t think it's malsi-..malsis-...malisc… malicious. It’s just..” Elliott sighs, looking for words.

“You’re jealous.” Ajay teases him, a wide smile on her face.

“Well..” Elliott thinks for a moment. “Well.. yeah- but-but not like.. Not like a romantic jealousy, ya know? Like… I-I don’t think anything would happen I just…” He sighs once more, looking to the ceiling as if the words he needs are written on the tiles. “It’s.. we can’t-... We can’t do pda, you know? A-and I could never hug him in front of the other legends, but she waltzes in and he just gave her such a big hug-... and.. I really wish he could do that to me.”

Ajay stands and walks around her desk to Elliott, grabbing his wrist to stop him from pacing. “That’s understandable, Elliott, maybe you should try and talk to him about this? Maybe see who she is and why they know each other, hm?”

“I-I want to but.. He kinda cancelled on me tonight. I mean our plans weren’t… weren’t like… set in  _ stone _ .. But, you know, i-it still sucks.” He stops, looking at Ajay as he speaks. “Also, fuckin’  _ French!”  _ Elliott exaggerates the last word, knowing he’s probably.. Definitely overreacting to the situation, but truthfully he’s just upset because he doesn’t know what's going on and doesn’t know what can be done to help. “He never mentioned even knowing another language, let alone French!”

“Yeah, kinda weird that he wouldn’t mention that. Maybe it just never came up?” Ajay suggests, quickly changing her tune when she sees the look Elliott is giving her. “Just ask him next time you get a chance to see him, I’m sure it’s a reasonable explanation.” She smiles, grabbing her clipboard from the desk. “I hate to kick ya out, Ell, but I have an appointment coming in five minutes. I can talk more later if ya need me?”

Elliott smiles slightly and grabs his jacket and his bag before heading for the door. “I’ll call you, Jay! Thank you again for letting me go off.” He snickers a little and makes a theatrical display out of blowing her a kiss as he exits the room and makes his way off the drop ship, heading home.

\----

Elliott flops down on his bed, his arms tired from all the heavy lifting he had been doing. For some god forsaken reason, he decided 6pm was the perfect time to get a start on some spring cleaning. It’s now 8:30 and he’s absolutely beat, but surrounded by boxes he still needs to put away. With a loud, and very over exaggerated groan, Elliott throws his arms out to the side.

“This is dumb!” He calls out, rolling his eyes. “How-how the hell did I end up with so much  _ stuff _ ?” Elliott rolls over onto his side and allows himself another moment of moping before sitting back up. He grabs his phone off of the nightstand and disconnects it from the charger before unlocking it to see that he still had no new messages from Alex. It had been hours since he heard from the older legend, knowing that he’s spending his time with Natalie, but that’s really all he knows. His fingers hover over the blank message as he debates on whether or not he should bother, but ultimately allowing his anxieties to get the best of him and deciding to send a simple ‘hello.’

Elliott sets his phone back down as he stands to his feet, surprised when he almost immediately hears his phone buzz, scooping it right back up. His face lights up when he sees a response from Alex, bouncing from foot to foot as he reads.

‘Hello Elliott.’ The first text says, followed by a second that reads ‘How are you?’

‘I’m ok.’ He types, pausing momentarily before he continues the message. ‘Just moving a bunch of stuff, super tired but it’s gotta b done.’ Elliott hits send and locks his phone, putting it in his pocket and starting to get back to work. He only moves one box when Alex texts him again, causing him to immediately abandon what he was doing in favor of answering Alex. 

‘Do you require assistance? Natalie just left, and I do feel rather bad about cancelling our plans today.’ This message doesn’t sit so well with Elliott, but at the same time causes him to crack a smile at the thought of getting to see Alex.

‘You don’t have to.’ Elliott starts, trying his best to be polite, even though he wants to just spam him with ‘YES’ in all caps. ‘If you’re not too busy, that would be great! But you don’t have to!’ After sending, Elliott reads and rereads his message while his stomach twists with nerves. This time, he doesn’t even bother trying to put his phone away, idly switching between a few apps to kill the couple minutes it takes for a reply to come through.

‘I’m on my way.’ This message sends a pleasant chill throughout Elliott’s body, his heart speeding up as he rushes into the bathroom to make sure he looks presentable. He takes a good look at himself in the mirror, his outfit consists of a pair of black capri sweatpants with white strings and waistband, and a yellow t-shirt that was twisted into a knot on his hip, slightly exposing his abdomen. He shrugs and quickly fixes his hair, smiling at himself and walking back out of the bathroom. 

“Kinda weird to think that Caustic of all people is so sweet.” A decoy lays on the bed, leafing through a magazine. “I mean, he used to seem so scary.”

“Yeah, i-it is kinda strange.. But honestly I’m really happy, a-and he’s so different from what I thought.” Elliot admits as he kneels beside a couple boxes, looking through them lazily as a way to kill time. “He’s just-... he’s really sweet a-and he’s getting better already.. I-I really like him.” He rambles, chewing the corner of his lip idly when he’s done.

“Please be careful, Ell. We worry about you.” The decoy shoots him a concerned glance. “We know you like him, but we’re still a bit hesitant, you know? Especially after…. Yeah.”

“And I appric-apprep-appreciate that, I-I really do, I still feel weird about it but-.. But I have faith in him! A-and he’s changing and trying to be better for me. I-I believe he can do it.” Elliott smiles at the decoy, who smiles back, his face still riddled with concern but wanting to be supportive of Elliott. 

“We support you, Ell. We just wanna see you happy, because if there’s a repeat of L-” The decoy is cut off by a sharp glare from Elliott, an eyebrow raised as if his creator is testing whether or not the decoy would have the guts to continue his statement.

“Do you really wanna go there? Again?” Elliott keeps his gaze on the decoy, staring daggers into him as he watches the hologram fumble over his words in a feeble attempt to fabricate an excuse. After a solid thirty seconds of this, the decoy emits a nervous laughter and fazes out, unwilling to face Elliott. “That’s what I thought.” The trickster huffs and resumes rifling through the box in front of him, slowly unwinding from the spike in anxiety he had.

After several minutes, Elliott hears a prominent knock at the door, prompting him to get up and walk out to the front door. He opens it to see a tired looking Alex offering up a gentle smile as he steps inside the house.

“Hello Elliott.” Alexander greets him with a kiss on the cheek, taking a quick glance around the room. “I’m sorry about earlier-” He blurts out, looking back at Elliott. “It was imperative that Natalie and I reacquainted ourselves, as it has been a decade since I have seen her.”

“No, no, no, I-I get it!” Elliott reassures him, heading back into his room and motioning for Alex to follow him. “I completely understand.”

Alexander walks closely behind him, taking in the sight of the three boxes that lay on Elliott’s floor. “What is it that you needed help with?”

“I need to um.. I need to put these boxes up in my closet, but like, I-I’m short and I can’t reach the top shelf.” Elliott opens up his closet door, revealing a surprisingly organized interior, the rack almost overflowing with garment bags and jackets and the floor stacked with various boxes and pairs of shoes. “I-if you don’t mind, would you be able to just put them up there for me? I-I hate asking but-”

“Of course, dear. That  _ is _ why I offered to come by.” Alex smiles and walks over to Elliott, embracing him from behind and softly kissing his shoulder. “Consider it done.” 

“Hey- hate to interrupt, but a couple of us need you upstairs, Ell.” A decoy pops up right in front of Elliott, emerging from behind all the clothing on the rack.

Elliott jumps a little at seeing this, visibly annoyed at being immediately torn away from seeing Alex. “Yeah.. yeah I’ll be right up.” He sighs and turns to Alex, placing a hand on the scientists cheek, giving him a kiss before apologizing. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll be really quick, I promise.”

“Take your time, Elliott. I can handle this myself.” Alexander watches Elliott hurry out of the room, walking over to pick up one of the boxes. He moves them with ease into the empty upper shelf of the closet and gets two up with ease, finding himself struggling a little on the third. Alex is unable to squeeze the box into the gap between the other two, and while trying to finesse the placement of these boxes, the third one slips from his grip. He manages to catch it as it falls sideways, only a few items spilling out, but hitting the floor with several loud thuds. “Damn it.” Alex mutters as he sets the box down and kneels on the floor to gather up everything that had fallen. A couple of random books, an unsharpened pencil, a photo album and a small little box. He didn’t pay much mind to most of the items, until he got to the box, that is. Now, Alexander Nox typically doesn’t care much for snooping in other people's belongings, but for some reason he feels compelled to open up this tiny, velvety box, the urge gnawing at him until he caves in and flips the top back to reveal a silver ring with a large diamond perched at the top, surrounded by a dozen small diamonds. Clearly, it’s an engagement ring, but why does Elliott have this, and why was it hidden away in a box that’s meant to be stored in his closet? Alexander doesn’t have much time to ponder this before the door swings open and Elliott hurries back in.

“Hey are you okay? What fell?” Elliott looks to Alex first, then to his hands, noticing the box he’s holding and almost instantly going pale. “Where.. Where did…” His words come out barely louder than a whisper, his eyes glued to the box and the ring inside of it. 

“My apologies, Elliott, the box slipped from my hand and a few things fell out.” Alex looks up at Elliott, immediately realizing something is very wrong. “Elliott?” His gaze moves down, seeing the shaking hands that hang loosely at Elliott’s side and snapping the ring box closed, shoving it into the box it fell out of and standing up straight. Elliott’s blank stare hasn’t moved at all, appearing to be in a state of shock over Alex’s discovery of this item. Alexander steps toward the trickster, putting his thumb and forefinger underneath Elliott’s chin to tilt his head up, only for the trickster to keep his gaze locked in the exact same spot. “Elliott? Speak to me.”

“I… I just..” Elliott mutters, making an effort to look away from the spot. “I...never expected you to-... I-I forgot about that… I didn’t… I didn’t know..” If it hadn’t been for Alexander engulfing him in a large bear hug, Elliott may not have snapped out of it so fast, his line of sight being broken and forcing him to look away. “I-I’m sorry… I-”

“No, I am sorry, Elliott. I shouldn’t have looked at what fell and just placed it back in the box…” Alex places a hand on the back of Elliott’s head, gently petting him in an attempt to soothe him. “I am very sorry.”

Elliott shrugs as he leans his head into Alex, his entire body feeling like an empty void as a wave of numbness washes over him. “I just didn't expect… for you to find that-... Can-can you please put the box away?” This is the only thing he can think to say, anxiety swelling all over his body as he feels Alex pull back to take a look at him. “Please. I-I don’t-” He sighs softly. “I’m sorry. That’s just… that’s a really bad memory and I’d rather not talk about it.” His voice cracks as he speaks, feeling a pair of warm lips come into contact with his forehead before he watches Alex grab the box and take it to the closet, moving one up on the shelf and making a proper spot for it, finally getting it into place and closing the door.

“You don’t have to talk about it. You can tell me if and when you’re ever ready, okay?” Alex says softly, his tone as gentle as it can be as he walks back up to Elliott, placing both hands on either of his cheeks and bringing the tricksters gaze up to meet his own. Elliott nods softly as he brings his own hands up to place them over Alex’s. 

“Can you stay a little while longer?” Elliott’s voice unintentionally comes out as a whine, afraid that Alex may leave and force him to be alone with his now racing thoughts as he mentally relives some horrid memories. “Please?”

“Elliott, of course, I have no intentions of leaving you alone when you are clearly in some sort of distress.” Alexander repeatedly plants soft kisses on Elliott’s head and forehead in an attempt to help him relax a little, not seeing any sort of change or improvement. Elliott is silent now, the anxiety causing him to basically shut down. “Perhaps we should lay down, hm?” Alex waits a moment, eventually seeing Elliott nod along to the idea before slowly beginning to lead him towards the bed. “It may do you some good and help you relax.” Alex climbs into bed behind Elliott, wrapping him in a huge hug and pulling the blanket up around him. It takes a minute for Elliott to cuddle back, mostly just dissolving into Alexander’s embrace as he tries to break himself out of this funk.

“I’m sorry.” Elliott whispers repeatedly, feeling himself slowly start to come back to reality. “I-I’m really sorry I’m like this.. I-it was just a shock and.. And..” He sighs, burying his face into Alex’s chest as he feels the older man rub circles into his back.

“Don’t be sorry, there is no need to be. Just take your time and relax.” Alexander worries, not sure exactly why this triggered Elliott to react this way, or what sort of horrid memories it could have brought up, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want to see Elliott suffer like this and will do whatever he can to soothe him. They lay in silence for several minutes, Alexander continuing to rub his back in an attempt to help Elliott calm down, feeling his shaking start to subside. After a few more minutes he hears a soft snuffling sound emit from the younger man, looking down to see that somehow, Elliott had managed to fall asleep. Perhaps it was exhaustion from how fast and intensely his anxiety had hit, or the security that he feels in Alexander’s arms, or maybe, it’s both. 

A soft smile spreads across Alex’s lips as he kisses Elliott’s head one last time and closes his own eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, his lover happily nestled in his arms.

  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Alexander wakes up to an empty space beside him, his tired hands blindly feeling around the bed for Elliott. When he doesn’t feel the trickster next to him, he slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room. He notes that the bedroom door is open, when it most certainly was not the night before, indicating that Elliott must be in the kitchen or his office, likely having woken up much earlier. Alex sits up and rubs his eyes, his vision immediately being obstructed by two decoys, one standing at the foot of the bed, and the other sitting at the end, legs criss crossed. “Er-... Gentlemen, is everything alright?”

One bursts out laughing at the idea of being called gentlemen, leaving the other one to explain. “Everything is all fine and dandy, big man. We kinda sorta have a request.”

“A request?” Alexander chuckles softly to himself. “And what, pray tell, might that be?”

“You should go with Elliott to visit mom. He’s going in a couple days and we really think you should go.” The second decoy calms his laughter enough to speak, his tone somewhat stern.

“Oh no, I could never. I assume he doesn’t get to see her fairly often due to the games and his intense working schedule, and I would hate to impose like that. He should get the quality time alone to see his mother and spend time in her company.” Alex argues, feeling as if it would be rude of him to accompany Elliott on what could be a very personal trip. “Besides, we haven’t been involved with each other for too long, would it not be too soon? I’m sure he would not want me there.”

“ _Want_ you there? Oh no, bucko. He _needs_ you there. You saw what a mess he was last night.” The first decoy speaks up again but keeps his voice low so Elliott wouldn’t hear. “That’s been happening a little more frequently lately.”

“And it isn’t you. I feel like I should clarify that. It’s a lot of stuff he hates talking about, but it's weighing on him and-” The second decoy is cut off by the first motioning to him to not say too much.

“You should go with him. We can’t control what you do, but we really think you should go. I mean, take it from us, we are _literally_ Elliott. We have access to his brain, we know what he wants, and what he wants is support, he wants you to go with him, but he’s too afraid to ask.” The first takes a seat on the edge of the bed, taking up a much softer tone. “He could really use you there..” 

After a long moment of silence, Alexander nods, looking up to the decoys. “Very well, if you say that’s what he wants, I shall ask him when I see him.”

“Looks like your chance is coming up now, big boy!” The decoys snicker and faze out as Elliott walks through the door, his hair pulled into a messy bun atop his head and a pair of glasses nearly sliding off his face as he walks to his dresser and rifles through the top drawer for something. 

Elliott glances back toward Alex, looking back to the drawer and then doing a double take and flashing the older man a smile. “Oh- mornin’! I-I didn’t wanna wake you, but I also had stuff I needed to get done. I made breakfast if you're hungry!”

“Good morning, Elliott.” Alexander smiles warmly and rises to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. “I hope you’re feeling better.” He wanders over to Elliott and hugs him from behind, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Elliott leans back into Alex, placing a hand on his arm as he speaks, his voice quiet. “Yeah, a-a lot better. I’m sorry again, just-... bad memories and shit, you know? I-I’d rather just forget about it.” Elliott chuckles softly and looks back at Alex, kissing his cheek now, which leads to Alex turning and kissing his lips shortly after. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Alex kisses him once more, swaying very slightly. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I-I think its just stress. I-I’m seeing my mom soon and I always worry about the trip over a-and her health, and just a whole bunch of shit before I go, so I’m usually a mess before I go see her.” Elliott admits, shrugging at his half truth. While what he said was true, it’s not the full truth. He’s still very shaken up over Alex’s discovery of the engagement ring last night, forgetting he even had it, let alone somewhere his new lover would end up having seen it. “I’m so bad about traveling.” He laughs softly.

 _‘This is the perfect chance.’_ Alexander pauses for a moment, a lump forming in his throat as he tries to gather up enough courage to ask. “Are you… going.. Alone?” He asks hesitantly, immediately kicking himself because that’s not what he intended to ask. Before he could correct himself, he heard the younger man chuckle as beautiful butterscotch eyes came to meet his.

“Yeah? I-I mean I usually do.” Elliott turns to face Nox, leaning back against the short dresser for a moment before deciding to just sit on the top instead. “Why?” He inquires, a little confused about Alex’s question.

“Well-.. I mean- I was… wondering if maybe.. You’d like company? If that isn’t overstepping, that is.” Alex watches as Elliott’s face lights up, a smile stretching from ear to ear. 

“Really? Like, really, really?” Elliott beams as he reaches a hand up to Alexander’s cheek, stroking it softly. “Yeah! I-I’d love it if you came with me! That’d be great!” He can’t help his smile, a wave of relief washing over him as he realizes he doesn’t have to go see his mom alone this time. 

Alexander leans in and gives him a tender kiss, both of his hands coming to rest on Elliott’s hips. “It’ll be a lovely time. It has been quite some time since I have traveled.”

“Yeah, me too. I-I feel kinda bad that I haven’t seen my mom in so long. I’ve been really busy with the games and all my holo-tech stuff.” Elliott shrugs and wraps his arms around Alexander’s neck. 

“I’m sure she will be absolutely delighted to see you.” Alexander leans in and presses their foreheads together, both of their cheeks tickled with a soft pink. “I know that beautiful smile always gets _me_.” He smiles wide at the flurry of giggles that come from Elliott, pecking his lips softly. 

“God, you’re so _sweet_.” Elliott keeps the soft giggles going, trying to look away out of nervousness, feeling the butterflies welling up inside of him. “I can’t believe what a big teddy bear you are under all that grump in the ring.” He teases, running his fingers lightly through Alex’s beard.

“Oh hush.” Alexander chuckles, slowly pulling away from Elliott. “I am no such thing.” He gives him one more kiss before they fully part, walking over and grabbing his shoes from their spot near the door, sitting on the bed to put them on. “I hate to seem as if I am running out, but I have a bit of work I need to get done before today's match begins.”

“No no, I get it! I-I have some things I should probably do as well. But i-if you’re free, we could always meet up after?” Elliott smiles as he walks Alex to the door, looking up at him almost like a puppy.

“I suppose I could try and stop by. I do have more work I should get to, but I will let you know, hm?” Alex lingers by the door, leaning over to give Elliott one last kiss before he departs. 

“Definitely! Just uh, yeah! Let me know!” Elliott’s smile does not falter as he kisses his lover goodbye, watching him recede down the walkway before closing the door and heading into his room to prepare for the match.

  
  


\----

The match comes and goes, ending with Bloodhound, Crypto and Mirage as the champion squad, being heavily congratulated by their colleagues. We find our loveable trickster sat in the rec room of the drop ship, the usual spot the legends will go just to relax and hang out with one another. Lifeline sat with Gibby and Wraith to chat, while Octane, Wattson and Crypto seemed to be preoccupied with a card game, which Octane was trying(and failing) to cheat at. As the other legends sat around the T.V to play games together, Elliott decided to steal away to a corner to make a phone call. He sits with his back up against the wall, phone pressed to his ear as he listens to the ringing.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

“Hello?” An older voice crackles through the speaker of Elliott’s phone, a wide smile crossing his face. His right leg starts to slightly bounce, something that usually happens when he's more energetic.

“Hey, how’s the most beautiful girl in the world doin’?” Elliott chirps, being encapsulated in a warm, happy feeling upon hearing the voice on the other end. 

“I’m well.” The tone used by the other speaker is slightly apprehensive, going unnoticed by Elliott.

“That’s great! I-I wanted to tell you that we won today! I did it all for you, Ma! For my number one girl!” He chuckles, the sweet melody of his laughter dying off fairly quickly as a melancholic tone overtakes his voice. “I-... Mom?.. Mom, no, i-it’s me…” The distress becomes apparent in his tone, catching the attention of a couple of the other legends, causing them to glance back at him, then to each other in concern. “Mom, i-it’s Elliott…” There’s a long, uncomfortable silence before Elliott speaks up again. “No… I-I’m...I’m your son. Mom I-” The crack in his voice is sharp, sharp enough to cut into the rest of the legends, each one being hit with a pang of sadness for their friend. “Yeah..” He covers his mouth with his sleeve, knowing what’s coming next and doing his best to keep himself level enough to finish the call. “Yeah.. I-I.. I-I.. I udner-udder-understand. Must… be a wrong number… sorry..” He hears the click of his mother hanging up the call, not even feeling his phone as it slips out of his hand and clatters to the floor loudly, causing all the legends in the room to turn towards Elliott as he curls his knees into his chest, hugging them tightly. Suddenly, his lungs are ablaze and he finds it difficult to breathe, feeling an intense tightness well up in his chest as feeble whines start to leak from his quivering lip.

Gibraltar is the first to stand, slowly walking over and using his gentlest voice. “Hey, bruddah, is everything okay?” At this question, sobs start to pour out of Elliott, quiet at first, but slowly growing as more of his colleagues make their way in his direction, concern all over their faces. They all know what's going on with his mother, how she's been slowly, but steadily losing her memory, causing her to sometimes forget him entirely. She has her good days, where everything is how it used to be, and she remembers everything and anything at all, and then there are the days where nothing is familiar, and even a glance in the mirror feels like looking at a stranger. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ that Elliott wanted more in his life, than to see his mother healthy again. 

On his way back to his quarters, Alexander hears an odd sound and decides to peek up from his phone and into the rec room, only to see his companion curled up on the floor and clearly in pain, causing the older man’s gut to wrench at the sight. What could have possibly happened? The sight of his lover in pain absolutely kills Alex, wanting nothing more than to run in there, wrap him in the tightest hug he can, and tell Elliott that everything will be okay. He can hear Elliott’s broken-hearted sobs through the cracked door of the room, knowing he has to do something, _anything_. But can he? What would the other legends think?

\----

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

What would the other legends think?  _ ‘Does it matter? _ ’ Truthfully, no. Alexander knows that in this moment, the only thing that matters is Elliott, and making sure Elliott is okay. He knows he needs to put aside his own insecurities and fears now, because Elliott needs him. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the rec room and walks in just as Ajay kneels beside Elliott, trying to coax him out of his meltdown.

“Ell? C’mon Ell, speak to me, what’s going on?” She motions for the other legends to take a step back, realizing he might end up feeling crowded by all of these people surrounding him, even if it is only out of love. She puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to get him to look at her, to no avail. Looking up, she meets the stark neon of Alexander’s pleading eyes and she can instantly tell how badly he wishes to help. “Why… why don’t we give him some space, yeah? Let’s clear the room out for a bit, I can handle this.” She stands to her feet and begins to usher the other legends out of the room, repeatedly telling them that he’s going to be fine and that he just needs his space. 

As the legends are clearing out, Alex knows he can’t wait and instantly takes a spot beside Elliott, his brows furrowed with concern as he takes the trickster's hand. “Elliott?” Alexander tries to get through to him, but the younger man is in such a state of panic and anxiety that he can’t even hear what Alex is saying, let alone process it. When the scientist realizes he’s getting nowhere by just trying to talk, he sits on the floor beside Elliott and turns to face him, reaching out and pulling the trickster close to him shortly after the last of the legends pour out. 

“I’m gonna leave you two alone, but please take good care of him, okay? Don’t hesitate to call me if ya need me!” Ajay tries to offer up a smile, having it quickly deflate upon seeing, again, just how torn up Elliott is. “I’m gonna make sure no one comes down here and disrupts ya.

“Thank you, Miss Che.. I really appreciate you doing this.” Alexander says, keeping his voice low, giving her a saddened smile as she leaves before returning his attention to Elliott, who was still curled up, despite being pulled over to Alex. He had almost no response to Alexander moving or touching him, not uncurling himself, not looking at him, not even cuddling up to him. Elliott’s sobs are enough to shake the both of them, his entire body trembling as he tries and fails to compose himself. “Elliott, please talk to me.” Alexander pleads as one hand moves to rub Elliott’s back, and the other up to his cheek. “Please.”

Elliott can only let out meager whines and gasps as he rides through this episode, everything around him feeling more like a dream than reality. He barely feels Alexander’s touch, and every word that comes from the older man’s mouth sounds muffled and distorted. The only thing he prominently feels, is Alexander’s arm slipping behind his knees as he’s pulled onto the scientists lap, and it’s only after Alex does this that Elliott has any sort of response at all. Elliott leans into him and feels Alex’s strong arms wind around him and pull him into a tight embrace.

“I’m here.” Alex whispers to him as he gently caresses the young engineer’s arm, not sure what he should be doing to help Elliott, but to him, this feels right, so he continues. He notices that Elliott has his hands in a tight grip around his legs, his nails digging into his skin so hard that his knuckles are white. Gently, Alexander pries Elliott’s hands from his legs, seeing his hands immediately curl up into a fist but with his thumb on the inside. Despite his state, Elliott was a little shocked Alex even noticed that action, since he hadn’t even noticed it himself, but knowing he has a habit of doing that without realizing when he’s in the middle of an episode like this. “I’m here.” Alex repeats and this time, Elliott hears it clearly- well, clearly enough to understand it. Through the numbness that covers his body, comes a warm sensation on his temple and after a moment he recognizes the feeling as Alexander’s soft lips on his skin. “Can you hear me?” Alex knows he’s making progress when he sees the younger legend slowly nod. “Can you speak?” He’s hesitant to ask, but has realized that Elliott seems to have difficulty articulating his speech when he’s stressed, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Elliott couldn’t. As he expected, Elliott shook his head ‘no’. 

Elliott slowly begins to relax, slightly uncurling himself and leaning his head into Alex as his sobs become fewer and far in between. He feels the older man shift beneath him before a dark green handkerchief is held in front of his face. With a shaky hand, he takes it, attempting a ‘thank you’ but no sound comes out, his trembling lips barely able to mouth the words. 

“Should we try and get you home?” Alexander suggests, keeping his voice low. “We can leave out the back, I’ll drive you home, and we can get you in a more comfortable environment. Does that sound good?” Elliott hesitates with his response, slightly nodding before he wipes his face with the cloth he was given, soaking it immediately. The trickster moves to try and stand, being stopped by Alex as he moves Elliott off of his lap. Alexander stands to his feet first so that he can help Elliott up, unsure if he’ll be shaky walking or not. He was right in his assumptions, seeing Elliott stumble a little as he heads towards the door, quickly keeping to his side and putting an arm around him. Alex knows the risk of another legend seeing them, they would definitely become suspicious if anyone caught him with his arm around Elliott, but at this moment he’s far more worried about the younger legends wellbeing.

It takes longer than usual but they make it out the back of the building unseen, getting out to Alex’s car in the back of the parking lot. He helps Elliott get into the car, even going so far as to buckle him up before kissing his cheek and walking around to the other side. The drive home is mostly silent, save for Alex occasionally checking on him, only getting nods or head shakes in reply. Elliott is calmer now, not completely calm, but a long way from where he had been, the sobs having finally subsided, but the trembling persisting, wavering between mild and intense. When they finally pull up to Elliott’s house, Alex hurries to get to the passenger side and help him out, both men slowly making their way up to the house and in the door. Alex gently leads Elliott to his bedroom, sitting him on the end of the bed before kneeling down in front of him. Alex slowly unties Elliott’s shoes and slides them off of his feet, looking up at the younger man to see him staring vacantly at the floor. 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Alexander inquires, resting a hand on Elliott’s knee. “It’s perfectly fine if you’re not.” He assures the younger man, moving to sit beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

After what was probably a forty-five minute silence, Elliott breaks and speaks. “My mom..” His voice is weak and raspy, cracking on the first word. 

Alex’s eyes instantly widen as he’s filled with worry. His mother? Did something happen to Evelyn Witt? Is she hurt? Worse? “Is she alright, Elliott?” He tries his best to stay calm and collected as his mind races with all the possibilities of the situation.

“E-essen-essess… um.. Y-yeah.” He tries his best to articulate his words, unable to do so. “I-it.. it’s her memory.” Elliott sighs, plunging his head into his hands as the tears well back up in his eyes, taking a deep breath and a moment of silence before continuing. “Sh-she’s been slowly deteriorating over the-the past few years.” He’s surprised at how much he manages to get out, taking another deep breath. “Today I-I.. I called her.. And.. and she had no idea who I was.” His voice cracks as hot tears begin to spill down his face once more. “She didn’t remember me, Alex.” Elliott whines as he feels a sob rise, shaking abruptly. “She has her days… they’re not all bad...An-and-and I’m… I-I’m just so  _ scared _ that she won’t remember me when we go see her. I-I’m dreading the day she forgets me for good.” He slowly finds himself able to express his words better, trying to keep himself together.

“I.. am so sorry Elliott.” Alexander pulls the trickster close, holding him in a tight embrace. “I had no idea..” He feels the strong arms of his lover wind around him. Alex doesn’t know what to say, so instead he plants gentle kisses on Elliott’s head.

The trickster shrugs, curling into Alex and drying his eyes with his sleeves. “Some days, she’s her old self, a-and it’s great.. And i-it’s like old times again.. But lately those have been getting less common. They still outweigh the bad days… but I-I don't know how much longer they will.” 

“I’m here for you, Elliott. I promise.” Alex is unaware how much impact these words will have on Elliott, causing him to sob harder, but this time partially because of the relief Elliott felt when Alexander gave him the reassurance he needed. 

“Would.. Would you stay with me?” Elliott grips the soft fabric of Alex’s shirt, worrying it between his fingers. “Y-you can say no, I-I know you ended up staying last night and-and I understand i-if it’s too much for you.”

Alex slowly moves his hand beneath Elliott’s chin, gently tilting his head upward to look at him and feeling a twinge of pain when he sees the turmoil in the younger man’s eyes. “Of course, darling. I wouldn’t leave you in a state like this.” He softly thumbs Elliott’s jawline as he speaks. “Now, what can we do to help you relax a little?” He offers a smile to his companion, happy to see it returned, even though it’s saddened.

“A-actually, I might shower or something. I-I really like keeping to my skin care routines when I’m down- well, always, but especially when I’m sad.” Elliott sniffles a little, gently patting at his damp cheek with his sleeve. “I can be really quick.”

“Take your time, please.” Alexander keeps the smile as he moves his hand to Elliott’s back, slowly rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. “I’ll still be here.” 

Elliott leans in and gives him a quick kiss. “Thank you.” He stands up and makes his way into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack. When the coast is clear, a decoy pops up in front of Alex, taking Elliott’s place beside him.

“Good job, big guy!” The decoy praises Alex, beaming. “You did great!” He keeps his voice low, patting Alex on the shoulder. 

Alex is a little taken aback, but shortly lets out a soft chuckle at how adorably excited the decoy is. “Why thank you. I must say.. I’m not quite sure how to handle a situation such as this..” Alexander admits, glancing between the decoy and the floor. 

“Honestly? Just support, man.” The hologram says sincerely, shrugging his shoulders. “Ell has a habit of trying to handle too much at once, and not letting people help him. So the best thing you can really do, is keep letting him know you’re here for him, and be as supportive as you can be.” 

“I will do my best. I absolutely hate to see him like this.” Alexander looks toward the bathroom door longingly. “I had no idea that Evelyn is suffering from memory issues, or that it has progressed so far.”

“Yeah, her health took a bit of a dive recently. Elliott has  _ not _ been taking it well, obviously.” The decoy turns to Alex, his look becoming more serious while retaining its sincerity. “Please take good care of him.”

Alexander nods his head, avoiding the decoy's gaze. “That’s all I wish to do. After I almost ruined everything, I realized I need to really step up.”

The decoy slowly nods his head, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. He’s surprised when Alex places a hand on top of his own, seemingly out of habit. “Ell isn’t hard to please, man. Just be there for him and let him know you care.” His attention turns toward the bathroom door as the water shuts off, promptly patting Alex’s shoulder once more and standing. “That’s my cue.” He fazes out before Alex can even react, leaving him with his thoughts until Elliott returns.

Alexander fixes up the bed, figuring it would be best for both of them to sleep a little early. It’s not long before the bathroom door creaks open, and a very weary-looking Elliott steps out, dressed in plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, making his way over to Alex immediately. He surprises the older man with a sudden embrace, hugging him tightly.

Elliott’s voice is mousy and raspy when he speaks, a result of how hard he had cried earlier. “Thank you, Alex.” He looks up at the scientist, his eyes still swollen, but less so than they had been before his shower. “I-I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Alexander wraps his arms around Elliott, smiling softly as they lock eyes. “I could very well say the same thing.” He gently kisses his nose, then his lips, feeling Elliott smile through the kiss. When they part, they take a moment to admire each other before Elliott decides to climb onto the bed, crawling under the covers and bundling himself up.

“A-are you excited for the company party tomorrow?” Elliott attempts to talk about a happier topic. “I-I still can’t believe it’s happening on the Voyage, ya know?”

“Ah yes.” Alexander settles beside him, getting underneath the heavy blankets and slipping his arm around Elliott’s midsection. “I am intrigued to get to see the vessel and enjoy it, rather than fight for my life on its decks. I have never quite gotten a good look at it before.” 

“Oh man, i-i-it’s  _ so _ beautiful!” Elliott raves as he cuddles up to Alexander, his voice stuffy. “They gave me a lot of artistic freedom with the design… I-I even commissioned a bunch of paintings for it.” He yawns, laying his head on Alex’s chest, a lot more tired than he realized. “And they’re letting us hang out there after all the sponsors leave! Isn’t that great?” His voice gradually sounds more worn, until it trails off completely. Alex keeps his arms around Elliott almost protectively, tenderly kissing the top of his head before allowing himself to drift off as well.

\---


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party on the Mirage Voyage!!!!!

Elliott dramatically tosses the curtain of his quarters wide open, striking a pose in front of Octane and Lifeline. He’s wearing a beautiful, fitted yellow suit that has been embroidered with colorful flowers all over the jacket and the bottoms of the pants. “I’ve been waiting a month to wear this baby!” He exclaims, looking over to his friends to see that Octavio is a little too preoccupied with whoever he’s texting to look up from his phone, and that Ajay has a wide smile on her face, but not at him, in fact, she’s looking down the hall towards Anita’s room, presumably catching a glimpse of her lover’s attire. Elliott sighs impatiently, causing at least Ajay to turn around and redden with embarrassment.

“Sorry, Ell. You look amazing! I’m sure  _ other _ legends would agree.” She winks at him, causing his face to redden more than hers had. “A little extra but…” She wore a baby blue dress that fell just beneath her knees, her hair let down to allow her loose curls to frame her face. Octane on the other hand, a cropped jersey and a pair of jeans, not really interested in dressing up/

“Perfect.” Elliott smirks at her. “Go big or go home, you know? No shame in being the best lookin’ one in the room.”

“We should be landing in a few minutes. Should we head to the drop area?” She rolls her eyes and lets out a laugh as she links her arm through Tavi’s and pulls him along as the three of them head down the hallway.

As soon as they come up to the room, Octane finally looks up, promptly ditching Ajay and Elliott with a half assed ‘see ya’ in favor of sitting with Crypto and Natalie.

“Figures.” Elliott mutters, his eyes scanning the room for Alex, but not seeing him anywhere. 

“Yeah.” Ajay giggles softly. “Silva’s always been that way. Like a puppy.” The two share a laugh before making their way onto one of the platforms, Elliott keeping his eyes on the doorway as he waits for Alex to walk through. “Then again, so are you.” She teases him, watching him redden. “You got it  _ baaaad _ , don’t you?” 

“Shut up.” Elliott scoffs, chuckling softly. “I mean, yes, but shut up.” 

Alexander finally walks through the doorway, dressed very professionally in a light blue button up and black dress pants. The sight of him causes Elliott’s heart to nearly explode, clasping his hand over his mouth and turning to Ajay.

“He’s so fucking cute.” Elliott whispers to her, giddy and freaking out about how good Alex looks. “How the hell am I gonna be expected to keep my cool around him?” He fawns over Alex, a goofy smile across his face the entire time.

An announcement comes over the loudspeaker, instructing all the legends to step onto the platforms and prepare to drop, which each one happily does before the platforms begin to lower.

  
  


\---

All of the Apex Legends spend a few hours on the Mirage Voyage with their sponsors, various executives and higher ups in the company, drinking and schmoozing together. Elliott spent a generous amount of time behind the bar, serving pretty much everyone, and getting extra friendly whenever a certain Alexander Nox would wander by for another drink. The legends regale their sponsors on all the reasons they should continue to sponsor them, and why they’re the best legend to represent their company. 

After all is said and done, the upper management escorts the guests onto the ship and leaves the Legends to their own devices, allowing them this time to party and unwind amongst themselves. By the time the dropship departs, Renee and Ajay are already rolling blunts on the end of the bar, a couple other legends slipping out of their formal wear to reveal swimsuits underneath, knowing that they’d be hopping in the hot tub once the execs left. Elliott keeps his spot at the bar a little while longer, making a tray of drinks to set beside the tub for his friends. He tosses the rag from his shoulder onto the bar top and makes his way down the stairs, climbing up to the inactive respawn beacon and sitting on one of the nearby couches. Elliott leans back into the plush of the couch and gazes up at the endless Talos sky above him, completely entranced by the elegant flurries of stars that grace the night sky.

“Hello!” A bubbly voice chirps, causing Elliott to jump and nearly fall off of the couch. “Désolé! I did not mean to startle you!” 

Elliott turns to see a very apologetic Natalie standing beside the couch. “I-I didn’t even hear you coming up.” He puts a hand to his chest, letting out a soft nervous chuckle.

“I’m a quiet person.” She giggles, sitting on the couch beside him and taking note when he slightly shifts away. “Papa would call me his little mouse, because he could never hear me coming.” Instead of a verbal response, Elliott just smiles and nods, turning his attention back to the sky. She lowers her voice a little as she speaks her next words. “You know… Oncle Nox speaks very fondly of you.” She smiles at him, cocking her head to the side. 

Elliott feels his face turn red as he snaps his eyes to the blonde beside him. “I-I.. I.. well-” He’s not sure how to respond, unsure if he was allowed to say anything. He’s met with a flurry of melodic giggles from Natalie as she gingerly places a hand on his.

“It’s okay, Elliott! He told me.” She gives him a knowing look, a warm smile on her face. “He was very insistent that I only mention it to you, and no one else!” 

The trickster nods slowly, a smile coming across his face at the realization that he’s able to talk about him to someone, and even more so, that Nox has been talking about  _ him _ . “He...he talks about me?” He chuckles softly. “Really?”

“Oh goodness, yes! You were the main topic of our conversations, he loves talking about you.” Natalie raves, her hands animated as she talks. “It’s very cute to see Oncle Nox so head over heels for someone.” 

Elliott’s face reddens further as he looks away, an overwhelming giddiness coming over him. “Well-...like… what does he  _ say _ ?” He inquires, his heart speeding up.

“He told me about how you’re a wonderful cook, how handsome you are, that you are incredibly intelligent, and he must have spent hours telling me about your… umm..” She gestures randomly for a moment, unsure of the word she needs. Natalie quickly whips her head around and points to one of the decoys wandering the deck of the voyage. “Your yous!” She turns back to him, beaming. 

Elliott chuckles a little at this, correcting her. “My decoys?” He wouldn’t admit this, but damn did he find that absolutely adorable.

“Oui! Decoys! He told me all about them, and how much work you’ve done on them!” She pauses, unsure for a moment if she should say this next bit. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from ze son of the lovely Eveyln Witt.”

Elliott doesn’t let on how much this statement hurts him, knowing it was meant with a good heart. While he loves his mother more than anything, he had always hated being compared to her, everyone seeming to expect so highly of him just because of how accomplished his mother is. “Yeah I-I’ve really put my heart and soul into them. Blood, sweat, tears, you know?” He chuckles. “No seriously, sliced my finger on a broken circuit board one time while I was replacing it, cried all over the new one.”

Natalie breaks out into a fit of giggles at his words, catching the attention of an approaching legend. Octane appears at the top of the ladder, looking at the pair with a hint of suspicion in his face. “Tavi!” Nat calls out, excitement in her voice. 

Elliott jumps once more, only realizing his friend is standing there when Natalie points it out. “Geez, how is everyone so quiet?” He mutters.

“Hola amigos.” Tavi pauses to assess the situation, looking between Natalie and Elliott. “What’s goin on?”

“We were talking about Ms. Witt!” Natalie blurts out, her beaming smile still spread across her cheeks. “And Elliott was telling me about his…” She looks back to Elliott, having forgotten the word, Tavi’s eyebrow raising.

“Decoys. O-or holograms. Whichever is easier.” Elliott chuckles, sitting up properly in his seat. “I should actually head back down, it smells like everyone’s having a good time down there.” He laughs softly. “You guys coming?” 

“In a moment! I’d like to talk to Octavio for a little.” Natalie looks up at Tavi, patting the seat beside her when Elliott gets up, the speedster wasting no time taking Elliott’s spot. 

“Alright! I-I’ll see you guys later.” Elliott raises an eyebrow and winks at Octane before climbing back down to the main deck. He wanders to the double doors underneath where he just was, walking inside to admire the various paintings of himself on the walls. He peers over the railing of the stairs to see none other than Alexander Nox sitting on the ledge of the fountain, swirling the drink in his hand as he stares down at it. With a smirk, Elliott quietly makes his way about halfway down the stairs, until he’s directly in front of the scientist, and then jumps the few feet down off the side, startling Alex and making him nearly drop his drink when the trickster lands in front of him. He’s surprised he even made this jump, raising his eyebrows at this feat.

Alexander chuckles, gazing up at the younger man. “Elliott. Fancy seeing you here.” He teases, looking him up and down. 

“Oh, a-are you making jokes now?” The playful smirk doesn’t leave Elliott’s face as he moves to sit beside Alex, subsequently slipping on a small patch of water and plunging his upper half into the fountain. Before he could react himself, Alex was helping him up, concerned.

“Oh dear, I hope that doesn’t ruin your lovely attire.” Alexander mumbles as he tries to help Elliott adjust his now soggy suit, his face flush as a result of the few drinks he’s had. He goes to brush away the sopping wet curls that were helplessly clinging to Elliott’s face, entranced by the beautiful eyes that met his shortly after. Without another word, they pull each other in for a passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around one another. 

Elliott feels the hard railing of the staircase against his back as Alexander steps forward, two large hands coming to rest on his hips, not daring to wander. They both know just how risky it is to stand here and makeout while the ship is full of their colleagues who could walk up at any moment, but right now, they don’t care. Butterflies rise up in Alexander when he feels Elliott’s tongue graze his lips, breaking the kiss gently to look down at him, seeing a smug yet dazed smirk on the trickster's face. Before they could lock lips again, the sound of approaching footsteps is heard, causing them to part as quickly as possible, distancing themselves and turning their attention to the large open doorway. Ajay turns the corner, immediately met with the sight of a very nervous Elliott and Alex, who both seem to relax when they realize it’s only her.

Flustered, Ajay averts her eyes from them. “Sorry for interruptin’ ya, but Elliott we need you up there.”

“You need _ me? _ Or you need a bartender?” He snickers, raising an eyebrow at her.

“What do  _ you _ think? Ya decoys are getting a little overwhelmed.” She pulls a blunt out from its place behind her ear, holding it out to him. “I don’t have cash but I have something else green.” She laughs, visibly a little tipsy already. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I-I’ll be right up.” He motions for her to go back up to the bar, eager to give Alexander another kiss before departing. He watches Lifeline retreat back up to the bar before looking back to Alex, who was already making his way back over to embrace Elliott.

“Perhaps we should be more.. _.discreet _ next time.” Alexander leans in, whispering softly into Elliott’s ear, placing a hand on the younger man’s waist as he gently pecks at his cheek. 

“So.. there’s gonna be a next time we makeout on the ship?” There it was, yet again, that charming smirk of his that made Alexander weak in the knees. “Hopefully it’s not just tonight.” He stands up on his toes and kisses Alex’s lips. “Until we meet again~” Elliott teases, snickering to himself as he makes his way back up the stairs, glancing back at Alex and catching him staring, winking at the scientist before disappearing through the double doors once more. 

Elliott comes up to the bar, most of the legends cheering upon his return, or rather, the return of the bartender. “Alright alright, who wants what?” He chuckles as the other legends start calling out various drinks, several decoys appearing around him to get a start on each order. It takes him nearly no time at all to pump out about 7 drinks, 8 including the one for himself. 

“You gon’ join us, bruddah?” Gibby says from his spot in the hot tub, happily taking the drink and thanking Elliott.

“Yeah, amigo! We’re trying to see how many legends we can fit in here!” Tavi laughs as he sits on the edge of the hot tub, facing outward while he detaches his prosthetics. Once they’re off, he turns to get into the tub, slipping off the edge and landing himself right across Crypto and Natalie’s laps, his face, or what can be seen of it, turning bright red. “Whoops! Looks like I fell for you!” He laughs, getting a chuckle from Crypto, which is fairly surprising, and a wave of giggles from an amused Natalie who simply pets his head, causing his already red face to turn an even deeper shade of red. 

“Sounds like a blast.” Elliott chuckles as he hands out all the drinks, making his rounds and returning the serving tray to the bar. “I-I’ll hop in soon. I just have to clean up the bar and-and change.” 

A couple of the legends boo at Elliott playfully when he retreats toward the bathrooms, drink in hand. Most people don’t know about the restrooms on the Mirage Voyage, since they have to be sealed up for matches, but Elliott insisted they be added for nights like these. He walks in and flicks the lightswitch, revealing the pastel interior of the small, double stall bathroom. Elliott sets his drink down on the counter beside the sink, slipping into the larger handicap stall and proceeds to undress down to the swim trunks he wore beneath his suit, tossing his formal wear over the door of the stall. When he’s almost done, he hears the door creak open and a heavy pair of footsteps enter the room. Elliott is unfazed at this, until he walks out of the stall to see Alex standing at the sink and fixing himself in the mirror, locking eyes with Elliott through the reflective glass.

Alexander can’t help but stare at Elliott’s well built figure, feeling his face heat up as he tries his best to avert his eyes. “Ah- Elliott-” He pauses, turning around to face Elliott and being met with that same, beautiful smirk as earlier. A smile comes across his own face as the trickster walks closer to him, a soft hand coming to rest on his cheek. “Are you enjoying the night thus far?” He leans into Elliott’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily, before reopening to see those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. 

“Yeah, havin’ a pretty good time.” Elliot chatters, putting a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and gently caressing down his arm and grabbing his hand, making the older man shudder slightly. “Would be even better to be spending this night with you.” He chuckles and brings Alex’s hand up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. “You?”

“Oh.” Alexander scoffs, wrapping his free hand around Elliott’s waist and bringing him closer, goosebumps forming when he feels the softness of the younger man’s bare skin. “Same as any other night, except now I’m here on the ship.” 

Elliott pouts at this statement but chooses not to dwell on it, leaning into Alex. “Would you maybe wanna stay over again?” He blurts out. “You know, so i-it’s easier for us to leave for the shuttle tomorrow.” 

Alexander mulls it over for a moment before slowly nodding, allowing his hand to fall slightly to the trickster’s hip, his thumb absentmindedly tracing a small section of the waistband as he speaks. “I suppose that would be the preeminent decision.” His words are a little slurred as a result of the several drinks he had, his body flush. “May even allow us some time to sleep in.” He leans in and lays soft kisses on Elliott’s cheek, trailing to his jawline and causing the younger man to freeze. Now, it’s Elliott’s turn to be flush with goosebumps, feeling them rise all over his arms and legs as Alexander continues to kiss up his jawline, placing his other hand on Elliott’s other hip, pulling him closer so that their bodies end up pressed against one another. 

Elliott lets out a soft, breathy sigh, succumbing to the warm fluttering sensation of the butterflies that swarm his insides. Was this really happening? Right here? On the Mirage Voyage, where someone could walk in? As these thoughts enter his head, he watches Alex pull back with a smile and kiss his forehead tenderly. Nope. 

“Go have fun, Elliott. I do not wish to hold you back from having a good time with your friends.” Alexander’s hands move from Elliott’s hips, to his hands, lacing their fingers together. “And I’m sure our paths will cross again tonight.” He winks and stands up straight, causing Elliott to take a step back. Fuck. How was this man so charming?

“I-I-I..” Elliott stutters as he comes out of his slightly dazed state, locking eyes with Alexander. 

The older man chuckles and kisses his head once more, stepping away. “Be safe, darling. I shall see you soon.” With that, Alexander leaves the bathroom, and Elliott. 

The trickster idles for a moment, catching a glimpse of his reddened body in the mirror, letting out a soft chuckle before grabbing his garments and drink and exiting the room, his thoughts swimming with the events that just took place, his stomach tied up in knots in the best possible way. When he arrives back to the main area of the ship, he stashes his suit in a safe spot and makes his way over to the hot tub. Gibby, Tavi, Crypto, Natalie, Ajay, Anita and Renee all sat in the hot tub, leaving very little room for anyone else to squeeze in, but through the pleading and encouragement from his friends, Elliott decides to try and somehow manages to just barely get in, most of the other legends cheering that they were able to fit seven people inside. 

They all sit together in the tub for a while, getting served drinks by a couple of the decoys, keeping it at a slower pace so they don’t get overwhelmed again. They must spend an hour or more chatting away and goofing around before anyone starts getting out, Anita and Ajay being the first ones, then eventually followed by Renee and Gibby.

Tavi reaches behind him to the upper step of the tub, turning back with a blunt and a lighter in hand. “Amigos?” He offers, raising his eyebrows and looking around to everyone left in the tub.

“When have I ever said no?” Elliott chuckles, taking another sip of his drink before setting it down on the ledge of the hot tub. Ajay and Renee, who were now sitting on the upper ledges of the tub, wrapped in towels with only their feet in the water, also decide to join in. 

Tavi lights the blunt, taking a couple drags before offering it to Crypto, who was to his right. Crypto doesn’t hesitate to pass it over to Ajay, not bothering to take a hit. Ajay happily takes a couple of hits and passes it to Renee who does the same, then handing it over to Elliott. The trickster takes one big drag before handing it off to Natalie, who looks at it quizzically before passing it back to Octane. They repeat this cycle until the blunt is burnt out, getting tossed in an ashtray on the side of the tub. 

In an almost dazed state, Elliott climbs out of the hot tub and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist before grabbing his clothes and heading back toward the bathroom. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by the sight of Alex, washing his hands and barely even noticing anyone had entered the room. Quickly, Elliott flips the lock on the door, knowing if they end up how they did earlier, it’d be safer.

“Well, we have  _ got  _ to stop meeting like this.” Elliott teases, wandering over towards the stalls. “A-at least in the bathroom. K-kinda weird.” He chuckles, stepping into the same stall he had been in earlier to change.

“Ah yes, while the intoxicating aroma of cleaner and cheap soap isn’t exactly the epitome of romance, the privacy one gets in a restroom surpasses that of anywhere else.” Alexander’s words, while slurred, are somehow still elegantly put, his voice able to cause Elliott’s heart to speed up, even when he’s talking about something as menial as a bathroom. 

“Fancy words.” Elliott mutters, or tries to, not realizing he had said it loud enough until he heard the older man chuckle from the other side of the door. 

“I suppose so.” Alexander muses, drying his hands and quickly fixing himself up in the mirror. “I hope you are still having a nice night.” 

“Oh yeah! We managed to get like…8 of us in the hot tub!” Elliott’s words are slurred as well, but not as heavily as Alexander's. “Had some drinks, had some smokes, i-it’s a pretty good time.” He chuckles, stripping off his wet bathing suit and drying himself off before starting to redress into his suit, save for the heavy jacket. It takes a moment for him to get situated before exiting the stall and putting his wet bathing suit into the bathroom sink and his suit jacket over the stall door while he gives his attention to Alex. 

When Elliott walks out, Alexander is still looking in the mirror, only turning his gaze when the trickster walks up beside him and promptly sits himself on the counter. He turns to the younger man, stepping in front of him and wasting no time wrapping his arms around Elliott’s waist and looking into his eyes longingly. Alexander would usually not be so bold, but the several drinks he had throughout the night have given him more courage. “Despite the uninviting atmosphere of this room, I’m absolutely ecstatic to share these moments with you.” 

They press their foreheads together tenderly, both of their cheeks flush from a mix of alcohol and the butterflies they’re feeling. Elliott wraps his arms around Alex’s neck, gingerly running his fingers through the older man’s beard. The trickster lightly kicks his feet, something he usually does when he’s happy or too excited to sit still. “Honestly? The few minutes I-I’ve spent with you tonight, have been far better than the hours I spent without you.” Elliott smiles wide, making Alex nearly melt where he stands. Whenever Elliott smiles, the scar on his cheek is accentuated, showing how deep it was by the way his skin would rise around it. 

Alex moves and tenderly kisses the scar, starting another trail down to his jawline, having taken note of Elliott’s previous reaction. “Wise choice to lock the door.” His voice is a whisper, trying not to be too loud where his voice could bounce off of the walls. Elliott becomes flush with goosebumps, not realizing that Alex had even noticed something like that. The pace of the kisses slows as Alex takes his time, covering every last inch of Elliott’s jawline in soft, sweet kisses.

Alexander’s hands move down to Elliott’s hips, his grip firm but still gentle, as if he’s afraid to hurt the younger man. He pulls Elliott closer by the hips before trailing the kisses to his lips, smirking when he reaches the corners. The kiss starts off softly, but is quickly filled with passion, both men pulling the other as close to them as they can, their lips colliding as they exchange eager breaths, their grips on each other tightening as if they feared being torn apart. Elliott’s heart skips a beat when he feels one of Alex’s hands gently move down the side of his thigh, stopping a little above the knee. 

During the kiss, Elliott softly bites down on Alex’s bottom lip, tugging it lightly and letting out a soft chuckle when he elicits a soft groan from the older man. Before their lips can meet once more, someone on the other side of the door, jiggling the handle and then promptly knocking. “Fuck.” Elliott mutters under his breath, and not for the reason he was hoping to. 

Alexander pulls back, his eyes coming to rest on the mess of a man in front of him and a smirk forming on his face. He raises a hand up to Elliott’s face, brushing the curls out of his face before speaking, his voice low and heavy. “I suppose this will have to wait.” The scientist chuckles when Elliott whines softly, trying to stop him as he pulls his hands back. 

“Wh-what i-if we’re just super quiet, they’ll go away.” Elliott pleads, his voice nothing more than a shaky whisper. Alexander can only let out another soft laugh, kissing Elliott’s forehead.

“I’ll see you when we get home.” Alexander pulls away and walks into a stall, locking the door. He decided this would probably be the best course of action, to let Elliott leave first, and for himself to leave a few minutes later.

Elliott does his best to collect himself, grabbing his suit jacket and holding it nonchalantly in front of him, draping it over his arm as he goes to the door and unlocks it. The door swings open and a bubbly, yet tipsy Makoa stands before him. “H-hey sorry, I-I didn’t know I locked the door.” He chuckles sheepishly as he steps aside to let Gibraltar in.

“No worries bruddah, it happens.” Makoa beams and heads to the vacant stall, the click of the lock echoing through the small bathroom. Elliott gathers his bathing suit and quickly exits the room, his skin hot and nearly tingling after what had just happened. What on Talos has gotten into Alex? Well, besides alcohol. Elliott wanders to the front deck of the ship, sitting on one of the supply bins against the wall to allow himself some time to think. 

Being a bartender, Elliott knows that if there’s any time someone is  _ truly  _ genuine, it’s when they’re absolutely hammered, because there’s something about alcohol that seems to brush away fears and anxieties, and instill a sense of confidence in the drinker, even though it tends to end badly, at least from what he’s seen.

“Whatcha’ doin’ out here all by yaself?” Ajay rounds the corner with a joint in her hand, smiling at Elliott and taking a seat beside him. “Everything okay?” She inquires, looking over to him and offering the lit joint.

Elliott shrugs, taking it from her and taking a hit before he speaks. “I-I don’t know. It just kinda sucks that I can’t spend these fun nights with him.” Elliott admits, taking another drag before passing it back to Ajay.

“Yet.” She wags a finger at him. “I’m sure he’ll open up to it. This is probably all so new to him. I’m surprised he even stayed after the big wigs left! That’s gotta mean  _ somethin’ _ .” 

“Yeah… I-I’ve gotten a few minutes with him here and there but.. I dunno, I wish we had some more time, you know?” Elliott shrugs again, looking out into the darkness of World’s Edge, enhanced by the bright lights that surround the voyage. “I-I can’t wait for the day that I can show him off…” He chuckles softly, taking the joint once more as it’s passed to him. He takes a couple drags, pausing before exhaling a large cloud of smoke. 

“I know, but that day will come.” Ajay tries to be optimistic, patting him on the back. Her attention turns to the opposite side of the deck, where a large shadow was nearing the front of the ship. Elliott looks as well, the two watching the shadow grow until they see Alex turn the corner, stopping in his tracks when he sees the two of them. 

“Ah- My apologies.” Alex turns to walk away, being stopped by Ajay abruptly jumping up.

“Don’t be silly, Doctor.” Ajay winks at Elliott, waving Alexander over. Hesitantly, Alex complies, looking around cautiously as he makes his way over to the pair. “Why don’t you two hang out for a while? I’ll make sure no one bothers ya.” 

Both men are a little stunned at her words, but very clearly happy and excited to get some uninterrupted time together. “You sure ‘Jay?” Elliott asks, attempting to hand her the joint back.

“I’m sure, Ell. And I’m good, you can finish it off.” She smiles and promptly walks off, leaving the two men alone and making her way to one of the upper decks.

Elliott turns his attention to Alex, softly patting the space beside him. “Wanna come sit?” He moves over to allow the older man to sit, which after a moment of contemplation, he does. 

Alexander hesitates, but slips an arm around Elliott, keeping a hand to the small of his back, in case anyone walks by, they likely wouldn’t notice he had a hand on the trickster. “I’m looking forward to this weekend together. It has been some time since I have left the Apex Compound, and think a break will be wonderful.”

“Yeah, I-I’m going a little crazy, myself.” Elliott chuckles, a wide smile on his face. He flicks the ashes off of the j in his hand before taking another hit of it. “It’ll be nice to go back home. I haven’t been there in so long.” 

They sit in silence for a while, just taking the time to enjoy each other's company. Alex is the first to speak back up, his gravelly voice hushed, yet still seeming to bounce off of the empty walls of World’s Edge. “Do you see that collection of stars, right up there?” He points to several bright stars, outlining the constellation with his finger. “That’s Columba, the dove.” He moves his hand to Elliott’s hip now, being bold enough to pull him closer. “You see, a creature such as the dove is known to represent peace. It... soothes and conciliates our distress, enabling us to find renewal in the silence of the mind.” Elliott takes in the poetic words of his companion, gazing up at the constellation. He beams as he leans into Alex, looking up at the older man who was fixated on the sky. “It was always one of my favorites.” Alex smiles sadly, his thumb caressing Elliott’s side.

“Attention Legends, the dropship will be touching down in ten minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare to board.” A voice comes over the loudspeaker, crackling loudly before clicking off. Elliott ashes the now finished joint on the bottom of his shoe, thoughtlessly tucking it into his pocket once it's extinguished.

Determined to not let the  _ rude _ interruption of the Apex Staff ruin the lovely moment, Elliott slips a finger under Alex’s chin, gently turning the older man’s attention to him. Alex looks into Elliott’s eyes, then to his lips and back, looking back to his lips one last time as he leans in and closes the gap between them.

They lose themselves in the kiss, the only thing that matters at this moment is them, and the sparks that they feel flying between them. Elliott rests his free hand on Alex’s upper arm, his fingers dancing across the soft fabric of the older man’s shirt. This is the most complete either man has felt in years, finding everything they had been missing within the other. Neither of them wanted to let go, or break the kiss, but the approaching sound of the ship urged them to part, knowing they’ll have to leave.

“I’ll wait in the lot for you after we land, alright?” Alexander smiles sweetly at Elliott, gently pressing his lips to the trickster’s forehead before standing up. 

“A-alright.” Elliott smiles back, watching Alexander head back the way he came, waiting a moment himself before leaving out the opposite side. 

\---

  
  


Elliott swings open the front door, yawning as him and Alex make their way into his bedroom, both men worn from the long night they had. They barely speak on their way in, Elliott diverging into the bathroom to change into his pjs. When he comes back out, he finds Alex nestled up in the bed waiting for him, seeming to already be on his way to sleeping. The sight brings a soft smile to Elliott’s face as he walks over, climbing into the bed beside him as one of his decoys pops up near the doorway, dimming the lights for the pair to sleep.

“I-I really can’t wait to see mom again.” Elliott’s words slur, but not out of drunkenness like they had earlier, but now with a deep set tiredness brought on by all the drinking and smoking he had done that night.

“And I cannot wait to meet her.” Alex smiles softly, barely awake as he blindly feels around for Elliott, soon finding his waist and wrapping an arm around it to pull him closer. “We’ll have a lovely time on Solace.” 

Elliott curls up in his lover’s arms, feeling himself begin to drift off before he can attempt a response, the low hum of a snore begins to emit from Alexander, a sign that he was already well on his way to sleep, despite having talked only a moment ago. He feels the larger man pull him slightly closer as the two finally fall asleep, Intertwined with the slightest hint of smiles tugging at the corners of their lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 4 the delay!!!! I got writers block out of nowhere and couldn't write for a few days :^(

Peering at their tickets, Elliott points out the two seats near the back of the large shuttle, making his way down the narrow aisle, carrying his bags in front of him as he tries to not bump into any of the seated passengers. “There we are!” He smiles, getting to their seats and setting his smaller bag on the floor in front of his seat. Before he could move to place his bag in the overhead compartment, Alex was taking it from his hands.

“Please, allow me.” Alexander flashes him a warm smile to the younger man as he stores both of their larger bags in the compartment above their seat, shutting it when he’s done and taking the aisle seat, setting his carry-on on his lap.

“What a gentleman.” Elliott keeps his voice quiet, teasing the older man as he pulls his laptop out, setting it on the tray table in front of him and opening it up. “We have a few hours ahead of us, might as well try and get some work done.” 

“Daddy!! Daddy look!!!” Two voices cry out excitedly in unison as a pair of young twin girls run down the aisle and climb into the seats across from Elliott and Alex, causing the pair to look toward the girls and their approaching father. Both girls were dressed in similar outfits with differing colors, and a rather plush looking teddy bear backpack on their backs.

“We found our seats!” One smiles wide, exposing her missing bottom tooth as she jumps around happily, her ponytail swaying with each bounce.

“Good job girls!” The father beams at his girls, putting all their larger bags in the overhead compartment while the two girls take their seats.

“Andy!! You have to buckle up!” The other girl whines, leaning over her sister to grab the seat belt for her.

“No! I can do it!” The girl presumably named Andy protests, whining as well.

“Girls, no arguing. We have to be respectful of the other passengers.” The father scolds, earning a hefty sigh and a dragged out ‘Okaaaaaaay’ from both the twins. 

When Elliott peers at Alex, he notices a wide array of emotions crossing the older man's face as he watches the family beside them, wistful and lovey as a sweet smile plays at his lips. He watches his lover for a moment before deciding to speak up. “Alex, you good?” Elliott chuckles softly, returning his gaze to his screen. “You seem a little...e-engrossed.” 

“Mmm… yes, I’m alright.” Alexander looks to Elliott with a warm smile, taking one last glance to the happy little family before fully turning his attention to his companion. “They simply reminded me of my girls. It made me a little… sentimental.” He leans back in his seat.

“Y-your girls? Like… like kids?” Elliott stops what he’s doing, looking back to Alex with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “I-I didn’t know you were a dad- not that that’s a bad thing, but-” He pauses, turning a little red. “I-I just didn’t...know.”

Alexander slowly nods his head, a little bit of panic setting in when he realizes just how big this talk could end up being. “Well… yes. I was married for quite some time until…” He clears his throat, lowering his voice. “The  _ incident. _ ” He suddenly feels as if he cannot look Elliott in the eyes, feeling the tricksters fingers lace between his own. “I had a wife, Charlene, she was quite lovely, a childhood best friend of mine. Of course, at the time I was unable to truly be myself, and was simply living the life I knew my father wished me to have. I adored Charlie, and I still have great love for her, albeit not romantic, but she’s the mother of my children and my best friend.” He takes a moment to examine Elliott’s reaction, feeling a sense of relief when he saw an encouraging smile form on his face. “My greatest regret is leaving them behind the way I did. They only got a brief call.” He trails off, looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to Elliott, trying to keep his smile. “Holly and Rosalyn.” Alex leans back, plunging his hand into his pocket and digging around until he finds his wallet, opening up a fold containing several worn, aged photos. The first was of two girls, no more than seven, one dressed in a frilly blue princess dress, while the other was dressed as a dragon. “The little dragon there is Rosalyn, and the princess is Holly.” He chuckles, pointing to either of them. The second photo showed a younger Nox with the same two girls, except now they were much older, presumably high school age, the scientist having a warm smile on his face both now and in the photo. Lastly, the third photo was a candid shot of a thirty-something year old woman with short brown hair tending to a rather large, leafy plant, seemingly stroking it’s leaves. “And this is Charlie. She’s a botanist.” He chuckles fondly, admiring the photo. “She always loved plants, even when we were children. I swear, she was so good with them, I thought it to be magic.” Alex looks back to Elliott, red faced. “Is this too much?”

Elliott puts a reassuring hand on Alex’s knee, smiling softly at the older man. “I-it’s never too much! I really like when you open up. I-I wish you told me sooner, but I’m happy you’re telling me now.” His smile widens when he sees Alex begin to relax a little. “Please, tell me more.” Elliott encourages his companion to continue, genuinely loving to hear Alex regale him on his past, which is something he seems to be fairly secretive about. 

“I would have loved to tell you about this sooner, but it isn’t really something I like to talk about. I’m very ashamed that I left them behind.” Alexander pushes through his emotions to try and focus more on the happy memories he had with them, wishing to not sour the trip with his anxieties. “My girls, even from a young age, were exceptionally brilliant.” He smiles warmly, his hand finding Elliott’s and lacing their fingers together as he speaks. “They were so kindhearted.” He starts chuckling, placing his other hand on top of Elliott’s. “They would often call for me when they found a spider or insect in their room, but they would never allow me to simply exterminate them, they would make me take it outside to release it. Somewhat ironic considering my work in pesticides.” Alexander spends the next hour of the flight telling Elliott various stories of his daughters and ex-wife, a smile plastered on the older man’s face the entire time. This was something Elliott could tell that Alexander really needed to talk about with someone, and from the way he talks, it’s evident that this is the first time he’s talked about them at all. 

The joy and pain he sees wrapped up in Alex’s striking green eyes urgel him to do something. He knows this man wants nothing more than to get to see his family again, but Elliott also knows the risks involved if he were to try. Still, he feels as if he has to do  _ something _ . 

Their conversation slowly dies down through the flight, the heartache of these memories eventually getting to Alex and ending his reminiscing. Elliott buries himself in his work, unintentionally drowning out his surroundings. Alex plunges a hand into his carry-on bag, producing a thick, leather-bound book from inside, setting it on the tray table in front of him. He reaches back inside and pulls out a pencil case, setting it to the upper right corner of the tray and opening it up. He flips the book open to reveal a brown-paged sketchbook, leafing through the sporadically filled pages to find one he hasn’t drawn on yet. Once he finds such a page, Alex grabs a few pencils from their case and lays them out, picking the lightest one first and getting to work, flipping his book horizontally as he works.

Art is something Alexander has always found solace in, feeling truly peaceful whenever he has a pencil in his hand and paper beneath his palm. Due to the high demands of the Apex games, Alex has found himself drawing less and less as he trains and competes more. He switches his pencil out for a darker one, quickly refocusing his attention on his piece.

It takes a while for Elliott to break out of his fixation and come back to reality, turning to Alex to speak and quickly being taken aback by the lovely artwork his lover was creating. He stares in awe for a moment before Alex notices the eyes on him, turning to see a stunned Elliott looking at his book.

“You never told me you were an artist!” Elliott exclaims a little too loud, turning red and offering a sheepish smile as he leans over a little more to get a better look. The piece was a lovely mountain landscape, flush with trees and flora, the sky filled with soft looking clouds and a small stream twisting it’s way between the mountains. “That-that’s amazing!” He’s conscious about keeping his volume low, as to not disrupt anyone’s flight. “You’re really good!” He beams at the older man, looking up to him. 

Alexander offers a sweet smile in return and places his pencil down. “Thank you, my dear. It’s truly one of my favorite past-times.” He sits back to admire his work, not quite finished with it yet, but at the same time, unsure of what else he could add or improve. “My favorite subjects are landscapes and portraits. However it has been ages since I’ve had a model to draw.” He muses, picking the pencil back up and adding little detail to the masses of trees that cover the mountainside.

“Okay, okay, no need to  _ beg _ . I-I’ll do it.” Elliott says with a boatload of confidence, sending a smirk towards his lover. “I’ve modeled once or twice in my day.” He says so matter-of-factly, nodding. 

Alex lets out a soft chuckle at his companions words, gently patting the tricksters knee. “I will certainly take you up on that offer. Perhaps by the end of our flight, I’ll have one done.” He smiles and returns to his art, the younger legend watching him with bright eyes.

They continue like this for a while, with Alex working on his art and Elliott watching, also trying to focus on his own work, but finding that difficult to do when Alex was making such beautiful art right beside him. It isn’t long before the trickster finds himself leaning into Alex, the low droning of the plane’s engine seeming to lull the typically energetic man. His head comes to rest on the older man’s shoulder, his eyelids growing heavy as the previous night's events and this morning's early alarm begin to catch up with him. 

\------

“Elliott…” Alexander’s low baritone rings through the trickster’s ears, stirring him out of his sleep. “Wake up, darling. We’ve landed.” The older man waits until Elliott begins to pick his head up before moving, standing and beginning to collect their items from the overhead compartment while his companion wakes up.

Elliott tiredly rubs at his eyes, squinting as he peers out the window to the sunny Solace landscape, a wide smile crossing his lips. “Damn, here already? How long was I out?” He looks up to Alex, who offers him a soft smile as he places their bags on his seat.

“An hour and a half, give or take.” Alex shrugs, watching Elliott begin to pack up his laptop, having gotten little to no work done. They check around them to assure they haven't accidentally left anything before heading up the aisle towards the exit of the plane. Alexander thanks the pilot and attendants on the way out, carrying both his and Elliott’s bags out to the waiting area. “I booked a rental car during the flight, it should be waiting for us outside. Let’s say we go get our bags, then head to the hotel, then over to your mother’s, does that sound good?”

Elliott beams at the older man, following closely behind him as they make their way towards the baggage claim. “That-that sounds great!” Elliott exclaims as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder, quickening his pace to keep up with Alexander. 

They go through the tiring motions of retrieving their bags from the belt, then heading to the office to retrieve the keys to their rental car. Alexander packs up the trunk with their bags before getting into the car with Elliott, buckling himself up. He pulls out of the parking spot and heads towards the exit of the airport, connecting his phone to the vehicle's bluetooth service to use his phone as a GPS. 

Alex glances over to Elliott, who had been silent since they exited the airport, to see the trickster worrying his thumb into the side of his index finger, fixated on the moving landscape outside of the window. He gently reaches over and takes Elliott’s hand, squeezing it tenderly before he speaks. “Are you alright, my dear? You seem… troubled.”

Elliott shrugs, sighing and playing with Alex’s fingers. “I-I’m just.. I’m afraid we’ll get there and-and.. She won’t remember me..” His voice is on the verge of cracking, his free hand swiftly moving to dab his sleeve on his eyes, trying to preemptively stop any incoming tears. 

Alex is unsure of what to say, knowing that Elliott’s fears are valid and definitely a possibility with his mother’s condition. He sighs as well, keeping a firm grip on the tricksters hand as he begins to speak. “If she is having an off day… would you then prefer to leave? Would it be too painful to stay?” His voice is calm and gentle, his thumb gently caressing Elliott’s hand. 

The younger legend sits quietly for a moment, thinking about whether he’d rather stay or leave in that case, truly unsure. “I-I.. I don’t know. I want to see her but.. I don’t know how to react to her forgetting me again. Over the phone is hard enough… but.. I-I’ve never been  _ with _ her when she forgets me. I-I-I can’t handle looking into her eyes and-and seeing her not recognize me, Alex.” He squeezes Alex’s hand, holding it in his lap. “I don’t want her to forget me.” His voice cracks, his free hand quickly covering his mouth to try and prevent any sobs from escaping.

“How about this-” Alexander starts, trying to come up with a solid plan to alleviate the pain for Elliott, should this occur. “If she is having that bad of a day… we can try and stay, and the moment it becomes too overwhelming, we excuse ourselves.”

Nodding, Elliott gives a weak smile. “I-I’d like that.” His smile grows when the older man pulls his hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of Elliott’s hand without ever taking his eyes off the road.

“Afterwards, perhaps you could show me around?” Alex smiles, attempting to distract Elliott from his worries. “I have not been to Solace since our time in King’s Canyon.” 

Elliott almost instantly lights up at this notion, a bigger smile crossing his face. “I-I’d love to! I can show you my favorite cafe! An-and the farmers market! If we have time we can even stop by the old bookstore!” He exclaims, excited at the prospect of showing his lover around where he had grown up. 

They pull into the parking lot of the hotel, Elliott taking a moment to dry his eyes before excusing himself and heading into the lobby to check in. He comes back out ten minutes later with two cards in his hand, walking up to the open drivers side window and holding one out to Alex. The pair begin to take their bags out of the trunk of the car, lugging them into the hotel all at once, since Elliott  _ swore _ up and down that they could manage it all in one trip. They make their way into the elevator, relieved to find it empty as they enter and press the button that corresponds with their floor number. “I-I can’t wait to see the room.” Elliott comments, smiling and exiting the elevator, heading down the hallway.

“Neither can I. It has been ages since I stayed in a hotel.” Alex smiles as well, following him to their room, taking a bag from Elliott so the younger legend can unlock the room. Opening the door, they’re greeted with a gorgeous, single bed room with a high ceiling, an L-shaped couch, and a TV almost as big as the one Elliott has in his living room. Elliott nearly runs in, dropping his bags and flopping himself onto the bed as Alex follows behind him, setting his bags down as well. “I must say, I am a little impressed. This is far prettier than I had expected.”

“Yeah, right? Perks of being an Apex Champion!” Elliott chuckles, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows. “They give us some crazy deals sometimes.” He mutters, sighing happily. 

_ ‘Precious.’  _ Alexander admires his companion for a moment, absolutely adoring the elated expression on his face. He looks the younger man up and down, feeling the familiar flutter of butterflies within him. There’s nothing more Alexander would love to do at this moment, than lay beside his beloved and pull him close, but he knows if he were to do so, he would likely never get back up. 

“So..” Elliott says as he slowly gets up and slides off the bed, onto his feet. “I-I’m just gonna chance real quick and then we can get going.” He smiles and walks up to Alex, getting on his toes and quickly pecking the older man's lips before unzipping his bag and rifling through it. Elliott pulls out a pair of jeans and stands, pulling his yellow hoodie up and over his head to reveal the short sleeved, medium blue shirt underneath. He tosses the hoodie on the hotel bed and wanders into the bathroom to change. 

Alexander takes this time to unpack a few of his things. Mainly his laptop and a few of his books, setting them on the desk across from the bed in size order, placing his pencil bag beside the stack. He pulls out a change of clothes as well, straightening them out and setting them on top of the dresser. Alex checks his watch, worrying that they may be late and slipping his sweatshirt off, now standing in a white under shirt as he grabs the long sleeved button up from the dresser. 

The bathroom door swings open dramatically as Elliott steps out, doing a little pose to emphasize his exit. “Whaddya’ think?” He says playfully, chuckling as he makes his way towards the full body mirror, trying to get a better look at himself. Hearing Alex chuckle as well, Elliott turns to look at him, his eyes snapping to Alexander’s exposed arms and shoulders. From his wrists to his shoulders, the older man’s skin is badly damaged from various chemical burns, the skin rough and scarred over, along with various scarring that appears to be from the games, as they look far more recent. Feeling the trickster's eyes on him, Alex quickly slips his arms into the sleeves of his shirt, concealing himself. 

“You look lovely, as always.” Alexander smiles, his voice wavering slightly as he buttons up his shirt, then tucking it in only in the front. “Are we ready to head out?” He inquires, making sure he has everything he needs before walking towards the door.

“Yeah! I-I’m ready!” Elliott smiles and grabs his phone, shoving it into his pocket and following Alex out to the car.

  
  



	28. House of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long;; lots of writers block and distraction  
> but thank you all so much for 2k hits!!!! I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for our lovebirds<3

The heavy, wrought iron gates to Evelyn’s home make a low scraping sound as they open up to allow the pair to pass through, revealing the short driveway up to the house. Alex pulls the car up behind the vehicle for the home health aide, putting it into park and looking to Elliott before getting out. “Are you ready?” 

The trickster gazes up at his childhood home with a mixture of excitement and fear, excited to see his mother but fearing the worst. “I’m ready.” He says quietly, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking off his sweatshirt before quickly exiting the car, rushing to the steps and staring at the door in anticipation. Alex follows as quickly as he can, his joints stiffened and sore from his older age, and the vigorous demands of the games certainly don’t help. They stand in front of the door, Elliott visibly nervous at the prospect of the visit, his nerves beginning to soothe when he feels a large hand come to rest on his back, looking to his lover to see a warm smile on his face.

“You can do this.” Alexander says softly, giving his companion the courage to knock on the door and feeling Elliott relax beneath his touch. Elliott gives three hearty knocks, shifting his balance from foot to foot as he anxiously waits for the door to open.

After the most agonizing forty-five seconds  _ ever,  _ the door opens up to a woman in her mid 40s, her graying blonde hair tied up in a loose bun behind her head, several strands having escaped and draped themselves on her shoulder. She’s dressed in a typical orderly dress, the type you would see on a nurse, indicating that she must be of the medical profession, namely Evelyn’s live-in health aid. She offers a genuine smile to the couple in front of her, stepping aside to let them in. “Elliott! What a pleasure to see you again!” She closes the door behind them and twists the lock out of habit, turning to lead them down the hallway. “You could not have picked a more perfect day to visit, sweetie. She’s having a great day today, one of her best.” She mindlessly smooths out her apron as she walks, turning down another hallway and leading them out into a fairly large living room, heading straight to a large door across the room.

A wave of relief rushes over Elliott as he follows behind the woman, admiring the little changes that have been made to the home. “I-it’s good to see you, Sandra.” He chuckles, a wide smile on his face. “Does she remember I’m visiting?” It’s clear he’s still nervous, his hands twisting in and out of loose fists, an action quickly noticed by Alex, who comes up beside the younger legend and takes one of his hands, squeezing it lightly, rewarded by a sweet smile from the trickster.

“Remember? Oh honey, she hasn’t stopped talking about it.” She places a hand on his arm, reassuring him that Evelyn hasn’t forgotten him. “She’s so excited to see you, Elliott, she can’t wait to show you around.” Sandra slides open a large door to reveal Evelyn’s workshop, which seems to have become somewhat of an art studio as well, evident by the cans of pains and piles of canvases on one stretch of countertop, while the others are filled with various metal and tech scrap. The walls are lined with shelves that vary in holding books and completed projects. There are a few pieces of machinery in the room that are similar to the holodecks Elliott has in his workshop at home and on the drop ship. “Evelyn! You have a couple of visitors!” She calls inside with a wide smile on her face and waits to hear a response before she turns to leave, looking to Elliott. “If you need anything, give me a holler, okay dear?” She walks back across the room and disappears down the hallway, the soft scuffling of her feet eventually dying out.

“I’ll be right there!” A cheery voice calls from around the corner of the room, the sound of a running faucet can be heard faintly in the back of the room, somewhere around the corner. The sound soon stops and the soft patter of feet begins, growing closer until a shorter woman rounds the corner, wiping her hands on a shop towel, a wide yet familiar smile spreading across her nude painted lips. “Elliott, mijo!” She gasps, hurrying over to him, her greying curls bouncing with every step, elegantly framing her pale face.

Without hesitation, Elliott rushes up to Evelyn and pulls her into a tight hug, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. “Mom! I-I missed you, it’s so good to see you.” They stay wrapped in an embrace for a long moment before they part slowly, the older woman's attention almost immediately caught by the large man behind Elliott, the smile on her face not faltering in the slightest and, in fact, gets even warmer.

“And who’s this handsome young man?” Evelyn inquires, gazing up at Alexander who almost immediately begins to chuckle. She steps forward and subtly looks the scientist over, something the observant legend catches.

“My, it has been quite some time since anyone has referred to me in such a way.” Alexander smiles and holds out a hand to her, taking her hand in both of his and shaking it gently. “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Witt. My name is Alexander, I am Elliott’s boyfriend.” Boyfriend… boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . Did Alex really just say that word? Is that what just came out of his mouth? Judging by Elliott’s shocked yet happy expression, yes, that’s exactly what he just said. Evelyn seems unfazed at this, well aware of her son's preferences and fully supportive of whatever makes him happy.

“It’s lovely to meet you, dear. Elliott has told me so much about you.” She looks to her son with a smile before returning her gaze to Alex, then looking between the two. “I cannot wait to get to know you better.” Her tone is soft and genuine as she speaks. “Perhaps over some tea?” She smiles sweetly and walks past them towards the kitchen, both men following closely behind. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Alex is astounded by the plethora of art that lines the walls, immediately stopping and taking a moment to admire an abstract piece, yellow and green swirling together with intermittent little spatters of each color lining the canvas, framed in a primary red canvas.  _ ‘Very interesting choice. Bold.’ _

“Do you enjoy art, Alexander?” Evelyn asks as she comes up behind him, the smile never leaving her face. She looks to him, then back towards the painting with pride.

“I do.” Alexander turns to look at Evelyn, met with the same lovely smile he typically sees upon Elliott’s face. “I enjoy sketching in my spare time, though I rarely find myself finishing pieces lately. Did you paint this, Evelyn?” He inquires, his tone gentler than usual.

“Why, yes, I did.” Her voice is sweet, almost like music as she speaks. “I have painted most, if not all of the works in my home. I absolutely love to paint.” She points to the one they’re already looking at, as if for emphasis. “This one, in particular, is one of my favorites. Green and yellow go very well together, they remind me of the spring, of new beginnings, you know?” She looks back to Alex, who is nodding and seeming to analyze the piece as she talks about it. “And then the stark red of the frame, which I was iffy about, until I actually did it. The red reminds me of many things, but mostly love, especially a shade such as this.” 

“I think that's lovely, and I highly anticipate seeing more of your art work, Evelyn.” Alex smiles softly, turning back to see a very happy Elliott watching the two of them, a goofy smile stretched across his face. 

“And perhaps next time you visit, you could bring some of your works to show me, hm?” Evelyn places a hand on his arm endearingly, not noticing him tense up at her touch. “I really enjoy seeing the works of others.”

“Ah-, yes, of course!” Alexander takes a half step away, keeping a warm smile on his face. “I would absolutely love that, I’ll compile my greatest works!”

“They don’t have to just be your best, dear. There is just as much beauty in our failures as there is in our successes.” Evelyn steps away, grabbing her teapot and filling it up from the tap. “Was that a yes on the tea?” She looks back to Alex and Elliott, who both respond, almost in unison, with a polite ‘Yes, please.’

Elliott steps over to Alex, gently taking his hand and squeezing it as if to reassure him, just as Alex had done for him earlier. He pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and motions for Alex to take a seat, watching as he nervously does so, before wandering over to a cabinet and opening up its old, faded teal doors to reveal several shelves, stuffed to the brim with mugs of all shapes and sizes. Elliott takes his time looking over all of them before getting up on his toes and grabbing a floral mug, an apex mug with his own face on it, and an old black mug from the upper shelves, rinsing them and drying them before he sets them on the counter beside his mother.

Alexander smiles softly as he watches Elliott, a warm feeling taking over him as he sees how happy his companion is to be home and with his mother. He can practically feel Elliott’s happiness radiating throughout the room, or maybe that’s just Alex. The scientist rests his head in his hand, admiring the energetic engineer he adores so much. Elliott stands at the counter with his mother, exchanging quiet whispers, followed by equally hushed chuckles. As he breaks his gaze, Alexander decides to examine the room further. Every wall is covered in paintings of all sizes, broken up by varying sections of shelves that each seem to hold little knick-knacks, most of them being some form of holo-tech, and others being small pictures, crystals, little figurines, a minor trophy or two, and a few other little odds and ends. This is the kind of home that could tell thousands of stories, the kind that held endless laughs and unconditional love, the kind that saw many family and friends, the kind that has seen plenty of  _ heartache _ . Before he knows it, there is a cup of tea being sat before him, Elliott smiling at his lover as he sets the sugar and milk in front of him. Looking at it, he notices he was given the black mug, admiring the little chips and stress across the ceramic.

“I-if you like your tea like your men, I assume you’ll want lots of sugar!” Elliott whispers to Alex, taking delight in the redness that coats his lovers cheeks.

“I do, actually.” Alexander smiles as he adds several spoonfuls of sugar to his tea, looking up to see Elliott almost as red as he is, causing his nerves to go wild. He watches as his partner takes a seat across from him, Evelyn coming to the table shortly after and sitting beside Elliott as the scientist idly stirs his tea. 

“So, Alexander, I’ve seen your work in the Apex games. I must say, I’m a little impressed by your devices, and how much gas they’re able to disperse in such a short amount of time.” Evelyn comments with the same endearing smile on her face, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Why, thank you.” Alex returns a genuine smile, a little taken aback by the sudden compliment. “The chemical powder I use is highly reactive to a very specific agent, said agent being released into the main chamber that holds the powder, when the sensors detect an enemy close to it. The mixture of the powder and the agent causes the barrel to erupt with toxic fumes.” He tries to keep the information vague, being very particular about who learns the recipe for his gas.

Evelyn nods her head as he speaks, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears as she begins to talk. “Ah, a man of science, I see.” She adds sugar to her tea, stirring and tasting it once more. “What is it that you do? Or rather, what did you do prior to the games?” 

This is it. The question Alexander dreads more than anything in the world. While he usually has no issue bullshitting a response and changing the subject, Evelyn Witt, the mother of his partner, was not someone he wants to lie to, or have to put on any sort of facade for, but at the same time he knows he cannot tell her the whole truth. “I worked with… pesticides. I created and produced the chemicals that exterminators use.” He offers up a smile, visibly nervous but shrugged off by Evelyn, assuming its due to meeting his boyfriend's mother for the first time. 

“Oh, that’s lovely! That sounds like such an interesting field to work in! What made you decide to leave and join the games?” She sets her teacup down on a napkin, keeping her hands wrapped around it.

The scientist feels the friction of the younger engineers shoes against the hard rubber of his own boots.  _ ‘How cute.’  _ Alexander thinks to himself for a moment, recognizing this as an attempt on Elliott’s to comfort him. “I am not quite sure, honestly. I just needed a change of pace in my life.” His smile grows warmer, finding this answer perfectly suitable. 

“Never too late to change your life around, sweetheart.” She gives him a big

smile this time before taking another sip of her tea and standing. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Evelyn sets her tea back down and heads out of the room, leaving Elliott and Alex alone for a moment.

“You’re doing great.” Elliott says softly, reaching across the table to hold Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers tightly. “She loves you already, I can tell.” His smile is the spitting image of his mothers, down to the way the corners of their eyes crease. 

“I appreciate your words, Elliott. I can only hope to make the best impression.” Alexander takes the teabag from his tea, squeezing it over the cup before setting the bag down on a napkin. He takes a sip of the warm tea, pleasantly surprised with how it had turned out. “Four minutes and thirty seconds is typically perfect for this kind of tea. At least for my liking.” 

“Wait… you… take the tea bag  _ out _ ?” Elliott looks at him a bit confused for a moment. “I usually just leave it in until I finish the cup.” He lets out a soft chuckle as he peers into his cup.

Alexander chuckles as well, bringing the cup up to his lips. “And people think  _ I’m _ chaotic.” He takes a long swig of the tea, grabbing a spare napkin and being sure to wipe the excess from his mustache. 

“Making jokes now are we? Cute.” Elliott smirks at his lover, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. “And for the record-” Elliott holds a finger up as he speaks, pointing to Alex. “You’re  _ pretty  _ chaotic.” He laughs a little, leaning back in his chair.

Alexander mulls this over for a moment, a smirk coming to his face as well. “You’re pretty.” The scientist absolutely  _ loves _ the shade of pink that has overcome his companions face, and the handsome smirk that stays stretched across his lips. 

“Yeah? You really think so?” Elliott unintentionally bats his eyelashes at Alex, trying to hold back a giggle and diverting his gaze down into his teacup.

“Darling-” Alexander squeezes his companions hand tightly, waiting until Elliott looks back up and meets his gaze to continue. “I  _ know _ so.” He takes to stroking the back of Elliott’s hand with his thumb, a warm smile on his face. “The fact that you even questioned it-” Alexander scoffs and lets out a chuckle. “Preposterous.”

“ _ You’re _ presp-presost-prebs-.....silly.” Elliott says the last word in a very matter-of-fact tone, causing Alex’s laughter to continue and the trickster’s face to redden even further.

Alexander takes another sip of his tea, sighing with content as he looks over Elliott, enamoured. “You’re an absolute delight, Elliott.” He takes note of the physical reaction that is now occurring up the younger legends arm. ‘ _ Cutis anserina.’ _ He thinks to himself.  _ ‘Goosebumps.’ _ Alex unlaces their fingers and begins sliding his hand up toward Elliott’s wrist and then his forearm, tracing over the textured skin with his index finger. Before he could do anything more, the sound of approaching footsteps causes him to recoil, turning his attention to the doorway as Evelyn steps into it. 

She walks to the table clutching a book to her chest and setting it in front of Elliott with a smile. “I’ve been meaning to give this to you, dear. I picked it up on my most recent trip to the bookstore, and I thought you would enjoy it.” She watches as he picks the book up and examines the cover, flipping it over and back before leafing through the pages.

“Wow, thanks mom! I-I haven’t read any new holotech literature in a while, I usually stick to rereading what I have, i-it’ll be nice to read something new!” He smiles up at his mom, who takes a seat beside him once more.

“Of course, baby, always.” Evelyn puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before she turns and grabs her mug, sipping her tea. “How are your decoys doing?” At this question, Elliott springs up as his smile stretches from ear to ear.

“They’re actually doing great! I don’t know what I did to fix them, o-or if the problem worked itself out, but all their glitches are gone! I-it’s like magic!” Elliott’s gestures are wide and animated as he tells his mother about his decoys, his eyes lit up. “I-I must have ran hundreds of diagnostic tests on them, and it would only ever tell me that they were perfectly fine, that there were absolutely  _ no _ issues with them but- I-I  _ saw _ the glitches!” He takes a quick sip of his tea, immediately getting back to speaking. “I’m just really glad they’re okay now. It was really scary to see them freak out like that an-and not be able to fix it, you know? I know they’re me, but they’re also like my babies.” Elliott chuckles, knowing it may sound like a silly statement but truly having such an attachment to his holograms. In the year since they have been competing, Elliott has grown rather close to his decoys, even if they are just copies of him, to him they’re also his best friends. Afterall, sometimes you need to be the one who’s there for you. “I-I don’t know what I’d do without them- so, of course, naturally, I start to panic. I was just an absolute mess. I’m really not sure what caused it, or what fixed it, but I’m so happy it’s all over.” His thumbs idly rub at the ceramic of the mug, feeling its warmth.

“Perhaps it was due to an influx of stress? It could have caused your brain to not function as it normally does, so neither could your holograms.” Alexander comments, something he had noticed when the glitching first began, but thought it unlikely to be the case until recently when the issues had subsided.

“Oh! That’s a very fair point, Alexander.” Evelyn turns slightly to face Elliott, an eyebrow raised. “Do you think it could have been your neuralink? They aren’t perfect and have been known to short circuit under circumstances of unusually high brain activity.”

“Ah-... you know what… it could have been. That’s a reasonable explanation, but it’s not exactly easy to go have a neuralink checked out.” Elliott chuckles, reaching a hand to the back of his neck, lightly touching the device beneath his skin. “I-I mean the surgery alone.. I’m fine. The  _ decoys _ are fine, so I don’t think I need to worry too much about it.” He smiles, looking back and forth between his mother and his boyfriend. Boyfriend. God, he could really get used to that word. Before he could speak any further, Evelyn’s aide, Sandra, walks into the kitchen.

“Evelyn, I’m going to get started on dinner.” Sandra smiles warmly at the group, making her way over to the fridge and pulling out several ingredients, setting them on the counter. “It should only take half an hour tops.” Her tone is sweet, in the same way that a caring mother tends to be.

“Thank you, Sandra, I think I’m going to take Elliott and Alexander out to the garden, show them around a little bit.” Evelyn stands, smiling at Sandra and heading towards the sliding glass doors at the back of the room, pulling the sunshine yellow curtains aside and unlocking the door. Both men stand to their feet, happily following behind the elder engineer, heading out the door with her.

Suddenly, Alexander is standing in the most beautiful garden he has ever seen in his entire life, surrounded by bright, colorful, fragrant flowers at every turn. The yard is lined with large hedges and bushes that were speckled with little white flowers and honeysuckles. One corner of the yard is dedicated solely to herbs and vegetables, almost overflowing with flora. Looking to the other side, Alex notices a tall, sturdy looking tree, whose branches stretch out fairly wide, shading that portion of the yard, holding little green fruits throughout its leaves. Beneath the tree, he notices a small brass plaque, something he makes note of to look at later.

“Wow Ma! You’ve really done a lot with this garden since the last time I was here!” Elliott smiles as he makes his way over to a particularly vibrant flower bush, crouching down and admiring it. 

Alexander follows suit, crouching beside him with a soft grunt, despite his constant workout in the games, he’s still in his older years. He gently touches a flower, being careful as to not damage its frail petals. “What a lovely specimen.” Alex comments, a soft smile on his face as he feels the silky soft petals with his thumb. “Bougainvillea spectabilis, they love the hotter climates, so Solace is likely the best place you could be growing it.” 

“So smart.” Evelyn comments, now standing beside them. “They’re one of my favorite flowers, but I see very few of them around.”

“My-.. best friend.. She was a botanist, and through her I have learned a great deal about various flora, this specific specimen having been one of her favorites as well, however our home planet was not as suitable as this one is.” Alex stands, smiling at Evelyn. “I look forward to seeing the rest of your lovely garden.” 

“And I look forward to showing you around.” Her smile is sweet and sincere as she motions for him to follow, the pair leaving Elliott momentarily as they wander the garden. Evelyn takes her time walking Alex around the garden, coming up to various plants, bushes, and even a few small trees, telling him about each and every one of them, where she got them and why she decided on them, the ones that had been dying before she took them in, who gave her certain plants, everything. Through every step, Alexander listens intently, making comments here and there but mostly just allowing Evelyn to regale him on her various plants. 

At several points, Alex notices that Evelyn repeats herself, or will have seem to forget that she showed him a certain plant minutes prior, and bring him back to it, but he doesn’t mind hearing her little stories again. While he’s a little sad, seeing little signs of her condition, he’s glad Elliott is off in another corner of the yard, sitting by the tree, otherwise he would likely be upset at seeing his mother's condition show itself, especially on such a good day. 

Before they can get to the tree that Elliott is sitting beneath, Evelyn stops. “I’ll be right back, dear. I’m going to go see if Sandra needs any help in the kitchen.” She smiles warmly, turning on her heel and walking back up to the house. Alexander takes this chance to wander over to Elliott, seeing him sat on his knees beneath the tree, staring down at the brass plaque by its base, surrounded by patches of a very familiar flower. 

“ Myosotis sylvatica, commonly known as Forget-Me-Nots.” Alexander’s voice is low and gentle as he kneels beside Elliott, following his gaze down to the plaque. 

“ _ Ellias Witt” _

_ “Eladio Witt” _

_ “Emilio Witt” _

_ “One day we’ll meet again” _

Alexander only recognized the top name, having heard it in the old podcasts of Evelyn’s that he had been watching. However, from context and little bits about Elliott’s life he’s been told, he can infer that the other two names must be Elliott’s other brothers.

“Can you guess what my mom’s favorite letter is?” The trickster chuckles softly, wiping one of his eyes. There’s a long silence before he chooses to speak up again, chuckling once more. “I-it’s Q, she thinks it’s pretty.” He jokes, his laugh eventually dying down, turning into a sniffle as he wipes his eyes once more.

“Are these your brothers?” Alexander inquires, watching as Elliott slowly nods his head, not taking his eyes off of the plaque.

“Yeah.” Elliott takes a deep breath, sighing and sitting back, crossing his legs instead. “I-I don’t remember if I’ve ever told you-..” He takes a moment to compose himself before he continues, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face. “They were in the war. About…” He counts on his fingers, not even thinking to look at the date on the plaque. “Seven years ago, now, they uh… they went MIA and we haven’t heard from them since. I-it-it’s been really hard on my mom... And me, but I worry more about her, you know? All my older brothers.. Just-... gone. We haven’t give up but.. Every year it just seems harder and harder to stay hopeful.” He finally looks over to Alex, forcing a sad smile. “We won’t give up though.” 

Alexander slowly reaches over and takes his companions hand, giving it a squeeze as he speaks, his voice low and soft. “You are far more strong willed than I, Elliott. I really admire that about you.” Elliott leans into Alex, placing his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“I s’pose you could call it that.” Elliott chuckles, lightly pecking his lover's shoulder. “They would have loved you.” He says a little quieter, his eyes fixated on the names in front of him.

“I’m sure I would be quite fond of them as well. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about them?” Alexander encourages, seeing his companion’s face light up a little and feeling some relief. Elliott quickly sits back up, turning to Alex with a brighter smile on his face.

“I-I’d love to!” Elliott takes a moment to figure out how he wants to start, glancing over to the plaque. “So, Ellias, he’s my oldest brother. He’s always been kind of a hardass, but not in like-...an asshole kind of way, he just wouldn’t take any shit. He sort of became like a second dad, since dad was always off on work trips and traveling.” He bites his lip in thought. “He could be strict but we knew it was out of love.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, his eyes still focused on the etched names in front of him. “Then there’s Emilio and Eladio- Well.. I should say it the other way around, since Eladio is older, but they’re twins! Eladio is really the sweetest guy, the absolute sweetest, he would give you the shirt off his back- and-and I mean that literally, I-I’ve  _ seen _ him do it.” Elliott soon bursts out laughing at the memory, having not thought about it in quite some time. He looks to Alex now, a smile on his face, glancing between the older man and the plaque as he speaks. “I-it was me, Eladio, and Emilio, in the middle of December while it was insanely cold, one of the worst winters we’ve had here, and we were talking a walk around an outdoor mall, looking for gifts for the holidays, and we see a homeless man sitting against the side of one of the stores, in nothing but jeans and a shirt, and without hesitation Eladio empties his jacket pockets, takes his jacket off, and hands it over to the dude. “Man, I’ve never seen mom so mad. Not that he gave away his jacket, but that when we got home, he had no jacket on, and it was  _ freezing _ .” 

Alexander sits quietly, listening intently to his companion speak about his brothers, absorbing every shred of information given to him. He gently rubs circles into the back of Elliott’s hand with his thumb, closely observing Elliott’s expressions as he speaks. 

“Emi was also really sweet, really into stunts, but never actually got to be the one in action. He kind of reminds me of Octavio, actually, I think they would have gotten along pretty well.” Elliott chuckles again, seeming to have cheered himself up by talking about his brothers. Alexander takes a mental note of the way Elliott talks about them, keeping in the present tense, as if they could walk outside at any moment. “Him and Dio are super close, inseparable even. If that twin telpa-..telt-telal-” Elliott takes a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it. “ _ Twin telepathy _ . If that really exists, they have it, without a doubt. There’s been so many instances where they accidentally talk in unison, or have the same idea for something without even discussing it, they can have entire conversations without saying a single word. Almost creepy.” Elliott smiles at Alex, leaning over and gently kissing his cheek. “Thank you for letting me talk about them. I-it’s just been really hard since they went missing, and I really don’t have anyone to talk to about this.”

Alexander turns to face Elliott properly, taking his other hand now, holding them both tightly and looking deep into the tricksters almond colored eyes. “You have me.” He says, the low baritone of his voice ringing throughout Elliott’s body. “You will  _ always _ have me, Elliott.” Before Alex knew it, Elliott was practically pouncing on him as he threw his arms around the scientist.

Elliott buries his face in Alex’s neck, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him, causing all of his worries to melt away in this moment. “Thank you.” He mutters, his voice muffled. “I really needed to hear that.” 

“Then I will tell you every chance I get.” Alexander watches as Elliott pulls back, their gazes meeting, a bright look in the younger man's eyes. “I do not want you to feel as if you are alone, because you’re not. I’m here.” The trickster's expression shifts, tears welling back up in his eyes, startling the scientist. “I-... I apologize, Elliott, should I not have said that?” Alexander is genuinely concerned, worried that he said something wrong and hurt his companions feelings. Elliott responds by shaking his head, a smile stretched wide across his lips.

“That was the perfect thing to say, Alex.” Elliott showers his lover’s cheek in kisses, leaning back into him. “Thank you.” Almost as if it were timed, Evelyn calls out the back door to the pair, telling them that dinner is ready before she closes the door over, leaving it open just a crack. It takes Elliott a moment to get up, softly blowing a kiss towards the plaque before turning and heading for the house. Alexander gets up as well, but not before taking a moment to pay his respects to his companions brothers, his heart sincerely aching for the engineer. 

Before they even step foot through the door, both men are hit with a delightful aroma wafting from the kitchen. The men take their seats as Sandra finishes setting the table, setting a large pot of soup down in the center.

“Thank you for the meal, Sandra. I greatly appreciate it.” Alexander smiles, trying his best to seem friendly despite his tendency to appear intimidating. “It smells and looks absolutely magnificent.” 

“Thank you so much, dear. I really hope you'll enjoy it.” Sandra’s face reddens as a smile spreads across her face, wrinkling the corners of her eyes. She grabs the ladle from the pot and serves everyone before eventually sitting and serving herself. 

“So Ell, you were telling me last week that you guys had a couple new legends joining the games, have you met them yet?” Evelyn pours herself a drink from a pitcher on the table, taking a sip while Elliott talks.

“Oh! Yeah, they’re okay. Some weird dude who goes by a codename, I think he’s a spy or something, and a really bubbly blonde kid.” Elliott laughs softly, idly stirring the soup with his spoon.

“I wouldn’t call Miss Paquette a  _ kid, _ she’s in her early twenties.” Alexander starts, looking over to Elliott. “She’s grown up a lot since I saw her last.” 

“Did you know her prior to the games, Alex?” Evelyn inquires, sitting forwards slightly with interest.

“Actually, yes. She is the daughter of my late best friend, who coincidentally was the lead electrical engineer for the games. They designed the ring together.” Alex smiles softly, recalling fond memories as he speaks. “I have spent many late nights with them, aiding each other in our respective works, helping out where I could. They’re like family to me.” There’s a certain look on Alex’s face that Elliott hasn’t seen before, one that he can’t quite place, a happy, peaceful look. “Even from a young age, Natalie was absolutely brilliant. It started as her watching us work in his workshop, then became her asking to help, and eventually she had her own spot where she would tinker with things. Whenever she wasn’t working, she would have her nose buried in one of Luc’s textbooks.” 

“She sounds lovely, Alex. I’m sure you’re very glad to be reunited with her.” Evelyn comments, keeping up her sweet smile. 

“I truly am, I also think she will be a very valuable asset to any team in the games. She utilizes electricity, much like her father, except I think even he would admit that she has far surpassed his abilities.” 

“I-I’m sure she’ll be a great teammate! I can’t wait for the first match with them, honestly, I wanna see what they got.” Elliott beams, a little relieved hearing the way Alex talks about Natalie, knowing his previous anxieties were just an overreaction. “Still a little iffy on that ‘Codename Crypto’ guy, though.”

“Yes, he seems... _ interesting _ , to say the least. But I have no doubt he will be a worthy adversary.” Alexander says honestly. “I’m curious to see his drone utilized in combat.”

“I can’t wait to see the next match.” Evelyn smiles at the pair, digging into her meal as the others do the same. 

“I’m also looking forward to seeing you utilize your upgraded decoys in the match as well, especially now that they’re no longer glitching.” Alexander comments, earning a surprised look from Evelyn.

“You’ve upgraded them?” She asks, tilting her head. “How so?” Her tone is curious, setting her spoon down.

Elliott is immediately flustered, having not expected the conversation to turn to him so abruptly. “Well- I-I.. I-... they um.. I tweaked their graphics, so they look more like people and not so much like a hologram, not that they looked fake o-or bad- the other legends were just getting wise to little tells here and there. But for my  _ home _ decoys, I upgraded their emotional AI, so they learn and adapt to different emotions, and can convey them more proplerly-properly.”

“Darling that’s wonderful! I can’t believe how much work and love you put into those boys.” Evelyn smiles sweetly as she speaks, impressed by her son’s work. “Are you going to update the ones at the lounge?” 

“Yeah I plan on it, I was actually thinking about going there after this, see if it won’t take too long to download and upgrade the software, I also have to update their memory and check the diagnostics to make sure they’re all running fine.” Evelyn nods along as he speaks, listening intently. “But enough about me, how about you, Ma? Anything new? Projects? Art?” 

“Oh you know, nothing too big. I’ve been tinkering here and there with one of my old projectors, trying to clean up the picture a little, nothing big.” Evelyn pauses, seeming to think for a moment. “I do have something bigger in the works, but I’d like to keep it a surprise. Perhaps next time you boys visit, I’ll have it done.” She looks at Alex now. “You will be back, won’t you Alex?”

Alexander hesitates, a bit taken aback by her statement. “I would love to, Evelyn, thank you.” He smiles at her before he continues eating, relieved that he seems to have made a good impression so far.

They spend the rest of the dinner discussing how and what they’ve been doing lately, with Elliott leaving out the negatives so as to not upset Evelyn. Alexander goes into minor detail about his work, trying to keep it short and simple, preferring his privacy, while Elliott could go on an entire tangent about anything he had going on, and was doing so. 

They lose track of time, keeping the conversation going long after they finish eating, and after the table has been cleared, and even through coffee at the end of the meal. By the time Evelyn looks at the clock, it’s already an hour past her usual bedtime, preferring to sleep earlier in her older age. After a long while of conversation and laughs, they find themselves heading back to the front door, with Evelyn following closely behind.

“I-it’s been really great seeing you, mom. I really need to start coming over more often, the games just make it hard to find time.” Elliott admits sheepishly, feeling genuinely bad that he’s been unable to see her as often as he did when they competed in Kings Canyon. “I-I promise I’ll come see you more.”

“Elli, don’t worry about it, baby. I completely understand, this is your job, you don’t need to apologize for that.” Evelyn puts a hand on his shoulder reassuringly before pulling him into an extra tight hug. “I love you, mijo, and I cannot wait to see you boys again.” As the two part, Evelyn opens her arms towards Alex, moving to hug him as well. 

Despite his typical discomfort with physical affection, Alexander does his best and hugs her back, noticeably stiff. Nonetheless, she appreciates the effort, though unsure why he seems so hesitant. “It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Evelyn. I look forward to seeing you again.” 

“You’re welcome here any time, my dear.” She smiles sincerely and sees them out, standing on the porch and making sure they get to their car safely, a teary eyed Elliott waving the entire walk to the car, and even as they drive off.

Once they exit the property, Elliott’s mood shifts a little, noticed immediately by his lover. “Is everything alright, my dear? You seem… melancholic.” 

Elliott shrugs, nodding his head a little. “Yeah.. yeah, I’m good. I-I just know I’m gonna miss her, hell… I already do.” He chuckles. “I just definitely have to come out here more often to see her.”

“She’s absolutely lovely, I had a wonderful time accompanying you, and I wouldn’t mind doing this again, granted you’ll have me.” Alexander glances over with a smile, seeing a small one grace his companions face as well. 

“Of course, babe!” Elliott shoots a finger gun at him, trying to be his usual silly self, earning a hearty chuckle from his lover.

“Babe?” Alex chuckles again. “I’m not sure anyone has ever referred to me in such a manner.”

“Don’t like it?” Elliott asks, raising an eyebrow as he awaits a response. “I-I could call you something else-”

“Typically I wouldn’t care for the name, but coming from you? Well… I could definitely get used to hearing it.” Alexander’s cheeks flush as he speaks, unable to help the smile crossing his lips. “Shall we head to the bar?”

Elliott is already inputting the address in the gps, a goofy smile on his face. “Yeah  _ babe _ , I’d love to. I can’t wait to show you around!” With that, they make their way towards the Paradise Lounge, admiring the lovely Solace scenery the whole ride.


	29. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TW TW TW
> 
> Hi hello yes over here hi I need to talk to you real quick  
> So.. this chapter has a big 'ol TW on it on account of some heavier topics and implications being present.  
> If you think you may be unable to handle reading it, that's fine, don't force yourself to! I'm considering uploading a revised version without the TW material, so if that's a thing you think I should do please lmk!!
> 
> I'm not sure if revealing the TW will spoil any part of the chapter, so this is your... pre...trigger warning
> 
> last lil pre-warning
> 
> Hefty TW for past abuse and trauma, as well as the healing process for such.  
> I know things like this are subjective, and I could be overreacting for how intense the scene is, idk, but I don't want to risk it upsetting someone so once again TW TW TW TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW TW

\-------

Elliott all but bursts through the doors of the Paradise Lounge, holding his arms out above his head dramatically, trying to make a grand entrance. When the decoys tending the bar don’t react, he sighs and just walks towards the bar, taking a seat.

“Hey boss! Long time no see! The usual?” A chipper decoy pops up, grabbing a glass in preparation. 

“Actually, not this time. I have to transfer some memory, and I should really be clear headed for that. But listen, this guy, right here-” He puts his hand on Alex’s shoulder as the older scientist approaches them. “His money's no good here, got it?”

The decoy looks over to Alex, almost recoiling as he nods nervously, glancing to Elliott and then back to Alex, who seems perplexed at the decoys reaction to his presence, since the ones at Elliott’s house don’t seem afraid of him like this one does.

“Er- Whiskey, neat.” Alex says with the same soft tone he uses with Elliott, watching as the decoy preps a glass and reaches for a bottle on the middle shelf.

Elliott clears his throat to get the hologram's attention, using his thumb to point upwards, indicating to the decoy to grab a bottle off the top shelf, to which he quickly obliges, pouring a glass for the older scientist and setting it in front of him. 

Despite having just sat down, Elliott stands back up and takes a quick peek at his phone before motioning for Alex to follow him as he heads towards the back of the lounge. The pair come to a door, lingering while Elliott goes through his key ring for the right one, eventually finding the right one and using it to unlock the knob and deadbolt locks. He swings the door open and flips the light on to reveal a medium sized, cluttered office, filled with a couple miscellaneous machines, as well as a desk, computer, and several filing cabinets, which are cluttered with paperwork and folders. Elliott takes a seat at the desk and starts up the computer, rifling through his desk and producing a long black wire, plugging one end into a little machine that’s hooked up to his computer.

Alexander watches as his companion adds a bit to the other end of the wire before reaching behind his head and seeming to attach the wire to something. He must have a confused look on his face, because Elliott begins to chuckle, raising an eyebrow at him. “What?” Elliott asks, looking up at the man for a moment before tending to something on his computer, opening a program and beginning to type.

“I… have never seen this process. May I ask what you are doing, exactly?” Alexander reaches out towards Elliott’s neck, but stops himself as he decides it best to refrain from touching the device, not wanting to risk corrupting his work.

“Oh-.. yeah, this isn’t a common process, i-it’s really only done by a few people in the holotech field due to the risks that come with it. But since I wanted my decoys to be the best they can be, and as much like me as possible, I had a neuralink installed.” Elliott glances back to Alex with a smile as he continues to type. He takes a small USB out of his pocket and connects it to the machine as well, clicking through the prompts on the screen. “Basically it connects my decoys to me, an-and allows them access to my brain and memories, which is what I need to update on these decoys, since they only have my memories from the last time I was here, while my home decoys are constantly tapped into my brain and can access these things in real time with no updates,  _ but _ since Solace is so far from home right now, i-i-it would be an extreme pain to try and do the same thing with these guys.” Elliott rambles a bit, a goofy smile on his face as he talks about his tech. 

Alexander takes a moment to process the information given, having never seen anything quite like this. “Is that why the decoy at the bar was giving me such an odd look?” He inquires, leaning against the desk. 

“Oh- yeah probably! To them, until this transfer is done, you’re Caustic, not Alex. After this, they’ll recognize you  _ properly. _ ” Elliott smiles, keeping his focus on the screen as he speaks, clicking something before sitting back and watching a download bar appear on the screen. “Shouldn’t be too long now. Maybe fifteen minutes?”

Alexander nods, looking at him inquisitively. “So.. you didn’t.. Plug that wire  _ into  _ yourself, right?” This question causes Elliott to nearly erupt with laughter, having to take a moment to collect himself before attempting to answer.

“No-no! No!” Elliott says, trying to suppress his chuckle as he turns around. “I-it’s like a magnet! It kinda just sticks there, it’s not like… poking me or anything.”

The older scientists face reddens, not used to the feeling of not being knowledgeable on a subject, embarrassed at his ignorance to the intricacies of holotech. He clears his throat, glancing around the room. “Ah- yes, of course. I haven’t done much research in the way of holotech and neuralinks.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t expect you to. I said it’s not common, but what I really mean is like.. I-it’s rare. Really rare. I think there’s less than fifteen people with a neuralink specifically for holotech and work with holograms? You usually have to be a bigwig in the industry to even be considered for one.” Elliott stretches his arms, crossing them behind his head as he leans back in his chair, bragging a little. “They offered it up to my mom, and she refused on account of her condition, you know? This was only a few years after we learned about it, and didn’t wanna chance anything. I was maybe… twenty-seven? It was my second to last year of college, and when she told me she refused, I immediately asked her if they would give it to me instead, because I-I had always been crazy fascinated with them and I was already on my way to becoming a holotech engineer, a-and she was really hesitant at first, but she knew how badly I wanted it and eventually convinced the company to pass it on to me instead, and because she’s Evelyn Witt, they allowed it.” Elliott snickers, shaking his head. “Six months later I had it installed, and I really only used it for ‘ _ mis-lellanelous _ ’ holo work, which is how most, if not all of the other users use it. But when my mom gave me the devices for my decoys, she helped me reprogram the software in the neuralink to be able to connect to them.”

Alexander ponders this for a moment before he speaks up, head cocked to the side. “Then, are you telling me that you are the only person who’s neuralink is used in this manner?” 

Elliott pauses, furrowing his brow in thought. “Hm.. I never really thought about that.” He glances around as he thinks, eventually looking back to Alex. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He chuckles and peeks at the screen, seeing they only have a few minutes left before the process completes.

The older man has a hard time hiding his shock at the young engineer's words. “Elliott, that is an absolutely remarkable feat!” The only response he gets from Elliott is a shrug, indicating the engineer doesn’t quite feel the same. “You should be proud of that. I know I am.” He smiles at the rosy tones that take over his companion’s cheeks, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “So then I suppose you and your mother are really the only ones who know how to properly work it?” He takes a sip of his drink, lightly swirling it in the glass as he listens to Elliott speak.

“Well… yes and no. It can still be tended to by a regular neuralink trained surgeon, but the software is something only we really know how to do since we’re the ones who wrote and worked on the coding. I mean- I-I suppose another well trained holo-tech engineer could figure it out if they really tried, but it would probably take a while.” Elliott shrugs, unhooking the wire from his neuralink and returning all the parts to their respective spots. He fiddles with a few things on the computer before he turns it back off, standing to his feet and stretching. “Now they’ll know you, but they won’t have the same update as my home decoys until after closing the bar, then they’ll update before opening.”

“You never cease to impress me, Elliott.” Alexander wraps a hand around his waist, pulling Elliott in close to kiss his forehead. “Every little thing about you.” He looks into the trickster’s eyes, a warm smile crossing his face. They share a peaceful silence, taking a moment to admire one another before Alexander speaks up again. “Shall we perhaps go and take a seat? I’d be delighted to spend some time here in the lounge with you.”

These words cause Elliott’s insides to erupt with the sweet sensation of butterflies, his bronzed face taking on a much pinker hue. “I-I would love that, yeah!” He says enthusiastically, pulling away from the hug slowly and leading Alex out of the office and back into the main area. There’s a moderate amount of patrons seated around the lounge while a handful of decoys wait on them, going to and from the bar with glasses and drinks. Elliott’s eyes scan the area until he sees a spot he likes, a bartop table which is secluded enough, but still with a great view of the rest of the lounge. He leads Alexander over, gesturing for him to sit before sitting across from him with a huge grin on his face. “So.. come here often?” Elliott winks, taking delight in Alex’s flustered expression.

Alexander chuckles at his companions flirting, raising an eyebrow. “No… but I would like to.” He rebuttals, his yellow eyes scanning Elliott up and down as he speaks. “Especially if it means seeing you.” Alex smiles warmly, reaching across the table to place his hand on Elliott’s, something he didn’t think he would have the courage to do in public, but too elated at this moment to care. He takes another sip of his drink, setting the glass down on the table after. 

Without being asked, a decoy walks over and sets a pretty looking pink drink in front of Elliott and promptly phases out. Elliott stirs his drink with the straw, his eyes fixated on Alex as he admires his lover, a goofy smile on his face. “Maybe tomorrow I can show you around a bit more before we leave?”

“That would be wonderful. I am intrigued to see more of your home planet.” Alex picks his glass back up, knocking back a remaining half of the whiskey in one go, keeping stone faced. “I’ve never really gotten to enjoy a trip here, it was always for work or the games.” 

A sudden  _ feeling _ seems to drift throughout the lounge, immediately by an observant Nox, however going unnoticed by Elliott, who takes a quick second to check his phone for things they could do tomorrow. The scientist peers around the room in an attempt to find the source of the weird aura, his eyes snapping to the closing bar door, and the woman who appears to have just walked through them. There is no denying her beauty, the way her long blonde hair frames her face, her high cheekbones dusted with a soft rose tone, much like the color painted across her lips. Alexander watches as she walks to the bar, hips swaying as her eyes scan the room.  _ ‘She’s here with a purpose.’ _ He thinks to himself, an odd feeling settling in his stomach as he turns to watch her from the corner of his eyes, figuring he should be a little more discreet.

“Oh! There’s a really nice cafe in Solace City!” Elliott says cheerily, completely oblivious to the weird cloud that was looming within the lounge. As soon as he speaks, the woman’s eyes snap in their direction and she makes a beeline for their table. 

_ ‘Perhaps she’s a fan, and someone tipped her off that Elliott was here?’  _ This is the most reasonable reason Alex can think of, unsure of why anyone else would look so determined to seek out Elliott. He intends to warn the trickster but before he can, she’s standing there, a devious smile spread across her lips.

“Elli!” Her almost artificially bubbly voice calls just a little too loud, the older scientist watching his companion’s face pale as he slowly turns to face the woman. 

“Lucie.” Elliott’s voice is hard and emotionless, forcing himself to look away from her and back at his phone in an attempt to distract himself.

“Aww, c’mon. Not even gonna look at me?” She sticks out her bottom lip in a pout, leaning against the table and keeping her eyes locked on him. Lucie raises her hand to place it on his shoulder, seeing him instantly flinch and stifling a giggle. “Really, Elli? Still?” Alexander balls his hand into a fist, looking this woman up and down as she speaks. Lucie, however, doesn’t realize since she’s far too busy eating up the bothered expression on Elliott’s face.

“Why are you here?” Elliott asks callously, a tone Alex would have never thought he would hear the trickster use. “I thought you were off living on Psamanthe.”

“That was only temporary, work and stuff you know? Plus Solace is my  _ home _ .” As she speaks, Elliott can tell what’s coming next, staring past his phone to the table. “Plus, I missed you, Ell.” Yup. There it is, just as expected. “I wanted to visit my favorite Apex champion, is that really so bad?”

Elliott stands to his feet abruptly, feeling his legs tremble with anxiety but doing his best to mask it as he steps closer to Lucie. “Get out of here.” Elliott’s tone is cold now, harsher than it had been. “You’re not welcome here, Lucie. I-I can’t even believe you thought coming here would be a good idea.”

“I’m a regular. I’m always here.” These words cut into Elliott, and Lucie knows that, evident by the wide grin on her face. Her gaze shifts over to Alex, now noticing that Elliott isn’t alone. “Oh? And who are you?” She smiles sweetly and flutters her lashes, but her charm doesn’t sway Alexander, his expression remaining as stoic as always.

Alexander doesn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before Elliott snaps at her, slightly raising his voice. “D-do-do  _ not _ talk to him.” His face reddened with anger and embarrassment.

“Hm?” Lucie looks between the two of them before a smirk crosses her lips. “Oh my god, of  _ course _ .” She giggles, shaking her head. “I should have known.” She steps forward, now uncomfortably close to him. “And I guess that speech therapy didn’t do you much good, huh  _ pumpkin _ ?” Lucie reaches a hand up to his chin, scoffing when he flinches again and steps back. “If I had known  _ that-” _ She nods to Alex. “-was all I needed to keep you around, I would’ve just bought a strap.” Lucie laughs now, watching Elliott’s face turn a deeper red as a couple pairs of eyes land on him.

Between this girl's blatant arrogance, insults and the fact that Elliott is trembling almost all over, Alex can no longer allow this to go on. While he usually believes in letting people handle their own business, it’s apparent that Elliott is having a hard time keeping it together. He steps between the two of them, obstructing Elliott’s view of her, looming over the smaller girl. “It appears to me as if you have more than enough silicone, I find that any more would be simply unreasonable.” Alexander absolutely  _ relishes _ in the mix of shock, humiliation and pure rage that was strewn across Lucie’s face. “Now, I believe he told you to leave.” These words come out like a hiss, causing Lucie to step back.

Lucie peers around Alex to glare at Elliott, defeated. “Can’t even fight your own battles? Looks like you’re  _ still _ the biggest pussy I know.” She smirks as she turns to leave, feeling satisfied with getting the last word in. Alex watches until he sees her exit the building, turning around to comfort Elliott but only seeing an empty seat. He looks around just in time to see the door of the office closing, promptly hurrying after Elliott.

Alexander rushes into the room, closing the door behind him and looking around for Elliott, spotting him in the corner slumped against the wall, curled up and hugging his knees. Without a word, Alex walks over and sits beside him, slipping his arm around the trembling trickster, pulling him close. Surprisingly, Elliott’s eyes are dry, void of the tears that Nox expected to have been rolling down his cheeks. After a long moment of silence, Alexander’s low baritone rings throughout the small room, despite speaking softly. “Would you like to talk about it?” His other hand reaches over, settling on the trickster's shaking knee and gently petting him. 

Elliott shakes his head, sighing softly as he keeps his empty stare towards the ground. “No.. n-not yet. I-I’m not ready yet.” He flops his head onto Alex’s shoulder, feeling the older man pull him closer as a pair of warm lips press against the top of his head. A pair of decoys suddenly phase in, both looking frazzled and guilty, immediately beginning to apologize profusely. 

“Boss- we’re so sorry-” One starts up, crouching down to be at eye level with Elliott.

“Like  _ really _ sorry.” The second interjects, emphasizing the sentiment. “We really fucked up-”

“Listen to me.” Elliott interrupts the hologram, his voice hard and stern as if he’s a parent talking to an unruly teen. Both decoys instantly quiet down and focus intently on Elliott, who is now sitting upright, leaning forward and staring daggers into them. “ _ She _ is not welcome here. If you ever allow her into this estatib-esb-stes-..” Elliott sighs angrily, clenching his fist for a moment. “If you ever allow her into this  _ establishment _ ever again, I-I’ll replace you all with humans! O-or maybe an alien, who knows-” Both decoys recoil at the threat, one nodding and the other shaking his head. “ I can’t  _ believe _ I have to tell you that! Like, you have my memories! You all should know that she’s the one person you should never let into the lounge.” Elliott stands up, beginning to pace around the room. Alexander stands as well, leaning on the wall and watching the scene in front of him.

“Ell.” Elliott’s eyes snap to the second decoy, who has a serious look on his face as he steps towards his creator. “We have your memories. We think like you, act like you, react like you, we  _ are _ you. Especially since you hadn’t updated our memory in six months, so we weren’t as over her as you are until  _ just _ half an hour ago!”

Elliott’s expression softens as he listens to his holograms words, having not even considered that as a possibility. “You’re right, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that.” He stops pacing and takes a seat in his desk chair. “Just-.. No more. I’ll make some calls when I get back home, see what we can do about the security.” His voice gets quieter, feeling a little guilty knowing his decoys were stuck in an old headspace of his, that was not nearly as good as it is now. “I-I’m really sorry guys. I shouldn’t have left you like that-”

“Hey, Boss, don’t worry about it. This wasn’t a situation you could have predicted, so we understand. But now that we know how happy you are, maybe you should uh.. Come back and update us more often?” The decoy offers a playful smile, glancing over to Alex and winking at him.

“I-I will, I promise.” Elliott stands up, smiling back at his decoys. “I want you guys to feel this happy too.” He starts collecting a few things from around the office, mainly various documents and folders for work at home. “I hate to cut my visit here short, but I really need to get back to the hotel room and just decompress, that inter-taction was a lot for me.” 

The decoys immediately understand, nodding and stepping aside as Elliott walks between them. “Yeah Ell, no problem! It was good seeing you again!” They smile, a little sad that he’s leaving but knowing he’ll be back soon.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll see you guys soon.” Elliott motions for Alex to follow after him, the older scientist moving from his spot against the wall and waving to the decoys as he exits the room behind Elliott. The decoys are left alone in the room, now tasked with cleaning up the bar in preparation to close it.

\---------

The car ride back to the hotel is primarily silent save for the soft humming of Alex and the occasional vibrations from Elliott’s phone. The only words spoken on their way back, came in as they walked through the door of their room.

“Can I ask you something, Elliott?” Alexander closes the door behind them, glancing to a now concerned looking Elliott who begins to nod slowly, fearing what Alex may ask. “Why do your decoys not stutter like you? I have listened to many of them speak, but not a single one has faltered.”

Elliott chuckles softly as he takes his sweatshirt off, standing in just a t-shirt now. “I-I hate my stutter, it makes me sound stupid and I figured it would be better if they didn’t have it.” He shrugs as he tosses his sweatshirt over a chair, now digging through his bag for his hair and skin care products.

“Elliott…” Alexander's tone softens as he approaches this trickster. “That’s just false. It most certainly does not make you sound any less intelligent… and for what it’s worth.. I absolutely adore your speech impediment.” He smiles at the younger man, met with a half hearted smile in return.

The trickster shrugs, turning away from Alex as he heads towards the bathroom. “Yeah I-I guess, I dunno. I’m gonna take a shower really quick.” He sort of just brushes the comment off, closing the door behind him, almost immediately opening it back up and popping his head out. “Thank you though, you know, for the uh- the compliment. Yeah, I forgot to say-” He stops himself, knowing he’s likely to ramble and deciding to just smile and retreat back into the bathroom. Alexander sighs when the door closes for a second time, taking a seat at the little desk and flipping open his sketchbook.

Elliott turns the shower on and twists the knob towards hot to let it heat up as he undresses. He turns to look in the mirror, watching the tears silently stream down his cheeks and onto his chest.  _ ‘C’mon Ell, what she says doesn’t matter.  _ She _ doesn’t matter.’  _ He steps under the scalding water and allows it to pour over his body, tilting his head back and thoroughly wetting his hair.  _ ‘But she’s right.’ _ Elliott recoils at the sudden intensity of the water, taking a moment to adjust before he reaches for his expensive hair product. As he works the product into his hair he allows his mind to wander, replaying the event over and over and  _ over _ in his head, no matter how much he tries to push it away. Every single word that came out of her mouth was now ringing throughout the trickster’s head, causing a sob to shake him as the water envelops him once more. 

_ ‘No.. no she's wrong.’  _ Elliott begins to rinse his hair out now.  _ ‘Wrong about what? She called me a pussy, when I wouldn’t stand up to her myself.’ _ Elliott chuckles to himself, more so in pity than anything else.  _ ‘Or that my speech is fucked up. Not wrong there.’ _ He works the conditioner into his hair, leaving it for several minutes while he moves on to exfoliating and washing his body.  _ ‘Why can’t I just fucking get rid of her?’  _ Old things she said years ago begin to come back to him, a heavy sigh escaping his medium frame as he rinses his body off.  _ ‘No, Elliott. She’s wrong.’  _ He puts his foot down both figuratively and literally, barring himself from dwelling on such horrible memories, but at the same time stomping a foot, as if to make a point, but forgetting he wasn’t completely alone when Alex knocks on the door.

“Elliott, dear, did you fall?” Alexander calls out, concerned. “I heard a bang.”

“Y-yeah! I-I’m good! I just uh- dropped something!” Elliott chuckles nervously as he hears Alex walk away from the door. He rinses out his hair and gives himself a few more minutes under the hot water before stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel, holding it closed with one hand as he grabs a second towel with the other, walking out of the bathroom and allowing the steam to practically pour into the bedroom as he makes his way to the bed.

“How was your shower?” Alexander inquires without really looking up from his work, seemingly focused on whatever he’s drawing.

Elliott jumps slightly upon hearing Alexander’s voice, rolling his eyes at himself for getting spooked so easily. “I-it was good. Really wet.” He chuckles a little, sitting on the edge of the bed and using the second towel to dry off his hair. 

Alexander lets out a low chuckle, trapping his pencil inside of his sketchbook as he closes it. “Perhaps I shall take one myself, before it gets too late.” He stretches a little bit as he stands up, rifling through his bag to grab his clothes and heading towards the bathroom door. 

“Go for it!” Elliott feigns his enthusiasm, trying to not let Alex onto the fact that he’s upset, however, as expected, Alex notices it immediately. 

Alex decides to give Elliott a few minutes and hurry into the bathroom, intending on taking a short shower as to not leave Elliott alone much longer. He closes the door over but not all the way, turning the shower on and undressing quickly before stepping in, delighted that he doesn’t have to wait for the water to warm up since Elliott had been in here prior. After Alexander neatly sets his clothing on the countertop, he spies Elliott’s discarded clothing on the floor and decides to pick them up and fold them like he did his own. He steps into the warm water, grabbing the small shampoo bottle provided by the hotel and washing his hair with it.  _ ‘What a day.’ _ Alexander begins to rinse his hair out, shaking his head in disbelief.  _ ‘What a vile woman. I am certainly not the prime example of an upstanding human, but that was horrid even for my standards.’ _ He begins to wash his body, unable to stop thinking about what she said to Elliott, and how he reacted, and how much he flinched when she got near him. Alexander clenches his fists at recalling this, wishing he had stepped in sooner.  _ ‘Poor Elliott.’ _

The scientist rinses himself off and grabs a towel from the rack beside the shower, taking a few minutes to towel dry himself before dressing him his pajamas which consist of a long pair of plaid pants and a solid grey t-shirt. He takes a moment to dry his hair off a little before emerging into the bedroom, stopping almost dead in his tracks when he sees Elliott.

The trickster lay on his stomach across the bed dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and without a shirt, watching something on his phone as he waited for Alex to finish up his shower. Elliott turns to look at Alex and gives him a wide smile, more genuine this time, a few particularly tight curls hanging in front of his face. “Hey babe, how was  _ your _ shower?” He chuckles a little as he returns his attention to the screen.

“It was...Enjoyable.” Alex walks over and climbs into the bed as well, laying beside Elliott. He hesitantly reaches his hand out to place it on Elliott’s back, not used to giving physical affection and unsure of what Elliott may be comfortable with. However, he’s relieved when the younger legend seems to lean into his touch, moving a little closer while still focused on his phone. Alexander takes this time to admire Elliott, his face a dark red as his eyes wander up and down Elliott’s torso, adoring every last little mark and scar on his body, the very subtle tan lines that he obviously gets from the games, and a small birthmark that Alex finds himself outlining with his index finger. He feels the trickster shake with a little chuckle and breaks his little daze.

“It’s cute right?” Elliott says in regards to the birthmark that Nox is tracing on his back, a sweet smile on his face as he looks back to Alex, locking his phone and turning his full attention to his lover, moving to lay on his side instead.

“Exceedingly so.” Alexander thumbs the dark patch of skin for a moment before he moves closer to Elliott, his arm slipping around the younger man as he takes in the sight before him. There’s absolutely no doubt in Alexander’s mind that Elliott is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, regardless of all the ‘imperfections’ that others might see, he can’t find a single flaw in the young engineer. He tenderly kisses Elliott’s forehead, allowing his lips to linger for just a moment before pulling away and getting another look at the man in his arms. "As of late-" Alexander starts, his low baritone filling the room. "I have found myself rather perplexed as I am unsure exactly how someone such as myself, someone that one would often find undesirable-" He clears his throat, glancing between Elliott's face and where his hand lie on the trickster's hip. "Has somehow managed to be graced by such a radiant being like yourself."

A shrill little giggle erupts from Elliott, who quickly clasps his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "I-I.." He stifles another little chuckle, his whole face reddening. "No one.. has ever said anything that sweet.. o-or fancy to me." Elliott reaches a hand up and strokes Alexander’s cheek, watching the older man relax into his touch. "Do.. you really think that?... That-that I'm like… radiant and.. stuff?" 

Alexander softly scoffs at this statement, his fingers idly dancing across Elliott’s bare skin. “Think?” Alex chuckles softly as he props himself up on his elbow, leaning forward ever so slightly. "Darling, my conclusion is a result of my research and analysis, not simply just my own opinion." He leans in closer and leaves a gentle kiss on Elliott’s forehead. "So it’s not that I  _ think _ you're breathtakingly gorgeous… It’s that I  _ know _ ." The trickster begins to shake his head, but before he could even open his mouth to deny it, Alex was talking again. “You vastly underestimate yourself, Elliott. I have truthfully never met someone as...as  _ beautiful _ as you, and why a such a handsome, successful young man, one of the top favorite Apex Legends, would concern himself with an…  _ older _ man, who most people look down upon for one reason or another-” Alexander just shrugs as he runs a hand down Elliott’s back. “It’s beyond me.” He elaborates on what he said previously, his hand coming to a stop on Elliott’s lower back.

“Hey.. don’t say that.” Elliott’s voice is soft as he gently grabs Alex’s chin, tilting it down until their gazes meet. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talkin’ about!” He cracks a smile, triggering a chain reaction and causing Alex to smile as well. The scientist's face turns red as his smile grows, averting his gaze from Elliott’s. “I-I mean- back at my moms you called yourself- like that's how you introduced yourself to her so I-... is that how…you see us?” His face is almost as red as Alexander’s, watching the scientist as he thinks of how to respond.

Alexander hesitates with his answer, feeling a little guilty when Elliott notices this and immediately pulls him closer. “Please forgive my delay, I-...” He sighs softly, gathering his thoughts for a moment. Alex is tired. Tired of all the trauma he carries from his past, tired of how it keeps affecting his life and happiness, and tired of letting it hold him back. “Yes.” He says simply, sighing with a bit of relief once he finally says it. “Yes, it is.” A warm smile takes over his face as he pushes out of his comfort zone, his grip on Elliott tightening slightly. “To be truthful, it’s how I’ve seen us for some time but I was far too afraid to admit that.”  _ Afraid?  _ Did Alexander Nox just admit to being afraid?

Elliott’s expression softens, smiling at the peace that seems to have overcome Alex, but also understanding the reasons behind Alex’s trepidation and feeling a pit in his stomach. “We’ll take this slowly, alright?” He does his best to be supportive of his lover, now moving his hand to run it through Alex’s hair.

“Thank you, Elliott.” Alex’s smile doesn’t falter, even growing as he hears his lovers' words. "I appreciate your patience." He leans in to kiss Elliott's head once more, greeted with the trickster turning his head up to catch the scientists lips instead. Both men smile into the kiss, which causes them to break apart almost instantly and Elliott to burst into a laughing fit from sheer happiness. 

The trickster rolls onto his back, trying to catch his breath in between laughs. "Every-" He shakes his head. "Every damn time-" A pair of tears drip out of the corners of his eyes, streaming down into his hair. "This is the  _ third _ time!" Elliott tries to catch his breath as he laughs over the situation, tickled at how often their kisses end because neither of them can stop smiling. When he finally composes himself and takes a glance over to his lover, he's met with a dreamy eyed Nox who was sporting the softest, most genuine smile.

"Lovely." Alexander mutters as he gently places his hand on Elliott's toned midsection, feeling the muscle beneath his calloused palms. He takes to tracing his fingers over the more prominent scars on his lovers’ torso, admiring each and every jagged, discolored mark that made its home on Elliott’s skin. “You’re beautiful, Elliott.” He says simply, frowning as his partner shakes his head and tries to shrug off the compliment. “Perhaps ravishing is a better word then, hm? Exquisite? Heavenly? How about divine?” His smile returns when he sees one cross Elliott’s lips, leaning in and beginning to leave little kisses along the younger man’s jawline.  _ “Alluring?” _

“Oh yeah?” Elliott smirks, looking up at Alex when he pulls away. “You think I-I’m alluring?”

“Most definitely.” Alexander reaches up and brushes a stray curl away from Elliott’s face, his expression caught somewhere between a smile and a smirk. “But I also cannot fail to mention how astonishingly intelligent you are-” His other hand is still lighty thumbing over a particularly gnarly scar on Elliott’s midsection, glancing between the tricksters face and the patch of damaged skin as he speaks. “It would also be wrong of me to leave out how incredibly sweet and kind hearted you are, or how passionate and driven you are with your work.” Alex chuckles softly at how fast Elliott’s face heats up, watching him shy away from the sincere compliments. “You are truly one-of-a-kind.”

While he does his best to hide it, Elliott is nearly consumed by the butterflies that reside within him. The typically flirty, charming engineer is now reduced to a red face and a goofy smile as his lover lays on the praise. Elliott is no stranger to flirting and the like, however, he had never had anyone compliment him in the same way Alex was right now. The comments he would typically hear would be calling him hot or sexy, and while Elliott certainly didn’t mind being referred to that way, he can’t deny that being called things such as ‘divine’ and ‘alluring’ by Alex hit  _ much _ differently. These words, along with Alexander’s praise towards his intelligence and character made him feel as if he was walking on air. “You…” Elliott chuckles softly, rubbing his face tiredly for a moment. “Are probably the sweetest guy I-I’ve ever met.” He curls up into Alex’s arms, hugging him tightly as he buries his face in the older man’s chest. “I-I’m not as good with words as you-”

“You are likely the only person who finds me sweet at all, let alone the sweet _ est _ .” Alexander gently rakes his fingers up and down Elliott’s back, feeling the young man shift as the sensation lulls him. “However, your opinion is the only one that truly matters to me, so I am thankful you hold me in a high regard.”

Elliott attempts to lift his head up but finds himself nearly glued to the bed now, more exhausted than he expected to be from all the stress and anxiety from the past few hours. “You make me really happy, Alex.” Elliott mumbles as he shifts closer to his lover, eyes already shut. 

Alexander slowly begins to pull the blankets over Elliott and himself, suppressing a chuckle at just how easily his companion began to nod off. “You make me incredibly happy as well, Elliott.” He tenderly kisses Elliott’s forehead as the soft hum of the trickster snoring can be heard, laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes with his arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend.


	30. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING  
> In this chapter, Elliott reminisces about an old, toxic relationship,.  
> Please read with caution and I'm sorry but this was so cathartic and it was somewhat inspired from real-life experiences.

Elliott’s eyes open suddenly as his body jolts, slightly shaking the bed and eliciting a soft murmur from the man beside him. He sits up slowly and looks over to his lover, seeing the scientist still asleep, having taken off his shirt sometime during the night and now on his stomach with his head turned towards Elliott. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips as a wave of relief washes away the residual anxiety from last night's sleep. The sight of Alex sleeping so peacefully beside him gives him a warm feeling throughout his body as he lays back down, turning on his side and admiring his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend. _ Damn does Elliott love that word. Much like how Alex had been admiring him last night, Elliott finds himself enamoured by his lover and unable to take his eyes away from Alex’s bare skin, something he hasn’t really seen much of. His eyes are first drawn to the scientist’s arms which are covered from his fingertips to his upper arm in burn scars, presumably from the mass of chemicals Alexander works with. Little clusters of freckles can be seen in between the large splotches of new and old scarring that litter his arms, trailing up his arms and across his back and shoulders. Elliott’s gaze moves up Alex’s arms and onto his back as he sits back up, placing a shaky hand between his shoulder blades and lightly running it down the older man’s back. His hand passes over a plethora of scars, some of which are white and faded, flat to the skin as to show their age, while the more recent ones range from reds to purples and have a very prominent texture. Much like his arms and face, Alex’s back is riddled with freckles; clusters of them splotched across his skin, dotted here and there with singular, darker freckles. Elliott glances back to Alexander’s face just in time to catch a tired smile, his eyes half closed as he turns onto his side to face Elliott, seeming to just wake up. Although he's trying his best not to stare, Elliott now finds himself staring at Alex's torso. From the top of his chest, all the way down his body to the seam of his pajama pants are thick patches of dark, wiry hair that thin the further down they go. Similar burn scars seem to have found their home in various spots on Alexander’s chest, while smaller than the ones on his arms, they're still decent in size and some are a fairly prominent white while others still hold a pinkish hue, the hair in these spots being far thinner than anywhere else. Elliott must have been staring a little too long because he hears Alex chuckle softly, his face reddening as he looks at the scientist sheepishly.

"Horrendous, aren't they?" Alex chuckles once more as he rests his head on his hand as he glances down at his body, running his other hand along one of the scars, seemingly unbothered by them. 

“Don’t say that..” Elliott’s brows furrow as he reaches a hand out, moving closer to Alex as he places his hand over the older mans. "I-I don't think they're horrden-hod-horder- ugly." He smiles softly at Alex, crossing his legs where he sits. “They’re a part of you, so I think they’re beautiful.” Elliott’s face reddens as he pulls Alex’s hand toward him, kissing the large scar on the back of it.

Alexander smiles at the sweet man in front of him, his skin tingling underneath Elliott’s kiss. He sits up to meet the trickster, moving to place a hand on his cheek but frowning when the trickster seems to flinch momentarily before allowing his face to be touched. “You’re sweet, Elliott.” Alexander admires the younger man for a moment before he moves to get out of bed, grunting as he stands to his feet. “We have several hours before our departure, shall we enjoy some time around Solace?” 

“I-I’d love that! I can take you to my favorite cafe!” Elliott beams as he climbs out of bed as well, rifling through his bag to find an outfit for the day while Alex does the same. 

\----

They take turns changing in the small hotel bathroom, packing up all of their things and tidying up the room before they depart. As soon as they get into the car Elliott puts a destination into the GPS, putting his seatbelt on after, practically bouncing with excitement where he sits. 

“I-I’m really glad you came, Alex. I know I keep saying it, but this has been the best trip I’ve had back home in a long time.” Elliott glances over to his lover with a smile. “I can’t wait to come back.”

“Neither can I, my dear.” Alexander smiles as well, keeping his focus on the road as he drives. “I’ve heard a rumor that we may return back here for further seasons of the game, granted we stay so long.”

“Oh man, that would be great! I-I could probably stay with mom again- not that I  _ need _ to, i-it would just be nice to spend more time with her.” Elliott’s smile is warm, like the sunbeams that are currently kissing his cheeks. “I’d love to come back home for a while.” Elliott averts his gaze from the moving scenery outside the window, to his partner. “What’s your home planet?” 

Alexander checks his mirrors, hesitating as he answers. “Gaea. Have you ever been?” He glances to Elliott, who’s shaking his head.

“Nah, not that I recall, at least.” The trickster shrugs and looks back out the window. “What’s it like there?”

“Absolutely  _ gorgeous. _ Dense, lush forests nearly exploding with various flora. Back in my youth, I found great joy in losing myself within them, and would camp beneath the vast canopies of the treetops for days.” Alex chuckles fondly as he leans back in his seat, reaching a hand over and gently placing it on Elliott’s knee. “I would really love to bring you there, one day.” Alexander muses, knowing this isn’t quite possible due to his current wanted status, but choosing to act as if he could. 

“I-I’d really love that, Alex.” Elliott smiles as his heart speeds up, his eyes flickering to the scientists hand on his knee. His skin tingles beneath Alexander’s touch, even more so when he feels the older man squeeze causing a noticeable hitch in his breathing as a swarm of butterflies make their home in his stomach. “May-maybe we could plan something soon?”

Alexander hesitates, nodding slowly. “Perhaps… Though I would suggest going later in the year, towards the autumn months, so we have plenty of time.” He clears his throat as he tries to think of a way to change the subject. "I've been meaning to ask.. how would you feel about possibly spending the night over at my house sometime this week?"

Elliott's face lights up at this proposition, turning to look at Alex. "Really? Yeah! I-I'd love to!" He beams at the older man, placing a hand over Alex’s.

“Perhaps you could come over around five? I could cook us a nice dinner, maybe we could watch a movie? Or play a game?” Alex glaces at Elliott, a wide smile crossing his lips when he sees the smile plastered across the trickster's face. “Whatever you’d like, my dear.”

“Maybe… Wednesday night? That way we could head to the arena together on Thursday morning!” Elliott glances around as he speaks, perking up when he sees that they’re nearing the cafe. 

“It’s a date.” Alexander says simply as he pulls into the parking lot of the cafe, taking a parking spot towards the back of the building and turning the car off. “Shall we?” He offers a sweet smile to Elliott before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, fixing his shirt and smoothing it out before closing his car door and walking around to meet Elliott. Without a word, the pair make their way into the cafe and head directly for the short line that has formed at the counter.

“Do you wanna go first? O-or should I?” Elliott turns to Alex, who was covertly scanning the room with his eyes, observing the patrons sitting around the cafe.

“Hm? Are we ordering separately?” Alexander looks down to Elliott, raising an eyebrow as he speaks.

“I-I mean-” Elliott’s face reddens slightly. “We could order together an-and I could pay, if you want?” The trickster nearly flinches when he feels something brush against his hand, quickly calming when he realizes it’s only Alex who is trying to get up the courage to hold his hand.

“Preposterous.” Alexander scoffs softly as his fingers slowly and gently snake their way between Elliott’s, his heart racing as he squeezes softly. “On the contrary, I’d like to be the one to treat  _ you _ .” He smiles at the younger man, his face flush. “I feel as if it is appropriate, given the recent change in our status.” 

Elliott stifles a chuckle, squeezing the scientists hand back as he gazes up at the menu boards above the counter. “You’re cute.” He says simply, trying to decide what he wants to order.

‘Me? Cute?’ Alexander muses as he glances up at the menu boards as well, his face reddening further at the comment. ‘Surely Witt is simply being kind. I find it far-fetched that he would really consider  _ me _ of all people to be…  _ cute. _ ’ He looks towards the bakery display, contemplating getting something sweet.

“And for you, sir?” The cashier asks, snapping Alexander out of his thoughts. Elliott looks back towards Alex with a soft smile, giving his hand another little squeeze.

Alexander clears his throat and takes one last glance up at the board before looking back towards the cashier. “I would like a caffe mocha, and a scone, please. Whichever flavor is the most popular.” Alex fishes his wallet out of his front pocket, not even bothering to wait for the cashier to read out the total before handing money over. Intimidated, the cashier timidly takes the money and completes the transaction, handing him back the change which Alex immediately drops into the tip jar. He takes his receipt and they head over to the other end of the counter to wait for their drinks.

“Thank you, by the way.” Elliott leans against the counter as he waits, loosely holding Alex’s hand. “I-I’ll get the next date.” He smiles and gazes up at Alex with a dreamy look on his face.

“If it would please you, otherwise I have no qualms with paying for our outings.” Alexander peers around cautiously, obviously still a little nervous about possibly being seen. 

“Hey…” Elliott’s voice is soft as he tightens his grip on Alex’s hand once more, placing his other hand over Alex’s as well. “We can sit towards the back if you’d like? You can even pick the spot!” 

The sweet smile and the supportive words from Elliott cause the older man to crack a smile as well. “I think that would be a lovely idea, Elliott.” 

“You go ahead and find us a spot, alright? I-I’ll grab the drinks.” Elliott feels Alex squeeze his hand one last time before letting go and heading towards the back of the cafe. He watches his lover retreat, his smile saddening slightly. Elliott wants nothing more than to help Alex become more comfortable with himself, unable to bear seeing the blatant fear and anxiety that overcomes his partner at the mere idea of someone learning of his preferences. However, Elliott knows how difficult that will prove to be, but is determined to help Alex break out of his shell. 

“Here you go, Mr. Witt!” The cheery barista smiles at Elliott as she places their items onto a small tray and slides it towards him. “Good to see you again!”

“You too Sam!” Elliott smiles back as he takes the tray, heading towards the back of the cafe and peering around for Alex, finding him sitting at a small two-person table near a small window. He quickens his pace slightly as he makes his way towards Alex, gingerly setting the tray down in the center of the table and sitting before taking his coffee, placing it in front of himself. 

“I appreciate your patience with me, Elliott.” Alexander says softly as he gazes out the window, the sunlight illuminating his freckled face.

“Well-... when you really care about someone, you want them to be comfortable, ya know?” Elliott puts both hands around his cup, gently thumbing the outside and drawing lines into the condensation. “I-I’d much rather we take the public stuff slowly, than to push you out of your comfort zone!” He beams at Alex who now turns to look at him, a soft smile on the older man's face as well.

“Thank you, darling." Alex reaches across the table and rests his hand on Elliott's wrist, his other hand grabbing his own coffee off the tray. Without waiting for it to cool, Alex takes a swig of the hot beverage and sets it back down in front of himself, grabbing a few sugar packets from the caddy on the table and emptying them into his cup, stirring it thoroughly.

"After this, how about I show you another really cool spot? I-it’s really scenic and peaceful." Elliott takes a sip of his drink and gently slips his hand into Alex's. 

"That sounds wonderful!" The scientist replies enthusiastically, lacing their fingers together. "We still have a few hours before our flight, so I'd love to use that time to see more of your home planet." Alex reaches out and grabs the scone from the tray, breaking off a piece and taking a bite of it before sliding it towards Elliott.

With a smile, the trickster does the same, breaking off a piece and taking a bite of the scone. “Mmm, thank you. Man I-I haven’t had one of these in so long!” Elliott chuckles softly and takes another sip of coffee.

“Personally, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Alexander admits, taking another sip of his coffee. “Definitely explains my taste in partners.” He winks at Elliott, causing the engineer to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Bold. I like it.” Elliott smirks and rests his head on his hand, keeping his gaze fixed on Alex. “You’ve been getting pretty soft lately, Doc.”

“ _ Soft _ ?” Nox chuckles quietly, shaking his head. “Perhaps to you, Elliott. But I can assure you, I am many things, but soft is certainly not one of them.”

“Oh? To  _ me _ huh?” Elliott watches the scientists face redden, leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice. “Is the big bad trapper giving  _ me _ special treatment?”

Alex leans forward slightly to match Elliott, also lowering his own voice. “And what if I am?”

“Mirage! Oh my gosh I can’t believe it’s really you!” A voice comes from beside the table, both legends looking over to see a boy no older than 13 standing near the table. “Y-you’re my favorite legend!!!”

Before the kid could continue, his mother rushed over, worried that her son may be intruding on their day. “Isaac, you shouldn't bother the nice men, I’m sure-” She was cut off by Elliott turning towards them, holding a hand up and shaking his head.

“I-it’s okay! I’m never too busy for fans!” Elliott beams at the mother, standing to his feet. “Did ya’ want a picture, buddy?” The boy's face lights up as he hurriedly rushes to Elliott’s side, smiling up at his hero.

“Yeah!” Isaac keeps the wide grin on his face while his mother snaps a couple of photos, being wary to keep the unsettling scientist out of the frame, gazing at him between shots. “I-I have all your posters and action figures, Mirage! I’m your biggest fan!”

“My _biggest_ fan?” Elliott asks with shock in his voice, raising his eyebrows and crouching to get more on the kids level. “Well, then it’s an _extreme_ pleasure to meet someone who loves me as much as I love me!” He chuckles, a bit surprised when the young boy hugs him, but not hesitating to hug him back. 

“I wanna be just like you when I grow up!” His smile remains, if anything getting wider. 

“Well, then you gotta-.. Y-you know, stay in school and eat your vegetables and-and.. And listen to your mother and stuff! That’s how I became so great!” Elliott flashes his most charming smile towards the mother, who immediately reddens and averts her gaze from the young legend. 

Seeing this, Alexander feels a small pit form within his stomach. Was Elliott…  _ flirting _ with this woman? Surely it’s just to uphold the image of himself that he’s shown during the games, right? He drowns out the sound of the conversation as his mind begins to wander, watching his boyfriend talk to the mother and her son for a moment longer before fistbumping the kid and wishing them goodbye. He looks Elliott up and down as the younger man sits back at the table, keepin the smile on his face.

“Man, I-I love kids, can’t wait to be a dad someday.” Elliott says, the last part a touch quieter. “Y-you okay, Alex?” He notices his partner appears a little… off, more so than usual, the older man’s face holding an expression Elliott can’t quite place.

“I am fine… it… just seemed as if you were attempting to use coquetry.” He says simply, his cheeks reddening. Alexander watches as the trickster cocks his head and furrows his brow, trying to process what the scientist said. “Flirting. It seemed as if you were flirting with her, that’s all.” Alexander averts his gaze as he feels his face heat up further.

Elliott chuckles softly as he reaches over and grabs his partners hand. “Babe, I-I wasn’t trying to flirt seriously with her.. I-it was kinda just in character.. I’m sorry.” 

As Elliott explains, Nox feels better about the situation and relaxes some, feeling a little foolish at the conclusion he had jumped to.

“I promise, I wouldn’t do anything like that.” His smile is genuine and kind as he reassures Alexander, feeling somewhat guilty over hurting Alex’s feelings. “I’m really sorry.”

The scientist shakes his head, the corners of his mouth tugging upward. “No no, don’t be. I’m not upset. As long as you aren’t truly flirting with them, I have no issue with it, I understand having to keep up your image.” 

“Besides, you’re the only person I wanna flirt with.” Elliott winks, flashing a cute smile at his lover before taking another sip of his coffee. He watches the soft pink hue overtake Nox’s freckled cheeks, his smile only growing. They spend the next few minutes in blissful silence with the older man slightly thumbing the back of the trickster's hand, before he slowly stands up and clears the table off, wordlessly bringing the tray back to the counter. When he returns to their seat, Elliott is just standing, turning to Alex with a smile. “Ready to go?” 

“I’m eager to see the spot you have been talking about. It seems as if it has some significance to you, so I would like to see it.” Alex grabs his coffee from the table and heads towards the door with Elliott, timidly placing a hand on the small of his back to guide him as they walk.

“I-it is.. I’ve spent a lot of my younger days up there..” Elliott’s tone shifts very slightly, a change that could only really be noticed by Nox, which concerns the older man. As they get in the car, Elliott seems back in his head, somewhat anxious now.

“Is everything alright, Elliott?” Alexander places a hand on the younger man’s knee, furrowing his brow. 

Elliott gives Alexander a weird look, chuckling softly. “Yeah, I-I’m fine.. Just- sad to be leaving, you know?” Despite getting a hint that this isn’t the full truth, Alex accepts this, assuming Elliott may not wish to talk about it and, nodding and smiling reassuringly at his partner. 

“I was just making sure.” Alexander keeps his smile as he starts up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and getting back on the road. He follows the directions that Elliott plugs into the GPS, glancing at it every so often to ensure he’s going the right way. No matter how hard he tries, Alex can’t shake the feeling that something is up with Elliott. He knows it’s likely to do with the previous night's events, and the way that horrid woman berated him, and how it likely brought up old, traumatic memories for Elliott. Alex turns the radio up a little bit, hoping that the presence of music may help the trickster focus on something else, flipping through the stations and coming to rest on something with a fairly upbeat melody. “What kind of music do you like, Elliott?” Alex attempts conversation, glancing to Elliott as he waits for a response.

“Uh-.. Everything I guess. I usually end up listening to pop or rock stations, whatever plays in the lounge, ya know?” Elliott glances over to Alex. “How about you?”

“I personally fancy older music, rock, various metal, I even enjoy funk here and there.” He chuckles softly, keeping his eyes on the road now as he turns up a slight hill, taking a winding path towards the top. “However, I find that I’ve been listening to classical the most as of late, it’s fairly soothing.”

Elliott chuckles now, a sound that causes Alex to relax some, grateful that he’s seemed to have cheered Elliott up even a little. “Why is that so fitting? But also- never quite thought of you as someone who would like funk-” He chuckles again, looking back out the window and jumping slightly. "Oh you can pull right up here!" He points to a spot off to the side, nearly jumping out of the car when Alex comes to a stop. Without waiting, Elliott walks just a little further in front of the car to a bench taking a seat as Alex follows behind.

When the scientist approaches his lover, he's greeted by the overwhelmingly beautiful sight of the ocean below, realizing this hill that they're sat on is actually a rather large cliff overlooking an endless body of water. "Oh-... wow." Alexander mumbles as he takes a seat beside Elliott, slipping an arm around the back of the trickster. "This is… absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah…" Elliott mutters softly as he looks out over the rocky waves. "I used to love coming here." He chuckles a little, something about his tone still rubbing Alex the wrong way.

"Elliott, are you sure you're alright? You seem rather… blue." Alexander places a hand on Elliott’s shoulder reassuringly, his brows furrowed with concern.

"I-I… I think I'm ready to tell you… a-about her. Well-.. not quite ready… but I-I think it's best that I tell you.. you know?" Elliott looks at Alex, his eyes a little wet already from the welling of emotions.

"Elliott, you don't have to-"

"No I know… but I think I should." Elliott sighs as he leans into Alex, visibly anxious about telling the story.

"Then I shall listen to every single word." He pulls the trickster closer and kisses the top of his head, hearing another sigh come from Elliott before he begins to speak again.

  
  


_ Elliott thinks back to the events that took place only a year prior... _

For weeks, Lucie had been  _ begging _ Elliott to fly her out to Kings Canyon for a bit to stay with him, and since he had recently come into a lot of money due to the games, he obliged, wanting to show off for his fiancé. 

They step foot through the door of his new apartment, with Elliott carrying her bags for her while she almost immediately takes off to look around. "Elli!” She calls out, her voice shrill as she giggles. “You  _ have _ to do something about this gaudy-ass color in the kitchen!” 

Elliott rounds the corner, having put Lucie’s bags down in his room. “Hm? Oh! I-I actually just painted that last week! I dunno- I like the orange!” He beams at her, greeted with a pout that almost had a tinge of disgust. Lucie just shrugs and takes one last glance around the boldly colored kitchen before she walks to the back door and looks outside. 

“Oh look at your garden!” She opens the door and steps out, looking around the small greenhouse and the few plants that inhabit it. “It’s.. cute. You should get carnations! You know they’re my fave!” She giggles again, turning to Elliott who was now following her out the door. 

“Yeah! I-I’d love to get some!” Elliott walks over to a withering plant in the corner, squatting down and holding one of it’s leaves in his hand. “I got this plant at-at the store the other day an-and I’m trying to nurse it back to health!”

Lucie smiles softly at him before she looks around again, walking over to another plant covered in colorful flowers. “What are these?”

“Oh! I-I actually don’t know, I planned to-” Elliott starts, getting cut off part-way through his sentence. 

“You don’t know? Why would you get a plant if you don’t know what it is?” She scoffs lightly, rolling her eyes.

Elliott laughs a little as he shrugs his shoulders. “Not sure, I fig-gig-..figured I could find out what it is and see how to take care of it! B-besides it reminded me of  _ you _ , because i-it’s so vibrant and beautiful.” He grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him, laying kiss after kiss on her cheek with a smile. “Man, I-I’m so glad you’re here baby-” 

“Mmh, me too Ell.” Lucie smiles at him as she tosses her arm around his neck, putting a hand on his cheek, her smile dropping when he flinches slightly. “What?”

“S-sorry I-I don’t- I didn’t mean to..” He stutters out with Lucie intently studying his expression, forcing a nervous smile.

Lucie turns and heads for the back door. “I wanna see the rest of the house.” She says, looking back to see Elliott on her heel like a puppy, her smile returning. “What’s upstairs?” She walks through the door and into the livingroom, heading for the staircase and barely waiting for a reply before climbing the steps/

“Just a couple extra rooms! They’re not very big though so I mostly use them for storage right now. But I was cosind-cossid-cons-sidering making this my-my office instead of downstairs, but then I would have to move my desk and PC up there, and you know I-I just put that desk together an-and it was such a pain-”

“Elliott, have you been doing your therapy?” Lucie cuts him off once more, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. “You’re starting to sound worse.”

Elliott’s smile falters for a second, but he’s quickly replacing it before he responds. “Oh, well, you know I have the games, an-and it’s been a little hard to make app-pap-apap-appointments- but I-I’ve been going here and there it’s just-”

“Elliott, you know how important it is. You can’t keep missing out on these sessions, you’re never going to get a good job in the field sounding like that.” Elliott opens his mouth to speak, but before he could Lucie was continuing. “And don’t say that Evelyn can help you, because that doesn’t look good either, having your mommy pave the way for you, you need to start taking this seriously.”

Elliott’s jaw drops slightly for a moment, leaving his mouth agape as he nods. “Yes. I ud-nerstand. _ Understand _ .” He quickly corrects himself, quieting down as Lucie starts peeking into the small rooms. 

“I’m serious, Elliott. I just want what’s best for you.” Lucie changes her tone to a softer one as she walks back over to Elliott, touching his arm gently. “You know that, right?”

Elliott nods again and smiles softly at her. “Y-yeah- yeah! O-of course I do babe. I’,-Im so lucky to have someone who looks out for me like you. I love you so much.” He goes to lean in for a kiss, only for Lucie to walk past him to the stairs, brushing her platinum curls behind her ears.

“Do you want me to start on dinner, babe?” Elliott follows Lucie down into the kitchen, going into the fridge to gather ingredients. 

“Oh, sure.” She watches him, taking a seat at the island counter with a pout on. 

“U-unless you’d rather we go out?” Elliott suggests and immidiately sees Lucie’s face light up.

“That sounds great! I’ll go get myself ready.” As soon as she sat down, Lucie was back up and heading towards Elliott’s room to get her things. Once more, Elliott is following behind her, keeping a smile on his face.

“And I thought tomorrow, after you watch me win a game for you, we could stop by an-another legend’s house for a party? We’ve been trying to all have a-a little get together after some matches so that we can all get to know each other better, you know?” Elliott leans against the doorway, watching his fiance go through her bags to find the perfect outfit. 

“ _ Sure.  _ I’d love to meet them! Are you sure it’s okay for me to come? It’s not legends only?” Lucie pulls a shirt and a skirt out of the bag and lays them on the bed.

“Yeah! They’d love to meet you, honestly. I told Ajay about you visitng and she insisted you come along!” 

“Oh she insisted? That’s so sweet. Tell me about the legends, what are they like?” She starts to undress from the clothes she came in and change into what she had laid out.

“Let’s see… There’s Ajay, for starters. She’s a doctor and the medic for the legends, super useful to have on the team! Then there’s Bloodhound, they’re really mysr-mysts-..mysterious, great conversas-conserv-.. Talker. They’re really good at talking. Incredibly smart too! Wraith is also pretty cool, she’s tiny but kind of scary, truthfully. She does portals and stuff, an-and she can tell when people are aiming at her. I-I don’t know how it works, but it’s really cool!” Elliott wanders over to his dresser and pulls a button up out of his drawer, changing into it as he speaks. “Gibby is such a sweetie, he tosses up defensive domes as cover and can throw down like… a rain of explosions! Bangalore can do that too, she’s also kind of scary, big army lady- you know? But she’s really super sweet, would drop whatever shes doing to help you. There’s uh.. Caustic. He’s scary too, but not like.. How Wraith and Bangalore are- like.. He’s  _ really _ scary. There’s Pathfinder.. He thinks he’s my best friend. Kinda odd, but super friendly, kinda makes up for the scary ones.”

The entire time Elliott is talking about his friends, Lucie is on her phone, apparently texting someone while her fiance rambles on and on. “That’s great babe!” She says dryly, not even bothering to look up from her screen as she grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “Ready?”

Elliott turns to her with a smile, looking her up and down. “Yeah- y-you look wonderful! Absolutely gorgeous!” His smile widens as he walks over to her, putting an arm around her and leaning in, pressing his lips to hers. “I can’t wait to get you back here tonight.” He smirks at her, winking at her before following her out of the house.

\------

The dinner comes and goes, with Lucie keeping up the same antics the whole time, as well as ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. However, Elliott was more than happy to pay for the meal, even going as far as to leave a hefty tip just to show off. As they were leaving, Elliott happened to get a text from Gibby asking if they wanted to meet up with a few of the legends at the Paradise Lounge, to which the couple happily obliged. 

When they walked through the doors, Elliott and Lucie were greeted happily by Gibby, Bangalore and Lifeline, who were sat at the bar with drinks already in hand.

“Bruddah! Glad you could make it!” Gibby holds his glass up almost in a toast before taking a sip.

“Hey Gibby! Anita, Ajay, good to see you guys!” Elliott smiles wide as he slips his arm around Lucie and pulls her close. “This is the love of my life, my lovely fiance Lucie. Luce, this is Ajay, Anita and Gibby! Remember, I was telling you about them before we left for dinner!” 

Lucie smiles at the trio before them, politely saying hi but at the same time keeping herself close to Elliott. The couple takes a seat at the corner of the bar, Lucie taking a spot between Elliott and Ajay, with Bangalore and Gibby on the other side of the medic. 

“Babe, you want a drink?” Elliott asks with his hand on the back of Lucie’s chair, smiling and leaning in slightly. 

“I would love one, baby.” Lucie smiles back at him and leans closer to peck him on the lips. “You know what I like.” 

Elliott nods and looks over to one of his decoys, a much earlier version than the ones that currently work in the lounge. “Hey, the usual for our lovely lady!” He calls to one of the nearby bartenders, turning his attention right back to Lucie.

It’s not long before a decoy sets a drink down in front of her, winking as he blows her a kiss. “Enjoy your drink, babydoll.” The decoy phases back out, appearing at the other end of the bar to take an order.

“So Lucie, Elliott tells us you’re working on Psamathe right now? What do ya do?” Ajay smiles sweetly, turning slightly to talk to Lucie.

“Oh, I work for a magazine company! It’s all about travel, great spots to visit, stuff like that. It used to require me to travel to Psamathe a lot to research spots, until I just decided I would move over there, not sure how long I’m gonna stay though.” Lucie smiles back, looking Ajay up and down as she speaks. “But I pretty much get to go out to nice places, take pictures, and just write about different hotspots.”

“Wow that sounds like a pretty fun job!” Anita comments, flashing a smile at Lucie.

“What’s the best place you’ve gotten to see?” Gibby asks, turning his chair towards his colleagues. 

“That would definitely have to be one of the national parks, they’re all so beautiful and scenic. I think I’ve visited almost all of the parks on Psamathe.” Lucie takes a sip of her drink, glancing over to Elliott.

“How long have you two been together?” Gibby inquires, looking between the couple as he speaks. “Elliott said it’s been a while.”

“Seven years. Seven long... _ wonderful _ years.” She smiles sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“Seven? Damn! That’s impressive nowadays.” Lifeline comments and takes another sip of her drink, finishing it off and setting it aside.

“Yeah, but when you’re in love, it’s just easy, you know?” Elliott beams and kisses Lucie’s temple, earning a collective ‘Awww’ from the other legends.

“I’m gonna pop outside for a smoke, I’ll be right back.” Bangalore stands up, tossing her jacket on and turning towards the door.

“I’ll join you!” Lucie stands up, smiling and following after Anita. “Anita, was it?” Their voices trail off as they head outside, the heavy wooden door nearly slamming behind them.

“Yeah, Anita Williams, it’s good to finally meet you. Witt talks up a storm about you.” She chuckles softly, leaning against the wall as she lights her cigarette. “He’s a good kid.” Anita offers a cigarette to Lucie, holding the lighter for her to light it.

“He’s such a sweetie.” Lucie smiles, blowing out a puff of smoke opposite from Bangalore. “So, tell me about yourself,  _ Anita _ .” She says her name with a certain tone, leaning in slightly as the older woman speaks.

“Well, let’s see…. I was born and raised on Gridiron with four older brothers, I was top of my class at the IMC Military Academy and-” Bangalore is quickly cut off by a very impressed Lucie, who was now moving just a little closer, looking Anita up and down. 

“You were in the military?” Lucie smirks softly, looking up at the taller woman. 

“Please, I was the best damn soldier that place had ever seen.” Anita laughs, taking a long drag before flicking the ashes on the ground. “Man, the stories I could tell you. It’s crazy out there.”

“I’d believe it.” The petite blonde chuckles softly. “I’ve always had a thing for soldiers, you know.” Before Anita knew it, Lucie was getting just a little too close for comfort, causing the soldier to recoil slightly.

“Why don’t we go back inside? I’m sure Witt misses you, and I should get back to Jay.” Without really waiting for an answer, she puts her cigarette out on the heel of her boot, tossing into an ashtray and walking right back inside. She must have had a telling look on her face, because when she gets back to the bar, Gibby and Ajay immediately ask her what’s wrong. Anita looks around for the absent trickster before leaning in between Ajay and Gibby, keeping her voice as low as she can. “She’s giving me weird vibes. I.. think she was coming on to me, I-”

“What? Elliott’s fiance?” Lifeline’s eyes widen slightly, turning to face Anita and leaning in. “What did she say?”

Bangalore looks around again to make sure Lucie isn’t walking back to them yet, shrugging. “She was getting all close to me, asking about me, and I thought it was just me, but then the second she found out I was military, she starts looking me up and down and said ‘I have a thing for soldiers, you know?’ and- what do I do? I gotta tell Witt.”

“He’s comin’ back, Bruddah.” Gibby warns, turning to face forward. Coincidentally, at the same time Elliott walks back up, so does Lucie while an awkward silence washes over the trio, unnoticed by the trickster who was too busy showering his lover in kisses. 

“Babe, I-I’m gonna run out to the car real quick. I’ll be right back, okay?” Elliott pecks Lucie’s lips, smiling sweetly at her.

“I’ll come with you, Witt.” Anita says, looking directly at Lucie as she speaks. “I could use the fresh air.” Once again, the trickster was blissfully oblivious to the looks being exchanged, but more than happy to have his colleague come out with him. 

Anita follows Elliott outside, repeatedly glancing back as they make their way towards the car. “Look… I need to talk to you, Elliott.” She sighs softly, rubbing her hand along the back of her neck. 

“Elliott huh?” He jokes, opening up the back seat and rummaging around for something. “Never heard you call me anything other th-than Witt.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” She chuckles nervously as she leans against the back of the car. “Not sure how I should say this, I mean, I’m not positive but-.. When Lucie came out for a smoke, it really seemed like she was coming onto me or something.”

Elliott pulls himself out of the car and looks up at Bangalore with a blank expression for a second, forcing out a chuckle and shaking his head. “Nah, that’s just how she is, a lot of people think that. She’s just friendly.” He smiles wide at Anita. “I apprep-papr-appreciate the concern though, thank you.”

Anita is very skeptical but chooses to believe Elliott, knowing that he knows her far better and she likely just made a snap judgement, but unable to shake the feeling that she’s right. “No problem, just lookin’ out for you, Witt.” She sparks up another cigarette, having cut her last one short due to the tension Lucie had created, taking a long drag and sighing out a huff of smoke.

\---

As soon as the bar door closes, Lucie slips Elliott’s jacket around her shoulders and flags down the bartender to order another drink. When the decoy phases over, Lifeline scoots her seat a little closer to Lucie, smiling sweetly at her as she also puts an order in for a drink. Without hesitation, Lucie slaps money down on the counter, tapping her long nails on the bill. “Round’s on me.” She giggles softly, sliding the money towards the decoy. 

“That's very sweet of you, Lucie, next one's on me.” Ajay insists, observing Lucie intently, now wary of the woman before her. She worries about the talk Anita must be having with Elliott right now, and what will come of it when they walk back in.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that!” The smile she gives to the medic gives her an odd feeling, one that she can’t exactly place. It takes a minute or so for the decoy to return with the drinks for Ajay and Lucie, the blonde leaving a fair tip on the counter for the bartenders. Before their discussion can go any further, Elliott was already waltzing back into the bar, talking Anita’s ear off about something or another. Has it been that long already? Did they really have a talk so quick?

Anita throws her arms around Ajay from behind, kissing her cheek softly. “Wanna head out soon?” She whispers to the medic, who nods and holds up her glass.

“After this drink, okay?” She smiles, turning and kissing the taller woman, glancing over and catching Lucie eyeing the couple. “Then we can go home.” She says the last bit a little louder, catching Elliott’s attention. 

“Aww you guys a-are leaving so soon?” He jokingly pouts at his friends and shakes his head. “What a shame.”

“Yeah, gotta get up early tomorrow, you know? The match and all..” Ajay chuckles, taking a big swig of her drink.

“I’m already out later than I should be, I like to get up early.” Bangalore kisses Ajay’s cheek once more before they sit down, keeping her arm around the medic.

“Yeah I should probably get goin’ too, bruddahs.” Gibraltar breaks his silence and stands to his feet to put his jacket on. “Lucie, it was a pleasure to meet you. Guys, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Gibby wishes everyone a goodbye before walking to the exit, pulling his phone out as he goes through the door.

“Aww man, a-at least we have tomorrow night!” Elliott beams and takes his seat again, lightly rubbing Lucie’s shoulder and leaning in to whisper to her. “You look really cute in my jacket.” He chuckles softly, sliding his arm around her.

Lifeline is quick to finish up her small drink, pulling her jacket on as she bids her friend goodbye. “Yeah, tomorrow after the match! I’ll see ya there.” She smiles a little awkwardly as her and Anita turn to leave, hurrying out of the establishment and leaving the couple there alone.

“Do your friends hate me, Elli?” Lucie pouts a little, taking a sip of her drink. “I didn’t get to spend much time with them, they seemed bothered by me.”

“No no baby, no never, you’re an assa-babsa-abab-s’absolute delight! They’re just early birds and like to get up to train before the games.” He pulls her closer and kisses her cheek tenderly. “They love you!”

“Why did Anita follow you out?” She immediately questions him, her tone changing to one that’s more accusatory. “We went out for a smoke and she ditched me, and then went back out with you.” 

“Oh, she uh- she just wanted to know more about you a-and-and tell me how happy she is for us!” His smile gets a twinge of nervousness to it, something that Lucie immediately picks up on, locking her narrowing gaze on him.

“You’re lying to me.” She says curtly as she stares him down. “What did she say? Tell me the truth.” She lays her hand on Elliott’s arm, feeling him tremble beneath her touch.

“Well- she uh..sh-she asked me- well she  _ thought  _ that when you guys were, you know, outside, that maybe possi-ssibly you were flirting with her- and  _ I _ told her that i-i-it wasn’t like that b-because you’re just really nice an-and friendly, you know?” Elliott is suddenly visibly anxious, leaning back as the young woman leans forward into him.

“So you think I was flirting with her.” Lucie states so matter-of-factly, despite what Elliott said being the opposite of her statement.

“No babe I-I think she just misread it- can-can we not do this  _ here _ ? I-” Elliott is quickly cut off by Lucie abruptly putting her drink down just a little too hard, the loud ‘clunk’ catching the attention of several patrons as she stands to her feet, getting even closer to him as she nearly growls her next words.

“Get in the car.” These words strike fear into Elliott, causing him to bolt out of his chair and follow her obediently out to the car, the decoys watching the scene recoiling in fear as well, their heart aching for their creator.

During the entire ride, Lucie gives Elliott the silent treatment, despite him trying to get her to talk at all and repeatedly apologizing for what he thinks he did while Lucie really only pays attention to her phone, her fingers tapping a mile a minute as she texts whoever. Instead of using her words, when she feels he’s been talking too much, she shoots him a look that makes him immediately shut his mouth, only whispering one last ‘sorry’ before going quiet himself, nearly shaking with anxiety and fearing what will happen when they arrive home. 

Surprisingly, however, Lucie’s entire attitude changes once they step through the door, the blonde making her way into the bedroom and gathering the things she needs for a shower. Elliott follows her in and takes a seat on the bed, watching her for a moment before cracking a soft smile and deciding to attempt to talk to her again, seeing as she seemed to calm down. “Hey princess, do you want an-any company in there?” His smile turns into a smirk, but quickly drops when Lucie blatantly ignores him and just walks into the bathroom without a word. Defeated, Elliott sighs and changes into his pajamas before curling up in his bed, grabbing the softest blanket he has and wrapping it around himself.

From the bedroom, he can hear a very familiar ‘click’ of a phone's camera going off in the bathroom, sitting up slightly as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Ohhh, that was her plan, I-I get it.” He smirks a little and grabs his phone, sitting and watching the notification bar in anticipation for the pictures he’s expecting to receive. He waits two, four, eight, fifteen minutes before he realizes she’s not going to send him anything, a pit forming in his stomach that he chooses to try and ignore, laying back down eventually. After what feels like forever, Lucie emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and heads to her bag, pulling out a simple nightgown and dropping her towel before she slips it on, turning to see Elliott looking at her with a reddened face. “W-what’s the point of putting such a pretty thing on i-if we’re just gonna take it off?” Elliott attempts to be flirty, only to be met with a cold stare from his fiance.

“Do you really not know when to shut the hell up, Elliott?” Lucie huffs as she climbs into bed beside him, surprisingly curling up to him. “Like seriously. You should be lucky I’m still here after you just sat and lied to me at the lounge. You know I hate liars.” This time, Elliott only nods as he apprehensively slips an arm around Lucie, keeping quiet. “You do this all the time, why am I even still here?” She goes on and on while the trickster remains silent, his head pressed into her shoulder. “And what,  _ now _ you’re quiet? Couldn’t have done this like an hour ago? Could’ve prevented all of this if you were just quiet in the first place, but instead you just  _ had _ to go and piss me off right?” She fakes a laugh, very visibly annoyed as she huffs and turns completely away from Elliott and closes her eyes. “I’m going to sleep.” She states, her tone still vile even when saying something so normal. Elliott can only nod, closing his eyes and hoping that he can fall asleep now and that Lucie doesn’t notice his soft crying. It seems she can drift off to sleep with little to no problem, but our trickster isn’t so lucky. It takes Elliott over an hour to fall asleep, frozen with fear and anxiety while his brain is stormed with thoughts, going over every action and word from tonight over and over and over until his anxiety finally exhausts him to the point that he just passes out. 

\---

Somehow, he managed to sleep through the night, only awaking in the morning when he hears a repeated buzzing that was harsh against the hard wood of the night stand. He tries his best to ignore it, assuming from the distance of the sound, Lucie is likely getting a call. Elliott feels relief when it inevitably stops, but only gets more aggravated when the sound starts up again, propping himself up on his elbow and reaching across Lucie to blindly feel around on the nightstand. He picks up the vibrating phone and rubs his eyes before he looks at the name, his heart sinking. 

_ ‘Babe<3’ _

Is this really happening? No. No no no, surely this is just some bad dream, right? Right? Elliott’s shaking finger hovers over the green answer button, taking too long just staring at the name on the screen and missing the call, watching a wall of notifications pop up where the name once was. Then, he sees them, 4 missed texts from the same person.

_ ‘Oh yeah?’ _

_ ‘Babe <3 has sent a photo’ _

_ ‘You like?’ _

_ ‘I love you, call me back when you can’ _

Without thinking about it, Elliott calls the number back, numb as he presses the phone to his ear and listens.

_ Ring… _

_ Ri- _

“Luce! Hey baby girl, I miss you. How’s your trip?” A man’s voice rings out from the other end, causing a hitch in Elliott’s breathing. 

“Who is this?” The trickster asks curtly, his other hand switching between clenching itself into a fist and flexing.

“Uh, No one. Who’s this?” The man’s tone is suddenly nervous, as if he’s been caught. Elliott slowly gets up out of bed, walking to the other side of the room in an attempt to not wake up Lucie.

“Her fucking fiance. We’ve been together for almost 5 years.” He hears a chuckle on the other end before the call disconnects, leaving Elliott in total silence save for Lucie’s soft snoring. He pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at it for a minute before shifting his gaze to Lucie who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Elliott calmly places her phone down on the dresser beside him, grabbing his own phone and silently walking into the bathroom. He picks up everything of Lucie’s that she had brought into the bathroom, the soaps and hair product along with all the makeup she had set out, carrying them back into the room and packing them into her bag while he orders a ride for her,

He starts going around his room and packing up anything else she left out while also managing to input his address into the app while he does so. Just as he gets her bag zipped up, he hears her phone buzz and immediately picks it up from the dresser. Before he could even read the message, a tired but shrill voice shrieks from behind him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Lucie was now sitting up in bed, rushing up and over to him to snatch the phone right out of his hand, a scowl painted across her face. “You’re going through my phone? Really?”

“No. Your boyfriend called.” Elliott’s tone with her is immediately nasty, one he’s never used before out of fear, but far too upset to care.

“What? What are you talking about?” Lucie tries to play dumb, keeping her attitude as she berates him.

“I-I’m talking about the dude named ‘Babe’ in your phone. He called l-like three times! I saw the texts he sent you.” Elliott allows himself to raise his voice now, more than fed up with his so-called fiance.

“Elliott, that's  _ your  _ name in my phone. You must be mistaken, honey.” Lucie’s tone is convincing enough to cause the trickster to take a pause, thinking back on the events and starting to wonder if maybe it really was just him.

No. What? No, that's impossible. No. Elliott  _ heard _ the voice. “S-stop that Lucie.” His voice weakens slightly, showing clearly that she had affected him in some way. 

“No, Elliott,  _ you _ stop. I don’t like you accusing me of bullshit, and taking my phone  _ and _ invading my privacy! I mean, that’s so fucked up!” Lucie is yelling now, causing the trickster to initially recoil. 

“N-no, what’s fucked up i-i-is that you’re fucking doing this to me, Lucie. A-after everything I-I do for you, you go off and fucking cheat on me? H-how long was it, huh? How long has-has it been? D-do you treat  _ him _ like-like you treat me, huh? Do...do you treat  _ him _ like trash, Lucie? Do you hit  _ him _ too?” Elliott was yelling now too, struggling with his speech due to his rising anxiety and the fact that he now has tears streaming down his face.

“Oh my god, you are such a fucking baby, I can’t take it anymore. Can you not cry like one time, Elliott? How the fuck have I put up with you this long? You seriously need to grow up.” She scoffs and shakes her head, giggling now. “You are absolutely pathetic, Elliott Witt.”

“Get out of my house, Lucie. Your ride will be here any minute.” Elliott grabs his jacket from the previous night, fishing his wallet out and opening it up to grab cash to tip the driver, appalled when his wallet is absolutely empty despite being full last night. “What the fuck? Where is my money??” He turns to a snickering Lucie who was making her way towards the door, making a show out of slamming her engagement ring down on the dresser. Elliott is quick to open the little safe in his closet, pulling some extra money out before following his now ex-fiance out of the house and to the waiting taxi, walking up to the passengers side and leaning in the window.

“Hey-hey buddy, this is for you.” He hands the man 2 large bills and glances back to Lucie. “Consider this a-a tip for getting rid of her for me.” Without another word, Elliott turns and walks back to his door, not even looking back as the driver pulls away. 

  
  


\-----

“And...I-I think that’s everything…” Elliott sighs softly as he sits up and wipes his eyes, chuckling a little out of nerves. “I-I don’t know if I rambled too much, o-or got too personal…”

“Elliott, darling, I-...” Alexander pauses, staring at the ground for a moment before he stands up urging the trickster to do the same and helping him stand to his feet. Nox pulls Elliott into a tight embrace, one arm wrapped around him firmly while the other hand is on the back of Elliott’s head. “I.. am so sorry.” He presses his lips to Elliott’s forehead, unable to help the tears that have formed in his eyes and doing his best to wipe them away before the trickster sees. “I promise you, I will make sure that wretched human cannot bother you any further.” He mutters to Elliott, slightly swaying back and forth. 

Elliott slowly nods his head before burying it into his lover, his voice soft. “Thank you, Alex. Really… thank you so much.”

“I cannot believe after living through something so horrendous for all those years, that you have not allowed the world to harden you, that you are still so kind and loving. I truly envy your willpower, for you are a much stronger man than I.” Alexander’s voice is low and smooth, comforting the young engineer as he begins to relax slightly. “I’m glad you are comfortable enough with me to share this with me, and I shall always be here to help you and to keep you safe.”

“I-I never thought I would be able to tell anybody but Ajay this much detail about the situation.” He chuckles softly, trying to lift his spirits. “But there’s one last thing I need to do before we leave.” Elliott pulls out of the hug and plunges a hand into his pocket, pulling out the ring that Alexander had seen in Elliott’s boxes, the one he proposed to Lucie with. 

Elliott steps to the edge of the cliff, looking out onto the shimmering water below and fiddling with the ring. Without a word, he winds up and throws the ring as hard as he can, the pair watching it sail through the air and plummet into the rocky waters below, standing in absolute silence for a moment before Alexander wraps his arms tenderly around the trickster from behind, resting his head on the young man’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Elliott.”


	31. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AAAAAAA  
> I went in and out of writer's block for a whole month ;;^;;
> 
> Also get ready for the next chapter bc holy-.... I won't spoil anything :x

“Yeah and i-it wasn't too long after that, that I stin-is-sins-installed projectors around the house so I could have my decoys around!” Elliott smiles as they head out of the airport and towards the parking lot, having used their plane ride back to tell Alexander more about the situation and the aftermath, seeming to get progressively better with talking about it which is very relieving to Nox. “I-I still can’t believe I spent so long in such an unhappy relationship, you know? Like-... being with  _ you _ makes me wonder how the hell I put up with anything less.”

“I’m flattered, Elliott. I simply cannot fathom why someone would engage in a relationship if they do not intend to do their best to keep their partner happy.” His voice is low while they walk through the lot, heading towards his car. “I could never forgive myself if I did anything even remotely similar to how that wench treated you. If I had known all this before she had shown up at your bar, I can assure you it would have gone much differently, and I would likely have left in the back of a police car.” He lets out a soft chuckle, his tone remaining serious.

“I-it’s not usually something I talk about, honestly. I find it kind of embarrassing that I let it happen.” Elliott shrugs. “But talking about it with you is kind of catar-carc-carn-”

“Cathartic?” Alexander suggests, walking up to his car and opening up the trunk to place their bags inside.

“Yeah! That’s the bitch!” He smiles as he loads his bag into Alexander’s car, getting into the passenger seat. “Catholic! Wait- no-..”

“I enjoy hearing you talk about your life, whether it be good or bad, it allows me to get a better sense of you.” Alexander gets behind the wheel and straps himself in, starting the car almost immediately and keeping his gaze on his mirrors as he backs out of the spot he's in. “You are a highly intriguing subject, Elliott. I relish the moments where I get to pick that lovely brain of yours.” 

Elliott’s cheeks redden as he boldly reaches over and places his hand on Alexander’s knee, catching the older man off guard and smirking softly. “I-I guess it’s gotta happen more often then, huh Doc?”

“That would be wonderful, darling. Perhaps when you come to stay over? I could give you a proper tour of my home, and maybe even take you into my lab.” Nox cannot help the deep red hue that overtakes his cheeks, nor the wide smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. 

“I’d also love to hear more about you… an-and your family too, i-if it doesn’t hurt to talk about them- I-...I just saw how content you looked while you told me about ‘em, and you seemed happier-” Elliott begins rambling a little, glancing to Nox to see the smile remaining on his face.

“I would absolutely love to tell you all about them, so long as it would not upset you to hear stories of my ex-wife.” Alex places his hand over Elliott’s and gently strokes the back of the trickster’s hand.

“Well-... I mean-... you’re mine now, right?” Elliott smiles and gently squeezes Alex’s knee reassuringly. “Besides, i-it’s good for you to talk about it, you know?"

“I hadn’t had anyone to listen until you came along.” The car gets quiet for a moment before Elliott sits up properly, putting his hand on Alexander’s shoulder now, keeping his gaze on the scientist. They pull up to a red light and Alex turns to look back at Elliott who moves his hand up to Alex’s cheek, looking him in the eyes as he speaks.

“And I’ll always be there, Al. I-I promise.” Elliott leans forward and kisses Alex’s lips tenderly. “You’ll always have me.”

“Always?” Alexander inquires, placing a hand over Elliott’s as he leans into the tricksters touch. “That is an exceptionally long time.”

“Yeah, which means you’re  _ stuck _ with me, old man!” Elliott chuckles softly as he lightly pecks Alexander’s lips again, the scientist playfully pulling away as he heads down the road.

“Cheeky.” The scientist chuckles as well, shaking his head. “You’re very lucky that I find you so handsome.”

“How could you not? I mean, look at me! How else do you think I won Solace’s Sexiest Man, hmmmm?” Elliott teases as he watches the older man's face redden. 

“Well-... It’s not like any of the other contestants could compare regardless.” Alexander retorts, keeping his gaze away from Elliott.

“So.. then we’re in agreement that I’m sexy?” He smirks up at Alexander, raising his eyebrows as he waits for a response.

“Whilst… an accurate descriptor of your…  _ physique _ … I find it not quite appropriate, especially when there are far better words that one could use. Captivating, enchanting, I could go on.” Nox chuckles softly, the sound giving the younger man goosebumps.

“Oh no, please, go on.” Elliott encourages as he leans in a little closer to his partner, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as they come to a stop.

“Perhaps when you come over on Wednesday, but for now I should help you get your things inside.” Alexander turns and kisses the top of Elliott’s head before getting out of the vehicle.

“Oh, i-it’s really only one bag, I can get it!” Elliott follows suit but finds Nox already slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading for Elliott’s front door.

“I know, but it gives me an excuse to linger.” Alexander smirks as he watches Elliott fumble with his keys before unlocking the door. 

“As if you need an excuse.” The trickster chuckles as he enters the house, turning the light on and heading straight for his bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door opens, a sweet, floral scent wafts out, created by a recently lit candle left behind by the decoys. “Wow, they must have reconnected to me pretty fast.” Elliott chuckles a little bit as he flops down onto his bed. “On the drive back I was thinking about lighting that when I got home, looks like the decoys beat me to it.”

“Fascinating…” Nox mutters under his breath as he sets Elliott’s suitcase by the closet, walking over to his lover with a soft smile on his face. “So… the decoys are capable of accessing your thoughts and memories, correct?” Elliott looks over to Alex, nodding. “Does that mean you are also capable of accessing theirs?”

Elliott turns on his side to face Alex, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head in his hand. “Well-... a-at first I had it set that way, so every thought of theirs was immediately available to me, and where I-I could view their memories myself, without my computer, but that only lasted a few months before it got too overmel-mov-overwelli- too much. There was just too much going on i-in my head so I made it so that they have to choose to share a-any thoughts with me, and I can only access their memories through my computer.”

"Again, you never cease to amaze me.” Alexander smiles warmly at his lover as he leans across the bed, kissing Elliott on the nose before standing upright again. “I look forward to picking your brain further when you come over.”

“Nah, not much to really pick at.” Elliott chuckles softly and sits upright in bed, moving to the edge of the bed and standing up. “If anything, it should be  _ me _ picking  _ yours _ , Mr.-... um- Dr. Mr. Genius Scientist… that- that wasn’t a good one. I gotta work on that.”

“You have plenty of time to think of something.” Alexander keeps his smile and kisses Elliott’s lips tenderly, trying to draw it out even a moment longer as his hands come to a rest on the shorter man's hips. “I really wish I could stay-”

“But you can!” Elliott lightly strokes the older scientist’s cheek, running his fingers through the little wiry wisps of hair that poke out from Alex’s beard. “You can always stay.”

“I know, dear, but I have some training fairly early tomorrow. We have Wednesday, though?” Alex kisses Elliott’s head and hesitantly pulls away, knowing if he stays much longer, he’ll end up staying over for the night, finding himself weak to Elliott’s charm. 

Reluctantly, Elliott nods in agreement as he follows his lover to the door. Before opening it, Alex turns back to his partner and gives him a peck on the lips, smiling softly. “Wednesday then?” Elliott smiles as well, watching as Alex heads out towards his car, not closing the door until he makes sure the older man has made it safely inside. Once he pulls away, Elliott shuts and locks the front door, heading straight for his room and stripping down to his underwear on his way to the bed. 

“Still haven’t sealed the deal with stinky, huh?” A decoy pops up, teasing his creator and leaning up against the dresser.

“Hey, be nice. Elliott made huge steps this weekend!” Another decoy appears, this one sitting on the end of the bed. “Man, I am so proud of you for letting her go.” He beams, patting Elliott’s knee.

“Yeah, you’re right, that  _ is _ a pretty big deal. We’re proud of you, Ell. Like,  _ really _ proud.” The first decoy sits on the edge opposite from the second decoy, smiling softly. 

“Hey, cut it out. You guys trying to make me cry again?” Elliott chuckles as he slips under the covers. “But thank you, I-I still can’t quite believe that it happened, you know? I-it just feels like it was such a crazy weekend. I wanted to get rid of the ring, so I figured I’d ditch it on Solace, as sort of a way to distance myself from it, but then I  _ saw _ her there, a-and I’m kinda suspicious she planned that somehow, and I-I also never thought I’d be able to tell Alex so much about it. I’m still sorta trying to process the whole thing.” He lays his head down on the pillow with a yawn, already starting to doze.

The second decoy snickers as he watches Elliott drift off. “Maybe we should wait til tomorrow?”

The first decoy pipes back up, standing to his feet. “Yeah he’s had a rough couple days, why don’t we unpack and just leave him to sleep?”

  
  


\--------

  
  


Elliott stands outside of Alexander’s house, all dressed up in a solid yellow button down that he’s tucked into a pair of black chinos, complete with his best dress shoes, even if it  _ is _ just a night staying in with his boyfriend, Elliott wants to look his absolute best. He stares down at his shirt and fiddles with the buttons, alternating between leaving two or three buttons undone and ultimately deciding on two. In his hands is a medium sized potted plant whose jagged leaves held a greeny purple color , hoping to return the favor that Alex had left him. Elliott takes a deep breath, shifting the plant to his left hip as he knocks on the door, waiting only a few moments before the door opens up to a clearly excited, smiling Nox, while a pleasant aroma wafts out from the house.

“Your timing is impeccable, Elliott, I was just about to call you." Alexander smiles and steps aside to allow the trickster to come in, looking him up and down as his smile becomes a smirk. “How was your day off?” He’s dressed in an olive green cardigan and a pair of grey slacks, a simple outfit, but one that has Elliott swooning nonetheless.

“Good, good.” Elliott walks into Alexander’s home, heading straight for the source of that delightful smell. “I had a video call with my mom. It wasn't her best day, but it wasn’t a bad one.” Elliott smiles sincerely, seeming to be having an easier time dealing with his anxieties about his mother’s condition since they returned. “I made some calls to tighten the security at the lounge, worked on some rough ideas to see if I-I could brainstorm any ways to improve my method of updating those decoys. How about you?” 

“I got up early for a bit of training, then upon my return, I messed about in my lab for some time, ran a few tests..” Alexander pauses for a moment, standing in the doorway, looking his lover up and down subtly. “Then I found myself getting lost deep within my own head for quite a while, most of those thoughts centered around a particularly...  _ handsome _ man-” The older man slowly but confidently makes his way over to Elliott, placing his large hands on the tricksters hips. “Who I have found myself quite enamoured with as of late.” Alexander can’t help but stare at the large leafy plant that sat between him and Elliott, preventing them from closing the distance.

“Oh- I-I meant to-... meant to uh...give you this… I pror-rop-proge-roggag-..” 

Elliott stops himself as his stutter seems to worsen, flustered by Alexander’s words and letting out a sheepish chuckle as he collects himself. “I  _ prop-a-gated _ it myself.” He makes sure to enunciate his words, feeling his face overheat as he sets it on the counter beside him. “I-It’s a purple passion plant- I don’t know the science-y name-”

“Gynura aurantiaca.” Alexander interjects, kissing Elliott’s temple softly.

“Y-yeah, that! How’d I know you’d know it?” A smirk tugs at the corners of Elliott’s mouth as he drapes his arms around Alex’s neck. “Nerd.”

“As if you aren’t one yourself.” Alexander scoffs and then lets out a chuckle as his hands slip from around Elliott, the older man moving to pull out a chair for his lover. “But thank you, I think it’s absolutely beautiful.” Elliott takes a seat at the table as Alexander grabs the bowls from the table and begins to serve the two of them dinner.

\--

After dinner they had wandered into the living room for a couple movies, and now Alexander and Elliott lay intertwined on the couch with the younger man laying atop a nearly sleeping Nox and idly playing with his beard as they finish up the old cheesy movie. 

“It didn’t quite hold up as much as I hoped it would.” Alexander chuckles slightly through his tired stupor, slowly running a hand through Elliott’s hair and then down his back. 

“I liked it though, it was pretty good. A little cheesy, but good!” Elliott smiles and looks up at the older man, catching his gaze and feeling his own face heat up. “You look a little sleepy there, big guy.” He teases playfully, reluctantly getting up from Nox’s warm embrace.

“Hm… yes, I am quite tired. I typically refrain from staying up much later than 10 or 11, as I prefer to be well rested and rise early.” Alex looks over to his clock to read the time, 1:26 AM, far past his typical bedtime. “Shall we retire for the night?” Elliott nods as he slowly stands to his feet, grabbing the small bag he brought so that he can change into his pjs. “You can go ahead into the room, if you’d like. I’m going to take a moment to clean up out here.” Alexander kisses the top of Elliott’s head before wandering into the kitchen to tidy up.

Elliott walks into Alex’s room, taking in the delightful scent of a candle Nox had lit much earlier in the evening and closing the door over, beginning to undress. As he slips into his pajama pants, Elliott takes a glance around the room, admiring Alexander’s decoration. Although minimal, the vibe of the room was very  _ Nox _ . While he flips his shirt right side out, Elliott wanders over towards a cluster of photos hung on the wall that he doesn’t recall having seen last time he was here, looking at each one as he pulls his shirt over his head. He instantly recognizes a few faces as Alex’s family, a couple of the photos being the ones he had shown on the plane, but the rest being completely new. His eyes land on a rather young, seemingly candid photo of Nox and his ex-wife, both wrapped up in a fit of hysterical laughter, their cheeks dusted with a soft pink as happiness overwhelmed them. The sight of Alexander being so happy caused Elliott to smile as well, shifting his gaze to another photo that depicts Alexander in a workshop with another man around his age, the two of them fixated on their individual projects. Could this be Natalie’s father?

“I see you’ve noticed the newest additions to my room.” Alexander’s voice causes Elliott to jump with surprise, turning around and sheepishly smiling at his partner. “Our conversations lately have been helping greatly, and this morning I found it in myself to take out some older photos to display them.” The older man smiles and walks over to his dresser, taking out his own pajamas and holding them in the crook of his arm as he heads towards his private bathroom. “After I dress I would be delighted to tell you about them.” 

“Hey, yeah, I-I’d love that!” Elliott briefly smiles back at Alex, looking back at the pictures while he waits for his boyfriend to change. A warm feeling overcomes the trickster as he thinks back on Alexander’s words. Has he really helped the scientist that much? So much, that he’s been able to overcome his feelings and begin to heal from the loss of his loved ones? Elliott’s smile widens a little at this thought, wanting nothing more than to see his lover happy and thriving.  _ ‘I wonder how his family is doing.’  _ Elliott focuses on a picture of Alex's ex-wife, Charlene, and their teenage daughters, his heart aching for the three of them.  _ ‘I bet they would be so happy to see him again.’ _ He pauses, looking off to the side absently as he thinks.  _ ‘I know how much he misses them… he’d love to see them again.’  _ His thoughts are interrupted by the creak of the door opening again, turning to see Alexander exiting and heading over to him, now dressed in typical plaid pajama pants and a solid grey shirt.

The scientist comes up behind Elliott and wraps his strong arms around the younger man’s torso, squeezing lightly and resting his head on Elliott’s shoulder. “I never quite thought I’d have these out again.” Alex starts, pausing for a moment to think of his next words. “I am… more of a sentimental man… than people expect.” The scent of whiskey on his breath was strong, suggesting he had a little bit to drink before he came back into the room. “I adore photographs. They’re perfectly preserved little windows into the past, a scene frozen and captured forever, just a square of paper that can hold life’s most precious moments. They are truly wondrous.” 

Elliott chuckles softly, reaching up and gently stroking Alex’s cheek as he speaks. “Who knew you were such a softie?” He teases, delighted when he gets a little chuckle from Nox as well, feeling the older man lean into his touch. 

“ _ Soft _ ?” Alexander scoffs and rolls his eyes, glancing over to his lover. “Surely you jest. After all, I am the reason we are referred to as Apex  _ Legends _ and not Apex  _ Heroes _ .” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, ya big teddy bear.” Elliott keeps his gaze on the photos, coming across a photo of Nox sitting with an unfamiliar person who’s hair was a faded amalgamation of several colors, their face covered in piercings and their ears stretched rather large. Their thin frame is littered with tattoos, one of them even framing the person's face. Elliott is puzzled for a moment, not expecting someone who looks like  _ that _ to be someone that Nox had associated with. “Who’s this?” Elliott points to the photo and feels the older man slightly tighten his grip. 

“Their name is Ivy and they were… a good friend of mine. Ivy, unfortunately, passed away several years ago. I’d prefer not to go into it right now, if that’s alright, I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk about it.” Nox allows himself to be vulnerable for a moment, lifting his head from Elliott’s shoulder as the trickster turns to face him.

“That’s okay!” He smiles reassuringly as he places a warm hand on Alexander’s cheek. “Whenever you’re ready to tell me, I-I’ll be here.” Alex leans in and tenderly kisses Elliott’s forehead, a smile crossing his face as well. “How about you tell me about a-another picture? A happier one?”

Without missing a beat, Alex points to a picture of his girls when they were young, the pair playing in a rather large sandbox and showing wide toothy grins to the camera. “This was the day we bought them a sandbox, Holly wouldn’t stop trying to climb in it while I assembled it, and Rosalyn spilled over the large bag of sand we had for them. Luckily we were able to salvage it.” He chuckles softly at the silly memory, gazing at the photo fondly.

“Sounds like a good day.” Elliott smiles over at his lover, happy to see the elated expression across Nox’s face. “Twins always sounded like a handful, I’d never be able to tell 'em apart.”

“Oh no, I assure you, when they’re  _ yours _ you can tell. Despite being identical, down to the T, I was always able to tell the girls apart, even as infants. Their looks were just about the only thing that was the same about them. Rosalyn was always a tomboy, she preferred sports, videogames and, much to my chagrin, tended to hang out mostly with boys as a result. Holly, on the other hand, absolutely loved baking, sewing, and even inherited her mother's love of plants and our mutual love of science. Rosalyn also took a liking to my scientific work, but seemingly only when it ended with some sort of outlandish chemical reaction.” Alexander sighs happily as he slowly lets go of Elliott. “I miss them more and more every day.” He pulls away and makes his way towards the bed, chuckling sheepishly. “I apologize for my small tangent, I-”

“Don’t. I-I love it when you open up about stuff, ya know? It’s nice to know you trust me enough to talk about it.” Elliott follows him over to the bed, getting under the covers while Alex turns off the overhead lights, leaving only the lamps on the nightstands that sit on either side of the bed. The bed shifts as Alex climbs underneath the blankets beside the trickster, sitting up against the headboard and almost immediately slipping his arms around the younger man.

Alexander just nods as he softly kisses Elliott’s shoulder, visibly relaxing almost immediately. “One day.” He says simply as he pulls Elliott closer, laying another tender kiss on his jawline. “”One day, perhaps I shall tell you all of it.” His voice is barely above a whisper as he smiles softly at his lover.

“I’d really like that.” Elliott leans in and gently pecks the older man’s lips, wrapping an arm around his neck as he goes in for another.

Alexander eagerly kisses him back, one hand finding its way to Elliott’s hip while the other gently cups his cheek. He feels Elliott’s other hand run through his hair, his fingertips gently grazing the nape of his neck and causing the older man to sigh softly into the kiss. Elliott attempts to break the kiss but stops when he feels Alexander’s arm slip around his waist, gently pulling him closer. 

Elliott’s unsure but... It really seems as if Nox is almost trying to pull the trickster onto his lap, but surely that’s just wishful thinking, right? Elliott decides to test the waters and tentatively bite down on Alex’s bottom lip, lightly tugging at the soft flesh before letting it go, a little surprised at the soft grunt it elicits from his lover. Now, he feels Alex’s grip tighten as he seems to try and pull him closer again, prompting Elliott to take the chance, swinging one leg across the scientist's lap and straddling him. This must have been the right move because now both of Alexander’s hands come to rest on Elliott’s hips, his thumbs settling in the prominent dips below his waistline. 

Both of Elliott’s arms are now draped around Nox’s neck, their bodies pressed together as their lips collide, both men getting lost in this moment. Elliott nearly melts when he feels one of Alex’s warm hands leave his hip in favor of slipping underneath his shirt, gently caressing his soft skin. Elliott gently breaks the kiss and tugs at the collar of his own shirt. “Want me to take this off, babe?” He smirks softly when his lover nods, swiftly pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it aside. When Elliott looks back down, he sees a dreamy-eyed Nox gazingly longingly at him, seeming to analyze and admire every inch of the tricksters skin.

Alexander lightly runs his fingers across Elliott’s bare chest, a warm smile on his face. “Beautiful…” He mutters softly before he lightly presses his lips to the prominent outline of Elliott’s collarbone, trailing several more kisses up his neck and relishing in the soft sounds that come from his boyfriend, as well as the way the trickster’s thighs tense around his own.

“Wh-what did you say?” Elliott’s head is now swimming, his cheeks flushed a deep red as he runs a hand through his hair, brushing a few stray curls out of his face.

“I said..” Alexander gazes up at his lover, his smile stretching wider at the sight of him. “You’re beautiful, Elliott. I know I say it quite often, but I truly mean it.” His hands glide up the tricksters sides and onto his back, lightly running his hands down and back onto Elliott’s hips. “I am enamoured by absolutely everything little about you. An absolutely perfect specimen, if I do say so myself.”

“Specimen?” Elliott chuckles softly, gently stroking Alexander’s cheek. “Romantic.” He watches Nox’s face redden a little as he attempts to explain away his odd choice of wording.

“I-... Sorry.” Alexander chuckles as well, more so to try and shake off the awkwardness. “I was absorbed in my work for a little too long today.” He admits sheepishly, looking down at his own hands as they snake their way down Elliott’s thighs.

“I don’t know.. I-it was kinda cute.” Elliott smiles wide as he encourages his boyfriend, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. “Very... _ you. _ ”

“I’m unsure whether that statement was a good thing, or a bad thing.” Alexander chuckles again, this time more sincerely, as his grip on his lover slowly tightens.

“Good! I-it’s a good thing, I-I promise.” Elliott bites his lip in a feeble attempt to hold back a soft groan, the eager sound managing to slip out anyway. He doesn’t even try to hold back the next one, brought on by the older man leaning over and kissing the other side of his neck and down his chest, causing his nerves to stand on end. Is this really happening? His eyes glance down between them, initially to see how  _ obvious _ his arousal is, but what catches his attention is the bulge right underneath him, and mostly how  _ large  _ it is. Elliott’s face reddens immediately as the butterflies in his stomach rise, invading his chest and spreading all over his body. “You wanna take this off, big guy?” Elliott smirks at his lover, looking back up to meet his gaze and gently tugging at the collar of Alex’s shirt. “Maybe I-I could return the favor? You know, with all the kisses an-and stuff?”

After a moment of contemplation Alex suddenly sits forward, one arm twisting around Elliott to stop him from falling backwards, barely grabbing him in time. He hesitantly pulls his shirt off, seeming to question himself for a moment before dropping his shirt off the side of the bed.

“Hey, hey-” Elliott gently places his hands on Nox’s cheeks, turning the scientist’s face towards him when he notices his partner's discomfort. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Elliott smiles as he reassures his partner and watches the nerves seem to subside, at least for now. 

“Ah- I… I like where we are currently. I am unsure if I am comfortable enough to… er-  _ progress _ .” Alex looks away with a reddened face, searching for the words he needs. “I apologize if this is a disappointment to you but-”

“Don’t say that!” Elliott keeps his hold on Alex’s face, pouting now. “I’m not disappointed, okay? I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable with. I-If you want, we don’t have to go any further tonight. We-.. we could just stay like this? I-I really like this.” Elliott’s face reddens as well, one hand running through Alexander’s hair while the other stays on his cheek.

“I would like that very much, Elliott.” Alex smiles up at the trickster as his hands come back to rest on Elliott's midsection, his thumbs idly stroking his lover's soft skin. 

_ 'Do I say it now? Is it too soon?'  _ Elliott’s mind wanders a little as he gazes into his lover’s eyes, feeling himself fall harder for Nox. 

Alex is the first one to break, his eyes fluttering down as he takes in the beautiful sight before him, his face reddening slightly. He reaches a hand up, his rough fingers lightly tracing the outline of Elliott's collarbone. "You’re positively breathtaking.” He says softly. “And all mine.” These words cause Elliott to nearly melt, his smile wide and his cheeks turn the most darling shade of red as Alex begins to kiss his chest again, trailing kisses up his neck and onto his jawline until his lips were beside the trickster’s ear, barely lifting from their spot as he speaks. “You’re a work of art, an absolute masterpiece.” His voice is soft, but the low baritone causes goosebumps to spread across Elliott’s bare skin. 

“H-hey...” Elliott says sheepishly, flustered at both Nox’s words and his actions. For someone who claims to have not been a physically affectionate person, Alex sure seems to know just what to do to drive Elliott crazy and render the usually talkative man too shy to speak. His hands slowly make their way to Alex’s shoulders, reflexively digging his nails into the soft flesh when his lover kisses  _ just _ the right spot. When he hears the older man chuckle, Elliott quickly lets go with a reddened face, stuttering out an apology. “So-sorry-... I-I didn’t mean to- I got- I-I didn’t expect- like, for you to- an-and-”

“Elliott…” Alexander interrupts, gently stroking the trickster’s thigh. “Elliott, darling-” He chuckles softly, the corner of his mouth twisting into a smirk. Where did this confidence come from? Alex is unsure what’s come over him, but after seeing how pretty Elliott is when he’s  _ this _ flustered, he can’t possibly complain about this sudden influx of self-assurance. “It’ll take far more than your fingernails to hurt me. I assure you, there is no need to be sorry.” Alexander quickly goes back to lightly kissing Elliott’s collarbone, speaking in between little pecks. “However, I think we should retire for the night. It’s very late and it would not be preferable to be tired in the ring tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right.” Elliott shakily climbs off of Alex’s lap, his face red while his mind races, thinking over everything that had just happened.  _ 'Should I tell him?' _ He watches Nox settle down into bed and pull the covers up a little, slipping his arm behind Elliott as he gets comfortable. Elliott then slinks down into the bed as well, curling up closely to Alex and burying his face in the scientists chest.  _ 'I should. I'm gonna tell him.'  _ Alexander turns to shut off the lamp on the nightstand, quickly stopped by a trembling Elliott unsuccessfully grabbing at his arm. “W-wait-” Alexander turns his gaze to the trickster, raising an eyebrow. “Before we go to bed I-I.. I just wanted to tell you-” He feels his face heating up, forcing himself to look away from Alex.  _ ‘Now. Say it!’  _ Elliott takes a deep breath and looks back to his lover, hesitating slightly. “Good night! Yeah, I-.. I wanted to say good night.” He flashes a cheesy yet sheepish smile at the older man as he slinks back down into his arms, defeated. 

“Good night, Elliott.” Alexander happily returns the smile and kisses Elliott’s cheek before turning off the light, settling into bed.

_ ‘Damn it. I blew it.’ _


	32. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never really stop, if I’m being honest.” He kisses Elliott’s head again, gently playing with a couple of Elliott’s stray curls, wrapping them around his finger, and watching them spring back when he pulls his finger away.   
> “Never?”   
> “Never.”

_ A week later _

The sliding door of the shower opens with a loud thud, the sound reverberating throughout the bathroom as a sopping wet Nox steps out of the shower, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist and rushing out to the sound of his ringing phone. The first ring was just one missed call, no big deal. The second call was a little more concerning, since it had followed the first so quickly. But now this is the third time his phone has rang in the last few minutes and something wasn’t quite sitting well with him. Just as he feared, when he reached the device and looked at the screen, his boyfriends name and face was plastered on the screen. Alexander managed to just barely catch the call, his heart pounding as he speaks into the phone. “Elliott? Is-”

“Alex! Alex we need you-” Elliott’s voice blares through the speaker of the older man’s phone, along with various loud crashing sounds. The sound of Elliott yelling in the background can also be heard, further confusing Nox.

“Elliott, what is going on? What’s that sound, are you-” Alexander tries to ask questions, only to be cut off by a frantic voice.

“This isn’t Elliott! Well- not technically-”

“Alex, Elliott is having a breakdown- like it’s really bad.”

“He’s  _ destroying _ his office! He had a really bad call with mom and freaked out, we can’t calm him down, we need you.”

As the flurry of voices (or  _ voice _ , rather) ring through the phone, Alexander hurries to get dressed, throwing on a tan pair of chinos and a grey long sleeved sweater. “I’ll be there as soon as I can!” He quickly hangs up the phone as he rushes out of his house and into his car, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on before heading out to Elliott’s house. Fortunately Elliott doesn’t live too far, and it only takes Nox a few minutes to arrive at his lovers home. 

From outside, the older man can already hear faint thuds and muffled rambling coming from inside the house, causing him to quicken his pace. He doesn't bother to knock, opening the door to see three stressed out decoys peering into Elliott’s office, their form slightly glitching out and wavering. One turns around to look at Alex, a terrified look on his face. “Thank you, thank you so much for coming Alex.” The decoy starts quietly, his words and movements slightly out of sync. 

The scientist only nods in response as he hurries towards the office door, wanting to tend to Elliott immediately. As he steps into the office, Alex recoils at the sight of the now destroyed room. The posters and diagrams that once lined the walls were now torn down, the only trace left behind being the taped corners that held the paper in place. Elliott’s bookshelf that held dozens of books and little baubles, was now mostly barren, the previous contents now beside it in a trash bag that was barely holding itself together. Papers are strewn everywhere, making the navy blue of the carpet nearly disappear beneath the clutter and litter, while the desk chair sits across the room in a corner, covered in shattered glass from the frames that were previously hung on the wall. In the center of all this chaos is Elliott. Elliott stands there, his face red, swollen, and soaked with tears, while his trembling hands rip apart documents and trash them, too far in his own head to even realize Alex is standing there. 

“What is going on here?” Alexander speaks before he can fully process the scene before him, rushing down the several steps into the room and immediately trying to calm Elliott down, who had been startled by the older man’s sudden arrival. The trickster says nothing but instead just continues what he was doing, ripping up papers from his desk, likely relevant to his holotech. “Elliott, what are you doing?” He attempts to grab the papers from Elliott, only for his lover to pull them away, turning his back to Nox.

“I-it d-doesn’t matter. None o-of this matters, Alex.” Elliott dumps the remaining stack into the trash can beside him, turning and walking past Alex to take a few pictures off the wall, setting them down on his desk. 

“What doesn’t matter? What are you talking about?” Alexander attempts to pull Elliott into a hug only to have the trickster immediately pull away and walk to the other side of the room.

“M-my research, my p-pro-projects. Holotech. N-none of i-it matters anymore.” Elliott’s voice threatens to crack as he chokes back another round of tears, his eyes welling up.

“Elliott, where is all of this coming from?” The scientist's heart aches, pained to see his lover struggling like this. “Your holo technology is incredible. You have told me how unique they are, and how you are the only one to control them the way you do, which is quite a feat.”

“Y-yeah but wh-what does i-it matter if the  _ one _ person I-I want to sus-seed for can’t even  _ fucking _ remember me?” Two fresh, hot streams of tears rush down Elliott’s red cheeks, collecting on his jawline and dripping onto his t-shirt, which had almost fully dried from the last bout of tears. “I-I do  _ all _ of this for her a-an-and one day, sh-she’s just-just.. Just gonna  _ forget _ me completely!” Again, he dodges Alex’s attempts at affection and refuses to let himself be touched, which the older man soon catches on to and takes a step back. “O-one day- one day, A-Alex, sh-she will remember me… for the  _ last _ time, a-and-and then I-.... I-I just-” Elliott’s breathing suddenly changes, getting a little deeper as he waves his hand, signaling a decoy to pop up and talk in his place.

“Darling-” Alexander attempts to console his lover but is immediately cut off by the previously summoned decoy. 

“Sorry-” The hologram's voice comes through with a little static, his image flickering slightly. “He’s having a really hard time. He uh… he called mom earlier, and she had no idea who he was, and despite him trying to talk to her and remind her, she hung up on him. It was hard for him, and since then he’s been freaking out.” He looks back at his creator who is now emptying the drawers of his desk, sighing. “He knows that one day, she won’t remember him anymore and that he’ll lose her forever.” The decoy’s projection begins to warp slightly as he speaks. “And he feels like spending his life on holotech, and then having the person who inspired you most not remember spending your whole life with you-” His image suddenly gets overwhelmed with static, the audio beginning to crackle and screech, getting too distorted to decipher. Then, without warning, the decoy just dissipates, allowing the room to fall silent.

Filled with emotion, Elliott suddenly starts to frantically rip down all of the remaining art and diagrams on the wall. “I-it’s not fair! I-i-it’s just not  _ fair _ !” He yells a little louder than he intended to, tearing poster after poster off of his wall, most of them getting crumpled and torn in the panic. “W-why her, huh?!” His voice cracks again, his tone desperate, once again dodging all of Alex’s attempts to coddle him. “I-I-I’ve already lost so much, I-I can’t-... I can’t lose her too…” Elliott’s body shakes with a sob, a feeble whine escaping from his lips. “Wh-what does an-any of this h-holotech shit m-matter, anyways? What’s the point? Sh-she’s just going t-to f-f-forget me, Alex. L-like, forever.  _ Forever _ , forever. J-just… forever. She’ll n-never remember me again.” Elliott takes a deep breath before suddenly swatting an object off of his desk, the item clanking loudly against the floor as it breaks. “I-i-it’s just n-not fu-ucking fair!” The room falls silent after Elliott’s voice finishes bouncing off the walls, his throat burning from his previous shouting as he goes back to ripping his various holotech blueprints and diagrams off the wall.

He’s not willing to admit it, but Alexander is scared. He’s  _ very _ scared. He has never had to deal with anything such as this, and doesn’t know how to approach it, but knows he can’t keep allowing Elliott to just  _ destroy  _ all of his hard work like this. “Elliott, please forgive me.” Alexander sighs and rushes over to Elliott, wrapping his arms around the trickster's medium frame tightly and lifting him, much to his dismay. Elliott quickly begins to squirm, protesting as Alex carries him out of the office and into his bedroom, gently setting him on the end of the bed. When he pulls away to look at Elliott’s face, the younger man grabs him and pulls him back into a hug, his body shaking with silent sobs as he is once again wrapped up in Alexander’s arms. It pains the scientist to see his lover in such distress, even more so knowing there is nothing he can do to fix the situation. He knows how badly this has been weighing on Elliott lately, and seeing him finally break under all the stress is heart-breaking for the older man. 

“I-it’s not fair…” Elliott buries his face in Alexander’s shoulder, muffling his pathetic sobs. “I-I d-don’t-... I don’t know what-...to do…” He tries his best to get his words out between sobs, his whole body shaking with each one. 

“We’ll figure something out, Elliott. I promise.” Alex’s voice is soft and gentle, the tone that only Elliott gets to hear, trying his best to soothe his partner. One hand slowly travels up and down Elliott’s back, the other wrapped around his midsection. “First, we need to get you calmed down.” Elliott nods in response to this, his breathing quite heavy from how hard he had been crying, slowly sitting back and letting go of Alex as he starts to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happens so much- I-I’m sorry you saw me like this, I-” Elliott starts, unable to look at Alex as he tries to calm himself down. 

“Elliott, darling, there is absolutely no reason to apologize for those things. I just want to be here for you.” Alex offers a sweet smile, seeing the trickster try to return it, but unable to. “However, my people skills are fairly... _ unrefined _ , and I may require assistance at times.” Slowly, and with a grunt, Alex kneels in front of Elliott, placing a hand on his knee as he speaks. “Now, tell me, dear, is there anything you typically do when you're upset to help ease the pain?" He feels awkward asking Elliott how to help him but knows it's a better solution than just guessing and hoping for the best.

"Well…" Elliott adjusts himself and sits up properly, running a hand through his now messy curls. "I-I usually just take care of myself… I'll do a-a self-care night, you know?" He wipes his eyes and looks down at the floor, sniffling.

"And what do said nights consist of?" He raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the trickster.

"Oh, y-you know, you just take care of yourself, like- p-pamper yourself, and just... relax." Elliott's voice is stuffy now as he dabs at the drying tears on his cheeks. When he looks back at Alex, he can tell the scientist is still unsure of what he means. ' _ Does he not know what self-care is?' _ "Usually I-I'll take a nice bath or something, a-actually that doesn't sound too bad… i-if I'm feeling really down I'll make it fancy."

"How does one make a  _ bath _ fancy?” Alexander inquires as he stands back up, looking to Elliott as he speaks.

“Well uh… bath bombs, usually? Sometimes candles, anything I have, really. I-I think I might go draw one.” Elliott stands to his feet, moving to walk towards the bathroom and quickly being stopped by Alex who gently places his hand on Elliott’s shoulder.

“Elliott, allow me, you should take it easy.” He smiles fondly at the trickster and kisses his forehead. “It shall only take me a few minutes, alright?” Elliott nods meekly as he watches his lover walk off into the bathroom, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

Alexander closes the door over a little when he walks into the bathroom, taking in how unnecessarily  _ large _ this room is, knowing it’s easily four or five times the size of his own. Who needs this much space? However, Alex couldn’t possibly deny how gorgeous this room is, knowing Elliott must have had a lot of work done in here. He notes the odd placement of the tub, whereas they would typically be beside a wall, Elliott’s was nearly in the center of the room, on a raised platform that’s two steps high and surrounded by a half wall that’s the same height as the tub. Fancy much? I mean, how much money did this man put into this room? Alex raises an eyebrow at the beautiful white clawfoot in front of him, noting how pristine it looks and honestly a little impressed with Elliott’s immaculate taste. He rolls his sleeves up as he reaches into the tub and plugs the drain with the stopper, turning the water on and holding his hand beneath the stream as it warms up. Alexander notices the small group of candles sitting on the corner of the wall, taking the lighter beside them and chuckling softly as he lights them. ‘ _ Wow, Witt wasn’t kidding.’ _ A small smile crosses the scientist’s lips when he sees Mirage’s logo on the lighter, shaking his head. “Of course.” He chuckles again, turning his head just in time to see the bathroom door swing open, his face reddening again when he sees the beauty before him. Elliott smiles faintly as he walks in, now dressed only in a rather expensive looking yellow, silk robe, with his initials and logo embroidered into the upper left of the chest. The garment falls  _ just _ above his knees, enough to show off his well-toned legs, and the waist is loosely cinched shut with a ribbon that’s far longer than it needs to be, but hey, what’s Elliott Witt if not extra?

Elliott walks over to the corner drawer of his vanity, sliding it open and digging around in it for a moment before pulling a package out and walking over to the tub, beside his lover. He rips open the thin plastic and pulls out a golden-yellow bath bomb, daintily dropping it in the water as he lazily leans his head against Alex, still sniffling a little.

“Your attire is lovely.” Alexander blurts out, breaking the silence and taking a small piece of the fabric between his fingers to feel the expensive fabric. “Yellow suits you, very well, might I add.” 

“O-oh, thank you! I-it was part of some... promotional thing for the Voyage. It’s comfy.” Elliott chuckles softly as he watches the water turn into a glittery golden pool. “Th-thank you by the way. You know, for rushing over here, and uh... An-and taking care of me, calming me down, all that-... i-it was really sweet of you. I-I don’t deserve someone this sweet.”

Alexander furrows his brow and takes Elliott’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. “You deserve the  _ world _ , Elliott.” He kisses his hand a second time before walking to the other side of the trickster, seeming to be headed for the door. “I do not wish to intrude, so if you’d prefer I can stay outs-”

Before Alex can take another step further he feels Elliott grab his wrist, the younger man’s grip tight and almost desperate. “Stay…” He says without thinking, loosening his grip when he realizes how hard he had grabbed his lover, pulling his hand back. “I-I’m sorry-” 

Without hesitation, Nox turns back around to face his boyfriend, his expression soft and gentle as he comforts him. “I won’t leave you, Elliott. I’m here.” He places a hand on the shorter man’s cheek, gently caressing him. “I had assumed you wouldn’t want me here while you…  _ disrobe _ .”

Elliott scoffs slightly and shrugs his shoulders, turning his head and playfully kissing Alex’s hand. “Nah, I don’t care. I mean, i-if you’d prefer you can, like, look away? I-I’ve never really been too shy about that.” As soon as Elliott steps around to the side of the tub, Alex averts his eyes, his face getting redder by the second. Elliott unties the robe and allows it to gracefully fall down his shoulders, catching it on his wrists and slipping it off, draping it over the half wall beside the tub.

Now, it would be an absolute lie to say that Alexander didn’t peek, at least a little, and with the look and the redness on his face, there would be no way for him to deny it anyway. He only caught a glimpse from the back, nevertheless, the sight of Elliott’s bare form caused Nox’s heart to beat hard enough for him to hear it in his ears, overwhelmed at just how  _ beautiful _ Elliott is. He turns and takes a moment to admire his lover before walking back over and sitting on the step beside the tub, leaning against the side and peering at the shimmering, opaque water. 

“Pretty, right?” Elliott smiles a little as he gently swirls the water with his hand, cupping it and holding a small golden pool in his palm as he speaks. “These are my favorite.” His voice trails off, staring blankly into the shimmering water.

Almost absentmindedly, Alexander reaches over the edge of the tub and dips his fingers into the water, pulling them back out to examine the little gold flecks that are left behind. Amused, he smiles and sinks them back into the glittery water before looking back up to Elliott to see that the trickster’s smile has grown. “Hm, yes… they seem quite lovely.” Alex pauses for a moment, catching Elliott’s gaze. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Elliott?” 

Elliott looks over towards the shower, thinking for a moment. “Ummm… Would you mind grabbing my hair stuff out of the shower? I-I think I wanna wash my hair.” Without a word, Alex nods and goes over to the shower to fetch the desired products, having to differentiate between the bottles but finding himself a little confused. “Blue ones, babe.” The younger man chuckles a little, his mood visibility starting to improve. “I know, there's a lot in there.” After this instruction, Alex finds them rather quickly and brings them back over to Elliott, setting them on the ledge beside him. With no hesitation, Elliott dunks himself down into the water, soaking his hair and covering himself even further in little golden specks. 

“Goodness, you’ll be covered in that for months.” Alexander laughs softly, walking around to his previous spot, leaning across the tub, and gently kissing his lover's cheek. “And I assume, by association, as will I.” Finally, he gets a proper laugh out of Elliott, very relieved to see the young engineer relaxing and calming down from his previous episode.

“Yeah, probably. I mean, it’ll be cute, we can match!” Elliott smiles sweetly at the older man as he slicks his wet curls back, the puffiness around his eyes slowly starting to go down. He grabs the shampoo bottle off the ledge and stares at it for a moment before deciding to set it back in its spot.

“Is everything alright? Did I grab the wrong ones?” Alex steps back, prepared to walk back for the correct bottle when Elliott shakes his head.

“No- yeah, yeah everything’s okay, I just-” Elliott pauses as he tries to figure out his words. “I-I get drained after uh-... after anxiety attacks, you know? I’m gonna wait until I have a little more energy before I try and do my hair.” He chuckles softly to try and lighten the situation, looking back down into the water.

Alexander hesitates for a moment, his cheeks a soft pink. “I could do it for you.” He says simply, not even waiting for a response before he grabs the bottle.

“Oh- you don’t have to do that.” Elliott moves his gaze back to Alex now, smiling sweetly at the older man. “I-I’m sort of metitcu-mecu-meticl- precise, with my routines.”

“If it eases you at all, as a man of science, my meticulosity is something I take great pride in. In a laboratory environment, working with chemicals and the like, one small miscalculation can result in catastrophe, and while aiding you in your  _ routines _ isn’t quite the same, I will treat it with the same punctiliousness as I put into my own work.” Alexander offers a genuine smile as he rounds the tub, stopping behind his lover and gently running a hand across the younger man’s shoulders. “So long as you are alright with me doing such a thing.”

Elliott takes a moment to think about this before allowing himself to lean back against the tub. “But I should warn you, I-I’m super pat-ricular about-”

“Would you instruct me? That way I can do it just the way you like.” Again, [lex, taking the bottle out of his hands. “I’d be happy to, as long as you can deal with me.” He chuckles a little. “Hold out your hand.” When the older man holds his hand out, Elliott squeezes a dime-sized dollop of shampoo into his palm, closing the bottle with a prominent ‘snap’.

“Only this little drop?” Alexander asks as he lathers the shampoo lightly between his palms. “Will this be enough?” He gently begins to work the product into Elliott’s hair, making sure he’s getting every spot.

“Yeah, I can’t use too much, it’ll dry out my curls, plus I tend to use it more on the scalp than the ends anyway.” Elliott shrugs as he leans back against the tub again, closing his eyes as he relaxes into Alex’s touch, goosebumps forming on his skin while a swarm of butterflies finds their way into his stomach.

“Noted.” As soon as Alexander pulls his hands away, Elliott dips his head forward into the water, quickly washing out the shampoo and assuring that it’s completely out before he sits up and leans back. “What next?” The scientist asks, using the water to rinse his hands of the soap. Elliott picks up the other bottle, not even needing to ask for Nox to hold out his hand before squeezing an ample amount of conditioner into his palm. Alex begins to work the conditioner into the ends of Elliott’s hair first, going inward. A comfortable silence falls between them as Elliott seems to have finally calmed down, the older scientist debating attempting to get his boyfriend to talk about what happened today, but before that can happen, Elliott speaks up. 

“I-I… I really… just… I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Alex.” He leans his head back to look up at Nox, his eyes already wet with tears. “She’s all I have left, I can’t lose her.” The scientist looks down at him with a saddened expression, being mindful to dip his hand into the water to get the excess product off before putting a hand on Elliott’s cheek. “I-I mean, what happens when she forgets me, like…  _ completely? _ ” 

Alexander sighs, gazing into Elliott’s beautiful brown eyes. This isn’t easy. He leans forward and tenderly kisses Elliott’s forehead, unsure of what to say to help his lover. “Elliott, if I am to be truthful, I’m not sure what would happen in such a situation. But I  _ do  _ know that I will be right beside you through everything.” Unexpectedly, Elliott turns around in the tub and wraps his wet, glittery arms around Alex. “You are not alone.” Alex crouches slightly and hugs Elliott back tightly, gently rubbing the trickster’s back.

“Her treatment i-is getting so  _ fucking  _ expensive, a-an-and I-I don’t even know if it’s helping her!” Elliott does his best to not let himself get upset, at least not to the same degree as earlier. He pulls away from the hug, suddenly aware he’s still wet and covered in product. “I-.. uh… sorry- I-I forgot.” He chuckles sheepishly, sniffling and wiping at the few tears that spilled over. “I just… I’m lost. I don’t know.” Elliott sighs. “I’m gonna rinse this out, I think I just wanna lay down.” Once again, he dips his hair into the shimmery water and rinses out the product, sitting back up and slicking it back. “Could you uh… could you hand me the blue towel from the shelf? A-and one of the white ones too, please?”

Alexander stands up without a word and walks over to the towel rack behind him, picking up the smaller blue towel and a large white one, carrying them back to Elliott. He first hands over the blue one, which the trickster promptly uses to pat all the excess water from his hair, then draping it around his shoulders. Then, Alex hands him the white towel, respectfully averting his eyes as Elliott climbs out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to his vanity. Alex walks around the tub, rolling his sleeve back up before reaching in and pulling the stopper out to drain the tub. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Alexander now walks up behind Elliott, tenderly wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s torso and kissing his shoulder, allowing his lips to linger for a moment.

“I-if you wouldn’t mind, could you go in the top drawer of my dresser and grab some pajama pants? I’m just gonna dry my hair real quick, you wouldn’t believe how crazy this-” He points to his wet hair, the curls vaguely visible. “-gets if I don’t properly style it.” Elliott chuckles softly, opening his vanity and pulling out a couple of bottles of product.

“Of course.” Alex kisses his shoulder again before reluctantly pulling away from Elliott and wandering into the trickster’s bedroom to fetch the PJs. He opens the top drawer of the dresser and looks through a few pairs before ultimately deciding on a light grey pair, wasting no time hurrying back over to Elliott and setting the PJs on the counter right beside him.

Elliott leans closer to the mirror, squinting his eyes a little as he looks at Alex’s reflection, then whipping his head to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes and a hand outstretched, headed toward Alex’s hair. He takes the end of a strand and plays with it between his fingers, amused by the subtle curls that are forming. “You never told me you have curly hair!” 

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately, I was cursed with my mother’s curls. Although beautiful on her, I find them very lackluster on myself. It seems in my rush out of the house, I forgot to apply my typical product, which has been doing a good job at concealing my natural hair.” He peers over to the mirror and immediately looks at his drying hair and the curls that he hasn’t seen in years, his face twisting into somewhat of a scowl.

“No! They’re really cute!” Elliott suddenly has a wide grin on his face, running his fingers through his lovers hair. “You gotta let me help you style it!” He immediately goes back into his cabinet and pulls out a jar, quickly unscrewing the cap. 

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid I have to decline. I detest having to manage my hair and give it the attention curls require. I save far more time in my day by simply masking them with gel.” He looks back to Elliott just in time to see a pout start to form. Great, how’s Alex going to say no to that? Between the tear-stained cheeks and the protruding bottom lip, Alex knows he can’t say no and sighs as he crouches slightly in front of the mirror, assuring he’s a good height for Elliott to work on his hair. “Go ahead.”

The trickster’s face lights up as he dips his fingers into the product, rubbing it between his hands and then working it through Alex’s hair. “Since your hair is pretty much dry, I-I’m only gonna put this in it, it’ll stop them from getting frizzy and also help them keep their shape.” Elliott takes a moment to admire his lover, fluffing up his hair and sighing in content. “Beautiful! I did a great job, as usual.” He beams at Alex, a sight the scientist is very grateful for, especially since Elliott was hysterical only an hour prior.

Alex looks into the mirror and smiles softly, checking out his hair in the reflection. Okay, he  _ has _ to admit, it looks pretty damn good. “Thank you, Elliott, you did a wonderful job.” He places a hand on the small of Elliott’s back as he gently pecks him on the cheek before glancing back at himself in the mirror. “Truthfully, I haven’t allowed anyone to touch my hair in years, but perhaps I’ll start asking for assistance from time to time.”

“I-I can’t believe you never told me! I gotta show you how to take care of them, and how to give them the brightest shine and the best bounce- i-it’s an art, you know!” Elliott turns back to the mirror and gets to work on his hair, opening the drawer under the sink to pull out a hairdryer, plugging it in, and setting it on the counter. 

“Maybe.” Alexander chuckles, making his way towards the door, peering back at Elliott before he steps out. “I’ll be right back, dear.” He barely waits for a reply before stepping into Elliott’s room and closing the door over. 

Almost immediately, Alex gets to work on setting up Elliott’s room for him to go to bed. He closes all the curtains, knowing it’ll soon be dark and that Elliott wouldn’t want to suddenly wake up to the darkness of the outside. He then pulls the covers on the bed down, so his lover can just climb right into bed and go to sleep, making sure to fluff up the pillows a little bit before walking over to the dimmer switch and lowering the lights the way Elliott’s likes. The scientist chuckles lightly, leaning against the wall and shaking his head. Who would’ve thought? Alleged murderer Alexander Nox, the only ‘villain’ in the Apex Games, is now fluffing pillows and doting on his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . Damn does Alexander love that word, way more than he thought he ever could. What would people say if they saw how soft he was becoming? Does it matter? Alexander sits and thinks on that for a moment, the slightest bit of anxiety creeping up inside him. It kind of matters, he  _ does _ have an image to uphold after all.

“Babe?” Alexander must have been standing there thinking a little too long because when he looks up he sees a slightly concerned Elliott, who was already in the process of climbing into bed. “You alright?”

“Ah- yes, my apologies, it seems I lost myself in my thoughts for a moment.” The scientist chuckles as he makes his way over to the bed, climbing in right beside Elliott and immediately wrapping him in a tight hug, which the trickster instantly melts into. Without thinking, he begins lightly rubbing Elliott’s back, the other hand placed tenderly on the back of his head.

“Mmh, yeah?” Elliott curls in closer to the large man, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of content. “‘Bout what? Me, I hope.” He chuckles, his arms wrapping around Alex loosely. 

“Always.” Alexander kisses his head, a smile spreading across his lips as he pulls the blankets up around his lover.

“ _ Always _ , huh?” Elliott’s voice sounds tired now as he lets out a yawn, mumbling softly as he already begins to fall asleep. “You think of me  _ allllllllll _ the time?”

“I never really  _ stop _ , if I’m being honest.” He kisses Elliott’s head again, gently playing with a couple of Elliott’s stray curls, wrapping them around his finger and watching them spring back when he pulls his finger away. 

“Never?” 

“Never.”

Within minutes, Elliott is sound asleep, worn out from the stressful day he’s had. Alexander waits another twenty minutes or so to assure that his lover is asleep before gently untangling himself from Elliott’s embrace and climbing out of bed. He makes sure to adjust the covers around the trickster so he stays warm, being as quiet as possible while he leaves the room, heading directly across the room to the office, filled with both sadness and a little fear as he approaches the door, knowing it’ll pain him to see all of Elliott’s hard work destroyed. However, when he enters the room it’s not nearly as horrible as it was when Elliott was trashing it, thanks to the six decoys that are still running around the room and doing everything they can to undo the destruction. As soon as they notice Alex in the doorway, every single decoy stops what they’re doing to run over to him, embracing him in a hug. They all talk over each other, repeatedly saying thank you and telling Alex how proud they are of him for how he handled the situation. 

“You did great!”

“Better than great!”

“No one’s ever been  _ that  _ good to-”

“We are  _ so _ proud of you!”

“I can’t believe how well you handled-”

“So so proud, man!” 

“That’s more than anyone has ever done-”

“Thank you so much!”

The flood of compliments keeps coming in, causing the scientists cheeks to redden at the praise, not something he’s used to. “I- er, thank you. I was just doing what felt right, truthfully. It… it broke my heart to see him in such a state, and-... I would love to chat but I need to help restore this room to its former state.” He awkwardly steps away, too worried about Elliott’s work going to waste and his space being ruined. Alex immediately gets to work on tidying up as much as he can, although the decoys have cleaned up quite well. The torn posters and diagrams lay in a pile on the desk beside a couple of rolls of tape, the box of trashed knickknacks and books barely touched, and several framed items sitting on the desk chair which has now been returned to its original spot at the desk. The broken glass has been cleaned up, as well as all the corners left behind from the papers being torn off the wall, and in one corner sits a stack of papers that had managed to stay in one piece, many of them worse for wear after being strewn about and trampled, as well as several that seem to have been uncrumpled and fished out of the trash. Alexander lets out a heavy sigh as he walks to the desk and begins leafing through all of the torn papers, doing his best to organize them a little better before taping them. He picks up the stack of frames from the chair, moving them onto the desk and stopping for a moment as he realizes what the top one is. “An associate’s in holotech engineering, hm?” Alexander smiles, keeping his voice low as if he’s afraid he may wake Elliott. Out of curiosity, he looks at the next one to see that it’s another degree for the same field, holotech engineering, except this one is a bachelor’s degree. Impressed, Alex looks at the next frame and sure enough, it’s a third degree, raising his eyebrows as he reads it. “A masters? Elliott has a  _ masters _ in holotech engineering?” 

“Sure does, he’s thinking about going back, too.” A decoy appears beside him, starting to help Alex organize the papers. 

“But-... isn’t the next degree-”

“A doctorate. Although with all of this going on right now, it’s not like he has the time.” The hologram shrugs and lets out a soft sigh.

“Or the money.” Another one mentions from across the room, sweeping up debris and shredded paper from the floor.

It takes a moment for the older man to realize, but his heart is now pounding. There’s just something Alex finds so  _ attractive  _ about Elliott’s intelligence, and yet it seems that Alex is the only person who knows just how brilliant he is.

“You alright there, loverboy? Lookin’ a little red.” The decoy chuckles softly as he playfully jabs Nox with his elbow, setting pieces of the same poster in front of Alex to start taping. 

Alex grabs the tape, clearing his throat before he speaks. “I’m fine. I assure you I simply lost myself in my thoughts, that’s all.” He begins lining up the paper along the tears, making sure the seam is invisible before he lays a strip of tape over it, sealing it and making it look almost new.

“Ahhh, thinkin’ about Elli, huh?” He teases, handing Alex the next few pieces as another decoy grabs the previously taped poster to hang on the wall. 

“Of course.” Nox laughs softly, getting to work on the next sheet. “What else?” 

“Oh someone’s got it  _ baaad _ .” The decoy continues his work, standing beside Alex and looking down at him as he speaks.

Alexander only scoffs, a little flustered but doing his best to just try and brush it off. He tapes up the next sheet and sets it aside for the other decoy to take, taking a glance at the one beside him, well, more than just a glance. Alexander looks the hologram up and down, admiring his perfect likeness to Elliott, even down to the cute little mannerisms. Without really thinking, he reaches out to touch the decoy’s arm, surprised when there's a bit of resistance before his hand phases through him. “Remarkable…” Alex mutters under his breath, keeping his hand in its spot in the decoys arm, causing the hologram to pull away.

“Hey hey hey, that feels weird, don’t do that!” He takes a step to the side, giving Alex a look as he rubs his arm. “How would you like it if I just stuck my hand in you, huh?”

“Wait…  _ feel? _ ” Alex’s eyes widen as he stares at the decoy, eyebrows raised. “You guys can feel?”

“Uh… yeah.” The decoy looks a little dumbfounded, shocked that Alex seems surprised by it. “We have a sense of touch.”

“But-... you’re nothing more than a coded bundle of diffracted light, how can you possibly-”

“Hey! Holograms are people too!” The decoy gets a little angry, causing one of the other decoys to step in and stop him.

“Hey buddy, hey, look maybe Ell needs to just teach him a bit more, yeah? I really don’t think he knows much about holo-tech.” It takes a moment but the first decoy calms down, switching tasks with the one who calmed him and walking across the room.

Nox is quiet for a moment before letting out a soft apology, a bit of a pit in his stomach. “I’m sorry… I er- I didn’t mean to offend. Holography is simply something I don’t have much of an understanding of. I am constantly being awestruck by what I learn about all of you, and how the technology works-”

“It’s fine, we understand. Just make sure you ask Ell to explain some things to you.” He chuckles softly and resumes the task, handing Alex pieces of the same diagrams so he can tape them up and hand them off to another decoy. They continue this repetitive task, making small talk until the pile of papers is depleted and they’re all hung up. Most of them are seamless or close to it, but a select few gave Alex quite a bit of trouble and thus don’t look as good as the others. 

Nox stands up and walks to the pile of papers in the corner, looking for the ones that are ripped and crumpled, setting them into smaller piles and carrying them to the desk. “Is there any blank paper?” He asks, looking over to the decoy who was previously helping him. 

“Oh, uhhhhh, let me check.” The hologram wanders to the corner where Elliot’s degrees hung previously, opening up a small closet door and rummaging around inside. After a couple minutes he walks back with two notebooks in hand, shrugging. “We don’t have any loose paper but I’m sure you can just take some pages from these, they haven’t been used yet.” He sets them on the desk and walks over to another decoy who seems to be struggling with getting a few things hung back up.

Before Alex starts on this project, he goes over to Elliott’s shelf that had previously held his books and trinkets, sighing at the now barren shelves and looking down into the box. Alex first grabs a nearby rag and begins to wipe down the shelves, coughing into his elbow when the mass of dust overwhelms him. Immediately, a decoy pops up to snatch the rag out of his hand and continue the dusting.

“Careful, if you die on our watch, Elliott might disconnect us.” He chuckles, getting every bit of dust before gesturing to the shelf to let Alex know he can continue. The older man bends over with a soft grunt as he reaches into the bag on the floor, pulling out several books and placing them neatly on the shelf. He works on getting every book out of the bag first, before he begins to organize them, wondering if Elliott even had them organized in the first place. After every book has a spot on the shelf, he grabs the few little trinkets and knick-knacks that were at the bottom of the bag and begins putting them out, most of them unharmed, save for the small holoprojector that had been crushed under all the books. It looks fairly outdated compared to the ones that Elliott uses in the rings, much thicker and clunkier, suggesting it may be an old prototype or something of the like. Alexander sets the device on the desk, not wanting to put it on the shelf in its current state. 

Next, he takes out a framed photo from the box that had somehow managed to stay in one piece, admiring the picture of Evelyn and Elliott, seemingly at one of Elliott’s graduations and both of them sporting the same goofy grin. Placing that photo on the shelf and reaching back in, he grabs another frame that has a prominent crack across the glass, this one showing Elliott and his older brothers at a different graduation, this one looking a little older than the first one. Alex looks closely at this picture, studying the face of each of the Witt boys. The eldest, who Alex knows as Ellias, is standing to the far left of his younger brother, with the twins on either side of Elliott, one of them holding their fingers up behind Elliott’s head as a joke. He cracks a smile at this juvenile action, chuckling softly as he places the picture on the shelf, one down from the previous photo. 

The last few items are just miscellaneous trinkets such as figurines, some of him and some that seem to be from travels, a couple fidget toys and a few more items of his own merch, which Alex has a good chuckle at. 

Once everything is back on the shelf and straightened out, Alex sits back at the desk and cracks open a notebook, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from the stack. He begins copying the page, word for word, in his neatest handwriting. 

It takes a couple hours but Alex is committed to completing this project, learning a lot about holotech after making it ¾ through the stack of papers in front of him. The decoys have long since dissipated, the rest of the room is spotless and is more or less how it was before Elliott had a breakdown. He pushes his glasses up on his face, grateful he had them in his car since squinting at all those pages was straining his eyes.

The sudden sound of a floorboard creaking outside the room startles Alex, having been used to the near silence of the house, he quickly turns around to see Elliott, wrapped in a thick blanket and taking a step into the room, his eyes lit up at seeing his office back in good condition. “Elliott, darling-” Alex immediately stands up, rushing over to the side of the short set of stairs that leads in and out of the office, gazing up at Elliott. “How are you feeling?”

The trickster is too taken aback by the fixed room to respond, looking around in awe as he comes down the steps, his eyes welling up slightly as his gaze falls on Alex. “Babe, did… did you do this?” A smile tugs at his lips as he looks around again. “A-all the posters? And-... and my books?” 

Almost on cue, three decoys appear in the doorway with a shocked look on their face. “Oh my goodness! Alex, we can’t believe you cleaned the whole office by yourself!” One of them exclaims, putting his hands on his cheeks as he glances around.

“Woah! You must’ve been working hard, big guy!” Another one winks at him, giving a thumbs up.

Elliott lets out a soft chuckle as he turns to his decoys. “C’mon guys, don’t ruin the moment.” He says, the three of them staring at him for a second before they vanish, the trickster shaking his head. “Man they’re weird sometimes, but I guess that’s my fault.”

“Hm, I’ve noticed.” Alex smiles as he watches Elliott make his rounds, checking out every little thing in the room. “But for the record, they helped quite a lot.”

“Yeah…” Elliott laughs a little and turns to Alex. “They-they seem to forget that their liar voice is my liar voice, so they can’t pull a fast one on me! I think it’s sweet they tried to give you all the credit, though.”

“Mh, yes. I feel- rather, I  _ hope  _ they have begun to like me.” Their conversation dies down a little for a few moments as Elliott continues to look around, coming to the desk with a small stack of papers on it, and the trash bag from earlier now filled with the crumpled and ripped pages, beside it.

“Wait-...” Elliott looks closely at the notebooks that were open on the desk, flipping through them and realizing they were filled with all the notes he had ruined, painstakingly rewritten by Alex. “No… di-did you really?” He sniffles a little, patting his eyes as the tears spill over. “You-you fixed my notes?”

“Well, I couldn’t just allow you to lose all of that information, could I? I still have some left to do, but it shouldn’t take me too terribly long.” Alexander walks over and places a hand on the small of Elliott’s back, or at least where he assumed it was under the mass of blanket around him.

“You’re doing the rest? A-Alex, you really don’t have to-” Elliott starts, quickly being cut off by Alex who was already moving to sit down on the desk chair.

“I’m aware I don’t  _ have _ to. However, I want to.” He looks down at his watch, then back up at Elliott. “Are you hungry?” Elliott shrugs in response, his stomach still in knots from earlier. “Hm, alright. How about this; I’ll finish this up, and afterwards we can figure that out, okay?” 

Elliott smiles now, nodding. “That sounds good… Thank you… for-for everything. I really can’t believe you did all of this for me… No ones ever done this for me-”

“You say that fairly often.” Alexander picks up the pen and begins to write again. “The way I see it, is that I know you’re having a hard time, and I would like to alleviate your stress as much as possible, so why wouldn’t I try and help out wherever I can?” He flashes a smile to Elliott, turning the seat slightly and patting his lap to offer Elliott a seat.

Without the slightest modicum of hesitation, the trickster takes him up on that offer and sits right on his lap, leaning into the older man and resting his head on Alex’s shoulder while he watches him write. “I-I’ve honestly just… never had someone care for me like this… or this much I guess.” Elliott curls up a little, feeling Alex’s strong arm wrap around him, embracing him tightly. 

“I suppose that’s why they are no longer around? Life is far too short to bother with people who do not see your value.” His eyes don’t leave the page as he writes, the elegance of his script being nearly mesmerizing for Elliott, who was simply sat watching him.

“You know what? You’re right.” Elliott turns his attention to Alex, his smile wide as he kisses the scientists cheek, watching Nox crack a smile as well. “I-I gotta work on that.”

For the first time in hours, maybe even the past couple days, Elliott feels at peace. They sit like this in silence for a while, with Elliott cuddled close and watching Alex as he writes, occasionally leaving a kiss on his cheek or jaw line. 

_ ‘Should I tell him?’ _


End file.
